Forgiveness: Hiatus Cooming back soon!
by Pokelolo99
Summary: This is a story about a mother Anthro Delphox named Minx Lyra, who raises a human boy named Drake. She is afraid because of her son is leaving on his thirteen birthday to start his Pokémon journey, which means he is leaving her. That is a lie, the only reason she is afraid Drake might find out a disturbing truth, but he isn't the only one. (Warning Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here is my first Fanfiction on Pokémon and new to the Fanfiction. Any tips about submitting and editing I'll appreciate it. **

**Re-update with slight rewrite without changing story and grammar. Its my new years revelation.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

"Life is the most wonderful existence we all have in mutual, yet giving birth may be not the funniest part, but in the end you just brought new life into this world. Doesn't matter whom raised by or what we came from, all it matters is how we value the moments until we passed on to give life from ourselves" - Pokelolo99

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p>Forgiveness.<p>

Chapter One: Revelation.

_"My body tingle, tingle as if I were on fire which is odd for a fire type myself?"_

I slowly open my eyes to stand in a white spacious room and saw wild forest fire spreading toward me in haste, but a closer look that the fire doesn't fire instead flames, blue flames. Not the one to run away in fear, but to watch in fear as the majestic blue flames dance in a harmonic trail ensnaring me in a fire spin move, yet it quickly disappear the same way it appears. I ran to look where is the flames had gone and then I hear an awful baby shriek.

"Waaaah! Whaaahhhhh! hik a-hik ah ah waaaahhhhhhhhhh!", a baby cry behind me in the distance.

The echoes of a baby crying filled my ears to no end as sheer cold sensation slithers to my spine, and then across my whole body. This sensation causes immediate paralysis, for it's pinning me to the nonexistent ground on my belly. Can't get up and suddenly a cute innocent human baby boy appears in front of me within crawl on your belly reach.

Can't move for the attempt to reach for him is futile, but the baby stop crying as he sees me and gave this bright smile as he coos very cutely.

"Goo..blip..mpbr..goga."

That made my heart race, and croak, "Hi baby, mommy is coming."

A flash of bright light appears and the bright blue flames shield my vision, and barely see a portion is reaching for the, baby! I am not about witness a beautiful baby boy to be devoured by the harsh blue flames. I crawl fighting against my paralysis and crawl and crawl as fast I can, but unable to reach him. The baby boy cry grew into shriek of terror that tells my instinct to crawl faster.

"No! Not again!", I yelled the top of my lungs and inhaling back the breathe in a panic.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhghhhahghahgha!", his cries jump start my desperation into overdrive as it grew more and more terrifying until I can't crawl no more. I force to stretch my arms to the point it hurts.

Too late.

The blue majestic flame reaches to devour the baby boy like a paper toss into a campfire, for his cry grew louder as he burns to death and could feel the pain that his skin bubble away, revealing his tender flesh. I can't seem to look away and notice I am no longer crawling, but running. Running on my feet away from the heavy unknown force pinning me down again.

His cry stopped and so does the blue flame. I finally got to him and the baby boy is nothing, but ash and tiny bone bits in my paws. I clutch his ash, despite the stench is grueling and without no reason, I look up to the image of a ghostly figure standing before me.

"Not again, please Arceus why again! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!", slamming the ashes in the nonexistent ground to rid those figures. My mind race like a liepard doing cocaine as the images and memory fast pass me to my very being.

The emotions finally overcame me and passed out.

"Macrus?"

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

I woke up in a panic and gasping for breath. Looking around I was back in my room and bed still quivering from disturbing nightmare. The remittent horror left me as I gasp for air filling back to my body. I look at the alarm clock.

"_Ugh it 4:35 am, what the hell I just dreamt? Its feel so real to me and oh god why do I experience that again." _

Still shaking in my bed and grip my legs trying to calm myself.

"Get it together Minx, its not real."

Getting out of bed cover in slight sweat, I remove my bed covers to set aside of the room. I barely walked into the nearest restroom and flick the light switch to clean myself from my unnecessary sweat. I grab the towel hanging from the rack and drew hot water from the sink to dip it in to soak.

"I hate cold water; it's not comfortable feeling for a fire type like me. A hot shower is good, but it's out of the question.", said to myself in the mirror, because it's early in the morning.

I rub my face, snout and maw with the hot wet towel cleaning away the sweat and the still shivering horror of my nightmare. I look myself in the mirror to check for any sign of aging and who wouldn't?

"Not bad for my age of thirty five to still look this good, and especially for Anthro Delphox.", I said flattering in front of a mirror. I have general good looks and the father time had been generous over the past years.

Done wiping my sweat from my head I notice my fur is damped and really heavy on me.

"I keep telling myself to not to sleep in my fur robe, it gets me sweaty at night. Where is my sleep gown? Ah! Here it is." I said and pulled them from the dirty laundry cabinet. I occasionally forget to clean, but hey who has the time to do for only Sunday.

I took my wooden staff from my sleeves to channel my psychic energy into my stuff until it starts to glow purple. I slid down the wooden staff from my collar of my fur, down slowly to my waist; the fur suddenly fell down the floor like any average clothes. Few Pokémon in the world are able to remove clothing or fur based on their type or egg group.

"I still got it and even better with age.", I flatter myself in the mirror.

My hourglass figure sways whenever I walk and get so many head turns from so many male Pokémon, Anthros and even male humans. Long black sleek legs resemble slushes patent panty hose fits with my cute feet paws. I bet many male dreams of licking them.

I open my drawer to pick out what to wear and look back at the mirror to cup my breast, "These girls grew at firm full set 40 DD cups size. Wow I can't believe is this lucky for my kind."

My breasts are the main distinguishing aspect that drew eyes everywhere, and even in my early fifteen Braixen form couple years ago. Back then I used have 34 B tease size, but was covered in puffed white fur.

"Areola are perfectly synchronized with my perky nipples pinks as always.", I said twirling my nipples poking out my fur.

My natural fur stand out with all black covered with white and velvet rose pattern not a lot of humans get to know this. I cup my breasts against the mirror to check for any stretch mark. The black fur covering my sexy tits helps for hiding my mistake inspection. Reaching close to human comparison to the age of four t... thirty five is making me worry like crow's feet or the inevitable gray fur strip.

I put on my black set panties and bra and slip in my hot pink, black pattern jogging shorts, matching my white t shirt with a classic rose in the middle. I proceed to head back into my room, but the circumstance of my human clothes makes me feel itchy.

"I hate putting this human female garments, but my son Drake keep insist since it keep embarrassing him in public and his friend Allan.", I said to myself

"_Speaking my son, I better check on him to see if he is alright._", a thought came randomly. Heading toward my son room; I carefully open and closed the door so that I don't wake him up.

Drake is fast asleep in his bed and peaceful and said to myself, "He still asleep, I'm so glad he safe."

I quietly sneak to sit on his edge of his bed and lay across him, and then rub his brown hair with my paws. I don't care my son Drake is not a Pokémon and a human male is not a problem for me to take care all these years together.

I rub his cheek thinking, _"Thirteen years? Time really passed by us. I wish your father and your mother was still here. They might know what to do."_

It was getting late as the morning night splashes its magic in my eyes to be near my son, and snatch his cover pull it over my body to sleep the opposite side of his bed. I wrap my arms around his neck, mingle my legs against his strong legs and place my head on his well develop chisel chest and body to sleep away safely knowing he still here with me.

Drake subconscious hugs back me.

I giggle and snuggle him in my arms tighter and he caress his chin on me, "_He always loves my fur, especially at night when he was little boy."_

His slight adolescent beard tickles my snout. Drake hit puberty really early at nine, and oh boy it hit him hard. Over the years he grew into 5'8 and body of a twenty five year old man. Drake can tower me easily and a little sad he can't be in my arms anymore.

"_I wish his thirteen birthday is not tomorrow, but rather another day or maybe a year, I don't want my baby boy to leave me. Does he have to go off his three year delay to become a trainer. Worse, he might find a skank preteen or some teen or those cougars to steal his virginity, he fucking thirteen! What if by chance he has a female Pokémon? They might take him away and into his pants?!" _

Ha, I don't think that can happen, or can it? Can it? Can he? Wait, now if I think about, he sometimes takes a glance at our neighbor's Pokémon shiny Anthro Lopunny named, Mandy. Whenever Mandy bathes in her master Estella's pool or help her master do the garden, he squirm his pants to hide his erection.

"_What makes her so special? Is it her shiny look? Her pink fluff covered in her long ears and powerful legs? No, Drake is not that swallow to judge on someone appearances."_

The thought of Mandy and my son me to grip his neck in a slight chock hold and not aware his breathe.

"_Wait her breast! That whore slut bunny, she always wore tight sweater to hide those damn things! How stupid of me to allow her to hug him for all those time he helped her with the garden, and those fuckin fake ass excuse for stress relieving massages!"_

My anger got the best of me to the point accidentally shatters the glass window from my psychic powers and I release his neck from my arms to make him stop choking.

"I hope he wasn't aware what I did to him.", I whisper to myself and caress his cheeks for he is my son.

Must be with me and only me, his mother. Everyone knows that there is no bond greater than a mother and her only human son. Why you do ask?

I've lost too much.

I'd seen and done too much.

Had little time to mourn and a lot of time to suffer.

All I got left from a twisted burden life is my son Drake Lyra, and he only has me in his love unburden life I gave him.

"_Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me, Only me." _

As I dream away into another nightmare, because tomorrow is his thirteen birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Forgiveness, Please review and if you like it follow or favorite. I'll really appreciate it. I partially watch the T.V series Bates Motel and you guys should watch because it's a great twisted series. I don't want to spoil anything but this show influence me of writing this story, but again only influence nothing else. **

**Re-update with slight rewrite without changing story and grammar. Its my new years revelation.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[****Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Dream Away, Dream Away.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Drake Lyra)

"Dela Delaphox..Drake..sweety..mhh..", she moans. She wiggles around to adjust her body in my bed trying to get comfortable for the both of us.

I tighten my arms around her body. The soft silky fur brushes on my neck, and I smell sweet peaches, the sweet aroma hits my nose like a wrecking ball. I know that smell belongs to my adoptive mom, Minx.

"Mom.", I said quietly and smiling.

"Del..Drake..", she replied softly, and her bushy tail wrap around us like a blanket.

My mom had started sleep with me lately and the last time our body like this when I was about ten. Those were good times every night and morning, and remember my mom had always woke up me to make me breakfast before she goes to work.

"Del..zzzz..", she snooze and holding me tighter.

I love to snuggle up to her back and place my face right into her red ear hair. My mom never said anything about it and never chastised me or asked me to stop. I just assumed she must have enjoyed it just as much as I did.

"Mhmm..phox..prr.."

Mom purrs sometimes, so that's a yes despite she is a fox and my mom. She starts to stroke my head and licks my cheeks.

She never did kick me out, or I'd lost interest, yet I did have doubts because I am getting a bit too old to sleep with my mom. My thirteen birthday is tomorrow that means more for me to think about our relationship, as bed buddies.

However, it's hard to quit cold turkey and I still like to feel my mother's fur, for her red ear hair on my face or her black leg fur on mangle on my legs, and whenever I would get the chance; I would touch it and wrap it around my fingers. Even with my eyes closed, I ruffle her fur as the softness brush against my fingers and carefully avoiding her holy hell large breasts, or else we are going to have an awkward moment about her talking about the Pidget and the Beedrill again.

"Mom told me that a year ago…..still recovering the why my penis grows when she touches, it."

No matter, being in bed with my mom made me feel really happy, and feeling her body next me bring complete warm sleep during cold days or at nights on...?

"_I can't breathe... I don't know why, but it feels like someone is choking me?"_

Thinking it's just an ordinary nightmare I try to ignore it, but the choking feeling is beginning to get tighter every second passed and it's already getting hard to breathe.

"C'mon... Drake it just a...dream", I croak and the pain no less is bothering me.

Little by little the idea of being a nightmare is Tauros shit, I can't fuckin breathe and the pain feel so real!

I try to open my eyes to see who is doing this to me, but no luck.

"Hi.."

A burglar! I tried screaming for my mom that there is an intruder in the house and he or she is strangling me!

"M…m-mom.", my voice barely escape.

My body is too weak from the lack of oxygen to do anything other than tossing and turning in my bed.

The choking stops there and I am gasping for air until it came back, again and again. It kept repeating and every time it's like a burning-chilling-spike piercing my entire body as minute's turns into hours.

I was trap in an endless hellish pain as my head and lungs demands for air.

Out of nowhere I hear this crackling-static ringing in my ear that bounces around my room like a bouncy ball. Fast moving images flashes before me illuminate my thought from side to side.

"_Oh Arcesu am I dying!? Is this what it feels or hear like when death is stalking. To have vision of my life right before." Arrrggghhh the pain!",_ I couldn't finish that thought.

These memories are the only thing that soothes me from my pain. I recall everything from what I was five years old up to till now, oh I wish I can savor the moment. Just about my memory is rewind to my moment of birth.

It stops?

"Why? _I can remember when I was five, yet not my birth?"_

My heart is beating so fast and so loud spreading all over my body and the adrenalin kicking, but for me is a dangle on thread from life to death.

The pain is gone, I know what next then. The numbness spread my feet up to my legs. The thought of death gave me regrets, or especially not having the chance to become a trainer, telling my mother that I love her for the last time, and most of all experiencing love of a woman.

"Heh…hmeh."

A giggle and I suddenly imagine seeing my Estella's shiny Anthro Lopunny Mandy. She may be a Pokémon, but holly hell she pretty.

I am familiar with female Anthro Pokemon that my mother taught me; Mandy is one of those not so rare Pokémon who sometimes develops breasts or ect similar from a useless appendix. Heh, my mom also a Pokémon who has breasts and in fact there are bigger than Mandy not as firm, but still pretty big.

"Hehehaha..hheme."

I heard another giggle, but too quiet to hear.

Blanking out until the burglar stops chocking me including the static noise and I hear a window smash from an unknown force. The burglar then sat on my numb legs, and unexpectedly opens the flap button on my short.

I still can't see or speak, and thought, _"I am paralyzed"?_

The burglar took grip on my crotch and rubbing his or her hands in a seductive motion through my boxers. I hear moaning and heavy breathing by how its sound likes a girl?

"Hiii….down thereee…..we are going to haaa..vvvee..fun!"

"_Wait! The burglar is a girl! How is she so strong?"_

She tease my throbbing penis toward an erection and no hope for resistance from my weak body. My penis feels kind of good, i know this is called an erectio from another pidget and beedrill talk.

"_I've never felt this tense other than seeing Mandy in her two piece bikini on the pool. Is this erection?" _

The problem was my briefs block my growing erection and cause me great deal of pain she keep giving me. She must've notices my discomfort and quickly tears my briefs exposing my hard erection bare naked in the air. Her heaving breathes down my erection is not helping my problem and swiftly she put something around my penis that felt like rubber glove?

She positioned my hard erection and uttered the words that send chill down my numb tired body.

"Young and a virgin!", she heavily felt like someone else grab my penis and lower herself down on something tight, wet, warm and sticky.

My hard erection initially contracted a little in fear, but was hot and despite the rubber thing its feels wet too. My penis soon enough got into the feelings of the moment and began somewhat enjoying the ride it was giving my unknown visitor, but she started strangle me again with an unknown sheer force.

I utter a soft moan of arousal laced with fear, as her other hand direct themselves upward along the contours of my body, feeling the hot breath from her mouth tickling along my right earlobe. The burglar hands are furry and large as I feel one them grasp the entire circumference of my chest while the other moves to cover my mouth, shutting off any sound of protest I would be able to make.

"_She must be Anthro Pokémon then."_

I took a peak with all of my strength to see her head rolls back against my shoulder as she whispers deeply and haunting seductively in my ear.

"Mine."

"Haheha..hmemh..Miinne..", her voice sound so rough, deep, and scary.

A wet tongue lightly grazes my earlobe that sends an erect shivers down throughout my spine, and trail down my neck to my lips forcing to open until she slither in.

I hear jagged sound and suddenly her hips start to push harder and extremely fast pace against my erection. Her furry paws moves from my mouth to grab my hand up and feel something round and soft, to her breasts. I moan louder as my body going numb again. Tiny electric shocks on my erection race down my body and back up again in a boomerang like effect. For every thrust she pounce on me she goes a little faster to which this funny feeling is getting good.

My bed creaks to the point of almost breaking apart from her thrusting on top me and the good feeling turn to throbbing pain.

Hearing her mouth tasting the sweat off on my neck, she use her tongue softly leaving a hot wet trail salvia along my collar bone making, and made my heart race as the blood pumps faster through my neck.

She made this low growl from her throat. "D- Drake!", she moaned loudly at my ears.

"_How did she know my name? Is it someone i know?"_

I felt sudden heavy pressure on my stomach and the bed creaks, for it means on top of me. She grabs my hands and makes me fondling her breasts and immediately she dug her nails into my back and she moaning desperately.

"Ohhhhh ARRRCCCCCEssusuususu!", my groans escape. I felt this pressure from my erection and no more I can't hold and burst my erection, so deep in her.

Her huge furry breast is what makes me over the edge and she got off me and slowly removes the rubber from my limp penis.

"Oohhh…goody, play time!", she says manically.

"_It's not over I feared."_

She then stuck her finger or whatever up my butt.

I yelled in pain, "Ach!"

She ran it around inside for a moment or two, and then replaced it with a hard stick, but I couldn't really tell. Trusting back and forth gave me funny feeling in my body when I suddenly came again.

I could hear her paws or fingers ruffling something rubbery.

"Sweat taste."

Smacking noise, she must've took her mouth at the rubber texture, squeak, squeak noises like hard chewy gum and hear her tongue swirled around her mouth as though savoring a wine and then hiss at me.

"D…..Virgin cum….. I knew it would…delicious….. taste different", I barely heard what she said.

"I don't want this anymore. Please stop, please stop", I begged at her to stop.

"Wish granted.", she said.

Lights out and darkness shrouded me and all I hear is her snickering laugh and I woke up in the morning, my mom is not here.

"What the fu.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well the second chapter must've be confusing for you, and I don't blame you I guess? That was my first lemon try out. I'm getting better from some practice; I got lazy though, so here is the third chapter.**

**Re-update with slight rewrite without changing story and grammar. Its my new years revelation.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[****Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Cold Case Of The Blue Flame Tragedy.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Third Person)

The sun slowly rises from the horizon and shines upon a good morning smile down at Laverre City, a place where it harbors a horrible past no one want to remember and only want to forget. Nevertheless, it's a beautiful, sincere morning, and Laverre City is a city of otherworldly dreams.

This town people went about their days as usual and no one seems to bother with how there are enormous ass-shape mushroom or the huge trees are taking over the town. Oblivious is bliss from their belief in an idiotic motto, mystery.

Many travelers, tourist and Trainers all come and are awe and confused whenever they visited the city, and usually they stared at the lush, huge flora, tree, and associations with elegant huge mushroom, but none are a match for the massive clock tower that rings for every passing hour.

Oversee the view of the city are the residential building like houses, Pokémon Center, Pokemart, the market, local schools, Pokeball Factory and finally the Laverre Gym.

A luxurious Condo stands out the most from the residential homes and where Mandy the shiny Anthro Lopunny is in her backyard while wearing her beloved brown apron, over the tight pink turtle neck sweater and her yoga pants for fun. For five minutes Mandy tried to unsuccessfully shoo away the pesky Rattata is feeding off her precious garden from her beloved carrot patch. One of the Rattata took a bite on her ears; Loppuny hate the feeling of ear pinching even in foreplay.

Mandy might be a gentle bunny, but it's the last straw and she let loose her ice beam to freeze the pesky Rattatat in their place; her beam inadvertently froze her carrots, leaving her misery and failure.

"Great..", she sighs, looking at frozen popsicles Rattatat and her carrot patch.

A hard work for Mandy in her age of twenty five, she decides to go back inside her master Estella Condo to take a nice hot bath, passing by Estella on the way

Estella last name XXXX, is a youthful woman of twenty five; she captured Mandy as a Bunnery when Estella was ten years old and been together ever since. Estella and Mandy childhood have been consisting of achievement extreme commitment Idol or winners of Pokémon Contest. Time passes Mandy evolve into a Lopunny came fast for Mandy along her body is significantly built from her training and so does Estella to acquire a job of being a fitness trainer after retiring young age of twenty two; thanks to her well amount of prize money from endorsements.

Mandy finally got over her ruined carrot patch, she gradually removes her pink puff tail first before her yoga pants by swaying her hips that can torment a man into a boner and slowly. Mandy has a habit of to be borrower than a lender and she loves wearing her master clothes especially her choice of undies. Mandy unfastens her or say Estella white tanga panty and plunge lace bra, it highlights her chocolate as she about to remove until she slammed the bathroom window shut.

Next home is the happy Anthro Delphox mother, Minx Lyra who's cooking steam vegetable with fried tofu in the kitchen.

Minx feels a little annoyed from her tail is uncomfortable over her cute shorts. Minx quits trying to ignore the feeling and took out a knife to make a small hole in her short for her long yellow bushy tail to go through. Feeling regret to tear her expensive sports short, but she hates her long combed yellow tail get split ends.

Unknown to Minx his son had a terrible nightmare, or is it?

The exhausted Drake Lyra stares at the room ceiling and he is trying to remember from his nightmare waiting to see what had or hadn't' happened to him. He glances around his room, then look at his briefs which is not torn apart, but sticky wet patch. Drake got up to use his restroom mirror and examine his neck, which is fine, no marks?

"_I feel like crap, which must be the most unsettling wet dream I ever had. Still for the entire time is feels so real and there are literally no marks or pain in my neck. I gotta stop watching horror movies with Allan."_

Drake left his room and into the bathroom shook his head in cold water as he is trying to make sense what had and hadn't happened.

He brushes his teeth, yet he could feel the phantom of the choke hold still linger and the memory haunts him too much for a split second he saw an image of blue flames in front of the mirror.

_"What the fuc.."_

"Drake sweety, wake up breeeeeeeeeeaaaaakfast ready!", Minx said happily and she set up food and table.

Drake shook his head, splashes his face with cold water one more time and headed downstairs to his breakfast. He feels unsure what happened last night, and worries how his adoptive mother is going to react when he is going to tell her after breakfast.

[Route 14]

Things are not what they are appearing even if it's staring blankly at your face. There are several routes leading to Laverre City, but no-one and only one harbor mass graves stretch of the road called Route 14.

The folks at Laverre City said that Route 14 likeness an oozing puss like an aged disease-ridden wound across the road. It has dark shadow surrounds the forest that can make it easy for people and Trainers get lost. Lost in the dark grave forest, that seems to be moving in its mossy vines as if it were haunted and often parents told their children about the tales. Tale of being captured by the forest and wrapped itself around one ankle and to be dragged through the woods for their screams to be echo only to be lost in the shadow, for never to be seen or heard again.

However, it's just a tale to scare the children not to go out late or wander off.

Somewhere in the shadow forest of Route 14, there is not, neither dead nor haunted, but it is haunted by something worse.

There's a reasonable old man wearing his detective clothes underneath a brown trench coat and a brown haired teenage girl playing with her Espurr having a picnic. They are happening to be sitting down across the well-horror-known graves of the entire Route 14.

In his hands is an old case files, it reads The Blue Flames Tragedy and today is the thirteen year anniversary.

The detective flips over papers inside the file and look up again to stares at across the burned home trying to put something at least a picture in his mind, a question burned deep in his memory wounds.

What happen in that night?

"Nom!"

"Esspur!"

The brown haired teenage girl and her Espurr are chowing down the food he brought for a morning picnic and if they keep this up the food will be gone.

"Emma, Mimi don't eat all the food!", he yelled at them and they just laughs and continue eating from the basket.

The detective is a good international police named Looker aka Handsome, and his newly adopted daughter named Emma and her Pokémon Espurr named Mimi.

Looker stares at the burned down home as the wind pushes bits caring ashes along with it, and he pulled out of his coat pocket is a folder containing the report of The Blue Flames Tragedy at the night of the incident.

"Fourteen years, huh, today is the day the tragedy that took the lives of two people who was burned alive, my friends.", he sighs.

"Too long, my friends.", he said, and begins to read the file report.

* * *

><p><strong>The Blue Flames Tragedy: Cold Case File. Kalos Region, Laverre City Police Department Eyes Only.<strong>

Written Report from Officer Jenny Monica, Officer…..cer…:

"None available information about how the fires other than it occurred on Monday around 3 a.m. in the month of April 20th. Investigations report two several charred corpses are found on the scene; body, one is a human male in his early 50's died while in a fetal position and the body two is late thirty's human female, she was located on the upper stairs near the second floor lying on her stomach with her arms stretch upward."

Offic….

"Records from the town archives register a family of three. The authorities found the home when the town's people of Laverre City saw a massive herd of Litwick is spotting floating toward the Forrest on Route 14. It was later dismissed due to the regular Litwick migration, but until eyewitness reported seeing black fumes and blue flames is seen above the sky in Laverre City."

Ofi..

"Officer Jenny Monica is first to arrive on the scene and the authorities arrived, we were dumbstruck to see hundreds of Litwick, Lampents, and Chandelure floated in perfect synchronized ominous way around the burning fire making it seem blue."

Officer Sa..

Thus, the entire community of Laverre City now calls it the infamous The Blue Flames Tragedy.

"I hate to see such a good couple who recently moved into town. To die painfully from the burning is an inhuman way to go. Seeing all those ghosts Pokémon just still makes me shiver."

Officer Jenny Monica.

Officer Jenny Monica asks permission to be reassigned to another case, for reason is she has family and doesn't want to be involved if it's a murder spree.

* * *

><p>Body Examination and Identification.<p>

Identified Victims: Dated submitted on April 25th, Year XXXX.

Body #1.

Dave Chavez/Dave S, Chavez.

Deceased: 55

Race: Male Human/Mexican Origin.

Background: Born on January 16, XXXX at the Hoenn Pacifidog Town. Married body to which is a woman named, Casey Shane at age thirty. Further information about Dave Chavez is an indefinite case of illegal crossing from the Kanto region. He owned an illegal low level fire type, but case involvement of the deaths is in conclusion from a lack of information.

Body #2.

Casey Shane/Casey S, Chavez.

Deceased at Age 46.

Race: Female Human/Caucasian Origin.

Background: Born on May 3, XXXX at the Hoenn Slateport City. Married to a body one, for which is a man, Dave Chavez at age twenty four. She was a daughter of the Captain Stern, who ran Stern's Shipyard, the local Oceanic Museum and the S.S. Tidal shipping across the region of Hoenn.

* * *

><p>Autopsy Report From Forensic Analysis Hopper Sleak, Date Report on March 15:<p>

"Examination on both victims' bodies confirmed death due to extreme thermal burns of the 3rd degree."

".What suspicious is there appears to be deep repeated cauterizes puncture on the body around Dave Chavez neck and Casey lower abdomen. Closer look to be compared from the computer analysis come up with two possible results of 65% chance to be stab wounds by an unidentified heated sharpen object and 35% chance of bite marks from an unfamiliar fire type Pokémon mostly a canine,"

"Both victims had cauterized marks and are confirmed by my colleges based on how the puncture wound is more blackened than their body, and it is indefinite earlier wounds."

"Death is undetermined whether to kill by burger, house invasion that had gone wrong with a heated weapon or fire canine Pokémon and or accidental from a rouge fire type. Possible owned fire type canine again in the conclusion because fire intensity is too high for a low level Pokémon to start and lack of evidence."

* * *

><p>List of Possible Scenario:<p>

Scenario #1: The couple is killed by sudden house fire due to house structure is poorly electrical work and maintained through the years.

"_Not true, Dave was the best carpenter and he loves it because it's his passion."_

Scenario #2: The suspect might had been a fire type canine Pokémon that broke in the home for reason quite unassured, killed both victim and left to be burned including the crime scene.

"_Why them? They didn't do any wrong."_

Scenario #3: Fire type Pokémon canine attack or tried to eat the couple for reason still unknown and burned the house.

"_Can't be."_

Scenario #4: Lack of evidence, but possible cause by low level canine fire type.

"Tauros shit!", Looker yells and he stops there, because it's incomplete, but like any crime he did for the past decades, there are clues.

"This….this doesn't make no sense, these files and the reports, the autopsy are….like its missing or put together by mistaken?", he said as he examine the files and again and again even look into the folder itself.

"If so, where are the rest?", Looker says to himself. "Nothing to begin with, nothing to go with. The usual job."

Looker is no slacker and his adamant personality made him read over the cold case files and taking some notes from examining the remains the burned down house, but he can't go any further. In Route 14 law initial enforcement of protecting the graves to prevent unusual theft and ruining graves. Frustrated, he tears his note from his notepad and throws it angrily at the burned house.

Emma's Espurr got startled and quickly ran toward the shadowy forest.

"Wait Mimi! Come back!", she yells and only hear echoes of her voice.

"Emma please go get your Espurr, he's been not really taking the whole death décor because he is a psychic type.", Looker said to Emma.

"Old man! You're the one who scared Mimi away from your temper, sheesh I thought we came here for a picnic not studying the dirt!", Emma grumbles at Looker.

Looker did promise them to have a picnic on his day off, and Emma is started wonder that going to happen.

"We are Emma, I just want to do a few notes and then we can run around like I promise ok.", Looker said.

Emma felt reassure by his words and left to find Mimi.

"Don't venture far Emma, stay close and stop calling me old man! I'm not that old!", he happily scolded at Emma, but he knew she long gone before she heard him.

Looker realizes he is alone; he took out his wallet to get his photo hidden in plain sight. He looks the photo of Dave Chavez and his beloved wife Casey Chavez, who died or he could say murder on the day of the fire. Dave Chavez was a dear friend of Looker almost like brothers.

Before Looker become an international police or Looker view a detective. Looker and Dave became friends after they traded Pokémon on their youth days in a bar Dave had worked. They went on their separate way after Looker graduate from the Police Academy and Dave went on to marry his college girlfriend named Casey Shane years later.

Looker pulled out his old ripped letter sent by Dave. The last time Looker contacts them is on their wedding day sent from a letter, a day he regret to this day and even mocks him.

"I'm sorry, mi hermano , mi amigo. I didn't tell or invite you to our wedding date so early. Blame your agency for not telling your whereabouts, Team Galactic mi culo. It's been what how many years, fifteen or seventeen years ago? Hombre! How time went by and so does our looks, I look our photo and man you got really old and still sort of when the time we were not that old. I'm jealous because I don't age well. I missed you mi amgio. I know you're still single and man Casey has some bridesmaids old or joven para ti fecha. So, me and Casey hoped to see you again later, sad part is that you could've been my padrino de boda!"

Sign your bro before ho's, Dave Chavez.

Looker started with tears from his now dead friend letter and clenches his fist and hit the ground furiously until his knuckles start to bleed.

"I swear...swear on my life I will find the murderer or Pokémon who did this to you guys! I'll make them pay even it takes the rest of my life."

Looker stands up from his mediation and went on to find his adoptive daughter and her Esspur Mimi.

"Where could she had gone now?", Looker said and hop onto his motorcycle and speed off into the forest.

[Emma]

"Mimmiiiii! Mimmmiiii! Where are you? Come on, I hate it when you run whenever old man gets mad. Mimmi!" I shout loader as I ran to find him, no such luck.

"_I wish that trainer was here, he can easily find Mimi is second."_

My legs are getting tired and so I rest on a stump. The forest is very eerie since there are graves. There are hardly any lights only from peeking from the gasp of the trees. I heard a twig snag from the bush behind me.

"Who's there? Old man, is that you? Mimi is that you?", I said in nervous tone.

A shadow figure comes out of a bush and smiles at me. I can't see what he or she is. I tried to run, but my legs got snap on a vine and trip on the floor landing on my knees.

"OWwww my knees!", I slump on my butt to soothe my knees. I feel warm and numb and I see blood is pouring out of my wound.

Too quickly!

I try to get up, but my leg felt numbs and like someone stuff my legs with dumbbells. Passing out, I called out for help and nothing came out of my mouth. Before my vision is gone I see the figure come closer at me and pick me up. That's what I remember until darkness overtook me.

I woke up to see blur images of tree passing by and saw figures passing me and look up to see a large canine caring me. It's a lady Pokémon wearing a cloak.

"Espurr!" _"Emma!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Updated.<strong>


	4. Update

**Alright readers the next chapter will be post on Thursday 27th or Friday 28th of along with the sketch of the cover art. You're gonna love it and hints of future chapters. The hard part is how to submit with Fanfiction deleting due to explicit content, I'll try to limit it. The official art will be posted until I finish edit from Microsoft paint. Photo shop is too expensive and I'm an adapting amateur drawer so it's all good. The story is getting disconnect and I must revise my chapter/character info/time to fit in my story and fix error before I submit the update chapter. Oh I forgot to mention I'm also starting another story called Passionate Ring (TrainerxGardevoir), should be fully read and edited at Saturday. Let's say this story is not a clique gardevoir everyone is posting of human having power or become one vice versa, too much man and too confusing. Its about a chubby ish trainer with a sexy anthro Gardevoir trying to travel to Kalos. Survive hard work from a trouble economy, discrimination of recent anthro, and why a sexy pokemon like her is fallen for this guy? Find out at Saturday. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took too long. I guess managing two stories is a bit of a challenge. Re-update with slight rewrite without changing story and grammar.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: The Brujería Locks.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Drake Lyra)

I walked down the stairs with confusion thoughts racing in my mind. The smell of my mom cooking drawn me in as I enter the kitchen. I see her cooking our usual healthy life style of nothing but fruits and berry. The smell of steam vegetables with fried tofu is my favorite dish and today is my thirteen birthday. The fresh cooked stir fry makes my stomach growl from thinking about it. My mom may be an Anthro Delphox, but she sure can cook. Her three fingers like paw or height of 5'4 is no disadvantage, her psychic powers come in convenient multitasking.

I extremely hate living healthy all the same; my friend mom lets Allan eat food chips and soda and my all-time favorite red meat. Every now and then I visit Allan Heil home for a hangout just to enjoy the delicious fatty food, yet eating right kind of grew into me from time to time. Man I was jealous. One time Allan utters he has the hots for my mom calling her milf behind my back. He loves my mom body and large breast, no man of any species can.

I wanted to tell him off or punch him until he told me it was joke. He can't see himself in my diet but my mom and I wish he was right expect the mom part, because doesn't stop there, my mom works at the new open gym called the Tough N Rough or TNR in Lumosity City.

TNR gym is open for humans, Anthro, and Pokémon to get their need of fitness training and source of vitamins, protein, etc. Our neighbor Estella Kelly considers another Anthro Pokémon like my mother is perfect for working at TNR and since my mom is also a psychic type; her telepathy contact with trainer's Pokémon gave impression to appeal more clients. This is a great help with our living status.

It got very nerve-wracking couple years ago that my mom barely pay the bills and what can we cut to pay the other bills. I help with my mom with choirs and got help from Mandy fresh garden food, she was very generous.

Mother former job at the Pokémon Center is to assist the doctors and nurses for translating poke language; because the TNR has higher pay she took the job despite same circumstances.

She saw me siting down at the table and pour me a glass of Moomoo milk.

"_At least this is not organic, just regular milk."_

"Good morning mom.", said yawning.

_"Man__ lewd dream really took a toll on me."_

"Sweetie did you have a good night. I know I did, because today is your thirteen birthday.", my mom said to me in an oddly tone.

She hand me the plate of fresh cooked stir fry that not obvious not fried. My mom is wearing her working clothes and Anthro jogging green black shoes. She tied her ear hair into separate knots. Her hot pink jogging shorts squeezes her slender legs covered in shiny black fur, and why is she wearing a black bra over her sleeves t shirt? I could see her breast deliberately exhibition swelling out her shirt. The only time she wear that style if she looking for a date. Is my mom dating someone?

"Yeah, but I have this dream that I can't seem to shake off?", I said.

_"Maybe breakfast can help."_

I took a bite of the stir fry and see my mom spill some food a little bit while stir fry. Did my question catch her off? She slowly went to the cabinet to get the towel to clean up the mess and continues cooking.

"Mom are you ok? My dream is nothing to worry about. Probably I had watched too many movies from last night, huh.", said in a joke.

"Did you see flame? Blue flame.", my mom said to me and her tone sound scratchy, I see my mom biting her claws.

I replied, "Hm? Flames? Ugh no its just some dream about someone is choking me, nothing why do you ask?"

"Nothing sweety.", mom said back to me. She finished cooking her stir fry, set it on a plate and sit down across me in the dining table.

"_My mom asks me about my dreams lately and she always asks about the flames, particularly blue ones." _

We ate in a silence awkward moment and I have to break the ice. She is going to say that I have to wait for another week or a year excuse to become a Pokémon Trainer.

"Mom today is my thirteen birthday, I know you keep telling I have to a teenager to travel but it is been three years late.", I said, an attempt to convince her.

"I want to be a Pokémon Trainer. You might say it's for fooling around, but I want to travel, I want to see things people get to see every day, and to find and catch Pokémon."

"Sweety you're too young to travel into different region, I need help around the house and beside its too dangerous. Maybe next week.", my mom said, and it it's the same reason again.

"NO MOM!"

My mom ears stood up and turn to me and said, "Mom, stop with the whole three years ago episode excuse again. I am thirteen years old. Heck my physique makes me look like twenty five already. Hate being trapped in this city. I…."

"Sweetie don't yell me!, we'll talks about this later after our…", I cut off and continue to yell at her.

"MOM! Please, if you don't want me to go, then give me a real reason why?! WHY! Why are you not letting go!", I yell harder at her. I need to know the truth. Her excuse been pissing me off for far too long.

"_It is been far too long, she my mom's Pokémon, not my actual mother"_

"Look mister you're not going to be a Trainer until your fifteen with a job and this conversation is over.", she yells at me.

"_Fifteen?! She expects me to wait two more years!"_

I lost my temper and use her real name to piss her off said, "MINX, RETURN TO YOUR POKEBALL, YOUR NOT MY REAL MOTH..YOU AD…"

Minx got up from her chair, "DRAKE LYRA ENOUGH! I AM YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER! YOU DON'T YELL AT ME MISTER WITH THAT TONE!"

Fires are coming out of her ears. Minx screams at me that her unintentional use her psychic powers to violently open all the cabinet and the fry pan crumble like a used tissue. It scare me to see her mad. Her enflamed ear hair fizzles with the smell of burned bobby pin. The items is scattered on the floor and some are smashed awkward position.

Minx orange eyes grew bloodshot, she is crying.

"I can't lose you again. You're my baby boy, no matter how old are you.", she covered her eyes sobbing and hiccupping as she sat back to dining chair.

"_Shit now I feel guilty.",_ scratching my head, I can't look at her straight.

"Min.. I mean Mom, I am not a baby, please I sorry.", I wasn't meant to make her cry or use her name, or to tell her to back to a pokeball, is not a sweet picture making your mother cry.

"Mom."

"While you're a just five years old I was so worried when you leave to play with your new friend Allan, I thought to myself maybe he be alright, but another thought again with all those dangerous wild Pokémon, gives me near anxieties spasms. The worst happen when I got a call from his mother who said that your son got into accident with a Vivillion.", she cried hard, still shielding her face.

"Mom I was ok, I just got sick from paralysis powder trying to catch it with my bug catcher net."

"You end up at a hospital for a week.", said still sobbing.

"It had been tough Drake sweetie.", she said. "I am emotional wreck, because I am not a human female or Drake your actual mother."

Minx stared at my very core and said, "I went through years of custody battle to just raise you as my adopted son; humans are so greedy or too stupid to send you to an orphanage."

"You are all I got in my life and I am all you got ever since your mother and father got ki.. died.", my mom wiped her tears away, I hear a fox cry.

My mom not once makes her fox whining cry before. She must be this hurt to cry her Pokémon sound.

I walk up and try to give her an apologetic hug and she return tightly around me back, she put her face against my muscular shoulder, her maw mouth still making that heart breaking whining of a wound Pokémon. My mom fur is so soft and warm against my skin, no wonder I love cuddles her on cold nights, why did I stop?

Time and again she talks about how my parents, who love me as much as my mom Minx. Until that one day they died protecting me from aggressive territorial Arcanine, she was still a Braixen and not strong enough to battle him by herself. My mom thinks Minx is right person to take care of me and order her to take me to run away somewhere safe, no matter how hard it is for my step mom to do.

I lift her up down to my lap and kissed her maw to check if she stops and she did.

"Sweetie you haven't done that since your eight. You hate kissing me because it embarrasses you.", my mom chuckled and sniffle, still wiping her tears.

She licks my cheek tenderly to show me she appreciated the apology. She kept licking my face, her long tongue is rough so it tickles me endless and she used to do this to clean me when I was little.

A forbidden thought came to me; hot breathes sour down my neck and her large breast pressed against my hard chest. Her nips gotten a bit harden and poked on her bra for some reason.

"_Get it to together Drake, she your damn mother for sakes!"_

Even though she a Pokémon and a lot of years older than I am, she was borderline gorgeous, and well-dressed without being ostentatious. She was wearing a nice see through T shirt, probably tailored to present those prized as well as possible, and almost certainly a custom made bra to hold them perfectly. Her black fur really does suit her as they appeared, almost a necessity.

But never have I viewed mom as an object of sex. Why? I wanted to hold it in my hand and pinch it. That one thought had resulted in a chain reaction of what all to do with my mom's body with in a fraction of seconds in my mind. I wanted to squeeze her buttocks, kiss her lips, bite her nipples and put my rock hard penis into her clit hole. But I realized since she was my mom and presumed against doing it.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot from my brain. Images flashes in my mind, blue fire? Red? Water? Why I am surrounded with water? A split of a second I swore a giant red Imprison symbol is covered with black chains. Another pain came and this one was bigger.

"Arggggghhhh!", I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I held my head with my hands, "Ow it's going to my eyes."

"Drake sweetie what wrong!? Did I hit you with my psychic power?", my mom said uncontrollably panic. The pain was so intense I collapse onto the floor and rub my head to make anything to stop the pain.

"_Oh no here we go again." _

"Ahrhdidr!", I scream again.

"Sweetie hold on, I'll get the Persim berry powder.", mom said. She got to look to around for the vile, but her anger cause a miss from her rage.

"Fuck it, I'm getting the pain killers", that's the last thing I hear before the frightening static noise overtook me.

[14 years ago Kalos Region, Route 14]

(Third Person)

Some of the locals of Laverre City report some disbelieving smoke stream coming from graveyard field Route 14.

The police station sent Officer Jenny Monica to check out the section since she was the closes. It took Officer Monica merely five minutes to get the site; that day Monica is not ready to be prepared to observe the most ghastly tragedy she will never forget. She fell off her motorbike from absolute shock. She couldn't believe what she seeing.

Therea are hundreds of Litwick, Lampents, and Chandelure floating around the burning two story house. The pack started to rotate their bodies up and down while floating in a perfect synchronized ominous way. The dance form a spiral web like pattern making it seem the fire is becoming blue, because they are about prepare to feed on the poor soul trap in the house. Officer Monica recovered from her shudder and she pulled up her motorbike to call back up.

"Can you hear ME! I am requesting immediate back up here in Route 14, repeat I am requesting some freakin back up!", Officer Jenny frenziedly yelled at her radio motorcycle.

She coughed reiterated hard trying to yell again at her radio to get any signal, but no luck. She feels the intense heat and smoke coming from the fire. This house fires is extraordinarily large.

"_You got to be kidding me, the day that half of the indolent officers are in their day off. Terrific, just shit terrific." _

Monica is irritated to be the only one here, where these people needed help.

"Fuckin answer you lazy ass some of.." she got caught off when one of the Litwik stop dancing and approach her unexpectedly leap at her face. The happy Litwick tilt it wax head and look at her with this goofy tongue out expression then molded leisurely onto a monstrous face, its eyes shaped into pure black pupils, the Litwick mouth construct like a radula to stretch unbelievable vertical size.

Officer Monica knows this attack. "Shit, Glare" she said before fell to her knees.

Her body felt like lead in her legs and Monica tries to get up buts therefore petrified. The sheer trepidation nearly made Officer Monica lost control of her bowls.

She heard an eerie static noise coming from the Litwick.

The Litwick mouth then gouged onto Monica head and stopped at her neck. Monica panics and struggle to get the Litwick out of her face by pulling its body. This Pokémon is made of wax and the circumstance it's a ghost means elastic resistance. The Litwick blue flames grew dim red color and Monica stop resisting.

In the roaring fire a mysterious figure is over and over again viciously attacking couple. The figure tackles the couple Pokémon and grabs it by the neck and hurled out the window. The couple Pokémon too wounded to go back and ran off into the woods caring something in its arm.

Whinnying wrathful happiness echoes in the burning house as the figure tears apart the heavily beaten male body neck and leap to catch the female in midflight stairs to precede its demonic ways. It feasts the female abdomen from the pierce wound resemble like a kid doing dots on it drawing paper.

"Aghhhrrhh NOOOOO, Not…Wghaahekkk", she bleed out before she can finish her sentence.

"Why... did... you... KILL... MY FAMILY!", the mysterious figure says and rips open her rib cage and reaches for its prized.


	6. Prologue Chapter

**So this is the replacement of the Prologue Chapter. The last one contains error and it was short, so here is the new and improve English. My English are improving. Chapter Five should be ready in a few days. I won't constantly replace the chapter from now on, just this once. As apology, here is the still in development drawn Cover Art. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

**{Time}**

* * *

><p>Renew: Prologue Chapter: Milagro Niño<p>

[20 years ago, Ambrette Town College]

(Third Person)

It was an accident, when Casey saw Dave leaving his class and his wallet fell out of his jacket. She picked up and as she ran to him to return it, Dave saw her hold his wallet, he suddenly panics.

"Oh God...oh God," he started saying, "please don't tell anyone."

"Tell what?" Stacey is curious what's Dave is talking about.

'That it's a fake ID, and I'm not really here legally." He said nervously.

"Well, who do you think I should call first? The police, so I can have you arrested for breaking in Kalos illegally? I wonder if you get deport?" She said in a smug attitude.

Casey blackmail Dave to be her personal slave for her amusement. Dave wishes to pursue his dream of becoming a carpenter like his father and his father before. He hated the Casey for blackmail him, yet the idea of deportation and his dream crush, made him reconsider to agree.

Over the years, Casey torments him of doing things like carrying her luggage, driving her everywhere and picking her up as well. Dave Chavez struggle to keep his job, barely passing his classes and to be psycho Casey personal slave. This continues even after graduation, until the day Casey find out that her father Captain Stern Shane died from alcohol poisoning. Her father death took a toll on Casey hard, several time she almost commit suicide by cutting both her wrists, but she always been stop from Dave all the time and Casey knew she wants someone in her life that cares for her despite how she treated him, Dave Chavez.

Love bloom for them and they got married after four years of dating, they became legal husband and loving psycho wife. They seemed such a happy couple and their love for each other was obvious. Dave Chavez finally got his dream job working for a big construction company and Casey never did knew what she want to do with her life, except being there for her Dave Chavez. Dave had bought a run down two story house that needed some time and money, but Casey support her Dave all the way.

In their eleven years of marriage, one day Casey Chavez wanted a baby and her husband too, support her to have one. She had a huge, primal urge to have this man's child. She loved him she had to admit, and for the past year or so of their relationship had found herself desperately wanting to have his baby.

[5 years Later, Route 14 outside of Laverre City]

(Third Person)

{7:30 pm}

Casey Chavez is a loving married woman, she forty six years old, slim 5'4 tall, pale skin, blue eyes and few freckles on her face, and sleek blond hair down to her back. She married her College sweetheart Dave Chavez, in her early thirtys. Dave he is a fifty two years old Mexican, whom entered Kalos region illegally. He has light brown skin, and hazel eyes from his mother side and his father strong feature of 5'9 tall and outstanding black hair. Both reminisce that day they met, Sixteen years ago.

It was rainy Wednesday night. Dave finishes making herbal tea for him and his wife. Dave walked outside into front yard, he sees Casey sitting on their white porch swing and he joins her.

"Wants some tea honey.", He asked his wife.

"Sure, thanks Dave.", Casey took his tea and drank slowly.

Casey manages to keep her body in peek health from only eating organic food and for a good reason. Casey and Dave had been trying two years to have a baby, he has high sperm count regardless of him being fifty-two and they are strong-minded couple, no matter how long it takes.

Casey sees a two baby Fletching heading to their tree to shelter them from the pouring rain. They huddle together in warmth until a Taloflame flew in and cover her babies from the rain. A loud thunder bang around them and the bird pokemon startled as there mama protect them. Casey didn't flinch at all.

"Dave, you know that we have been trying to have a baby for almost two years now? And, you know that everything that we have tried hasn't worked.", She said in depressing tone. Dave knew Casey for the past 16 years of marriage that she is a fighter not a quitter, until last month ago she just had a miscarriage. She lost hope in herself and went through severe depression for several days.

Dave remembers Casey just came back from her Doctor's appointment in Lumiose City. They were sure Cacey was pregnant today, because she didn't have her period this past week. Dave saw the look at her face which means a false alarm again.

"Face it Dave, this is all my fault, because I have PCOS."

Dave knew his wife was right; they have been trying nonstop, their doctor recommend sex, every day including things like foreplay, his prescription Viagra pills, Casey to continue her health diet, and the other over the top ridiculous junks doctors made up. Dave also knew that nothing that they tried expensive artificial insemination or anything else had worked. He felt sorry for Stacey and wanted to help do anything that he could to be presented with a child.

Casey's biological is ticking away each day. More and more the days go by Casey feels a bit more distance of having a baby. Dave sees his wife rubs her stomach, he saw her pretend that their baby in her womb and imagine the hope to have him or her into their lives. Stacey worries that day will never come.

"Maybe we could try adoption, kids who has no father or mother to take care of them and imagine how we can change their life." Dave said to his wife as he took her hands for comfort.

Casey squeezed her husband's hand as she looked at Dave with doubts red eyes filled with tears.

"But it wouldn't be ours Dave. It would be someone else's that we took in. Yes your right about taking in an orphan, but it would always remind us that we couldn't have kids of our own." Casey slump in her head against her husband shoulder and Dave rubs head against his wife.

"Dave do you have any doubt or regret marrying a woman who can't bear your child. If so, will you leave me?" She asked her husband while her face is pressed against his muscle arms.

Her question shocks Dave, but quickly answer, "Mi amor que no aman a su cuerpo, pero su corazón."

"What? What did you again?", she looks up and asked her husband.

I said "Why stop now honeybee that just makes us want our baby more than ever. I want to have this baby with you and only you honeybee. You think that I will run off with some young women because you can't get pregnant, well guess what, I am not that man. We will make great parents to our baby and we do have a loyal fire Pokémon, that will look after him or her and if we were gone one day. What can go wrong?"

Casey smiled and hugs her husband tightly which made them fell off their porch swing and into Dave back to kiss him. They had been making out what seem like forever and Casey says, "One of these days I will understand what are you saying and I know by the facts glad I married the right guy, which was test", she glee with such radiance Dave only saw on their wedding day. Dave is stunned to find out what she means test?

She says something in his ear that changes their lives forever.

"Sweet Pie" she paused "I'm PREGNANT! WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO BE PARENTS!", she cries with tearful joy, holding a folded ultra sound picture of their first baby to.

"Are you sure,… I don't want you to count your eggs before they hatch and...

Casey put her finger at Dave lips to shut him up. "Dave, the doctor says my body is stable enough to have a full term baby and no chance miscarriage again." She said.

"Well, we should tell my pokemon the good news, include the new fire type you caught yesterday then" Dave said to Casey.

The door open and a female Anthro Braixen came in to find out what the ruckus.

"Brai Braixen xen", she said to the fallen happy couple.

"Oh, Guess what Minx, we're official going to have a baby", Casey said to Minx.

[Seven Months Later, Route 14 outside of Laverre City]

In the distance, a two story house, suddenly erupt into flames.

WHY!…... RUN CASEY!…...… MY BABY!... CALL 9... I TRUSTED YOU!...GROWLITHE!…... MINX...DODGE... USE FIRE BLITZ ON…..ARCANINE? …... NOOOOO! RUN, TAKE!... I DID'NT MEAN TO...… ACCIDENT...…. RAPIST…...KILLER…...BOUNTY…... WHAT THE FUCKS IS THA...…BONESTAB…...STAFF…...LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE TO ME...…MARCUS!…...AAAARRRGGHHGHGHGH!...TAKE MY LIFE, PLEASE I BEG YOU TO SPARE HER AND...MINX, I SO SORRY...…VAPOREON USE WATERSPORT ON…...FUCKS THE FIRE IS SPREADING!...LIC LICK LITWICK...LAM LAMPERT...CHAN CHANDELURE... YOU KILL….. AND ….. MY FAMILY!

"Su bebé mío y no de ella por siempre y para siempre. El mal de ojo no te llevará lejos como mi hicieron." The mysterious figure said while it tortures them with its fire fangs before killing the couple fiery death. Nearby, a flood of Litwick, Lampert, and Chandelure are drawn to the burning fire and to feast on tasty fresh killed souls.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is the Chapter Five of Forgiveness, got little busy lately and the Chapter Five has gotten too long, so I decide to break into their own chapters. The next one is due later for editing. I decide to get rid of the time text, since its getting annoying and confusing. **

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: The Brujería Love.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

How this all started? Me and my son are just having a happy normal breakfast, and Drake told me out of the blue, he wanted to become a Pokémon trainer. I refuse letting him leave, because he was too young to go out in the world all alone, I can't trust his starter Pokémon for his protection or other he might caught in the wild.

We began to argue over and over again and yell at each other with such rage, Drake yelled at me hard and I yelled back at him even harder. His dark glittering eyes surveyed the room, flicking his harsh judgment on me as his lips curled in a snarl of disgust. A bitch of a day and all he wanted now is to leave me, again.

I clenched my right paw tight, _"Get a hold of yourself Minx, remember Drake is a hormonal kid and not thinking rationally. Kid changes their mind all the time, better get used to it."_

Drake suddenly yelled, "MINX STOP, RETURN TO YOUR POKEBALL, YOUR NOT MY REAL MOTH.."

_"What did he say to me! How could he, my own son?!"_

That word just pushed my last button as I got up from my chair, "DRAKE LYRA ENOUGH! I AM YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER! YOU DON'T YELL AT ME MISTER WITH THAT TONE!"

By accident, I hit my son a psychic pulsating energy at his forehead and cause to smash our kitchen attire like a crack cookie jar. I hear the still heated fry pan crumble and roaring flames fumes from my ear, smelting the bobby pins to a scorched crust.

I sat down my chair and lost it, "I can't lose you again. You're my baby boy, no matter how old are you."

I covered my sobbing eyes. I hear him try to apologize to me; I want my son to feel guilty for hurting me, his mother.

I told Drake, "While you're a just five years old, I was so worried when you leave to play with your new friend Allan, I thought to myself, maybe he be alright, but another thought came with all those dangerous wild Pokémon, gives me near anxieties spasms."

_"He needs a reason to stay with me."_ I ignored his plea and kept talking.

"The worst has happen when I got a call from his mother, who said that your son got himself an accident with a Vivilleon."

I cried harder and said to him, "I went through years of custody battle to just raise you as my adopted son; humans are so greedy or too stupid to just send you to an orphanage." The exact words just came out of my mind.

"You are all I got in my life and I am all you got, ever since your mother and father got ki.. died"

_"Oh god I can't take it anymore, it is getting too far, I'm getting to emotional."_

I sat down on the chair, still crying that my fox whimpering came out; maybe he'll stay a little longer. He apologizes to me but it wasn't enough, then Drake embraces me as he lifts me on his strong legs.

Drake kissed on my cheek, I smiled. "Sweetie you haven't kiss me since when you're eight years old and here I thought you hate kissing me because it embarrasses you", I giggle like a school girl.

Drake gave me a sweet smile, _"Oh how can I stand mad at him."_

I hug him back and lick his cheeks to show that I accepted his apology. My son fidgets as I lick him, Pokémon like me clean sometimes with their rough or wet tongue, but I know he loves it.

My son hugs are the best, warm and safe, like we used to do all the time. As we hug, I wonder maybe Drake was ready for his age to become a Pokémon trainer and to travel the world, a bit young for me to say goodbye. So what if he growing up, what mother wants her baby to grow up too soon, anyway? But I'm always there for him, and I never want to rush on keen on being a good mom and I'll there for him as long as he needs.

In my earlier twenties in human years, I was still a Braixen and raising a human boy was, well was look down upon from society until certain law was passed giving all Anthro custody rights. Breastfeeding him was in issue, because Pokémon milk is different from human female, but I visit a nutritionist to give me an approval to feed him. All I need to do is to eat specific food and take daily vitamin pills for his nutrition.

Most people get a warm feeling from seeing a nursing mother, because of the serenity and peacefulness of such a sight. There is nothing more harmonious than the sight of even an Anthro Delphox nourishing her obviously adopted human baby in the most natural of ways, and the sight makes most people feel good, and even tend to think there are some things that are still alright in the world. Unfortunately, there are a relative few who think Pokémon or Anthro to breastfeed a human and who has her tits on display is a reasonable target for their own perversions, hypocrite asshole.

I remember when Drake was still a baby, he used to love snuggle hugs on my soft fur against his delicate skin, human has the lack of fur so as his mother, I open up my yellow dress like fur to let him slide in against my black fur and cover him like a blanket to snuggle or at cold nights. His favorite spot was on my stomach as I sing him to sleep from his mother favorite lullaby, "Hush Little Baby, Don't You Cry".

There is no denial that my son is growing up, once a small sweet baby boy then into a grown preteen and our time together goes by, maybe I was too vague to notice how grown he is now and how muscular my own son had become. His physique was becoming very impressive from our healthy life style. I found myself suddenly becoming very attracted to him. It was as though a flood of female hormones surged of hot wetness through my very being. Is it because my heat cycle came a couple weeks ago and my hormones are acting up to make me sex craze for any male to pound on.

I fought my instinct until one day I see Drake hanging out more with his neighbor friend Allan Heil and his mom Catherine Heil. It didn't help when I see them across our house all sweaty on a hot day. Drake pulls out his black shirt to reveal out his muscle and hard abs, including Allan mom. Catherine is a single mother like me, but she is forty five years old, yet still pretty for her age and my maternal instinct made me aggressive and jealous.

It gotten worse for our other neighbor Estella's Lopuuny Mandy, she made him start to help her with their garden. Reminds me how my son never notice that shiny Anthro bitch is constantly flirting with him by wearing her whore tight clothes, those dresses that shows her brown cleavage, and pity excuse asking Drake a massage for her backaches, fucking slut bunny.

My mind continued to race, the thoughts of my son continued to fill my mind like a mad man, _"Was he a virgin? Did he know how to have sex? How many girls or better yet Pokémon Anthro and what he might meet to have sex with!? Was he doing safe sex? Can he please a wom.." "Please a woman? A woman"_

I chuckled to myself, _"Had I gotten so cynical? God, I could not remember what I knew or did at his age."_

I felt the need to shield my son from the realities of the opposite sex, including myself no matter what. Also, I promised myself that from now on, I would try dress more conservatively around when he was at home. Human clothing intrigues me to wear other than my natural robe fur, kind of makes it harder. I hate myself to admit that the first time in my life; I love my human son in a different way, Incest Taboo.

I found myself fantasizing about him constantly and my mind would drift to images of him in all stages of undress. I pictured us making wild passionate love, but it was insane but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop imagining my handsome son on top of me, showing his mother just how virile and masculine he really was, showing his me just what he was capable of doing to a woman despite his young age of thirteen years old, I guess teen grew pretty fast.

_"What kind of sick mother was I? How could I even imagine Drake, my own son having sex with me? There is no excuse if he is not blood or same species to love him, really love him. C'mon Minx, it's just your heat not your heart."_

"Arggggghhhhcaaww!", he suddenly screams right at my ears. Drake grips his arm on me; his cries snap me out of my forbidden contemplations.

"Drake sweetie what's wrong!? Did I hit you with my psychic power?", said in a panic.

Drake lost his grip on me and we fell onto the kitchen floor, I see his body is shaking as he put both of his hand on his head, he flinch in pain.

_"Wait a minute... he said blue flames... oh no, the Third Seal is breaking, but how and why? No matter, I got to reseal it before he sees his parents, the house, and that cursive bastard Arcanine. Drake is not ready to know."_

"Ahrhdidr!" He screams at his top of his lung, his vein pops around his head.

My son is in pain, I need to get him some pain reliever, I said to my son, "Sweetie hold on, I'll go get the Persim berry powder." The kitchen is a mess and finding the stupid powder is pointless.

"Fuck it, I'm getting the pain killers." I rushed to the medicine cabinet. The Third Seal is breaking quicker than I expect. I heard him scream again before he stops, he must've passed out.

I sign in relief, "Good the Second Seal is kicking in, which gives me more time to reseal it."

I lift my white shirt to take out my small white staff between my bra, hidden in white fluff fur and pointed at his forehead, it reveal the glowing dark purple triangular seal with an expose eye.

I spoke, "Abra el Primer Sello del mal de ojo. Vuelva a fijar la fianza." I stab it right in the center of the eye, it move radical before it closes and the seal disappear.

I pulled out his memory of our fight is display in blue energy swirl around my white staff. The blue energy color has of red for hate, yellow for sadness and a hint of pink, it was lust.

"Lust? I should have known, but from whom!?", I question myself for an answer, nothing came to answer it. I play around with his memory for a while, thinking what to do next.

"I better destroy it, can't manipulate like last time but It's for his own good", I held up my white staff holding his memory and shoot with my wooden staff to burn to out the specific memory. I did some minor changes to how this all play out in his new memory I put to his mind.

He still unconscious, I lift him up into my arms and I held my white staff on his right elbow and crush it. He flinches, but he didn't wake up. I begin to panic, I over did it again. I didn't mean to crush his bones.

I clinch my right hard again, "I got to get to Annie, and she is the only one I can trust. Fucking hell, if only I knew heal ball", I lie on his stomach onto my lap and wrap my long fluffy yellow tail around his chest.

"What have I done?", I still clinch my right paws so hard it pierce my palm and sleek blood from my paws.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sweetie," I wept uncontrollably; I held his face close to my stomach.

"It won't happen again. I promise I won't do that again. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. You're all I have left. I promise that it won't happen again. I'll treat you better. I promise I'll be a better mom. I'll be a better; I swear to you we are going to have a nice dinner later because it is your sort of surprise party ok."

"Just don't leave me, Marcus."

I stroked him for so long I could feel my thigh growing numb under his head. As I changed positions to ease the strain on my leg, his eyes opened and he started to rise.

"M…Mom?", weak he said. A great relief just lifts my spirits up.

"To think I almost lost you today and please be careful when running down the stair sweetie, I love you!" I lick my son forehead to thank him; I can't form a kiss because I have no cheeks.

"Y..aaa I love you too, did I pass out?" he look around and he sees his now broken elbow.

"WWWWhhhhhaaaat..What the Fuc.."

"Language Mister!. I mean… quiet talk sweetie", I said to him without yelling this time.

"Butttt… mom, whaaaa… why.. my elbow is broken?!"

I lead my son to our living room and onto the couch and I said to Drake, "Just relax sweetie. Everything is going to be alright, I am going to call Estella to take us to Aunt Annie in Couriway Town to set the bone. Just be careful when moving and don't touch it mister."

My son holding his right arm gently to his chest and said rationally, "Mom that's too far, I need to get to a doctor not Aun…. Arrghh, that's smarts."

No time to waste I ran upstairs to get my phone in my bedroom. On the way back to my son, I heard an odd beeping noise and its coming from his room. I went to check the noise is and it led me underneath his bed, it was a semi crushed Pokedex tablet.

I activate it and a flashing screen appear, "Warning Pokémon status identify Female Anthro, have detected oppress heat cycles. The level of hormonal is estimate to be extremely high with the risk of aggressive and ungenerous toward finding a mate, including their male trainer. Please precedes caution to approach female Anthro Pokémon and immediate action must be taken, the follow lists are optional to handle this crucial situation. If not followed, the result will be either raped of the male trainer, any male, male Pokémon or Anthro will lead to almost fatal injuries include accidental egg compensation."

"Option One: Remain the female Anthro Pokémon in her ball until heat cycle is over; recommend every two days shifts in and out of the ball while chained to a specific isolated area from your male Pokémon, any human male including yourself if female is disobliging."

"Option Two: Advice to deposit in your Pokémon storage unit and to warn your pc manager or to Pokémon care center to breed with a male Pokémon or Anthro to rid of excess sexual energy, warning might result in breeding an egg if the male is egg group matches your female Anthro."

"Option Three: This is the most popular choices amongst all other, is to have intercourse with your female Anthro Pokémon until she is "fully" satisfied. Warning rare case might lead to pregnancy or egg breeding to your female Anthro, please use protection for safety. Fact, Pokephillia is legalizing years ago and the act will not be a criminal crime if both parties agree, but if either party is injured during intercourse, please contact on this link for information to learn their sex tradition before intercourse, thank you." Drake's Pokedex Tablet shut down.

I dial Estella cellphone number and I thought long and hard for ten seconds while the phone line is ringing, "Hmmm... I wonder."


	8. Chapter 6

**Alright here is the Chapter 6. I was suppose to submit this on Cinco De Mayo, but work caught up and thinking, hey why not Mother Day. A bit late because this chapter is long. I was not kidding about why I separate this from Chapter 5 including the editing. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite If you like. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

"There's no bitch on earth like a mother frightened for her kids."  
>― Stephen King<p>

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: El viaje comienza<span>

[Laverre City]

[Third Person]

From a hard day gardening Mandy came out of the shower after two hours; an extreme hygiene habit Lopunny all had in common to make their fur shiny and clean.

Mandy scuffle her cabinet until she changed into her favorite yellow dress brittle with pink floral patterns.

Mandy twirl in front of a mirror and said, "I wonder what to wear for Drake to notice me more. It was a bummer yesterday, but I believe this should do the trick on his birthday. No man can resist this."

Mandy look in the mirror to adjust her my bra a bit more cleavage. Like many in the world she is one of those Pokémon who dislike wearing any underwear.

"Human clothes, it's good to hide my goods, but I have to wear a bra or else my nipples will exposed when it gets cold or erect to say."

Mandy cups her breast and said, "Hello".

Feeling hungry Mandy went to the kitchen to get her left over carrots she saved yesterday. The slight stale taste wasn't much to eat so she dipped it in some chocolate Shetella.

Mandy life become a bit boring since her trainer Estella bought this large house three years ago, but not too boring where they first met their new exciting neighbor.

An Anthro Delphox named Minx Lyra and her adopted human son, Drake Lyra. Minx also introduces Mandy and Estella to their friend Catherine Heil and her son Allan Heil. They are the only nice people they met in a while. Estella did had other friends, but it's made up of complete horny party people or utterly stupid douches that only care about their looks.

Mandy's long ear twitches as she hear Estella came through the door.

"Shit Estella came back early.", she said in complete nervousness.

Estella came in the living all tired, sweaty, and out of breath as she slump down on their leather couch. Mandy hear her groan as she reaches for the remote control to turn on our curve flat screen TV.

_"Wooooow, I guess Estella not in her teen prime anymore."_

Estella turns on the TV as usual, and rest from her routine morning thirty minute run before she goes to the shower.

_"Hmm… I think she didn't know I destroy her backyard again."_

Mandy hope Estella won't be angry again when she crash last.

As Estella see her flipping the channel, she notices why the back slide door is covered.

Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, ring ring. Her cellphone rang went off.

Estella answers her phone, "What up Minx, what do you want?"

Minx sigh, _"Save by the bell, literally."_

She shoot up from couch, "What! Drake broke his arm, how?"

Estella grabs her hair, "You should've called the ambulance rather than me stupid."

She paced around on the living and said, "Oh right shit the major construction on route 14."

"I know, Laverre City should have Pokémon center should include humans too and not Pokémon and Anthro only. That too far Minx, are you crazy! You know what we have to take your son to Lumiose City hospital, we can take the highway. No butts! Minx your son has a broken arm and he is in pain. Do you want that in your son... Ok, I'll be outside park in your house in two minutes."

Estella hang up the phone and grabs her keys from her purse.

"Mandy, Drake got himself to an accident and he broke his right elbow pretty bad. I want you to stay and look after the house. Minx is being a bitch lately.", Estella said.

She gather her things and walk out the door.

_"Good, enough time to clean my mess, poor Drake I hope he is alright."_

[Lumiose City High Way]

(Looker)

I speed up to sixty on my motorcycle, I'm so glad Mimi came back and he lead me to Emma. My motorcycle past couple of cars in the busy Lumiose City High Way, and for a policemen, I kind of not focusing on getting us to another accident with this speed. Emma sat on my detachable passage seat and Mimi is sitting on Emma lap. His tongue is sticking out in the fast wind hitting our face, glad we all wear goggles.

"Old man calm down, I'm fine."

I shook my head said, "Emma I need to get you to a hospital."

"No I'm fine old man.", she replied with a snarky voice.

"Come on your hurt."

"Esspur! Esspur!."

"Pfft, I had worse injury when I was back on the streets. This is nothing compared to being stab in the stomach by some asshole drug dealer.", Emma said in a blunt tone.

I almost lost control of my bike when she said that.

"WHAT!", I said in surprised.

"Kidding, old man, I'm just kidding.", she said.

Mimi turns to her and I swore I heard Mimi.

_"No you're not, I remember when you try to stiff that one guy because..."_

Emma pulled on his cheeks.

"Shut up."

A red sport car went past us as she honks at Looker and yell, "Hey watch it geezer, and can you be any slower!"

"What the Fuck! She is going at seventy. Hrrg no time, got to let it slide for now.", I replied in anger.

Suddenly a folder slip out of my coat and flew all over the highway. This is the critical moment that I either choose Emma health or the only document in the world containing the file for me to solve the Blue Flame Tragedy and where my best friend Dave and his wife died horribly. Instead, I just speed up faster toward the next exit to Lumiose City.

[Lumiose City]

(Drake Lyra)

We arrive at the Lumiose City hospital after twenty minutes of traffic and Estella excellent handling her road rage with her new sports car. The nurses took me in the emergency room and there I was told by a doctor, that I'd need an operation. It wasn't anything serious he said, but I would be in the hospital for at least two days.

I remember I was put under for two hours of surgery and it's odd to hear things while being asleep. When they are finish, they move me to a place called Recovery Room and I hear my mom came in all in tears and panic.

"Please tell me how my son is doing.", my mom begged one of the nurses in the room.

"Miss Minx, your son is just come out of surgery, all he need is to rest and we'll make sure Drake is all right.", the nurse said to my mom.

She replied quickly, "Are you sure?! What if he has a delay fracture?!"

The nurse shook her head, "I highly doubt that possible Miss Minx."

"How do you know!", my mom said in a pitch voice.

My mom had to calm down when the nurse took her outside.

I hear my mom came back inside, "Where's my little angel? Oh, there he is!", my mom said sweetly.

I hear her sat down on the chair next to me and her paw rub gently on my face, her warm fur feel so nice against my skin. I open my eye a bit to see my mom eyes all red from crying. Minx kept rubbing my face and she sang my mother's lullaby. Her voice is as soft to my ears as she sings to me.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
>Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.<br>And if that mockingbird doesn't sing,  
>Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.<br>And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
>Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.<br>And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.<br>And if that billy goat won't pull,  
>Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.<br>And if that cart and bull turn over,  
>Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.<br>And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
>Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.<br>And if that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in... My babies, why do you have to ...Die."<p>

[9 Years Ago, Kalos Region Pokémon Village]

(Minx Lyra)

Me and Drake have been travel in the forest to find a place to stay for night. My son begin to walk more slowly, "Are your feet tired my baby, we could rest a bit.", I look and said to my four year old son Drake who is hold my paw. He is wearing his favorite adorable grey and blue three piece overall pant and goes along with my choice of baby blue long sleeved shirt with cute corduroy patches on the back of the sleeves.

He cutely yawn while he rubs his right eye, "No mama, just yeawwy sweepy"

I giggle from Drake learning his human English; he can't say the letter l or R yet. I pick up my son and place him on the log lying on its side. I smother my son with licks as he laughs and wiggle around on the log, "Mommy stopaahhgg, that tickwes."

"My baby is brave to walk with me, I love you. I love you forever Drake.", I said still licking him.

"I wove you too mama.", he said to me cutely, I pull him into a hug for more licks. He taste like salty water from sweating and boy we both stink.

I said to my son, "Drake where we going let's take a bath at a special spring that I only know."

It took us two hours travel to the Pokémon Village which is a mass meadow, carpeted with tall grass and gave a good view of the sky overhead, but the trees were dense all around it; it's perfect for Pokémon to hide from humans unless they knew the winding trail to get there, but they never get through the underbrush around it. This is my home where I grew up, to this day only a few Pokémon herd and some human know this location. The sleeping Snorlax is a dead giveaway though.

I put down my camping backpack and led him to a spring near our campsite, I strip Drake from his clothes except for his underwear and he excitedly jumps into hot steamy spring, thankfully the spring water is not hot enough to neither burn him nor not cool enough to inflict damage to me, since I am a fire type. I took my wooden staff from my tail and channel psychic energy to undress my yellow fur and put it away in my backpack. Covering my breast is not an issue because Drake is too young to know sexual appeal, beside my top white fur portion cannot cover my breast since it is too large. We play around on the hot water and gotten our self with a water fights, I giggle when Drake accidentally water himself. So cute, I never knew how wonderful and lucky I am to raise such a precious boy, a human boy. We relax as me and Drake enjoy the hot water took over us. I notice my son is frigidity with his underwear and suddenly he took if off and I immediately turn around, but sadly I did a double take. My heat cycle came at a bad time; I could feel it happening right now.

I resisted the temptation to look more and went back washing myself. It hard to tell a four year old boy why his, thing is different from his mother, I always avoid that question every time. Well I thought, there is nothing unusual about this occurrence. After all, he is my son and we have on occasion seen each other in our bathing suit, somewhat if you count the fur. However, there was something that stirred in me this time that did not seem totally motherly. I knew that Drake will grow into a fine young man like his father Dave, if he was still alive. But, it was strange to have these yet unidentified or understood sensations in my body. I doubt most parents give their kid the birds-and-bees talk and end by saying "But you can't do it with relatives or your anthro Braixen mother."

I walk across the hot spring for a good enough distance for Drake not to see me do something to relieve my sexual frustration and the desire of breeding, through guilty masturbation. Through every year we been I raised him, it is getting more difficult to control it.

I rub my crotch to get things going, my heart was thumping hard in my chest and my private began to moisten. My digits brushed across my slick crotch and swollen clit try to hold back the eliciting a loud moan. I rubbed it again and fingered my vulva and soon was openly masturbating. Two digits penetrated my overheated vagina, thumbing my clit, pinching my erect pink nipples poking out of my black fur, and together finger fucking myself. I closed my eyes and erotic images reappeared in my mind. This time images of my own grown up son, perhaps it was the fact my dark desires and maybe it was the fact that he was unattainable, yet.

"Mommy, I'm done.", my son calling me broke my lusty activity, that was close. I look at my reflection in water, my black fur was glowing of drench water, my pink nipples are still exposing from being erect and my face had a pink flush slapped across them. I ran my sticky paws beneath the hot water, washing away every trace of my lust. I walk back to Drake and held face his to my stomach for a hug, then lowered my head and began to lick his entire face. I lick the top of his forehead then I began flicking my tongue over his ears. My son arms were around me pulling me towards him. I lick my way to the other side of my son head to his other ear and began tonguing it. This caused him to squirm a bit. I flicked my tongue down Drake neck and I bit lightly on his neck to leave a small sucker bite. I got some hot water to seductively rub my paw on his chest and bravely fought my instinct to get any lower.

"Mommy, awe you done cweaning me?", said my innocent four year old son.

"Ye...s...sweetie, jus...t...making sure you are spot...ty clean.", I said in a staggered lie. I let go of him and to rid of the guilt. I got my canteen of cold water and splash some on my face. The cold water burns my face and great deal of pain truck me like a powerful mega punch, but it's the cost I have to pay for what I almost did to my son.

The sun is slowly dimming under neath the trees and we got out of the hot spring to dry ourselves with my confusion. I dress my now clean son his baby kangaksan one piece sleeping suit and I put on few human clothes I have but I choice my white sundress. On the way back to the site, I got some twigs nearby to start a fire and my son help me set up the tent. Reaching in my backpack, I took out the foldable pot to cook our can noodle soup. After we finish eating our soup, lay my son on my lap and wrap my yellow fluffy tail like a blanket to make him nice and warm in the cold night. We have walk from all the way to Pokémon Village.

I hear my son stomach growl, he still hungry, "Do you want some milk sweetie."

"Yess, mommy I'm stiw hungey," he said to me with bright eyes. I slide of top portion of my dress including my white fur to expose my large black fur breasts to him. I began to massage my left breast and squeeze my nipple and let a small stream of milk come out. When the milk started to flow, I held Drake on my white fur arms and to my enlarge nipple into his mouth to suck. I could feel a warmth inside my breast spread through him traveling down to my nipples, he pulled my breast meaning he wants more, so I massage my breast to give what he needed and my milk flowed like nature intended. It didn't matter that this was human baby boy nursing from Anthro Braixen. This a mother giving her nourishing milk to her baby. I do felt very motherly again as I stroked his little belly filled up with my milk. Our heartbeats synchronize as he feeds. His teeth were longer, but not as sharp and it was almost painful, but felt so good at the same time. Drake fell asleep in my arms and he still has his mouth in my nipple.

Looking at the roaring campfire, "I_ need to find a suitable job; working for that damn Strip Club outside of was a bad idea. Money was good, but of what cost, my dignity."_

I carefully reach my backpack without waking Drake, pulling out my small red wallet to count how much I have left.

_"Fuck, 252 dollars left. That motel we stayed at outside of Snowbelle City was a total rip off. Stupid manager charge me more than the others because I was an Anthro. I guess it's back to mindless minimal wage job again.",_ I sigh and look down at my sweet son who is still clinging on my breast and I smile to keep reminding myself the reason to go on for us.

I brush my fur cheeks against his soft human cheeks, he is everything to me. Suddenly, grew mist surround our campsite and my nightmare has appeared before me, a Banette is hovering above and said, "Hehehe...BeEn ah wHiLe MinXy."

I growl viciously at the Banette, "What do you want Burt."

"oHhO, HOw iS ThaT HOw YOu TrEat YOur stEP FATHER.", he said to me on his ghostly speech.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't burn you alive.", I cover my son face with my yellow tail to ensure my father won't see his grandkids.

Burt tilt his body upsidedown and said, "cAn a FATHER SaY HeLlo tO hIs YOu kNoW, HiS stEP DAuGhtEr."

"What kind of father that molest his step daughter.", I growled again.

He laughs and said, "JUst FOr fUn."

"Says the ragdoll ghost who lives in a garbage can.", I said to him with a snarky comeback comment.

"ThaT... ccHilD... iiiiiiiiiS N...ottttt oF... yOurrrrS. ReT...urn hiM. GrEaT E...l iS HeR...", he laugh demonically, a static sound roar in my long ear, couldn't hear my Burt saying. "HEHEHAHAHSAHHAHH! HAHAHWEHR."

My vision is blur and he took in some air and said, "yOu...S...n hiM... Aand oR Els...GrEaT PaIn WIlL Be fRom ThE eVil EY..."

My step father begins to laugh right and the he disappeared.

I held Drake close to my arms and head back to our tent. The Light Screen around our tent should keep him out and any wild Pokémon. Drake had his fill of milk and I lay down on the floor with him snuggled up against the warmth of my exposed breasts. A good way sleep if not wrong time when your step father stalking you. One hour pass, and my eyes started to feel heavy, I have to fight the temptation to sleep. I held my staff tightly because for a single loss of concentration will mean the Light Barrier will be gone, that not going to happen.

"_OH gosh! This early!?"..."Okay, now listen to me... , are you listening? Pay attention! When you are ready to push, I want you to bear down HARD and push. You will have your baby and PUSH PUSH PUSH. Do you understand me...Casey...PUSH!"..."It's...It's a boy!... Hey Minx look, It's a baby boy!" ..."ChILd is NOt yOurs... YOu S...d frOm his..., bEcaUsE YOu lOsT youR KIn... iLL SAvE hIM."_

I hear the most terrifying sound that my body cold shiver riddle with poison, "MOOOOM! MAMA...MAAAAAA! MAAAAA!...MAMA!...MAAAA!"

I woke up to see my son is not in the tent. I felt something in my eyes, it was tears. I burned the tent away and I frantically look around and my son is nowhere to be found. I ran into the tall grass as fast my pi pad legs can go. For minutes I look across Pokémon Town until finally I see Drake being drag by his leg and his hands scrape the ground trying to escape from Burt.

"Son of a bitch, Son of a bitch. SON OF A BITCH!", my mind raced with hatred. I can barely keep up with them until Burt stop briefly when Drake manage to kick his face.

I growled, "Get... away... from my son you bastard!"

"HE mUsT kNOw, ThE trUtH. THe trUtH itzzZ wiLl reVeZal hiS dArk hiSTorY. SeAl is dArK enERgy, MInXy.", Burt wailed in his creepy speech.

I took out my wooden staff from my tail and unleash a shadow ball on his ass. Burt drop Drake and dodge the attack, but it was a divergent to get away from Drake. Burt disappeared and reappears behind me and strikes my back with a shadow punch, forcing me to my knees. The fucker is doing his cheap shot, all I need a split opening and he is a goner. For desperation, I put a Light Barrier around Drake and unleash barrage shadow ball in all direction, hoping to hit Burt and it did.

When Burt reappears wounded, I took aim and fired again at Burt, parts of his rag body is instantly shredded into piece, he know that I can easily kill him.

"I haven't done anything I swear..I", he drop his ghostly speech and begged normally.

I hit him again and again, Burt screams as begun to crawl away from his rag body becoming apart. For fun, I drag his body across the ground like he did to my son. He said in slur, "EEEEIIIGH..EEEE YYVUUGH STOP, I BEG OF YOU."

Quickly lift him in midair and spun a fire spin. Burt shudders in his words, "Look ...Look...I... know what you think ...with your son.. I.."

Burt shrieks grew louder as he is trap like a moth to flame. I increase the intensity of the fire spine as Burt burned to death until he was nothing but zippers and needles. Stood there, watch him for whole two minutes, just burning. I have never seen death so beautiful, only beautiful if it destroys evil and in my case is burning the son of bitch step father; he had it coming since he molests me when I was still a Fennekin. My mother was young and weak to fight my step dad ever since my father pass away from eating poises mushroom and Burt took my father role. My step.. no... Burt...no... that Banette will no more cause trouble for me and my human son. This is has to be second time I have killed someone without guilt to save my son, personally anyway.

"Mommy make the monster go away.", my son said in a cry. He rolled his body on the muddy ground back and forth.

I ran to him and check on his body for what might my father had done him, there is none, "Its ok sweetie, mommy is here. There is no fire, stay calm."

"FIRE! BWUE FIRE! It hurts ow OW OW,mommy, mommy mama!.", he cried in pain.

I began to cried too and said to my son, "Please stop screaming, please stop crying, please stop saying blue fire."

_"What did that Banette did to him? Has he broken the First Seal?"_

Hypnosis won't work on Drake, so I choked him until he passes out; I took him back to the campsite to get my white staff from my backpack.

I grab my son pinkie and said, "I promise to never leave you out of my site, and never any one hurt you again, including myself,…First Seal."

[Lumiose City]

(Drake Lyra)

I gasp for air, I must've fell back to fell. The door open and I see a tall man with short blonde hair and wearing white uniform approached our room and my mom stood up, almost frightened to hear what the doctor was going to say.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Heisberg Smitt. I'm the doctor who performed Drake's surgery.", he said. He shook my mom hands or paws to greet her.

My mom asks, "Doctor how's my son?"

Dr. Heisberg looks at his clipboard and said to my mom, "He's got a long road of recovery ahead of him, but thankfully there was little or no nerve damage to his spine or to his head. Drake was lucky he didn't become paralyzed, but the fall did a number on his right arm, will be a while before he's fully healed."

Doctor Hiesberg also told us that my right elbow ended up broken in eight places that two were compound fractures and he told me they had to use eighteen pins and five screws to hold together. My mom became even more scared but Dr. Heisberg reassures that I have complete health.

My mom sighs in relief. She continued to listen to what Dr. Green had to say, and then asked him several questions. She did not know the doctor well. They did have along well and had mutual respect for one another. He had been told to have a good reputation for being a skilled neurosurgeon and, which was a relief to Minx. He did however ask why my mom paid upfront other than insurance. Minx told Dr. Heisberg its personal and he agree not to ask again but he is still curious.

"Minx if you have any question or concern pleases no need to shy by visiting my office on the third floor, second door. I need to check on your son blood sample, because it's a bit dangerous not knew the patient blood type and of course medical records, I let it slide.", Dr. Heisberg said and left to his office. Right before my mom leaves, she said, "Drake I have to go work with Estella because no one told me that she was promoted to manager, so I'll be back around six o clock pm. Can't be missing work all the time or else no roof under our head?" My mom licks my cheeks and I kiss her maul before my mom left, she told me love me.

I did not think to spend my birthday in the hospital with a broken right elbow and have to hate wearing this embarrassing hospital clothes, the one with back side is exposed. The surgery made me tired, too tired to watch TV and rest on the hospital bed.

I awoke and I look at the clock and it is 5:15 pm. I feel like shit, my body is so numb and tired after sleeping for a several hours. I could only recall parts of what had happened to me before my mom call Estella, weird.

I said to myself, "This must be my third time I cannot remember from an incident, especially that one night when I was dreaming an unknown woman who is strangling me. I got to talk to Dr. Heisberg, maybe he knows what wrong with me."

My mom came back early around 5:35 pm and brought some clothes for me. She dress in her tight blue sweeter and long brown skirt. I ask how that I have broken my right elbow and she said when slip and fall down the stair. Good news my mom told me she is going to ask Doctor Heisberg if I can leave today, so we won't miss my birthday party she promised.

I examine my casted right arm, "Nothing serious my ass" I said frustrated, the morphine works it magic, I don't feel a thing on my injury and in fact I feel pretty damn good. Well, the other hand mom always panic whenever I get hurt, today she is not taking the whole injury on the day of my birthday not too well.

Needless to say, mom wasn't a big fan of hospital or even the school system. I remember when I was almost five years old, my mom had enlisting me into kindergarten. The first day she drop me off, all kids is staring at me, because they saw my mom is not human, but an anthro Braixen wearing light orange blouse and long black skirt with black shoes. Kindergarten these days are so cruel with their jokes that one day, I bite this one boy name Kyle hand because he kept teasing me from day one. I only stay for two days until my mom suddenly pulled me out of school when she heard the news. Allan Heiler is my only friend I made since I was pulled out; he thought I was cool to bite Kyle hand like a Pokémon. I never did know what happen to that Kyle, I did heard from my teacher that his parents moved away to a better education or maybe his recklessness around dangerous act like playing with fire. There was a rumor I hear from Allan, said right before my mom took me out of school to home school me, that this boy suddenly died from extreme third degree burns from playing with his father's matches. What a way to go.

I think about it, I guess I was a momma's boy most of my life, because Mom was over protective of me, so I was used hanging out with Mom a lot and being cuddled by her to death. I couldn't blame her for what she done for me, we been traveling over the years from forest to forest, city to city, apartment to apartment, we get by until we moved to Laverrene city when I was nine. But something also happen when I turned nine: I had a really early growth spurt; I grew, fast.

By time I was eleven I had grown four inches more, and the following year I grew another three till I was 5'8 and really beefed up.

Around 6 pm, Allan and his mother Catherine came to visit me to see if I were alright. She's a tall woman with back-length pink hair and pale skin. She's round but not fat and has large B-cup breasts. But her best part is her ass, whose bulging roundness is obvious even in the loosest skirts and pants. I felt a sharp pain in my head, but I ignore it. Catherine had brought me her special delicious homemade cinnamon pecan pie and Allan of course in his humor, he secretly bring me one of his rolled up porno magazine. He thinks that I might be stuck in the hospital for a while and needed a whacking to pass the time. They left around 7: 32 pm, and thank goodness this hospital visiting hours is till 9 pm.

The cast in my right elbow is covered my entire arm, making me feel a bit useless, "How the hell am I going to do anything with a broken arm?" I wined.

"It's going to be hard to get used to, but I'm here to help you, you're my baby boy and I'll take care of you." My mom said, brushing my brown hair with her paw. If I could have hugged her to comfort her, I would have. But my right arm was completely immobilized with the cast. I held her hand with my left arm.

She let go and said, "Sweetie, this is the reason why you should not go until you're a little older to become a Pokémon trainer. There are dangerous places when traveling, especially with wild Pokémon. Wait until your fifteen or sixteen then we'll talk about.

I fall down the stairs mom not from agitating wild Pokémon." My mom gave me look like she about to cry again. I said to my mom, "ok.. I'm sorry... Mom, truly sorry.

"Do you see now why you must be careful and responsible at all times? Do you see how a second of negligence can lead to problems you couldn't possible have ever imagined?", she said to me.

I rub my cast because it was started to itch and replied, "Mom, you are not helping here. I told you already a hundred times that I am sorry and that it will never happen again when I go eventually."

"Pinkie Promise?", my mom grab my left pinkie.

I smiled and grip my pinkie to her paw, "Pinkie promise mom."

My stomach rumbles, I guess eating fried tofu has some down side, "Hey I'm still kind of hungry, mom can you get something at the hospital cafeteria like a hamburger, not a veggie burger."

My mom smiled and said, "Well, ok sweetie."

"Ya, the last time I was in the hospital from when I got paralyze by that Vivillion." I said jokingly.

We both burst into laughs; my mom should laugh more often.

"It was so embarrassing when you suggest to breastfeed me again, because I was immobilize for a while and heck in the end I can't believe you feed me. I'm surprised the nurse allow you mom in the hospital", I said in joke tone.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Ok son, I was worried that you can't eat solid yet. Remember sweetie, I love you from my bottom of my heart to breastfeed you again."

That was quite disturbing, and I said, "Well, please don't suggestive again, I am today thirteen years old."

"A very handsome thirteen year old boy. It would be a good idea though, just throwing out there that's all.", my mom said to me sarcastic tone, I hope.

We both laugh and we relish our moment together. She held her laugh with such cute giggly.

"Alright before I'll get your burger, but I have to see Dr. Heisberg to check if you can go today and the whole no insurance thingy. You have no idea how important you are too me Drake, I love you sweetie.", she said to me.

I replied, "I love you too... mommy", mom got up from the chair and sat on hospital bed. She lick my cheek several time as usual, then suddenly she hold my face to her, she squint her jaws to form an almost kissy face and leaned her head back and looked into my eyes. Then, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. But this was not a normal mother and son kiss. This was a kiss of passion. I felt her long tongue pressing at my lips, until I parted them and let her in. They only held their kiss for a moment, just long enough our tongues to intertwine briefly, before breaking it off. I was grossed out when she stuck her tongue in my mouth. It threw me off as she broke the kiss and she left to the room.

I lay there all confuse and befuddle of what happen right now, _"...what?"_

(Emma)

The nurses place me in the recovery room right next to a patient who is recovering from his surgery. There were two beds in the room, because there is not enough room from today high flu season. I inspect my knee that is now professionally wrap in bondage and wonder how my knee was fixed and who done it when I was passed out.

"Hey Mimi do you see anyone who put this leaf bondage on my knee?", I said to Mimi.

Mimi replied in my mind,_ "No, it was there when I found you and also your wound seems to be healed."_

I see Looker talking to a really petty nurse who smiled at him and led me to my room.

"Pop, seriously, you aren't flirting with the nurse while I was laid up in the hospital are you?", I said while giving Looker a sly smile.

He fumble on his word, "Of course not, Emma.", He said. "If I were flirting seriously, I have at least asked..." Looker looked outside the door and at the nurse again.

"Her name is Jane," I supplied; it was obvious from her name tag.

The man next to us looks at and introduce to himself. His name is Drake Lyra and could not notice how I end up in the Recovery Room and not the waiting room like the other patients.

I told Drake, "Well I got cut my knee deep and my old man drive like a maniac toward the hospital. Get this he is an international police, ironic isn't.

"Yea, except you forgot to mention the passing out in the woods and the nurse removing Goomy thorn shard, including the anti-venom injection.", said Looker. He gave me noogie for not mention that part. We talks for what seem like hours and the nurse came in to told me and Looker that I am good enough health to leave, good because It was probably the most depressing room I'd ever been in, whether in a hospital or anywhere else.

"Emma, I'll be outside waiting when you're ready.", Looker said. He turns to Drake to shake his shake, but Looker forgot he can't because his right arm is casted. What pops did is so embarrassing that he imaginary shook his right arm and left just like that.

"Your dad seems nice", Drake commented with a smile.

"He my step dad, I'm not ready to call him dad yet and it's fun to call him old man or pops.", I said to Drake.

I hope off from the hospital bed and pick up Mimi to shoulder. I was about to leave until Mimi send me thought.

"_You know, I see a bit chemistry between you two.",_ Mimi telepathy me.

I pulled on Mimi cheeks again, _"Shut, we met briefly."_

_"No.. no... no, I can see it, literally.",_ he said in confidence.

Was he joking, _"No way?"_

_"Way, to prove it just kiss him.",_ what he said shocked me.

_"On the cheek?",_ I replied and gulped.

Mimi shook his head,_ "No on the lips."_

_"Shut up.",_ I replied.

He pointed his paw at Drake,_ "What wrong him, by human standard in female he quite handsome."_

I took a good look at Drake and Mimi was right, _"Well you got me there, but it is kind of strange for a girl to kiss a man who like he in his twenties."_

_"Really? I remember when.."_

_"Ok ok, fine. Just this once.",_ Great, Mimi just jump off my shoulder and sat on chair waiting for me to kiss Drake.

To get this over with, I walk up to Drake and told him to stay still, he question but I got him off with a surprise kiss on his lips. All of a sudden I feel his left hand move onto my shoulder! I lay motionless for a second, "I wonder if he'll push me off or about to say anything?"

There was nothing until I was too stupid to realize that this is was my first kiss. Drake's breathing heavy and he smells like nothing I have ever wanted so badly before. I fight the temptation to kiss him more than softly on the lips instead holding my mouth open over his, breathing in his outward breath. Unaware as I listened to his heartbeat and took in the fresh smell of his skin. Handsome and young at twenty, he's the perfect example of a virile man. Long muscular limbs and legs, not bad if I were old enough to be his girlfriend and this is a romantic way to meet each other.

_"Uhh... Emma?",_ he said in my mind.

_"Oh crap.",_ I broke the kiss and immediately grab Mimi and ran off out the door with my face being like a tomato.

(Drake Lyra)

"What a girl, I got to remember her name, Emma.", I said to myself. A felt another sharp pain in my head, put again pushed it away.

Curious what Allan brought me, I unrolled the pornography, but it's the just the cover. There lie are five poke balls, three standard poke ball wrap in red ribbon and two are a rusted netball and a premiere ball. There also note amongst the item. I pick up the and it reads.

"Hey bro, sorry you got hurt on your thirteen birthdays and from falling down the stair. What a clique but no worries, your old pal is here to save the day. You expect an issue # 4 Cynthia playbook, but a gift from your brotha. I give you my three empty poke balls from my previous journey. No friend of mine should not pass up the opportunity to become a Pokémon trainer. Now, I know what you might say why there two different poke balls? Well, there not empty. The net ball contains a male Wooper I caught last week by accident when it stole my lunch; expect throwing a rock I throw my old rusted netball. This Wooper is not a regular Wooper, because the nice way to say it, it's not well in the head. Wooper naturally are dumb including Quagsire, but this bugger is slow as shit, yet it's very high level 35. Now the premiere ball I didn't intend to give you, I was really supposed to give you one of the starters Pokémon, but the old man Professor Sycamore ran out this week till next month. Now, this Pokémon is special, not in special but some kind of rare shiny Pokémon. When I caught it and for no reason it didn't even fight back. See it for yourself."

From your Brotha from another Mother, Allan Heil.

"Ps. To activate the poke ball is by clicking the button to enlarge it and then just toss it. PS. your mother has a hot rocking body, with her tight blue sweeter."

I grab the netball first and toss it in the air, a bright light came out of the ball and there is a Wooper sitting on my bed. We stare at each other until he fall on his back with his goofy grin. Best for last, I released the Pokémon from the premiere ball to see what kind of special he talking about.

"Litwick, Litwick"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and oh, by the way of author I follow who made Pokemorph Adventure deleted his account and his stories to from something violation or ect I guess. It makes me worry if my stories by the way its going lately and believe it is going to be much more surprising and interesting story you have to read till the end. If case, ill too publish this to with re-editing. Just letting the info out there. Se ya and happy late Cinco De Mayo and Mother Day.<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

****Alright here is the Chapter 7. Sorry it took so long again, but thankfully I just finished Chapter 8 and need to edit it. The Passionate Ring story should resume the same time as I submit Chapter 8. I need to speed up on this stories and in order to get started on Passionage Ring.** Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: Ay Caramba!<span>

[Lumiose City Hospital]

(Minx Lyra)

OH god, what have I done now, I…I…I just kiss my son and not on the cheek, but on his soft robust human lips, tickle by his slight facial hair. I just want to give Drake the usually licks before I went to get his burger. I just…. was overtaken by my heat flashes and without even thinking; I hold Drake's face and kissed him. It lasted only a few seconds but it seemed so intense for me. I feel a dormant sexual surge blast through me, like a chemical reaction that was triggered in my brain by the kiss, and then fire thorough my whole body, I haven't felt these feeling since I kiss, Marcus, my Marcus. The intense tingle still drives deep within my body made my heart race with excitement and disgust.

I straightaway walked out of my son hospital room; I cannot bear what Drake has to say to me. I kept walking until I found the cafeteria. On the way, a girl ran past me and flew out the door. I caught a glimpse and she has dark brown hair, possible fourteen, her face is blush red and has an Esspur on her shoulder.

_"Hm.. must be the day she found out her period going to start or already started? Poor girl, I see this all the time when I used to work at the Pokémon Center, mostly in bed sheets."_

While waiting in line, I overheard a couple of nurses hanging out in the cafeteria table. There a male nurse who has orange spike hair, another male who is dark skin, a female Anthro Pachirisu that keeps rubbing her legs and Drake's assigned Nurse Jane. They chat for a while and it was mostly this and that involving social life and media. Until i heard my son name and curious I moved my large fox ears toward their direction hear what is saying.

"I feel bad for him to break his right elbow on the day of his thirteen birthday.", said the orange spike nurse.

The dark skin nurse exclaimed, "What! He just thirteen, you're kidding me right my man?"

"Na, at first but I looked has his chart and it confirmed his age.", said Jane.

I slightly turn and I see the Anthro Pachirisu still rubbing her legs, "Whoa, that one heck of a growth spurt, too bad I find him really cute, but oh well then."

Dark skin nurse laughs and said, "For a second, I that he was in his mid-twenties and the Anthro Delphox is his girlfriend or something, came with him. Did you see the chick wore when she came to the emergency room? Hot dog, she wore this sexy ass hot pink black pattern jogging shorts and this nice white t shirt that I can see her bra, shit man.

"She is fucking hot, oh man I wanna tap that. Is she a pedophile or what, into boys. I can show her what she missing.", the orange spike nurse said, while flexed his non exist muscle. Cute he wants to bang someone old enough to be his mother, sicko.

The Pachirisu stop rubbing her legs and said, "The Delphox it's actually his mother?"

The orange spike nurse said while laughing, "Ya, I know. Surprise.. surprise. He actual thirteen and she is his what? Mother or what? He a hybrid or fully human?"

I see Jane pulled out her smartphone and show to the group something, "I'm not supposed to do this again, but I took a picture rom the record I sort of peeked from his medical archive, he completely human, and adopted of course. Minx his mother's adoption papers says she was legalized to raise him around he was two years old, and that's what all in there, but can't seem to find what are his biological parents are?"

_"The bitch should keep her nose out of people privacy."_

"It's best to leave that to her, not a good idea to snoop on her private life. Maybe Minx had her reason, Drake's parents must've gave him up or rescue him from her abusive trainer or the worst, they died.", said the dark skin nurse.

"That sucks, not the raised by a Pokémon but how or when Drake finds out about his parents. It must be hard to confusing to call her mom not by her name. I do hope that one day, the time that Drake find outs, it better be from her mother not by accident or on his own.", said Jane.

"Ya, speaking of which, do you know the girl sharing his room. Her name issss….. huh. I can't remember this girl name, Melly or Eama. Anyway, you never guess what happen.", said Jane in excitement

"What!", They all said.

Jane smiled brightly and said, "I was coming to their room and I saw her suddenly leaning in and kissed him, on the lips! How sweet is that, to be kissed by a girl he just met in the hospital and from an injury, how romantic! For makes it cuter, both don't know how to kiss, and she left in a flash."

"Cuute!", said the Pachirisu.

The dark skin nurse burst into laughter and said, "Sucks for him, imagine how his mom is going to react if she founds out, I can tell she the overprotective type, very rare for a fox."

I couldn't help but think who this mysterious girl, with her hands all over Drake, seducing him in private and having her way with him. Then, I remember the girl who ran past me with her face all red.

Revelation came to my mind semi cracked poketablet, which only means..._ "I can't believe I let that whore slip past me, whoever she is, she is soo..dead.",_ I felt sick to my stomach to give her my sympathy a while back.

I felt extremely angry at the idea of another girl, a human girl 'taking advantage' to my precious baby boy. _"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING HIM GO TO SOME FUCKIN' TO FUCK AROUND WITH SOME SLUT! THE NEXT I SEE HER AGAIN…OHHHH…. I WILL FUCKIN KILL HER, NOT FAST, BUT SOOO SLOW. TO SEE HER BURN ALIVE AND SEE HER WHORE SKIN RESEMLBE ROTTEN JERKY, THEN FUCKIN TEAR HER WHORE BODY BY BITS! BY BITS! BY BITS!"_

My psychic energy surge to my very veins, my wooden staff vibrates in my yellow tail and I look upon the nurse and as a spoil child, I made their cups broke into piece before them. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Excuse me, miss are you alright, I mean is everything ok", I turn to see a man wearing a brown trench coat sweat, grey hair streaks on his head and his face looks like it been into a war with scars and small wrinkles. He has this chemical mint smell on him, he must've recently shaved, his entire feature made his handsome for his old age, for my age.

I panicked, my mouth started to say something and my mind blurred with conflicting emotion of unnecessary ecstasy, dramatic rage and cold sweats stress.

For a second, I need someone to talk, yet not right now, and said to the man in the brown coat, "I'm so tired. I don't know.. I'm just so tired."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?", he said in comforting tone.

_"Being nice, bit kind of him, too kind."_

"Why the fuck. Better not be a lame attempt to woo me.", my voice probably gave away my anger, but at that point I didn't care very much in my state.

He turned around glancing over his shoulder and seeing me, I saw a mix of surprise, shock, and fear flash through him. He said, "How about we go over here?" He point out a small round table. We walk over, this man is looking a little nervous. Which this man should be. I sat down and he left to bring a tray of two cups of coffee and some cream and sugar. He hand me the cup of coffee, I don't care what to put on my drink and so I just lap the coffee. The heat from the coffee is not an issue for a fire type, but the rich taste does soothe my mixed emotions.

He took a sip, he pour some cream and sugar at his coffee and said, "Ma am what the problem."

_"Why on earth does this man want from me?"_

I look blankly at the coffee and look at him with a cold glare and said, "Nothing and it's not your business."

He raised his eye brow at me and said, "Really? So… those nurse cups suddenly burst at the same time I see you growling and baring fangs."

I said, "Coincidence."

"Not to me is not.", he said.

Fine, I yelled out, "Ok, I got angry, so what. I did nothing wrong or illegal of some sorts."

"That's not the point here; the reason is why you are so stressful and angry at those nurses over there?", he said pointing to the empty table, where the nurse just to be.

I gave a tired look and said, "Why do you care?"

The man sips his coffee again and poured more sugar and said, "I'm happen to be a detective. I can't let someone with your temper going all crazy. I'm just worry what might happen if this continues unnoticed. Don't worry, I have to be somewhere and this is just something that it can be solving quickly."

The man reaches for his coat pocket and flashes me his International Police Badge, and said, "My name is Looker, which is all I can say."

I rumble in my thoughts and all of the people I encounter is has to be this policemen named Looker, _"Great, heat flashes, kissing my son which he is freaking out, and breaking cups leads to this asshole cop, this moment made my stress even more unbearable. What's next?"_

"What are you going to do? Arrest me because I broke a couple of cups from my anger, go ahead.", I said to Looker with a I don't give damn look.

"No, I had seen this before, well once or twice. You're worried about something? Is someone you love hurt?", Looker question.

I don't want him to know my human son and respond, "Maybe."

"Well it's obvious because you're wearing a visitor, and the sticker pass on your sweater makes it more obvious. Minx Lyra is your name right?", I forgot it still stuck to my blue sweater and my name.

_"Looker is getting too close if he keeps going like this.",_ I shrug my blue sweater collar to attempt to reach for my white staff hidden in my white fluff fur and between my orange bra.

Looker pulls his hand up and said, "Nervous, I get it. I am making you uncomfortable, sorry Minx."

_"Tss, not now I guess. Maybe later."_

"I'll get to the point, are you anyway perhaps in heat? From what I know, it pushes female Pokémon including Anthro, can be a bit nutty and dangerous to others."

"Fuck you.", I said in tired tone.

"Minx, don't be embarrassed, almost every female Pokémon and Anthro are feeling right now, but in different times." Looker drinks again and said, "Did you just kiss him."

"Kiss who?", I said.

"Your love one."

Shocked how Looker can found out, I said, "Are you serious? How did you know that?"

"It's my job as a being detective and also I guess. Oldest trick in the books", Looker laugh slightly while he rub the back of his in embarrassment.

"Oh.", _"He got me there."_

Looker said, "If this someone hurt is your husband or boyfriend or something that provokes your heat?"

I replied in a rude manner, "Why, it has to be my lover, can it be my son or a friend."

Looker rubs his chin and squint his eyes on me and said, "Minx, no woman dress in tight blue sweater and long skirt that shows a lot of legs, unless if she in a relationship or flirting. Am I wrong?"

I divergent my eyes to my coffee and said, "Perhaps."

Looker went back to coffee machine and came back a refill coffee mug to pour more sugar and cream. After he took of the hot steamy coffee and said, "How long?"

I thought long and hard and said, "Long enough."

He responded, "Ok then." Looker checks his watch and said, "Alright, I don't have enough time to play this game."

I smirk a smile and said in a sly voice, "This games is a failed attempt to help me Looker, are you sure Looker is following the rule, Looker?" Looker said nothing and just drinks his coffee. We talk for about five minutes trying to figure out what's wrong with me and my lie lover or suppose son. He rambles on the obvious side effects of heat.

He kept, "Here are my conclusions why, first you are show the same reaction of holding back, that Anthro Pichirisu nurse rubbed her legs constantly. Both of you are having problem controlling emotion, her is mellow and overly cuties attitude and well, Minx is that your anger is issue here. Second, factor like stress contribute to desperate lack of sex with someone special from personal issue or work."

He kept talking and I just pretend to listen, yet somehow, it very comforting.

Looker finished his coffee and said, "Well I think I can certainly help here, Minx."

I gave a slight tired smile back, and said, "How?"

"You see the thing is, Minx. With such long deep-rooted anxiety such as that your love one, it usually focusing that lies deep in your relationship past."

I held my head in hand, and respond, "And?"

"If you like, Minx.", Looker tapped his index finger on the coffee and said, "Minx... what I have to say is going to help you both."

Curios of what Looker has to say, I listen.

Looker took in some breath and said, "My advice is to just do it. You're in heat, if this person is special to you, I bet he will feel the same way too about mating."

I don't know why I trust him suddenly than I first met Looker, it could he is looks, his detective skills or what I need is person to talk about my problems. I still question him.

I blinked my eyes and said, "That's it."

He smile and said, "That's it."

I laugh, and said to Looker, "The mighty detective Looker and all of his skills just say, go for it."

"Pretty much.", Looker said in confidence.

"If I want to hear that, I could've just visited a therapist.", I said still laughing slightly.

"Beats better than fifty dollars per hour from someone snobby therapist.", Looker said and smiled. We both chuckle.

I have to admit it, but that was funny, well was funny for a moment.

Looker reach for his brown coat and pulled out his vibrating phone, and said, "Sorry, I have to leave. Be sure to handle what we talk about. Remember, tell him or at least make him take you out or take him out, any way it doesn't matter." He got up and he reach for me to take my paws. For his effort I guess, I shook his hand. I felt something, I thought it was my heat going again, but this is different. No flashes of lust or rush of burning chemical reaction or even my crotch burning, instead my heart flutter like a million Vivillion taking off its first flight.

I got up and I hug him out of my own will, not by lust. He smiled, he suddenly kissed my cheek, and for a split second it was like I remembered all of mixed emotion just swept away from my body and replace with, Love. I was so happy. My heart was racing fast in my chest. Looker's eyes caught mine; his face went red, cute. Our faces are so close to each other, our lips are drawn like magnetic, but we didn't kiss. He said goodbye and Looker left.

"Minx? Earth to Minx.", Looker snaps his fingers at me.

"Whaaa... heehh.", Looker shook me awoke, did I just pass out?

"You sort of nodded off for a second.", he said. "Are you going to be ok?"

For once yes, I feel a lot better than before, I respond, "You know what Detective, yes. Yes I am, thanks Looker."

He got up and reaches his hand; I shook his hand and nothing happen. He reach for his coat pocket and pulled out his vibrating phone, and said, "Sorry I have to, like I said its short. Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope I see you again."

"Ya, me too."

"Good luck with you two.", he said and went to the cashier to pay for our drink and left out the door. I swore I saw Looker look back before he left.

I stare at my coffee, and left the cafeteria room. Maybe Looker is right, should I ask my son to... Mate with me? He will freak out if Looker founds out my lover is my adopted human son.

Of course it is an advice from cop, how can I say no. I do worry if Drake rejects me, I did kissed him and he did not take it well or at least he was confuse. I walk down the hall toward my son room, but I went women restroom to look at a mirror. Even if Drake agree. I just stared at myself. I hadn't seen Drake naked since he was a little boy. He was no longer a little boy at all; he was a man, and a handsome man at that. Up until that moment, the only adult male I had ever seen naked was Marcus, my deceased husband of five years marriage. Drake has a beautiful body. He was tall and lithe, muscular, not an ounce of fat on him. His light brown skin he got from his father made his unique. He is just barely thirteen, a grown woman of forty ish, an Anthro Delphox who raised him ever since a baby, and now planning to have sex because, I am horny. I don't want to pop his cherry, yet like Looker would say, I can be dangerous around him. I had long ago decided to let Drake's personal life be his own; he is growing up, and the last thing he needed was a prying, over-protective mother asking for his... I don't want to think about it. However the feelings I am having are strong and I don't seem to be able to control them. To tell the truth, I am not so sure I want to control them.

_"I wanted my son to fuck me hard and furiously till I screamed for him to stop."_

I examine my body, can my body deliver his needs. It took me a few years when I work at the RNT gym after I had quit my job at the Pokémon to get a better pay for me and my son. There are perk, like free membership, I did work on myself into a perfect hourglass figure. I didn't want to mess with my figure again. I have long red ear hair all the way down to my butt. My ass is the kind of thing that causes auto accidents, literally. My long black smooth legs riddles with rose pattern are made for wrapping around men. My breasts are firm full set 40 DD cups size. Makes it awkward that my breast used to feed Drake and Estella once said "are the kinds of things that drive men insane with desire."

I wonder men apply like Looker. He might be a detective, but he still a man, heck Looker occasionally looks at my aspect, or his detective skill to ready at body language. Too bad, we might find each other attractive and that neither of us felt any shame about that attraction. It probably for the best to let this one go.

Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, ring ring, myself cellphone went off. I reach to my skirt pocket and the ID is Catherine Heil, my neighbor.

"Hey Cathy.", I said.

"Hey Minx, how Drake doing."

"He doing good, I was going to his doctor to see if he gets out soon and ugh.. I was thinking, is it too late to plan a surprise party for Drake, nothing fancy but it has to within one hour.", I plead to Catherine.

She replied, "For what Drake been through, of course sweetie. I'll get my son to help me to get some stuff on the Pokemarket and let see Estella and Mandy have the time to join."

_"Mandy, I make sure she not too close tonight, because I got something in plan for my bab... grown man son tonight."_

"Sure, more the Merrier.", I said and try not to show jealously or anger.

"Great, so where the party should be held at, my place or yours.", she said.

"I guess it has to be your place, I'm going to take my son to dinner before we go to the surprise party."

"Awww... that's so sweet. I wish I can take my son Allan, he been to teen for me ever since he turned fourteen last year.", she said. "Alright see you at party, bye Minxy."

"Bye Cathy." I hang up the phone, I fixed my ear hair into a braid and before I go back to Drake room I went to Dr. Heisberg office. I open his door and I see Dr. Heisberg reading some chart, he turn at me with this stun face.

"Miss Minx, good. I need to talk to you about your son Drake. I overview the charts and it doesn't make it any sense his...", I put my finger on his lips, and said seductively," Shhhh... honey, I want to request my son to let out today, this is his thirteen birthday and I don't want Drake to miss out his party."

"Mmminx.., there are regulation and I still need to rerun test on your son result, be..be..be..cause his blood shows...", before he say anything, I remove my blue sweater slowly and smother his face with my large breast. His reaction is just as any men who see my body, pure temptation. My orange bra fits with my black fur and looks oh so good with my orange panty, which I remove too. I lie on his lap and rub his erection restricted by his pants. I took out my pin hold my braided ear hair and let it flow down to my butt.

See what you like, he said nothing and rubs his hands and face to my large breast.

"Do you like my smell from my black fur, smell like peaches.", he murmured.

I held his right hand on my bra and told him to rip it off and he did, and I said, "How about an exchange to let my son out today."

He nodded an approval and held his mouth on my left nipple and starts to suckle.

His other hand brushes my white fur portion but stops and pulls out my white staff and said, "What this?"

"You'll see. Cerrar.", I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Woaw. Minx is sure is foxy. Hahaha. Anyway thank you for reading and here is some fun facts.<strong>

**Minx is defined as an impudent, cunning, or boldly flirtatious girl or young woman in the dictionary. Really fits will with Delphox definition is she is based on fox and a mage, including fox are trickster. **

**Next, Minx is based on my Pokémon starter and I named her after my favorite YouTuber RPGMinx. I'm not spamming or advertising**.

**I got the title from Bart Simpson when he is in a pickle.**

**Well that's it and oh, do you think Minx will kill Emma is she finds out and will Looker find a women who might calm down Minx? Will Drake ever goes to his adventure and can he hide his new Pokémon from his psychotic protective mother? Stay tune and here is a quote.**

"So there's this boy. He kinda stole my heart, he calls me Mom." ― Diary of a Midwest Mommy


	10. Chapter 8

**Well here is Chapter 8, like I said I speed up the editing so I can finish the chapter 8 and finish the chapter for Passionate Ring, which almost done and should be up soon or later. I'm leaving hits and Easter eggs from varies of stuff for my pleasure of tease. I occasionally leave quotes because it adds a bit flavor to the series. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

"No one will never know the strength of my Love for you. After all, you're the only one who knows what my Heart sound like from the inside." ― Unknown Author.

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Shopping Out With Mother.<span>

[Lumiose City Hospital]

(Drake Lyra)

"Litwick. Wick."

Before me is the most outstanding Pokémon I ever seen other than my mom. Allan wasn't kidding, this Litwick flames is not the one I saw in the Pokedex Tablet, it showed the flame on its top is blue and the Litwick resemble like a shiny version except its flame is red, bloody red. Remarkable and yet it is terrifying look.

I got up from my bed, it's good to stand again and since they remove the IV machine from my arm, I can finally walk around. I really hate using that damn metal bowl as a toilet, nightmare. I pet the red flame Litwick, it feels like water. The Litwick coos and seem to enjoy my petting.

"Lit..wick.", it said, until the Litwick engorge my left hand completely.

"Cool, it likes me.", I said excitedly. "Ok now, you can let go."

It says, "Wick?"

I started to get nervous, "Eh, litwick."

"Lick?", it repeated and still didn't let go.

"I don't want to be rude but I sort of need that hand back, because my other one is broken. Hehe so can you let go now, please.", I beg.

"Lick?", it started to bite, hard.

I panic, "Get it off!..Get if off!...Get if off...Get if off!"

"Wait, the Litwick is also fire type, maybe I should get Wooper for help, I search for Wooper and I found it underneath chair eating my pecan cinnamon pie made from Catherine."

"Woopa, ugh nugget. Allan didn't write any of its attack and I forgot the Pokedex Tablet at home. Err, Wooper use watergun on Litwick, but only a little.", I commanded Wooper. Woopaer just stood there and continue to eat the pecan cinnamon pie.

I sigh and forgot Allan said it not well in.. its retarded, "I guess it's up to me then."

I pull and pull its waxy body is all elastic but I manage to free my left hand, and scolded it, "No! No! Bad Litwick, bad Litwick." The Litwick vanish but the red fire still there, I feel bad for yelling at it, maybe it trying to say hello. I need to apologize.

"I'm so sorry yelling at you Litwick. What's wrong with you? Is anything bothering you.", I said to the floating red fire. As I went to pet the flame, I suddenly felt dizzy. Static noise buzzed in my head, it got louder, louder and louder until, I heard something. I barely heard the voice in echo, its sound feminine and familiar.

"Son….Run…Minx is Cihuacoatl …Cihuacoatl….. Cihuacoatl Cihuacoatl…kil.l.r…U….ArCan…..fAS.", the voice says until it stop including the static.

"What the heck was that? Who said that?", and look around the room and there are no one here except me, Litwick and Wooper. I heard food step and look at the door way and it's my mom!

I panic frantically, "Shit, if my mom caught me with Pokémon, she'll never let me go to my journey!"

I quickly grab the pokeballs and push the button to return both Wooper and Litwick. I hid them and the wrapping behind my pillow and to make sure Minx doesn't smell them on me, I took some near peroxide and smother all over my body and went back to bed.

"Drake sweetie, I'm back. Sorry it took so long….pllech. What that god awful smell. Ah my snout.", my mom said while she covers her snout.

"Sorry mom, that peroxide. I accidently spill on me when I got up from bed.", I lied.

She sneeze a couple a time and said with a cheerful smile, "Ok, Drake honey, I want to take you out for a dinner instead of that nasty hospital food, something fancy and we need to shop for some new clothes before we go and need new pants and dress shirts."

I replied, "Oh mom, I don't know about going shopping today, dinner yes yet I had a long night and with my broken right arm is a bummer and.. ."

My put her paws to her hips and said, "Don't be such a baby; it will be fun shopping with your mommy! Beside you need to start walking around because you are being release right now.", my mom said as she sat down on my hospital bed and licks my cheeks as usual.

_I wait..; she kissed me, better not say anything to ruin this moment._

I ponder and said, "Really? How, I thought Dr. Heisberg said.."

"Well my son, I can be very persuasive when it comes to my now manly son birthday and as present, new clothes." She clapped her paw and said, "Come on, let's go! I'm offering to buy you new clothes! Any teenager will kill for this opportunity."

The way my mom was sitting, I could see her orange pantie in plain sight. She wearing under the long brown shirt, they really do fit with her black fur despite being ordinary. The sheets only covered thing covering from the waist down, trying to hide my bizarre erection.

I thought, "_How can I explain to her if she found out or worse the pokeballs!"_

I gave up and said in defeat, "Okay, Okay, give me a minute to change mom."

"Yay, I can't wait to go shopping with my baby boy.", Mom said excitedly, she twirl and dance around very beautifully, the last time I see her do that when she was still a Braixen.

I thought, _"She must be this excited, because I'm not?"_

As Mom was leaving the room, I took out the pokeballs from my pillow.

"How can I convince my mom now? Sorry guys, it going to be a while. My mom like most women, can take their time when shopping. I bet they are bumming out too."

[Lumiose City]

(Third Person)

They made their way to Boutique Couture men's clothing section, which had nice dress pants and shirts. Drake pretty much just followed his moms lead as she made her way around the store. Minx has found her son the perfect top, a grey slim fit textured solid vest and a white undershirt.

"How about these honey?", Minx said, holding up a pair of designer dress pants.

"Those are nice mom." Drake said, not really caring what he bought, he just wanted to go back home and rest, because it was embarrassing to shop with your mom.

"Okay, I'll buy these then, what size are you?", his mom asked.

Drake really had no idea what size he was now, it had been awhile since he got new clothes.

"I'm not really sure mom.", Drake said.

Minx figured that her son would have no idea, she bought all of his clothes for him and it'd been awhile since he got new ones. And with his growth spurt, he was certainly a different size.

"Well then, I guess you are going to have to try on some different sizes.", Minx told her son.

Drake really didn't feel like trying on clothes, but had to agree at this point.

"Okay, fine.", Drake said disappointingly.

Minx handed her son three different sizes to try on and led him to the changing room.

Drake entered the changing room, with his right arm casted it a little difficult but Drake manage and took off his jeans; his mind was still trying to think of way to hide the pokeballs, he hide them in pocket but the size might become obvious if his mother look at closely. He tried on one of the sizes and felt that it fit pretty well.

"Okay mom, this size fits; I think we should buy them.", Drake tells to his mom.

"Nonsense, I know you just want to get out of here fast, let me come in and make sure.", Minx replied.

Drake immediately replied, "Mo…m, eh no."

She giggles and said, "Yes I am, you need an extra hand or paw and there nothing I haven't seen before Drake, don't be ashamed. I used to change your diaper, breastfeed you, potty train and of course bathe you and clean your little we…"

He cut her, "Ok ok ok, fine. Don't say it out load." He stood up to see if anyone is in here and no one is in the changing room.

"_Good, no one here.",_ Drake thought.

Drake knew there was no point in arguing with his mother, so he opened up the door and let her in. Minx looked her son over and inched closer to him; she placed her hands on the front of his pants and pulled them up. She watched as the slid back down. The temptation is killing her, yet also has the strong will to fight back, thanks to Looker.

"Nope, these are too big for you, try on the smaller size", Minx said and picked up the pants and handed them to her son.

Drake was waiting for his mother to leave the room, but instead she sat down on the bench and waited for him to try the next pair on.

"Hey mom, you think you could wait outside?", Drake asked nervously.

"What's the big deal, you have briefs on, right? Let's get on with this.", Minx replied.

Drake can't let this happen and plead to his mom, "Mom, please. This is really not the time to argue about this."

"Son, remember there is nothing I haven't seen before.", Minx said as she try to pull up the pants

"Mom!", Drake shouted.

Both struggle on Drake's zipper, "Son don't struggle and move your left hand from the zipper, you'll going to hurt your right arm and.."

A man suddenly came in Drake changing room and the way they are doing seem like apparent to him and man said, "Ok, I'll come back. Dude, nice girlfriend you have there, a real milf, lucky." The man gave Drake the thumbs up and left.

Drake had never been so embarrassed in his life; the man thought his 'girlfriend' is giving him a blowjob and worst calling her milf. He wondered what she must be thinking right now, probably that her son is some pervert that gets erections for his own mother. Drake anxiously slid his pants up.

"Alright honey, I'll go pay for them." Minx got up to leave the room. Drake is confused because as if his mom seem phase from what just happen.

"I was thinking, I needed a new bra and a dress since we are already at it, so do you mind if I buy one now?" Minx asked her son like a little girl asking her dad for more candy.

Minx did in fact need a new dress for their birthday dinner or in her mind his date with a girl, in her mind of course, but she also wanted to continue to tease her son. She wanted him to forget this mystery girl and on the way Mandy too, she doesn't worries about Catherine because she see her Drake second mother, because she did help Minx raise Drake including her son too.

"Umm sure, that's fine with me mom.", Drake replied.

Minx led the way to the store, Diantha's Secret. When Drake saw his mom stop and turn in Diantha's Secret, he felt like he was in a never ending nightmare and humiliation. Was his mom really going to buy from here before his birthday dinner?

Drake followed his mom as she made her way to the garment section first.

Drake looked over the garment, it's more like sexy lingerie than underwear and couldn't believe that his mom was about to buy them. Most moms wouldn't dare buying this from Diantha's Secret, but Drake knew his mom wasn't your everyday mom, not especially with a body like hers.

Minx rifled through the apparels until she found the perfect one. A small red lace multi way bra, which shows a lot of her breast that, fits her beautiful black fur and white fur on her top portion. She grabbed it and made were way over to the changing room.

"I'll be right back sweetie, I think I found the perfect one!", his mother said, making her way to the changing room.

Drake had to do a double take and thought, _"Did mom really just grab that?"_

He sat outside the changing room and waiting with such intenseness for her to come out. He figured there was no way she could fit her breast in that small...

Minx pokes her head out of the room and immediately thought of a idea. "Honey, I think I need your help with this, could you come in here for a minute?", Minx yelled out to her son.

_"Alright, its time to see if he knew to remove a bra, If he did. I know he did it with that mystery girl.",_ Minx ponder.

Drake was surprised by the question, what could she need help with?

"Sure, be right in mom.", Drake said and daze that he have to do.

Minx didn't really need help, but she felt that it was the perfect opportunity to tease her son a little more before Dinner.

Drake opened the door and froze, his mother was standing there with the bottom half of the bra on and nothing wearing except her long brown skirt, but her hands wrapped around her breasts holding the top half. Her sleek black furs almost look define logic as her body was made to fit that

"I need you to hook it for me, I can't get it.", Minx asked.

"Okay, no problem mom.", Drake said nervously.

Drake made his way his mom room, he fumble with her hook until Minx told him to unhook the two anchor looking hooks. Minx relaxed to knew her son didn't know how to do this.

"Okay mom, I think it's hooked now.", Drake told his mom.

"How does it look?", Minx turned around and asked. She knew her body can easily outmatch the two face bitch slut bunny and this mystery girl by showing him her body.

Drake's hand was only inches from his mom, the touching feeling almost like touching her breasts. The red lace multi bra was struggling to support her 40 DD breasts; it must be just big enough to cover her nipples.

"Oh my. Well, how its son. Meowth catch your tongue.", Minx purred.

"Wow mom, it looks amazing.", Drake said in awkward response. He has to say it or else his mom think she old, it's something he can't risk saying .

"Thanks honey, I needed a man opinion. Can you help me untie it and then we go to our dinner?", Minx asked, turning back towards the mirror.

Minx made sure to inch a little closer to her son as she turned around, so her long soft yellow was once again brushing up against him.

Drake unhook the bra and the top half fell to his moms hands, which were once again barely covering his mother's breasts.

"Drake, sweetie, could you pick up my shirt for me and hand it to me?", Minx asked teasingly.

Her top was on the other side her son, so he had to reach around her to grab it. He fought his confuse erection harder from his mom's tails keeps brushing him.

"Here you go mom.", Drake said, handing the top to his mother.

Minx's paws were already full, so she just barely grabbed a hold of the top using two fingers.

Minx decided she'd let her son see even more of herself. With one swift motion, she let go of the red lace multi bra and put her top on over her head.

Drake, still standing directly behind his mother, was looking straight into the mirror as she did this and got a perfect picture of her exposed breasts and her pink nipples for a few seconds. When he saw his mother's eyes looking at him through the mirror, he looked away, hoping that she didn't think he was peeping at her.

Minx giggled to herself, her plan worked perfectly. She didn't want to make it too obvious, so she decided not to change her bottom half in front of him.

"Okay honey, I think that's all I needed you for. I'll meet you at the counter and then we can get going to buy my dress at Serena's Designer.", Minx said and she licks her son's cheek as for helping her.

Drake just nodded his head and walked out the door, too stunned for any words.

As they made their way out, all Mark could think about what had happen in the changing room. Thanks to Minx's psychic powers, she easily carried all their bags. They arrive to elegant store that open last month, called Serena's Designer.

He sigh and said, "Mom, we been shopping for almost half a hour, can we stop and go already."

Minx waved her finger at her son and said, "No sweetie, I still need to find a dress for our da.. dinner. I need a 'man' touch for this."

He replied, "I don't know."

"Sure you do, even if you don't know it. If I try on some of my dresses, you could let me know what you think. It would be fun. Could you do that for me? Don't worry, I'll only put on the dress, and you don't have to help me on this sweetie.", Minx said as she went looking for her dress upstair.

Drake sighs in relief, and thought, _"Good, I can't go on like this."_

It was minutes until Minx glided gracefully down the stairs, partly obscured by the railing, and came into full view as she reached the bottom three steps which turned toward her son. Minx is wearing an elegant, full length white gown which nicely offset her black fur, body and fox features. She had put ears in the right way so her hair up. Her white high heel is custom made for Anthro Pokemon.

Drake is stunned he had never seen his mother so beautiful in his entire life, and Drake stuttered is words, "Mom you look, like an angle." His comment made Minx blush.

"Thank you, my handsome grown son. It is a wonderful dress and give thanks to the employee who help do my hair.", Minx said, deflecting flattery to her clothes. She tangles her arm with his left arm, Drake blushes and held her arm too and left the store to their late night dinner or Minx version of his son first date. As they walk to the nearest restaurant, for people who saw them, they look more nothing like two cute happy couple having fun on their date.

[?]

(?)

They were all that I had left of my family and there gone, just gone. They were good innocent lives and they shouldn't have to suffer for the sins. I also must admit that while I felt like no punishment was too extreme for Minx, I did have a few pangs of guilt. We had had a lot of good times together, until I found out what she did, and what I must to for revenge, yet can I do it?

"No," I thought to myself, "Don't wimp out. Minx is the one who has made my life like this and love one she causes their death. She deserves whatever happens to her. She deserves the same thirteen years of pain that I was now experiencing. Thirteen years' worth of pain.", I repeated over and over to myself.

The way I figure it, that is the rest of her natural life, is by getting her suppose son. Which Minx had raised, but I have to wait, yes wait. I did wait for thirteen years and I could wait a little longer.

I ran and ran and ran across the forest until I found something. A girl, I accidently startles her and she fell. She is bleeding from her knee, too much blood she losing.

She passing out and said, "I have to do something." So I pick her unconscious body up on my jaw and put her on my back and speed off to forest, for some help.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter will be an another prologue. Its going to be about Looker's past, but not all of it. How he met Dave and his wife and how he handle their deaths. Who is this mysterious being? Its this being who save Emma and how did he know Minx? Stay tune for chapter 10.<strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9, I was going upload Looker Prologue, but he wasn't in much in the story so I set it aside for later chapter until he in the story more. Its there until further notice. So I did Chapter 9 as replacement, Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction. So will Minx do her son or fight her instinct. Find out. This is now the finish chapter.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: The Night Out With A Foxy Momma and Beginning of Drake's Journey.<span>

[Looker Bureau]

(Looker)

What a day, things got sidesplitting stroppy after talking to Minx at the Lumiose City Hospital. Emma and Mimi kept quiet the whole time while back to our home; probably she might have her period unexpected, because her face is blushed red and keep looking down. I better look up online or ask my college for help, I hope this day did not on her accident. I went to the freezer and open up the microwave lasagna for tonight dinner. I'm not the best cook around or Emma.

I studied Minx, She was a nice women and it's been a while I see one with my job since it was going left and right with international criminals, dating just became absent in my life. Yet, my heart felt heavy after telling Minx to pursue love interest to her lover, but it's my job to be professional and not get my emotion against my judgments. I only hope for the best for her and this man or Pokémon. Part of me did not want her to go, when I shook her paw my heart race and I wish her heart too. Minx was an angel. She was not for this earth... Its hard to focus of what am I doing when I thought of her. She was like the person so few ever meet - the one's who exhibit great amount of love, elegance and compassion and Minx are more soul than her luscious body.

I met a few them, I once crave to them, or at least be with them. I do. Why was she wasn't with me?

"I wonder Minx is the one that got away.", I question myself.

"Hey pops, what the hold up with the microwave lasagna, we're hungry. That hospital food suc.."

I cut her and said, "Hey Emma, language please and again stop calling me old man, I'm only forty three years old. You know that embarrassing to say to me at the hospital. At least call me dad."

"Hey old man, hurry up!", Emma said.

"Esspurr!.", Mimi meowed.

My phone rang, it's Kang Michonne.

"Hey Kang, did you receive the call I made."

"Ya about that Looker, the files you request is not there.", he said in a low tone.

I move away for Emma and Mimi so they cannot hear me and I yelled, "What? What do you mean it's not there, what happens to all those file, witness report, autopsy results, DNA analysis, Anthropologist reports and the evidence case on the Blue Flame Tragedy gone? Where the copies, should it be there or at least digitally."

"Looker, it's been thirteen years, let it go. This crime you suppose to say is murder had been cold and nothing we have to continue, face it this is the crime is just an incident two people died and its unsolvable. I know you have a history of them…"

I cut him off and said in anger, "Kang, shut the fuck up.", and hang up the phone.

"Hey look they are showing a marathon on this thirteen year anniversary of this, ughhhh…. Blue Flame…..Tragedy? Hmmm, it is interesting enough for me to watch.", she said in sudden.

I quickly grab the remote from Emma's hands and turn it off.

"Hey what the big deal old man, I'm watching that.", she said.

"Don't….. Emma, not now."

She replied, "You don't have to.."

I cut her off, "Emma! Not now! Watching something else."

"Pfft, whatever you say old man.", Emma return flipping channels.

I slump my head into the kitchen cabinet.

"Thirteen years, the case is not solved yet. If only I were around more instead past crimes I solved like Team Galactica or that stupid Team Plasma, I could've solved it or at least prevented it, I could've say goodbye, I could've been there for this wedding as his best man, I could've told Dave I… she didn't make, the Pokémon we traded a long time ago. Dave, Casey I'm so sorry."

He or she is out there. I must solve this case and find out that did this to them, no matter how long or what I take, I will find and will kill it.

[Lumiose City]

(Minx Lyra)

We walked out Serena's Designer, arm in arm. My dress is the perfect for tonight. Imagine if a wedding-gown designer created a dress to look like this, it would be all white, flowing, and elegant. But of course, it would also be very sexy, although not at all in a cheap or trashy way. And wearing it would make the woman feel like a goddess: the center of attention for being so pretty and elegant, and so obviously loved for her man or in my case my son. It would be almost too elegant or old enough for me to wear in public, but just sexy and revealing enough that I would want to show-off this outfit only to make men jealous and begged to be touch.

"_Jeez, Minx. Are you so desperate to confirm your attractiveness to the opposite sex that you'd seek confirmation from your son? To just rid of your sinful lust and satisfied the annoying heat cycle. Why would he do that anyway, his own mother? Get a grip on yourself woman, but Looker's advice is justifiable though. He not my real son."_

"Mom are you ok, you haven't spoken since we left Serena's Designer?", Drake ask in concern, he care for me being silent. We continued to walk and admire the city at night, and there is not a cloud in the sky. The stars are bright and the moon is almost full. What a beautiful night for a walk together with my son as we head toward the restaurant. I turn and see people going on their day, I see people and Anthros are doing the same thing we are except they are actual couples, they were kissing and making out. I almost my cool for a second, we are to people eyes are the most perfect couple. I wish this is all real to me as they are think to themselves.

He saw me looking at the crowd, "Mom? Is anything wrong?"

"No. Why should anything be bothering me?", I replied and I grip his left arm tight, I wish this night could last a little longer. "I'm just worried, first the fancy clothes, and now dinner at the... what restaurant?

"The Summit Restaurant, which used to be the Restaurant Le Wow at Hibernal Avenue.", I said to Drake.

"How can you afford this?", Drake surprised where we are going.

I lean my head on his shoulder and smiled, "It is something I was saving for a while, and don't worry about, tonight let's enjoy for birthday dinner and prrm werc cople..."

_"Oops."_

He turn to me and said, "Sorry mom what did you say? I couldn't hear you for a second."

I cleared my throat and said, "Let's pretend we are a couple and by that for the rest of the day, you can call me as my name Minx sweety."

Puzzled, he ask, "Ook.. um..Why?"

I came up with a reasonable excuse, "Think about sweetie, a gorgeous Anthro Delphox going out with such a handsome man like you and turns out to be mother and son a night out wearing clothes like this is, a bit odd.", I said sweetly.

"Mom I'm not comfortable with that, many do that."

"Like who perhaps?"

"Allan and Catherine."

I flick his nose, "Does Catherine invites her son to a prestige restaurant, does she wear the gown I'm wearing, and we are in arm and arm. It's too late son, everyone here already think we are a couple and its best not to correct that right now. Don't be ashamed Drake, we're not blood."

"I still doubt, does your friends or employees know that your date is going to be me, your son.", he said to me with a confuse look.

"No, no one knows it is my son coming to the dinner with me. They think it is a man I recently met.", I said.

"You are sure digging yourself a deep hole if this falls through.", he replied my answer.

"It want fall through. You are one of the best looking men I have ever seen. Sorry about saying that son, but it is the truth. A mother to their son will always be the handsome man in their life, other than their husband. It's a compliment.", I said sweetly. He does look so much like his father after all and the complex likes his mother.

He frowned for a moment, "Yes that can be a tough situation to be in and out, also extremely awkward, I guess I can't argue with that.", he replied.

"Good, Remember that son. For tonight and only night, let's pretend I'm your girlfriend on a hot date. Just be yourself and do what comes naturally. Focus on enjoying your birthday dinner."

"Oh, I almost forgot, you never said anything about my dress."

"I did.", Drake said with a smile.

I shook my head and said, "It has to be better than that. I am thirt...eee...early thirties after all, a man must compliment his girlfriend."

He moaned a bit and replied, "Do I have to?"

"Yep."

Drake blushed and it took him second and he let out a whistle. I blushed at the obvious reaction. "You sure do look good in that dress M..Minx."

"Interesting. Keep going.", I said.

"Minx, you look stunning in it and you look perfect. The guys will go crazy over you."

Still blushing I said, "Thank you. I took all my confidence to wear this out in public." I reached across and touched his cheek. "I am proud to have a handsome son like you. I am glad you think I am pretty."

_"This might throw him off, but it's better than a real lie."_

"You will have a good time and we'll discuss about you becoming a trainer tomorrow to register you at Sycamore Lab and some stuff."

He stop walking and he was started to sweat a little, "Wait, what did you say mom."

"You heard me, soon to be trainer."

He ramble and said, "I thought you said I can't until I'm.."

"I realize a bo.. man must live out his dream, I can't keep you forever you know."

We both sat down on a bench next to a flower shop, Drake looks a bit guilty, why? Is he scared or hiding something from me? Maybe it's his right arm.

"Son, are you tired? Is the morphine making you woozy or did it wore off, because I got the description pills in my.." Drake sudden got me a tight hug.

"Mom I'm.. just happy that you say that, but what about money. I mean your job is stable but I can't be bear to see you work for me to become a Pokémon trainer. Maybe I could get a job and enough till.."

I lick his cheek to shut him up and looked into his eyes and said, "Son its ok, beside Aunt Annie send some birthday money while I'm at work."

"Oh, is she here? Did she visit me at the hospital; oh man I can't believe I missed her.", Drake flustered.

"Oh no, Annie didn't come, she just transfers money to my checking account and Annie says she sorry she couldn't make it and hopes she be here by tomorrow. I won't blame because she got caught up with work.", I replied.

"Cool, how much… I mean thanks."

I can't remember, "I don't know I'll check when we get home."

"I can't wait to see Aunt Annie again, it's been two years since I last seen her. She won't believe how much I grow."

"I hope Annie won't notice that much, or else we need to talk about his condition from.." "Me too sweaty, me too."

"You know, since we're going like this, I better step it up.", he said with a smile. Confused of what he said, Drake got up and went inside the flower shop where he met the old lady cashier and ask her the most beautiful rose they have for a beautiful women. My heart tizzies like a crazy maniac and a bit fluster because my son think of me as beautiful. The cashier women look me and quickly got something from glass cabinet must be high quality to be sealed. She handed him a small black box and as

Drake pulling his wallet the cashier says it's on the house and which Drake thanks her. I fixed my white dress to show not too much cleavage, I don't want to leave an impression as a high graded stripper, again.

_"Fuck, reminds me that damn strip club I used to work there.",_ I curse myself.

Drake stood there and presents the black box to me and slowly he open to reveal the most beautiful, radiant and the frolic red glowing rose I ever seen and even matches my fur pattern. Drake took out rose and he pinned it on tied up ear hair. My son kissed my cheek. "Oh my, what a gentleman.", I said in embarrassed.

"Only for the most beautiful mo… lady in the whole city! Tonight…. after all the sacrifices you've made for me over the years, the least I can do this.", he said to me.

"Dela Dela Delphox!", I said by accident, filled with so much happiness I forgot to speak English for a second there.

"What?", he said in surprise and he smiled so brightly.

"Dela….ah nothing, hehe."

"Mom did you just.."

"No! Nothing.", I cried.

"I never heard your Pokémon cry, it's really cute.", he said laughing.

"Oh stop it son, you are making more blush as right now."

He stopped suddenly and turned to me. "I love you,..Minx."  
>"I love you too...Mar..D..Drake." I looked at my son and smiled, struggling to hold back the tears. Leaning over, I barely kissed Drake lightly on the cheek and sighed what will happen when we get home or will I do to him. When Drake is not looking I pulled out a fake wedding ring and place it on my paw and arm in arm, we continued on into the restaurant.<p>

I do enjoy the stares I was getting from the young men and Anthros as we walk in to the entrance, we spotted that the restaurant had become a fancy five story building hotel and the luxury is now five stars, but it's a full house. "I guess dinner is out of the question, too bad we dressed up for nothing, huh m…Minx.", Drake said in disbelief.

I lick his right cheek and said with such confidence, "Not to worry Drake, I got tricks on my sleeves and one of them is a reservation I got while at work, lucky I called huh."

Our legs grew tired and we rest on the outside balcony. The people are looking at us, it was good, but also making me nervous. I hope this is a good idea. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Would it be alright if I kissed you? The other are looking at me as if they know something is not right."

"Sure m..Minx.", he said.

I had never thought about kissing my son like a date would but I knew that he was right man and pulled I him towards me. Drake didn't resist as I pulled him closer still. It's hard for me to form a kiss but I manage to guide his lips down to mine. I was intended to just kiss him a few times and stop. Just a few closed mouth kisses that would make things right to those that were watching them. Something happen when Drake's mouth touched mine, I could feel my mouth closed to him. It was much like a mother might give to a son. Still the warmth of his lips on mine caused his jump a bit. Drake must knew he feel too. There wasn't anything he could do to stop. It was much more exciting than I had thought it would be. Nothing like this had ever happened between us before. All of our kisses or licks were just on the cheek or maybe the lips rarely. Even with our mouth closed, he could tell that I would really be a good kisser if he let himself go.

He slightly pushed me out of our kiss, "We better stop now.", he said in digust. My heart broke a bit when he said that, I couldn't blame him.

I replied, "I'm sorry so if I might have got a little out of line tonight."

He shook his head and said, "Remember Minx, I am your son, not your boyfriend."

I nod and said, "Drake, sorry for asking you I kissing me."

He half smiled and said, "Me too, me too."

After a while, this couple sat down on a table across us. A tall somewhat muscular pail white man with rugged black hair who wore clothes similar to my son, and a woman of long brown hair wearing an elegant almost, but clearly close to sexiness like me except its black. She was barely five foot five inches tall and weighed about 130 lbs. Her medium brown hair was curled under at her shoulder length. Her tanned skin with contrasting bikini lines tells me she spent some time in the sun, and she is holding a baby bag that makes it's a bit odd. The little boy looks around three years old and has to be the cutest little boy who wearing a tux, cute! I was jealous and envy because she had managed to maintain her figure, for me take years when raising Drake.

"The cutest boy since Drake was his age, how I miss those days, but not all of them."

I told Drake that we should talk with them. It was a five minute wait even with reservation so why not talk to them, he argues and we walk to them and introduce ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Minx Lyra and this handsome man here is my husband Drake Lyra."

"Husb..", I nudged Drake's shoulder to remind him to go with the flow.

He straightens up and smiled with confidence, "Yes. Drake, Drake Lyra and we are on our date night for our ehh.. thirteen year anniversary dinner."

"Congratulation mate, Garry Solemn my name, and well this lovely lady is my wife Agatha Solemn, she a beauty isn't she." Garry grabs his wife and kissed her cheeks playfully, Agatha blushed and we shook hands, "Please to meet you.", I said to her and the little boy hid behind his mother legs, a shy one just like my son when he was just his age.

She replied, "Like wise. It's alright moon pie; you don't have to be scarred."

Garry point to his son and said, "This little man is our first son Kenny Solemn, say hello Kenny."

Kenny slowly peek his head from his mother legs and said, "H…ell…o."

"Hey there, don't worry I won't bite.", I said to Kenny to his face. He slowly move from his mother legs touch my snout and ran back giggling.

"Kenny its rude to touch someone without their permission.", said Agatha.

"It's alright, I think it's cute."

"For now until he gets older, then it's a problems.", said Garry as he laughs when he scuffing his son brown hair.

We all laughs and Agatha said, "Like father and son."

We approached the ballroom where a Maître was watching us approach from his podium, his eyes roaming appreciatively over me and he look down to up to my erogenous body. I confess, I was surprised that my son looked a bit jealous for a second, cute. "Minx and Drake Lyra," I said to him. "We have reservations and like to add a few more since we have extra seats."

"Sorry ma'am, your reservation is only for two people and we're a full house and..."

I revealed a bit of my large breast forming the sexiest cleavage this man ever seen; he flustered a bit and looked down. His eyes flickered over his paperwork and he smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, of course Mrs. Lyra. If you and your um, husband and the rest would follow." A hostess standing nearby took over for him as he personally lead us to our table. The restaurant was on the top floor of a hotel and had a beautiful view of Lumiose City dazzle by the Prims tower at night. There was a stage in the corner overlooking the dance floor. Onstage was a small band playing soft, classic romantic tunes.

"Here you go," said the Maître d. "Shall we bring out the menu now?"

I nodded affirmatively to him, my son as a gentle would do he held out my seat for me before he did and of course so did Garry to his wife and son.

"Can we get a booster seat please.", Garry said to the Maître.

"No dwaddy, I'mw a beg bay now. I want the beg chaer.", Kenny ranted cutely.

The Maître d smiled and pauses to see my luscious body one more lascivious leer and departed.

_"I still got."_

The Maître return with the booster seat and couple of menus.

We order our food; I order the salad with fried tofu on the side and a glass of Cherrim wine. Drake order the pizza with all the topping and the Solemn order the family deal of burgers, soda and fries. As we wait for our dinner to arrive, my red wine arrived, while Drake had soda pop. Minx knew better to give her thirteen year old son wined, despite his grown physique. Garry comment how classy I am to order wine and confuse why my husband didn't. Drake explain he quit since he first met me.

One of the hostess sat down some appetizer on our a table, it's just garlic bread. We all ate some except for Kenny, he didn't like it.

"Can't enjoy this dinner without Amy and Nidoking can we.", Agatha said to her family.

Garry wiped his face and replied, "No its seem unfair."

Kenny clap his hands and said, "Yay! Amma und Nidoking is pwalling."

Garry took his two pokeball and popped out a Kangaskhan and a Nidoking. Drake looks awe of their Pokémon. Our meal arrived and Drake took out a piece of pizza and took a bite, he is going to eat his first pizza that is not vegan, I wonder how will he react?

(Drake Lyra)

We chow down on our food, I never tasted such delicious food before, and pizza is such a perfect food. It's crunchy or chewy, depending on what type of crust you have. It has both sweetness and acidic flavors from the sauce. The cheese makes it sooooo rich and satisfying. Then ... the toppings! It might be something really fresh like veggies ... peppers and onions and mushrooms ... or meaty and spicy, like pepperoni or sausage. Or meaty but mellower, maybe ham or ground beef.

The Solemn family enjoyed their dinner. I lean and whispered at my mom tied up long ears, "Husband? Mr. Lyra. What happen to.."

"I know sorry sweetie it just that it fits better than the girlfriend story, you know and the couple we met right now.", she said.

"Not really.", I said.

I had time to think about it while we all ate our great dinner. The pokeballs started to rumble, these guys want out I have to make the dinner go faster. I had a pretty good idea when I stood up and asked who was ready for dancing.

"Would you like to dance?", I asked Minx.

"I'd love to," she smiled. I led her onto the dance floor amid several other couples including the Garry and Agatha, turned, and took her in my arms.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you and appreciate what are you doing.", I said, putting an arm around my mom waist.. even with a casted right arm, I manages.

"My oh my, Drake sweetie how do you know to held like that."

"Why?", I said.

She smiled and said, "Curious."

"I see movies with Allan and the main character he hold his girl like this.", I gave her my answer.

We danced slowly to the music, while I made a conscious effort to keep an appropriate amount of distance between us. After we dance around the floor as the band play their song, Minx looked at me. "Is this how you dance with your wife?", she asked.

"What do you mean by that?", I answered.

She was about to answer but, interrupted when the crowd politely applauded the band as they finished their music.

The hostess returned to the microphone and she said, "Tonight, we want everyone to have fun. And there are a few surprises for you." Then, the second rule caught us by complete surprise.

"Now we want you to all switch partners. Starting with this next dance, when the person you ask to dance accepts your invitation and so forth until the next three songs.", she said in the microphone.

Minx and I looked at each other. The unspoken question was, "Do you want to?"  
>We looked around and saw a few couples feeling a bit uncertain. Some people retreated to their seats to watch what happened. Others shifted around, looking for new partners.<p>

Slowly, couples began to emerge onto the dance floor. We were interrupted when Agatha and Garry confront us. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're new here and we not really social and so can we switch?", Agatha asked in a blushed. Minx and I looked at each other, briefly, and then she winked at me.

Minx said to the Solomon, "Why not, it will certainly be fun."

I see her and Garry dances and me and his wife Agatha started to dance too. Minutes of dancing and songs changes, many couples' changes partner while me and my mom just go back and forth.

When me and Garry switch, Agatha suddenly lean on my head and whispered in my ear, "My husband likes to watch. He likes to watch me fuck. It turns him on. He's been watching for four years now as I have sex with other men. How did it start? That is a very interesting and very amusing story."

I felt a tingle pass to my spine and made my stomach lurch. We continue to dance, until she again whispered in my ear and said softly,

"He was unfaithful with a close friend of mine. Unfaithful for two years! Ironic since I did the same thing too. Till day on, we become distant to each other and lies are common whenever we talk about our day, don't give me wrong me and Garry wanted a divorce too. That also mean our son will… you know. Kenny seeing his parents split up in his age is something we don't want to see or do to him. Instead, we uncovered a hidden fetish. Garry develop this voyeur cuckold taste - sexually aroused by his own jealous humiliation, masturbating as he watched me fuck. So we decided it was best to keep the marriage alive as best and long as possible. He became a chronic masturbator …. a half-dozen times a day."

Which puzzled me for a moment, and then I realized what she going with. Of all the days, this woman is more messed up than my Wooper. I need to get out of this conversation.

"You are a nice looking guy ….muscular, brown skin which I never seen before and not to be mistaken from dark skin folks or tan ones either. How about tonight we do swingers at our place.", she continued.

I got to say something, "She.."

She caught me of and replied, "Shhh, its ok. Your wife can't hear us because we near the band and her ears are tied up made it impossible to hear us anyway. Don't worries, Garry like to watch he won't get involve unless he wants to and maybe your wife wants to, either way it goes." Agatha began to dance more sensuously, sexually.

As our dance ended, she gave me a big hug and a kissed to my cheeks, then she put something in my pocket, but I was too scared to pull it out now. This night turn out to the weirdest birthday I have, but also the greatest in some way. The whole experience is so weird and felt like it won't sink in until later.

(Minx Lyra)

I had a ball. The first dance was with Garry, was ok. I expect to grab my ass or tail or something, but he must be committed to Agatha. Meanwhile men seemed to be lining up to dance and flirt with me. One cheeky sod offered to show me a good time outside but I waved my fake ring at him.

"I'm married and I don't fool around.", I told him.

He sighs in disappointment and left to look for another partner. Minutes later another man did the same thing the last guy did. This guy is around eighteen years old and he ask, "Why not just step out for some fresh air?" the guy suggested, and then held up his hands defensively. "I know. You're married and you don't fool around. I'm not suggesting you do. Just a walk in the open air. We'll be in plain sight and it will give you a chance to get your breath before you return to the fray."

"Nice try, I seen this trick before and beside, you are too young for me.", I said to him and I looked around to see where Drake was and Garry walked up to me and said, "If you're looking for your husband he's over yonder." We met up on our table; Kenny is playing with Amy the Kangaskhan and the Nidoking. He looks so peaceful siting in Amy pouch, but I wonder what happen to her kin. Garry and his wife whisper at each other and started to giggle.

"Hey, how about a Pokémon battle to start this party.", Garry suddenly proposes.

"Garry.", Agatha nudges her husband.

Drake is going to start his journey why not prepare him something like a battle, been a while for me and I'll be his first Pokémon and battle to for me.

"No its oks, it's been a while since I battle with my husband, who used to be a trainer. This is how we first met and begin our journey together.", I said with a cheer. I love saying husband and good excuse to call to my son.

Agatha holds her husband and kissed his cheeks and said, "Awww that is the most romantic thing I ever heard."

"You got to tells us some details mate.", Garry said.

My son gulps his soda and said trying not to sound nervous and said, "Right after our battle."

"Crap, we have to make up."

We went to the hostess and told the crowd for an approve battle and which they all cheered. She told us not to worry about the stage, this hotel used to be a grand battle tournament before it got bought out and still has the stadium set up. The maître becomes our referee and the hostess tells the folks to make room and took out this remote. All of the sudden a circle line formed on the floor and open to slowly raise this wrestling like stadium.

We both enter our separate place and Garry summons Nidoking onto the stage. The Nidoking lungs onto stadium in a show to off in a macho fashion.

"Mi.. mom are sure you don't want to change clothes or something." I was stretching when he told and replied, "Its fine sweetie, the dress is loose enough for this."

"I know, but I never been or even know how to battle.", Drake said.

"Relax, I'll do the work and they all think we are communicating telepathy since I'm a psychic too."

"Psychic yes, connection no.", he said in snarky way. "You want to show off do you mom."

"Maybe.", I said, well he got me there.

"Are we ready here; Nidoking is itching for a battle.", he said while punching the air and so too Nidoking.

"Yay gwo Nedo.", Kenny cheered in Amy pouch. Still cute.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to our very first Pokémon battle for tonight entertainment.", the referee said and wild with anticipation for the fights to begin, the crowd cheered.

I turned looking for my so.. husband in the crowd with a look of anxiety and fear, but he tried waved and cheered. Gary turned and looked for her wife and Kenny in the crowd and gave they him the thumbs up sign."

"And now, although I'm sure you all know the rules, it is the policy of this club to make sure that the trainers understand exactly what the rules are before I can allow the fight to start."

"Yes of course", said Garry.

"Yay.", Drake said. This is not good, he doesn't know the rules. Maybe this is a bad idea.

"Please can you Minx and Nidoking step into the ring", she said. Me and Nidoking entered the ring and the crowd cheered with excitement. The band started to play some action music, sounds familiar though.

"I want you two come to the center and pay proper respect before the fight".

Since Garry is the one request this battle, he chooses the three battle scenario battle. The first battle is independent, second battle is a regular battle and last is full roster allowed.

"Good. Now Drake might learn about my move sets and battle strategy."

"Both sides ready.", the referee said.

He and Garry nodded, as the bell rang to signal the start of the fight.

"Battle!", the referrer yelled.

We started slow, circling each other, trying to get the first move, but both were wily enough to realize that the other was worthy of careful treatment. Neither was likely to win with a quick opening move.

(Third Person)

"I swore I know that Anthro Delphox somewhere, I can't put my finger on it.", the Maître rambles on his thoughts and took out his wallet and pulled out three Snowbelle City stripper photo club card. The photo club cards are old and the first is an Anthro sexy Braixen showing off her gorgeous body, while wearing red satin bikini on a stripper pole, the second card revealed the Anthro Braixen showing her pushing up her breast and the last one is where she hold these stranger hard erection in her hands with a give a to the Maître a doubtful look. His eyes are wide open for a full realization and said, "Yes, it must be her. It has to be her, Le Renard from Snowy Strip Club. The one that got away and I hope she remembers me, Bob."

[11 Years Ago, Kalos Region Snowbelle City]

(Minx Lyra)

I was going late for my first shift at the Snowy Strip Club, paranoid about my two year old son Drake of where to drop him off, the baby center require paperwork and stuff which I don't have, and too far from Annie place, so that no go and almost nothing without trigging alarms like Social Services. I got lucky when a head nurse Chansey named Angel from the Pokémon Center spotted me and Drake while resting inside, she understand what I am going through with this job and agrees to babysit him. I ask her why and she explains that her Anthro mother used to be a stripper and had a struggled life. Once she saw me leaving the club, she knew already. Angel asks me if the two year old human baby is mine, I said no. I lied and said that Drake's parents are abusive and I ran away with him to escape for a better future. Angel no need to me explain further and I gave her the baby bag and where she took Drake inside her empty pouch. She told me to not to worry why she carrying a toddler, the Nurse Joy is her trainer and the Audinos staff knew her history too. I gave my precious baby son many licks to his cheeks and say I love him. I look at the clock and it's almost five, I took out a small backpack from my large backpack onto my shoulder and waved Angel and Drake goodbye before I leave the Pokémon Center with tears flowing down my face, because my son is crying for his momma.

The parking lot was full since it was five pm on a weekend. The Snowy Strip Club is a mixed club of Anthros and Human customer slash strippers. The place is really fancy looking and expensive. I flash my employee card at the five bouncers and I entered the dimly lit strip club.

I stepped inside and waited a second, letting my eyes adjust from the dark interior of the strip club. The place was virtually full, with maybe seventy men and some at the bar. Thirty or so strippers casually sauntered around and twenty waitresses lounged at the bar, mostly killing time before the late afternoon rush. Once I could see clearly, I made my way to a far corner for the stripper lounge and noticed for the first time the girl up on stage, gyrating to a slow song.

I looked around the place. It was large, capable of holding eighty or hundred people and was tastefully decorated, with plush carpet and comfortable tables and chairs sprinkled around the seating area. The black lighting coupled with the black walls and ceilings provided a very dim atmosphere, similar to that of a planetarium or dark movie theatre. The stage, however, was well lit. The dancers entered down a flight of marble stairs at the side, and performed along the songs around the tables or the large spacious stage. As the dances progressed, the women would gradually shed their clothes and become more suggestive.

A white women of blue dyed hair, really thin who barely have breast and tattoos on both of her arms, she must've know that I'm the new employee and which introduce herself and said, "Hi, I'm Lala and no.. that my stage name."

I said nervously, "Err, hi I'm Minx. Minx Lyra"

"Minx Lyra, that is a good stripper name and foxy too.", she said.

I corrected, "No that my real name..ah nuggets."

Her face went worry and said, "Oh no Minx, no stripper should ever use their real name or else it will become a problem. Make one up."

I thought for a couple of seconds and a name popped up, "I guess I'm Le Renard then, it's French for fox."

"Ohhh, that so clever and sooo sexy. Well since you gave your name, my real name is Karen Connor. You are going to do just fine and dance like sexiness, men all of species are pigs and usually don't care unless there are bare tits and ass.", she said.

"Tell you the truth, I'm nervous as fuck.", I said to Lala.

Lala laughed easily, "Don't worry about it. Most women are very nervous at first.

"So what's the deal for dancers here Lala?" I asked casually.

"Well, the table dance here is fifty bucks a dance, touching allows but its limited or, you can do to the private booth dances with one of the guys and who enjoy a little more privacy. Personally, I think the table area is well worth it for us. It's a hundreds dollar cover on the stage, but then the dances are the same.", she answered my stupid question.

"And what's it like inside the private booths area?" I asked, wanting to make sure it would be okay.

"Well, it's right at the front entrance when you came in. There are about twenty enclosed booths inside it," she explained "each with a small couch and candle light so the customer can get very comfortable. It's very private and nobody can see what's going on. Well, welcome to Snowy Strip Club" she smiled and went back giving another dance, she made me feel safer. If things got out of hand, I knew she would know what to do.

I went to the dressing room and there are no more clean outfits to wear and so I have to improvise with the clothes I'm wearing until they are cleaned or else my shift gets taken or worst, get fired. I didn't want to do it. I mean, getting naked was one thing, but for a complete stranger was another thing all together. It just seemed a little too intimate to do with a complete stranger, but what keeping from quitting is my human son and that enough for me to go on.

An Anthro Blaziken guy waved at me with a wad of cash not singles of ones, but hundreds and I started with my clothes on, sitting in his lap with my back to him. I notice he is wearing only blue jeans and a black collar around his neck showing off a red black marble. I unbuttoned my white blouse as I wiggled in his lap. I started to pull it off, and when I got it to my shoulders, he use his talon pulled it the rest of the way off without ripping it. That was a bit of a reality check for me when I felt my shirt moving away from my fingers. It confirmed for me what I was doing was really happening. Next, I turned around and sat back in his lap. With my eyes closed, I reached behind my back and unhooked my red plain bra, letting it drop into our laps. There, I did it: I was topless sitting on this Anthro Blaziken's lap. I feel disgusted and disgraceful.

"What's your name sugar tits?", he said almost like he mocking me.

I grumble, "Le Renard. Don't talk to me."

"Ohhh, me likey.", he said in excitement. My breasts to be expose in front a crowd of men was one thing, but sitting on this guy's lap and stripping for him was totally different. I felt so vulnerable at this moment. I opened my eyes and looked at his face. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but the expression I saw was a smile, like a little boy opening a birthday present. This made things more pressure and nerve wracking for me.

"Minx, you can do this. For the money and for my precious Drake."

I leaned forward, and rubbed my black fur breasts against his feathered chest. Moving up, I backed away a little and teasingly moved first one erect pink nipple then the other within inches of his human like peek. I was afraid that he was going to lean forward and suck on them or bite them or something, but he didn't.

"That's it, keeping like that with those tits and show me that ass you have their Le Renard.", he commented me.

I want to punch him so bad, but I fought my instinct and then I stood up and unfastened my black pleated skirt. I watched his face as I wiggled out of them. His expression was one of lust as his eyes never left my body. I have sleek silk black fur and soft to touch that seeing the expression on his face change as his eye bulged out at this site was kind of comical, but sick to my stomach.

"Your body knows what to do. It just needs to be told in the right words aye Le Renard.", he said with a victory smile.

_"Arceus, I want to hit punch him in the dick."_

He gave this same look that my Marcus used to gives me when I do something sexy for him. Seeing a stranger look at me like made me sad because my husband is not here anymore and so does my children's. Feeling more slightly comfortable with what I was doing, I moved back in, and continued with my lap dance. I sat down in his lap again with my back to him, rubbing my ass against his lap. His talons came up gently caressing the outer part of my leg, never trying to move his hands to the inside of my legs, or up to my ass. I hardly noticed this because his erection through his trousers, and getting a little pissed at myself I might add.

It was time to lose the panties, now or never. I did the same routine as I did for my husband in some night. Turning around, I bent down between his legs with my face just inches from his penis, as if I was about to give him head. I was close enough that I could see it twitching through his jeans. I bent my head down, like I was going to give him head, hooked my paw in my panty's elastic, and pulled them down to my knees, moving myself up at the same time. I lifted my head enough that I could look into his eyes, pulling my panties down further and standing up more. Finally, I was all the way up and naked all the way down. I was still bent over as I was moving my face up along his chest. I stood up straight, watching his face for a reaction I saw a big grin melt onto it. I was about to sit back in his lap when Lala quickly moved over to me and whispered in my long ear that full nudity was not allowed and that I needed to put my panty's back on.

I blushed red when she said that, _"Oh, which was embarrassing; I was completely naked and didn't need to be. Thank Arceus"_

I bent down and pulled my panty's back up before anyone else saw. Then I stood back up and sat in his lap. He seemed disappointed that I had put my panties back on.

"C'mon Le Renard, give me a bit show of your flower." He pleaded, but I explained to him that I was not aware that I wasn't supposed to.

I sat on his lap naked except for a pair of panties. At first he was trying to get me to take them off again, but then I think that he soon realized that I was a new stripper and gave up on that, changing the subject. I was sitting facing him, with my legs straddling his lap. The way we were sitting, I could feel his erection against my slit. We weren't moving so I didn't think anything about it, but when he figured out that I was an amateur.

I don't like this way this felt, so I kept ignoring him. The song ended and Lala come up to me whispered at me to let him see a little, because he was rich as hell and then she left, taking her customer with her, leaving me alone with him.

_"Rent is due today, that damn hotel I rented last week is expensive and barely had enough for his clothes and mine including meals. I have no choice, please forgive me Marcus."_

As soon as they were both off of the platform, I reached down and rolled my panties down a little bit. Next I ground my crotch into his, feeling his erection press harder against me. I rolled my panties down a little more, showing most of my crotch to him. I was feeling more comfortable with the moment and while my hands were down there, I pulled the crotch of my panties to the side exposing my most private area to him.

I was watching his face while I did this, and I don't want to describe the amazement I saw in his eyes. He looked up at me like he was making sure what he saw was true. I just nodded yes to him and leaned back, lifting my ass up, trying to give him as good of a view as possible. When I was sure that he had seen enough, I sat back down, leaned forward and pressed my breasts against his face, giving him a tit sandwich, as my husband used likes to call it. I have to swallow my pride to do this.

I finished my dance with that, and got dressed leading him back to his table. He handed me a semi large roll of money for his extra treat on the dance and another customer called me and so on. Hours had passed; I did this for like seem forever and only take breaks like restroom or lunch. The whole experience almost felt a like a bad drug, my head spinning with near unbearable displeasure and distress, my body been felt up with a stranger's hands.

I finally sat down with this one teenager who around nineteen named Bob, all about the dance and that Lala told me that full nudity was not allowed a little too late. He asked me if the guy got to see my pussy and I punched him in the shoulder, calling him a pervert. He asked me and pegged repeated and I told involuntary say yes to him because I won't want to get trouble or fired from Rick on the first day. Then he asked me if I enjoyed showing myself to a stranger and said go fuck yourself. I had been so reluctant and nervous that I never let myself realize what had happen.

"My last dance, I have to bear it one more time."

I told Bob to wait until I get ready and went to the dressing area with the rest of the dancers or strippers, Lala told me that I did a great job because shows like that drastically increase the tips. She suggested that if I was going to do any more private dances which mean more money. I thought about it for a moment and took her up on the offer.

"Privacy will help.", a lie I kept telling myself.

Lala commented that my plain red panties had to go, they were too much like generic panties, nothing sexy about them. She went over to a clothing rack and came back with a red g-string on a hanger.

I grab the red g-string and said, "Any clean clothes yet Lala?"

"Rick is having one the old one remove and already order one for tomorrow morning, till then just work with you have and believe me the strippers are improving too.", she said in an extensive sigh and discomfort.

One of the strippers came in with a detach phone, she just a regular Goodra, but I don't care at this moment why.

"Is there a women named Le Renard here, someone calling from a Pokemon Cener, a Chansey named Angel.", she said. I waved at her and thanked her and got the phone. "Brai Brai xien.", _"Angel, how Drake? Is he ok? Is he eating right? Is he sleeping and he is still crying?"_

"Chansey Chansey Sey chan." _"No, everything is fine, but it just that he having trouble digesting your breast milk you left in your baby bag. I won't be poking in your life, but did you smoke or eat any twigs?"_

"No have you idea how much I won't to do those things right now." "Bra bra xien."_,"I stop smoking five years ago and eating twigs when I first got Drake, what's wrong with my breast milk?"_

"Chan Chansey sey." _"Maybe you need to visit a Nutritionist or Pediatrician. It's probably your Pokémon milk is not compatible to human babies. I can only guess its different nutrient you are giving him or not enough. He fine now since I stop and gave him human formula….."_ "Sey se.", _"Oh… ok be there. Sorry Minx I have to go, my trainer needs my help."_

"Xien ien." _"Ok then, I understands and I'll make an appointment after work for tomorrow, and thank you for looking after Drake. You have no idea how grateful I am bye."_

"Chan." _"Bye.",_ Angel said before she hanged up. I went back to Bob to guide him to the private booth and it was not what I was expecting. Bob was not acting the way that I thought that a teenage pervert would act. I guess I was expecting him to be drooling at the corners of his mouth or pulling his penis out of his pants or something like that.

Feeling more comfortable with what I was doing, I moved back in, and begin with my lap dance. I sat down in his lap with my back to him, rubbing my ass against his lap. His hands came up gently caressing the outer part of my leg, never trying to move his hands to the inside of my legs, or up to my ass. I hardly noticed this because I was busy ignoring his erection through his trousers, and getting a little pissed at myself I might add. I did the same thing to him from that Anthro Blaziken and pretty much like all the men after him. He told me he loved me and some romantic bullshit about marring me which I ignore, the hormones is getting him and knew it's just the moment. He fondle my black fur breast nonstop, he caress my pink nipples to an erection which is my body acting naturally.

When Lala's set was done, I went back to my seat wearing just the g-string. I hadn't seen my blouse for quite some time now. I had a list of men that wanted me to give them lap dances and I just wanted my shirt so that I wouldn't feel so exposed walking back and forth from there. Bob had it and reluctantly gave it back to me. I told him that I had a bunch of fans that wanted private dances and that I would be back later.

Finally, it was one in the afternoon and time to go and I need to get to the Pokémon center to get my human baby. Probably half the men in that club had felt my breasts against their face, almost as many had felt my bare ass grind against their lap, and virtually all of them had seen me naked except for a tiny red g-string. At some point, I had forgotten my blouse back at the private dance area and been walking around in just the g-string. I never or will I not have sex for more money, no matter how much they offered. Once this Anthro Feraligator did offered two thousand dollars for just a blow job alone and I declined it.

Bob tried talking me into taking my g-string off and giving him. I punched him in the shoulder, calling him a perve. Bob asked me if I was interested in doing another show after we left. I told him to stick it in his ass. My shifts are over and left with three thousand and two hundred dollars I got from Rick and I changed into clean my yellow rob from my small backpack and arrive at the Pokémon Center.

I ask Nurse Joy where Angel and she told she at the employee lounge. I got there and Drake is happy in her pouch while a bunch of Audino is falling in love with him as they play.

"Bra Bra ra xien." _"How my son, I hope he not too much trouble Angel."_, I said to her.

"Chan chan ana sey." "_That's sweet to say son to him, a baby needs a mother figure no matter whom raising him. Yes he alright, there the some human baby formula in the baby bag."_

She gave me Drake and my stuff. I waved Angel and the Audinos goodbye and left to our apartment to pay the manager and I lie in the bed with my son. We took our bathe together and when we're out he falling sleeping on the bed. He enjoyed lying on my tummy with his head wrap around my long fluffy yellow tail and sleep to wait for another day at the job. God I must be sick. How can me being doing this. I felt so guilty for doing this act for money, I feel dirty. I need to concentrate on raising my two year old, Drake. My baby boy and I must devote nearly every minute of the day to his well-being. Such a frail child. I wish he was still here with me on my side, Marcus knows what to do and maybe Drake's parents if they are still alive. I was nervous about raising this child, I raised my children but never a human and its hard. Being a single parent isn't easy, but raising a son alone poses a special challenge for a mother. I hope he going to have at least a father figure, maybe when he older and I have stable job and of course dating again. The influence of a father figure for him is important. My eyes feel heavy and hard to go to sleep and got up to get a soda outside, while I put my white staff on the bed for Drake's protection.

The soda wasn't much as I head back to my room, as I pulled out the key I felt cold against the back of my head.

I heard this rough whisper in my ear, "Don't look back and remember... total willingness and cooperation. You know what will happen if you don't play along...you know what will happen if you don't play along... right?"

My body is shaken with fear and my son safety, and said, "Yes, I promise I'll cooperate. Anything. Just don't hurt my son. Please, mister. He's only two years old."

"Then I won't mind I deserved something from you Le Renard, unless you disagree."

_"How does he know my name?"_

"No," I whimpered. "Please. I'll do whatever you want. I swear."

He brag my right breast and start to fondle them roughly, and said, "Mmmmm...Good. Just keep that in mind... I'm putting the gun in my jacket pocket now, but remember, I can get to it at any time." I nodded my head to show I understood. He took my keys from my hand.

"No...no don't kill him please!", I begged him.

"Shut up," he shouted. For desperation I bit his free hand, but he quickly took out the gun and whack me on the head, leaving me dizzy and in pain on the floor.

"I told you not to try anything didn't I?", he demanded.

"Yes, I'm sorry.", I started to sobbed, because I know he is going to do and he had won. The stranger is wearing a brown over coat and lifted the gun to my head.

"My, you have been a dirty slut," he muttered.

I was stunned didn't answer, until he removed my fur rob and quickly notice my x scars , "Look at me honey, but not all." he said. I slowly turned my head back around and stared at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh don't give me the innocent young woman thing," spat the man. "I know you are a filthy whore."

"I'm not," I continued to sobbed. "I might have to hurt your Fenneken baby if you don't do what you are told," he whispered and then gave me a slap across my face. At this moment, this man doesn't know I have a human baby and not a Pokémon, as long he doesn't find out it won't get worse and if he did, he will use it against me without any mercy or escape option like last time.

He hit me again in the face, barked with pain. "Noo," I cried. "Don't do that! Please I'll do what I am told, just don't hurt my baby Fennekin."

"What . . .what do you want?", I said in a truly frightened tone of voice.

"Always the question," he said, smiling at me with lust.

"How about a blowjob.", he said.

"Blow jobs?", I echoed, as if not believing what I was hearing.

"You know what that is, pretty lady, Le Renard?",he asked.

"Yes . . .yes . . .I . . .uh . . .know!", I stuttered.

"Well, how about it then?", he started to pushed the issue.

"And if I do?", I asked.

"Then you get your ass back at the room and if you squeal, well you know already." he replied. He blindfold me and I heard a zipper being pulled out and the smell of an awful erection to my snout.

"You have magnificent tits!", he said. I stood for a moment not moving.

"Thank me, bitch!", he shouted.

"Thank you!", I said quickly.

"Sir!", he hollered at me.

"Thank you..., sir.", I said reluctantly. I fumble on his cock and he took out his gun.

"I'm doing it; I'm doing it! Don't . . .please don't start hitting me! I'm doing it.", I pleaded.

I fought my instinct and opened my mouth to accept his cock, licking the head and beginning to suck at it. He grabbed me by the back of the head, after about five minutes of fucking my face and held on, letting me gag, and emptying his cum into his mouth and throat. His sperm taste like alcohol and bleach.

There were tears in my eyes and he demanded to swallowed as quickly as possible to accommodate his cumming. He pushed his gun and said to cleaned his cock with my rough tongue, at his demand.

"Nice cock sucking, Le Renard. Damn nice for an amateur. I'm going you slut, count to thirty to take off your blindfold and if you peak, well you know.", he said in a strained voice. I heard him drop my key and leave in a hurry and I started to count to thirty.

"One...two...three...fffffour...fffiiiive...ssixx..."

* * *

><p><strong>This finished chapter is different than last one. Who is the man and how and where he knew Minx lived? I will write a Prologue about her entire life in portion with spoiler at some point. I'm going to look up how to write a Pokémon battle by watching some videos including the Pokémon X Y that involves the Delphox.<strong>


	12. Chapter 10 Preview

**I am going to take a break, but not too long. I need to work on my other stories and some RNR for my brain and so here is the sneak peak of Chapter 10 so I called it my tease and includes a quote. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fi**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: Revelation.<span>

Emma was scared. She had never seen Looker drunk before, but she knew that was not what his problem was. He didn't drink in all the time as she could remember, so she became frightened. If he had never been drunk at home before, what else would he do?

"The winner is Minx.", the referee shouted as the crowds roars with such exhilaration from what they saw is the most melodramatic Pokémon battle of their life. Minx gown is now torn from the battle, she knew that is now useless to wear, so without a second of thought she tore off the top portion revealing her red multiway bra that barely holds her bust to the crowd. Drake had not thought the crowd could get any louder, but he was wrong as the crowd went crazy in response to her mother's enormous breast. The applause and cheers were immense as she moved through the crowd, as men and Anthros whistle and howl at her and some of their partner just either hit them or scolded for their action.

My shadowball negates her megapunch and I said, "You are strong, stronger than your mate Amy."

She punches the ground that shook the stadium a bit. "Really, I'm just holding back.", she said with a smile and charges at me.

Garry holds up his to reveal his right sleeve and there he show Drake, Minx and the crowd his Mega Ring and a Kangaskhanite. He activated his keystone and Amy is surrounded with spiral energy.

"You don't know what kind of parents he had, if a given opportunity arrives. I'll run away with this precious boy."

Amy wraps around sleepy Kenny in a blanket and tucks him in her pouch along with a pillow she got from Agatha bag. "If you hold something too tight, it will slip away. Just like my daughter did.", she said with a tear in her eyes.

In front of my mirror, I am wearing nothing but this see through pink stretch mess lingerie, which shows everything.

"Warning Pokémon status identify Female Anthro, have detected oppress heat cycles. The level of hormonal is estimate to be extremely high with the risk of aggressive and ungenerous toward finding a mate..", Drake's Pokedex Tablet is being repeated shattered until it was silence.

Hours has passed on Drake's room and suddenly the crushed Pokedex Tablet screens flashes and the sound is barely emerges, "Warrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn….Pokemon….detected…high levels of aggression has been de…..Arcanine detected….find safety."

* * *

><p>"Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." ― John F. Kennedy<p> 


	13. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. I'm back from my break and boy I had ideas. I have an anonymous friend who will help me on my stories I have struggling for months, Passionate Ring. He had experience the civil rights movement in his younger days, which he gave me some pointers. Any who, I have to cut this or else it will not be completed until September. Fun fact, I named Drake from my favorite artist Drake. Huge fan and note no spamming or stuff. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything." - Mark Twain

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: Revelation of a Mother.<span>

[Looker Bureau]

(Third Person)

Emma wonders where Looker went off, he been acting lately odd after he answered his phone. Mimi overheard Looker screaming at the phone and slump his head to cry and told Emma this and they don't know how to react when a grown man cries. He desperately made many calls that ended up him either sad or angry then all of the sudden; he stormed out of the building. She worries as they waited for seem like an hour until he came back, drunk. Looker barely walks and drops down to the couch on his back.

"Looker…..have you...been drinking.", Emma said, she worried what he might or might've had done when he was drinking, she wishes to stay with him and not end up in the streets again. Mimi felt the same thing too. She tries to ask him again, but he was not talking and look like he about to vomit.

As Emma and Mimi help Looker to roll on his stomach, he said something that inaudible and Looker passed out cold.

"_What is he trying to say Mimi?"_, Emma ask him.

"_Beats me, but I'll try something._", said Mimi.

"_That evading his privacy is not a good idea."_, Emma said.

Mimi laughs slightly,_ "Getting drunk and leaving a girl alone at night is not a good idea."_

Emma sight and said, _"True, give it a whirl."_

Emma hops onto the couch and he puts his paws on each side of Looker's head while Emma holds Mimi. Mimi eyes rolled back and his ears open up revealing sets of glowing white eyes, _"I have made some huge mistakes and my only hope is that you have forgiven me for them, Maria."_

They look at each other puzzled. _Who Maria?"_, commented Mimi.

"_Looker never mention anything about this Maria women, and he has a lot of things he kept to himself we don't know yet."_, replied Emma.

"_I got an image before he passed out, a dead female Maractus that has bullets wounds."_, said Mimi, but nether wants to heart-to-heart about the dead, not since they were in the streets.

Emma went into Looker's room for blankets for them and for Looker and they could hear him snoring away; she didn't even bother to change out of his clothes. His smell is that he just swallows a whole liquor bar and ate nasty pickle egg. They sat down on the ground wrap with a blanket to check on his condition.

"I was wonder why Looker was yelling at his phone and to whom. I do see him drink, but not to the point of him getting heavy drunk, it must be something important.", Emma said to herself.

Time passed and Emma and Mimi started to get bored and annoyed from Looker's snoring.

"_So, the recording of that documentary won't be done for a while, so now what?"_, yawned Emma.

Mimi stomach growled, _"I'm still hungry."_

_"Me too.",_ replied Emma.

Mimi looked over Looker's kitchen and said_, "How about some chips and hotdog?"_

Emma shrugged, _"Looker said not to eat some junk food at night."_

Mimi stared at her trainer with this duh look, _"Ok, but how about this. Looker decided not tell us he is not to drink and passed out while he in care of my trainer and her cute Esspur all alone."_

She smiled and said, _"Good point, let's go my legs needs exercise."_

Mimi fakes laughs and he said, _"Ha right, exercise."_

Emma pulled on his cheeks, _"Shut up."_

[Lumiose City]

(Drake Lyra)

I watch my mom unleash this strange fire from her wooden staff at Kidoking, which make no sense because he was part ground type, but when Nidoking horns glow to a Mega Horn and jabs her crossed arms, my mom took it well. Nidoking looks confuse and immediately uses

As I looked at the people watching from their tables, I noticed that many of them men still had their eyes on my mom.

She swayed for every attack Nidoking did, her body movement gave the audience a glimpse of how graceful my mom body is. Occasionally, my mom would spin around revealing that she is teasing how easily she can dodge Garry's Nidoking attack.

The band continued to deliver a showy, energetic to their battle, but I have to watch and study what are my mom's move set ,because I knew she would win and which means I have to command her for the next battle. So far its, Light Screen and this fire move seem to make Nidoking attacks weaker, every time.

My mom holds her arm, "Time out."

The referee whistles for a time out. I'm worried and told my mom, "Mom, are you ok? You don't have to do this."

She licks my cheeks and took her off her white high heels said with a smile, "Its ok sweetie, these high heel are holding me back and oh so expensive." My mom called the referee to continue the battle.

My mom suddenly jump straight up in the air and twirl around like she did in the hospital and landed with a pose with her arm almost she did a performance. The crowd applause for her entry and Nidoking is pissed.

"Damn Her legs are about a mile long!", some random guy said.

"Damn, I think I saw her orange panties, nice." I over hear a couple of stranger comment on my mom. This made me mad and sort of jealous. I did want to knock the hell who ever say to my mom.

My mom continued to move like before, but slowly, her hips swaying to the music and her white dress flows like as if it were an invisible waves and she dancing around a pole. Something in the simplicity of it stopped me. I stood there watching her and I wondered what she was thinking.

"_Was she dancing in a memory, a fantasy in her life? Was I there with her?"_

Nidoking discharge whatever he had and yet she dodges while dancing, a sludge bomb my mom just spins around with her arms on her chest, mega horn either jumps up and twirl or she crossed her arms to summons light screen, mud shot she took out her wooden staff and shoots this flame that ignite it like fireworks every time. Nidoking is sure tough, but not fast as my mom, I guess he just a tank for Garry.

Nidoking looks incredible tired and suddenly starts to throw random desperate punches at my mom. She panic and dodges in time, but not enough time for her top portion of her white dress got dithering.

My mom look at her dress and unhappy for a dress beautiful she wearing is scarp now, "You shouldn't done that."

"Nido Nidoking.", he said. I can't tell what he said, but I think he might've taunted her.

My mom cracked her paws and smiled, "Time to end this." Nidoking display this 'bring it on' look and she punches Kidoking right at his stomach. He laughs because it did absolute nothing to him, until mom continues to punch him again and again. He still laughs and as he ready for his mega horn, he suddenly stops at his tracks, because her punches started to glow shimmering white and faster she goes, the more her fist kept glowing until they are enflamed.

I hear the crowd saying is she using close combat? Fire punch? Mega Punch and so on, no one knows. For me, I never saw my mom in a Pokémon battle; I keep forgetting she a Pokémon too. My mom rapid punches are now speeding, almost too fast for anyone to see and Nidoking face is pure shock and flinches with pain. Finally she stops and her fist glows in red fury and withdrew her arms like a baseball player, swing her fist that send Nidoking flying and bounce back from the arena border. As he flung back, my mom back flips over him and slams down to ground and out cold.

The referee checks on Garry Nidoking and he is not getting up, "The winner is Minx Lyra.", the referee shouted as the crowds roars with such exhilaration from what they saw is the most melodramatic Pokémon battle of their life and mine too. I see her gown is now torn from the battle; she knew that is now useless to wear, so I was caught off guard when without a second of thought, she tore off the top portion revealing her red multiway bra that barely holds her bust to the crowd. I had not thought the crowd could get any louder, but boy I was wrong as the crowd went crazy in response to my mother's enormous breast. The applause and cheers were immense as she moved back at me, as men and Anthros whistle and howl at her and some of their partner just either hit them or scolded for their action. Garry face is now surprise and a bit of ashamed and he return Nidoking to his pokeball and went back to his family.

The referee gave us five minutes to prepare for next battle of a regular battle and that I was sweating bullets for a good reason. The.. my first Pokémon is one thing, but my mom breast almost exposed! It was embarrassing moment for me.

"_How dumb was my mom? How could she humiliate me like that, letting everyone to see her in her bra! How embarrassing, to have men looking at my mom like that, and talking about her like….she was just some dancer!"  
><em>

My mom asks one of the waiters to retrieve her bags. I confronted her and said, "Mo..Minx, why did you tear off your dress, everyone can see you naked! It's embarrassing."

She this long drink of her wine and said, "Drake sweetie relax, I'm wearing a bra and not totally naked and I can't be seen wearing battle with this since is torn."

I shook my head, this is got to be her fifth wine tonight she had and I replied concern, "Showing your breast is better than torn dress? Minx I think you are drinking a bit too much of wi.."

She put her fingers on my lips and said to my ear, "Drake let's not waste talking about this and I need to tell you about my move sets, ability, and status." By how her breath reeks, she is drinking too much wine.

"M..Minx.. why did.."

"Three minutes left!", yelled the referee.

"_I guess I have to let this one slide then."_

(Minx Lyra)

"_I have complete confidence of my son ability to handle situation while focusing on what to do on our battle, a little doubt those bother me so."_

The hostess took to her microphone and said, "This second battle is between Drake and her Anthro Delphox wife Minx vs Garry Solomon, is a regular battle." She signals the band and started to play this action music.

"Ready.", said the referee.

Drake and Garry nodded, the referee looked at my mom a bit and said, "Battle!"

Garry calls Amy to the field, she took out Kenny from her pouch and pets him before she jumps to the stadium.

"Amy mega punch!", Garry said quickly. Amy lunges at me.

"Minx! Negate that with shadow ball!", Drake barely said and which my shadow ball hardly contravenes her mega punch and I said in a bluff, "Dela Delphox_." "You are strong, stronger than your mate Amy."_

Amy flexes her muscles and she punches the ground that shook the stadium a bit. I turned to Drake , who is losing it, he should've told me to use light screen than shadow ball. Ghost attack won't have effects on normal and normal attacks.

"Kanga Kanga Kanga Skan." _"Really hon, I'm just holding back.",_ she said with a smile.

"Amy again, mega punch.", said Garry and Amy charges at me. Garry knows Drake will panic again and will cause an opening for a direct attack. If I act on my own, me and Drake will be disqualify, I can't have my son first Pokémon battle ended because he panic, and might make think he is lower than he is now, especially on his birthday and his broken right arm.

"Minx power up punch!", Drake said. I did what he asks and me and Amy fists collided, but her fist shrug of my attack and I was pushed back at the edge of the stadium. Drake is panicking for sure, he should knew power up punch is yes a fighting attack and a good effective on normal, but its slow to build up my attack stats and takes time to do real damage.

"_I have an idea, I hope this works."_

I called for a time out and ran back to my son, and kissed him on the lips, passionately. I loved to kiss or lick him when he was a little, this is different. His instinct is to hold me in his strong arms, firm yet lovingly and kiss me as if I was his first and only love, just made my heart melt. I knew that Marcus was first my when we got married and that he will love me even after death, but the way Drake kissed me made me feel like his one and only love….r.

His saliva tasted tangy and sweet. "Uhh, mom...wow.", Drake stumbled on his words and blushes really read. He wiped his lips with his arm and I barely kissed him on cheeks before I call the referee to continue the battle.

Drake shook his head and yelled at me to get in front of Amy and used shadow ball. Garry ordered Amy an aqua tail, on my state that will knock me out, but I have faith in Drake. Drake quickly commands me to use mystical fire and somehow causes the shadow ball to collapse on her faces. Garry staggered on this surprise and order to use fake out, but can't because herself is fake..out and lower her attack to negate it!

"_Genius son, genius! I never knew this!"_

Drake got the hang of Pokémon battle, our battle against Garry and Amy was amazing. Whenever Garry command, Drake knew and swiftly order moves and strategy that easily land big hits on Amy and boy, Garry was getting mad. The entire battle, Garry was losing to one Pokémon, me and against an disadvantage type that took on a tank ground and poison from a fire psychic type, really must be humiliated for Garry and his family. I think he was promised a good time if he wins from Agatha, because I see her secretly showing blow job acts to her husband, he didn't see I guess he doesn't have to.

Garry holds up his right sleeve and there he shows me and Drake and the crowd that he has a Mega Ring and a point at Amy's Kangaskhanite on her. He activated his keystone and Amy is surrounded with spiral energy.

"C'om Drake, does something before it's too late.", I said to myself.

Drake stares in terror and petrified as he watch Amy swirl with glowing spiral energy.

"Mega punch!", yelled Garry and her punch came to fast to either Drake or myself to react. She fast, not good.

"Aqual tail while using knock out!", Amy was on my side and the water attack struck me heavily and almost fainted with her knock out move. Garry kept at it and we both knew we're losing and it seem like Amy's spiral energy is fading, must be from not having her kin that didn't fully activate her mega form and destabilizing. Good, parental bond will be a problem.

The crowd ooh and awe of our battle as we kept at for a while, my stats are now high from my move set that increases my special defense from light screen, attack from my power up punch, while shadow ball and mystical fire lowers Amy's attack and defense. It was not enough.

I acted quickly and took out my white staff from my bra, and focus my energy that extended to shape of a glowing blue bone. I hit Amy on her head that threw her off and open my mouth and let's shoot all my strength for a hyper beam on her torso. The red white beam hit her and both energy reacted viciously, I pushed back with more energy and Amy pushed her back against her remain energy in a form of aqua tail and a huge explosion erupt that send us flying.

"Minx…use li..", I quickly form in instinct that shielded me. When the smoke cleared, Amy is on her knee all tired and Garry raised his hand in surrender. I expect him to be disappointed, yet his face is nothing but joy.

"The winner is Drake and his Anthro Delphox wife Minx!", said the referee. The crowd became livelier and noise increased in cheers for my son first Pokémon battle in result in a victory.

"_I am so proud of you my son. This is his moment on his birthday. Sadly…. I wish for you not to go on your journey and find the truth."_

The crowd cheered at the new prospect and began the chant. I looked down at Drake and I could see the excitement in his eyes. The crowd broke into a new chant, "Drake! Drake!"

It took some time to recover after getting down. It was kind of a blur, but I hugged my son with all my strength and congratulate him. I was just overwhelmed and somewhat relieved. The concert itself was anticlimactic. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. I looked out to see all of these faces staring at me. I could also see a lot of cameras being held up, pointing in my direction. I couldn't believe that all of these people were going to have pictures of me with my bra exposed. Luckily, most of them wouldn't know me. I hope so.

(Third Person)

Minx exhausted from the battle, went to excuse herself to the lady restroom, Amy too wanted to go because she needs to clean up and take Kenny to change his diaper.

"You are really good there Amy, I'm mean… don't give me wrong your husband is good only in power and not in strategy.", Minx complement Amy.

Amy laughs while changing Kenny's dirty diaper and replied, "Nidoking is a muscle guy in a jerk way, but deep down he actually a loving mate. He cares for me and Kenny very much like his own kid…despite.."

Minx saw Amy, she is holding back her tears.

Minx must apologizes and said, "Oh….Amy I.."

"No….no..no, it's ok. It's not something you said.", she said. "Can you finish for me."

Minx replied, "Sure."

As Minx changed Kenny's diaper, she heard a glass shattered. Amy had smashed the mirror with her fist. Minx breathe in and said, "Amy? Please tell me what wrong. I used to be mother…I can understand whatever you are going..I"

Amy started to cry and said, "You don't know…..what kind of parents he had, if a given opportunity arrives. I'll run away with this precious boy."

Stunned Minx said, "Why….did they abuse or something?"

Amy shook her head, "No…I got used to the fact that…."

Minx put her paw on Amy's shoulder and pointed at her..son Kenny, who is look like he is asleep. Amy wiped her tears from the napkins and said, "I could stay out as they go late much they wanted and…..dddddd… they argue an…d started drinking, smoking, doing who know what kind of drugs, having sex with stranger while Kenny is sleeping next room! I have to put him on my pouch so he could not hear them fuckin and Nidoking make sure we are safe from any incident. Garry and Agatha family are lies..only lies. You think they are perfect on the outside…I hate them…hhhkkkkkkk hanging out with people that arrr…. they liked it. I thought that this was the life I was to live. Then one day, I have enough and decided I was going to run away. I thought anywhere was better than there. So I packed my things and until.."

Minx hear sank, and said, "Until what…Amy we're both mothers, you can tell me anything."

Amy look at slumbering Kenny and said, "Kenny called me Mooma,h.h.h. first word. I told Nidoking this and..um... I had never seen him cry until that day."

Amy continues to cry. Minx knew this too well, she too feels her position while raising her human son Drake. They too struggle.

"About a week, after we moved into Lumiose City, Garry and Agathagot caught by the officers Jennies. They found them intoxicated and stonned on the street. I went back into care of Kenny and the city council registered me as a temporary foster parent and so does Nidoking**.**We were so close of ended up getting evicted lately." Amy started to shake like a rattle and Minx tries to calm down Amy from her panic attack.

"I was wondering.. and there were nights, where I would think to myself . Maybe I would be better off run away with Nidoking and Kenny together as a family he should deserve…we deserve.", Amy said stammering.

Amy rubs her empty pouch and wraps around sleepy Kenny in a blanket and tucks him in her empty pouch along with a pillow she got from Agatha bag. "If you hold something too tight, it will slip away. Just like my daughter di…..ddddiiiid.", she said with a tear in her eyes.

"Sorry, here crying my problems and ruining your anniversary..here I will help you clean up and dress your outfit.", said Amy.

Minx rubs her semi tears and said, "Its ok, I.."

Amy cut her off and said, "No please, allow me."

Minx looked at herself, her ear hair, undone and loose, the waves cascading down her yellow fur shoulder blades with just a hint of sweat. Amy pick out the clothes in Minx's shopping bags and Minx wore this black tight sweater and slim-fitting orange skirt showed off every scintillating curve of her voluptuous body. And the white high heels she saved and sheer black stockings enhanced the toned lines of her shapely foxy legs. All around, the outfit shows off her looks.

"Drake is a lucky guy.", said Amy.

Minx smiled and tears, "He sure is. I love him."

Amy fixed Minx hair into a French braid and said, "My advice is don't lie and don't base your love and soon if you want to start a family, in lies. It will not end well."

Minx remembers something a memory.

"_Fuck you. You fuckin killed my family…wwwhy? I trusted you Minx."_

"_Don't you fuckin blame me this shit? You're the one who killed my husband and my kids, so go fuck yourself."_

"_I won't let you touch him."_

"_I swear if you do..I'll rip your throat out._

"_I trusted you!"_

"Ok, I'll remember that.", said Minx.

[?]

(?)

I collected this information and whatever else I could find and started a file on my prey. I needed to be sure, though. It was time for my revenge to emerge. Rescuing this girl did a number on my plan, but also added where Minx been hiding at for all these years. The evening's festivities had gotten me all worked up. Imagining Minx's terrified, tear-filled eyes had given me a rush. I have to wait until they get home alone, and wait till there party and everyone in it to go, no witness is a part of my plan. For Drake, when I see him, he must know the truth of his suppose adopted mother.

I look at my scarf and pulled it out the ornament.

I said to myself, "A promise I made to his parents, the truth from The Blue Flame Tragedy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the cliffhanger, go to finish my stories. I have like seven draft that needs editing. Oh, I found out the my sister uses the Spanish version on the word and that's why my draft gets a bit funky when I convert to English version and have to rewrite on the website when I look over later. Update: I have to cut this in half from work and stuff, the preview on the Chapter 10 will appear on Chapter 11, pinky promise.<strong>


	14. Chapter 11

**Pssss..., that my brain cooling off. This is so long that I have to cut from chapter 10. My anonymous friend suggest to separate this into two chapter but nya, too long for that process. Blank 'not his name but censored' helped me on Passionate Ring that been frozen for like seven months and gave me time to write this. Oh man, you should've read what blank writing on the story, a lot better on where I'm going. I'm going to credited blank as editor slash written by blank, but story by me. A long chapter is a good chapter, I think. So here is Chapter 11, where mysterious are solved or where more question are raised than answer. Who knows? One more thing, blank ask me to add a viewer advisement, for obvious warning on Passionate Ring story. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Minx's Nightmare and Drake's 13 Past.

[Lumiose city]

(Drake Lyra)

The crowd begins to calm down, the stadium returns back into the dance floor. The restaurant band played a beat that was slow, mellow, and luscious. The crowds went back to dancing or back to their table. I spot my mom coming out of the women restroom with Amy; she changed clothes, so daring in her age can make any man jealous. Mom response had been flattering from whistle and comment by her new outfit, I gave a threaten look every time at them. Amy gave mom a hyper potion to sprays herself and handed me the bottle for later. We agree on one last dance.

The hostess gave Minx a complement Cherubi bottle wine and a paid dinner as a prize from our exciting battle. We started to slow dance and mom ran her paws along my hips, she pushed her back side against my groan. Mom moved with the rhythm of the beat, and moving her bottom up and down and in circles against my groin that is unnecessary for me. She moved my left hand from her hips to her belly as she leaned back against me.

I tried to remember that it was my mother I was dancing with, she clearly a little loopy and caused me hard-on to raise. My will wasn't that strong when it came to my mom Minx. It was hard for me growing up with a beautiful mother like her. I humor her and gave into my body reaction, dancing with her just like any other girl. I moved my left hand over her stomach, the casted right arm accidently brush her breast causing my mom to laugh out loud.

The song ended. Minx turned around raising her arms to my shoulder, while she laughed starts to fade.

"Sorry baby, you've gotten something… started now.", she said giggling and pulling me against her curvy body.

I apologize, "I know, sorry."

"Let's just enjoy this night and have some fun while it last.", she said, and buried her head into my shoulder holding me tight as the rhythm of the music turned to a slow jazz saxophone solo. My left hand are entwined with hers, we moved like all other couples here. Enjoy our company and body warmth.

Two songs went by and still, we are on the dance floor. I felt more relaxed dancing with my mother. As a joke, I suggest to dance in a flirty way, mom laughed and giggled as she attempted the moves that she did on battle, but failed and shook it off.

"I had a great time tonight sweetie.", my mom said as put her head back to my shoulder and try not to hurt my casted right arm. "It's been so long since I've danced, and I never danced."

"Me too, Mo..Minx", I replied.

"_Her outfit looks beautiful in the moonlight, yet mom's breast are more loose, I guess she changed underwear, because I don't feel a br.."_

"I want to do that again, sometime in the near future and Pokémon battles too. I find them fun, you are going to be a good trainer Drake, I know it.", she said abruptly. Mom rubs her snout against my face, she must be wearing honey perfume or something, this scent might be coming from her fur, it smells intoxicating aroma filled my nostrils and I felt lightheaded with dizziness.

"Why I never notice this before!"

Mom's phone went off, "Hello, oh hi Estella. You're outside? Ok, we will be there in five minutes, go find a parking space. Ok bye and sorry we took so long, I'll explain later."

"How about one last dance, Minx.", I said blushing, I like her this smell. Mom blushes too and put her head back to my shoulder. Our body moves with the music and continue to inhaling my mother's cryptic honeyed aroma.

"Well, I got to get use to dancing with my mother, but not like this.", I said giggling.

She licks my cheek and said, "Son, I feel today we dance like a typical couple and bonded more than mother and son."

[Lavveren City]

Estella's car stopped at our house. "Surprise, happy birthday!", they all yelled out when we open the door.

Allan, Catherine, and Mandy was there wearing birthday hats, the whole house is filled with improvise decoration and holly pop tart, I know Catherine loves to bake, but I see bowl of cookies, several small cakes and homemade candy on each three table.

Mandy hopped to me and said, "Happy thirteen birthday Drake, here's you're present." Mandy did a quick kiss on my cheek and handed me a green wrapped box. She wore a low cut, tight, sleeveless, black top that revealed a healthy portion of her brown fur cleavage and pink fluff. She wore dark blue jeans that also fit tight over her hips. Her ear shoulder-length was pulled back tight to her head. I saw my mom looking blankly at Mandy.

"Surprise! Drakey", I heard a woman voice behind me and turn to my surprise, is Annie, my aunt Leavanny. Annie walked from the kitchen and in her pincer was a birthday cake, encased in a clear plastic case. The cake was coated with white frosting, with blue trim around the circumference. Written in red frosting on the top of the cake was Happy Birthday, Drake Lyra!.

I ran to hug Annie and said, "It's been so long Aunty."

"Happy birthday, little Drakey or should I say big man Drakey.", Annie's bright blue eyes met mine, three years since I last seen her in person, the video call doesn't count for me.

"Thanks, Annie, but I never really expected you to come, mom said you couldn't make it." I said in a happy tone. I should be happy to see my favorite aunt.

"Peesh posh, you think I'd miss my nephew's thirteen birthday? It's not every day you turn into a teenager.", she shot back with glee. Annie is my mom best friend back in the day and a Pharmacist. She was a mother figure before Catherine while growing up and always would be - something she would never let me forget, we are a family. She relished playing the role of both mother, wiser peppering older sister, and never failed to forget one of my birthdays without sending card or a gift.

"Again, happy birthday, Drakey.", Annie gave me this small wrapped box and leaned towards me and nips my hair clean, because she can't physically kiss me.

I sat down on a chair at the table and gave the box a shake. I heard nothing ratting inside. Annie laughed as she watched me. Wanting to prolong the process, I carefully tore the bow from the perfectly wrapped gift and placed it on the table. As I was removing the white ribbon from the box the sound of Annie's cell phone ringing in her purse interrupted me.

"That's probably my boss.", she said. "Wait till tomorrow with this one, its special." Annie went back to the kitchen. I went to my room and place it on my desk, also retrieve the broken Pokedex Table underneath my bed, so my mom won't find it from her morning cleaning. Everyone is enjoying the party, Allan snacking down on the treats him and his mom Catherine made for the party. Estella nagged Mandy for destroying her backyard, again and they forgive each other after my mom stop a minute of skittty fight.

It was late, but the party ended quickly, which I don't care, I have a blast today beside the trip to the hospital. Catherine and Allan pointed me their present. "Open that one first.", said Allan, pointing towards the a big, rectangular box. I unwrapped the gift and gave a gasp of surprise, then smiled. It was a brand new Holo Caster, now with camera and video.

"How did you know? I've wanted one of these for months!", I said while trying it on.

"It was Allan's idea.", Catherine said. "Allan said he'd heard you say you were thinking of getting one since you found that old Pokedex tablet."

"What do you mean old Pokedex Tablet?", Mom butted in and her tone sounds scratchy.

Catherine handed me a card and a metallic case from her purse. "A trainer ID card! Badge case!", I shouted.

"A what!", mom shouted.

"Minxy deary, sorry. I know how busy you are with work and I decide to register Drake for his Trainer ID. It was easy to fill out and Professor Sycamore is sure flirty with me, he even tries to ask me for a date. Promiscuous he is for a married man and oh..no Pokémon and Pokedex Tablet until tomorrow.", said Catherine laughing nervously.

Mom forms a bent smile and her and Catherine talk privately on the other side of the room.

"Ok! My gift next!", said Mandy. I picked the gift up. I guessed that it was small clothing, judging from its size and feel. When I tore at the tissue paper I discovered something made of pink, silky material inside. I tugged at it, removing it from its wrapping and it's was a pair of pink soft mitten?

"Those mitten are the most prestige quality and feels like silk, that and it's a last minute gift.", said Mandy rubbing her head, and she blushing red.

"_Why she blushes? Cute though."_

When the group chanted happy birthday song to me and made my wish, we dined in on both Catherine and Annie cakes. I heard a conversation from my mom and Annie in the kitchen, "Have some faith in you, Minx." she said. "You need to get out there and start looking. There are tons of great men out there. You'll meet someone, if you'd only give them a chance and stop comparing them to your son, marido muerto Marcus and you know who?"

After everyone left and the food is stored in the fridge, Annie told us she is staying at the Lumiose City hotel and had to or else it's a waste of money. I plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV with the remote. I channel surfed about three times through the list of programs.

"Did you enjoy the party, Drake?", She picked up the phone and it beeped each time she pressed a button.

"Ya, the best I ever had," I glanced over. Mother stood holding the phone and staring at it with a furrowed brow for several seconds. I do remember Agatha stuffed something in my pocket and took it out.

It's a single photo card and its show an Anthro Braixen wearing nothing, but red metallic shiny bikini, and holds these stranger hard erections in her hands. I notice an arrow pointing on it the back, it reads.

"Your wife Minx, she is keeping a secret from you and she aint no saint, beautiful woman everything you think she is. This photo is in fact Minx, who used to be a stripper or another name is a whore, dancing naked in front of men and Anthros, possible even extend to women too. I got it from the Maître's pocket by accident while giving him a blowjob so we won't have to pay the bill later. I heard from him the last time he had a good blowjob was this Anthro Braixen stripper he went Snowbelle City and later paid to have sex with her, when she got desperate for cash. Hmm, I wonder who that could be. If you want revenge on your slut cheating stripper wife or, wanna a good time, give me a call, Agatha Solemn. (XXX) –XXX-XXXX.

My heart started to beat like crazy. "This has to be a mistake; no way this Braxien is my mom. It's a trick by Agatha.", I said to myself, trying to believe what am I saying.

With anticipation and nervousness mixed with stomach lucre. "Mom, we need to talk.", I said rather sternly.

"_What lies she had been holding from me. I must know."_

Hesitantly she asked, "What's wrong sweetie? Your right arm hurting again?"

I wanted to get to the point, took out the photo and slam them on the table. The look of shock on my mom was fear. Her face blanched white with fear, her mouth hung open and the lower lip began to quiver.

I puffed my chest and said, "Mom is this you in the picture."

Nothing but stunned silence, mom hanged up the phone and sat down the sofa with me.

She force an angry look and said, "Drake Lyra, what are you doing with pornography, you have some nerve to compare me with this."

I was shocked, but not surprised. Mom won't admit, so I guess I have to lie. She was doing her best to try and use her trick to persuade me to relent.

I pointed out the name Le Renard and my mom's shoulders completely slumped down as she sank into sofa, silently mouthing the words, "Oh my God..." over and over again.

"Look Drake, please give me this photos. I think...", mom began to quietly plead.

I took the card away, "No, tell me. Is this you in the photo."

"Please no Drake; it was hard times for you and me. I needed the money so a bad.", she pleaded with me.

"Look mom, I don't want excuse or anything like that.", I said to her sternly.

"Sweetie, this photo has to stay just between you and me." She appeared to visibly relax.

I said, "I just want to confirm that the person in this picture is indeed you." Her expression changed to one of puzzlement at this statement.

She put her paw on her head and sigh, "Just promise me you'll not show anyone this pictures and ask me again.". Her long ears suddenly sprung up and went wild.

I asked in a steady heavy voice as my eyes bored into hers, "How long have you been…"

My mom suddenly flung her body to me and we landed behind the couch with her paw on my mouth. The lights went off, something is vibrating, and it wasn't the pokeballs or the Holo Caster, but the broken Pokedex Tablet. The screens flashes and the sound is barely emerges, "Warrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnpzzzzzzz….Pokemon…pzzzzzzz….detected…high levels of aggression..pzzzzz… de…pzzzzzzz..Arcanine detected…pzzzzzzz…..find safety."

"No! Please! No! I…I...I've never thought she be alive…. Please. God please no, not now.", my mom silently shriek.

Confuse of what going on, I asked, "Mom what's going? Better not be to talk yourself out."

"Drake, be quiet. There uhhh…an intruder in the house."

Mom sound scared, she never this scared before, "Should we call the police orrr."

She put her paw on my mouth and whispered, "Drake there is no power, she cut it off and will kill us if we try. I'm too tired to take her on." Mom paws are shaking.

My mind raced,_ "Her? Who is the woman? Does mom know this person?"_

I heard something upstairs, turning my gaze I saw the color drain from mom's face. "Oh god." she blubbered as she felt to her knees, and hold me tight like her life depends on it.

A gust of wind sweeps the living and a woman like figure stood illuminated in the moonlight from the windows. An Anthro Arcanine appeared, she was honestly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, although the position of most beautiful creature had changed my mind in a few seconds, due to our probable imminent demise, making me slightly less rational than usual.

The Anthro Arcanine sported mixture of orange, white and black fur pattern and stood tall that almost reach the roof. She wore in a pure black cloak as well as a loincloth that scandalously seemed to move about as she walked, promising glimpses of the bounty between her legs. Her mane like hair fell to her bottom, her tail swoops every time she walks towards us. A smell hit me like a shovel to the face, the Anthro Arcanine too smell like my mom scent, sweet honey, but mixed with lilac. My penis started to grow to an erection, my mind is fight and body fight that urges, because it's not the right time.

The Arcanine's eyes caught my mom's eyes, glinting dangerously like shards of ice loathing expression and when she turns to my gaze, its show sadness, and desire.

"Mi hijo.", her voice sounds like heavenly.

My mom sprang into action as she quickly ran to her and uses power up punch on the Anthro Arcanine's face.

(Minx Lyra)

I caught her by surprise, "Gaaaarrrrrrrr!." _"The harder you hit, the more I want to kill you. The harder I want to kill you. The more I want him back. Keep hitting, you're really pissing me off!",_ I heard Calion warned low voice.

Calion was still on one knee, her other leg just touching the floor, when my power up punch hit her on the side of her head, she grab Drake with her tail and pulled him with her. She fell back collapsing lightly against the back of the sofa, while Drake fought to get his legs untangled from her tail. Getting his balance again he straightened just as Calion, now free, turned on the seat to get out of the way, when my second jab caught Calion on the chin, throwing her backwards against the back of the sofa.

"ARCANINE!" "_SON OF A FUCKING BITCH_.", she roared, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her jaw, and spitting onto the floor. Drake was now standing at the end of the sofa, mouth open and a look of absolute terror on his face. Just as Calion pushed herself off of the sofa and pulled her arm and fist back to launch a solid hit to my face. I dodge her fist and hit her with my power up punch again, it has been building my attack stats while we fist fight and she fell back to the ground hard.

I kept a firm grip on her arm, until she bit me and use thunder fang, leaving me paralysis like condition.

Frightened, I found myself unable to stop. I kept rebellious, denying that my body was drowsy and not responding. Calion grabbed my ponytail and she used to drag me into her arms. "Arrggg!" "On second thought, I think it's time.", Calion roard and latched onto my neck not to attack me, but to kill me.

I struggle and start to punch her snout and she bangs my face against the wall so hard. She didn't even give me a chance to recover and hurdled on top of me and ripped my clothes off with claws as she held me down. I screamed and kicked at Calion, but it was no use. She lift me up and bangs me back on the walls over and over until I close losing consciousness. The pain was so excruciating, I was bleeding from my head and I screamed and cried begging her to stop, but Calion didn't.

Calion roars in my face and, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH", _"Finally…for thirteen years, I fuckin found you Minx. You knew this was coming, you can't run away from your problem. Now it's time for my revenge and lets us not forget how you ki.."_

Drake suddenly shoulder bash Calion, he grabs her jaw and yank her from my imprisonment and yelled, "You think! You could hurt my mother! Get away you fucker!"

Calion grabs Drake and pin him onto the floor, "Arac Ara Nine nine," _"Minx heheh... you can't bear to hear this. Child of mine family, this fight is not involve you, your fake bitch mother Minx, your parents are, Dave and Casey." _

I know Drake couldn't understand Calion, but I can't allow hearing her say it and I use what left psychic energy to teleport me and Calion at somewhere, so Drake could not see us.

"Mom! noo.", the last time he said before we teleported outside of town and landed hard in the ground.

[Outside Skirt of Laverre City]

Teleporting took a toll on my body; using forgotten moves can be dangerous, but necessary. I saw Calion got up, looking pissed off and I cried, "Dela Delph Delphox." _"Calion, this doesn't have to happen; it doesn't have to be like this."_

"Oh, yeah, like YOU get a fucking say! You ruined my life and Drake's life too.", she spat. Shocked to hear she knows English, and continued, "Trust me you piece of shithead, you have no idea how it's going to be here and now."

She use extreme speed, vanish in thin air, striking me to my right, to my left and blew the wind out of my lungs as she slam me against the tree. Another jab to the ribs had me keeling over; sick to my stomach and kicked her on the vag, which gives enough time for me to escape. I was hearing shouting and running across from the forest as I jump and climb the trees branches. We were making a lot of noise. I sure hoped help was on its way.

Calion caught up to me, and I prayed she was finally tired out, but then she growled and lifted her jaw and unleash her fire blast, quickly I counter with light screen but it shattered and the psychic fragment hit me like ballistic shattered glass and fell to the ground.

I have to fight back; using what left I focus my energy on my white staff forming the bone club. "Not this time Minx.", Calion said before she uses extreme speed again and disappear.

I took out my wooden staff from my tail and let loose a bombardment of shadow ball at every direction, but only last for three blasts.

"Hahahah…bitch. I have the ability Pressure, your power are diminishing, fucking fox moron!", I hear her echo voices in the wind.

The bone club shimmers and glitches, I have at least three shot before it's gone. "Whaaaaaa..t are the fffuck..yyyou wwawaiting ffrrror.."

I hear her faded laughs and feel my adrenaline started to fade. She appears and jabs me in the leg and I missed, again she hit on my shoulder and still I missed, one left.

"_Fuck, got to make this count."_

I threw up my shaking hands and hit a direct hit, but before she reached for me again, but it didn't do any good. Callion had me up and hanging like a rag doll, slamming my body on the ground continually. My breathing shallow, because my ribs were bruised, maybe cracked. My body feeling like a rock and I was down.

I start to plea, "Calion please…please…pplllease, Drake needs me, and you can't have him. You know that his parents wanted to.."

"Shut the fuck up, you whore!", she bit me and use thunder fang. My body shots with extreme pain and my energy gone, breathing hard to fill my lungs, she struck me by harsh kicking. For last resort, I tried hyper beam, but ended up throw up blood on her face. Calion slam me again and again and again. The pain is unbearable, she torturing me.

"Please….what will my…..son be without me…give in your heart to forgive me. I'm not the same person last time we met.", I began to beg. Calion only kept slamming my body with kicks. So there I was, all bruise and bloody, beaten to hell, wishing crawling away from a problem I desire that never returns. I do hope if I make it out alive and be with my son Drake again, I will tell him the truth instead coming from Calion.

The Pokemon amongst the Forrest, who had watched me, had left. I think some of them wanted to help, but those that did were dragged away by those that wanted no trouble. Guilt by association.

"Sstop…Calion, we used to be."

"Not true!", Calion screamed. "Shut up, you lying bitch!"

"Drake will never love you.", I shouted back at her.

"I know, that's why it's so sweet to kill you here and now. Then your son will return to me, better off than the likes of you.", she laughs and tosses me in the hard mud, Calion gradually charges her hyper beam. I want to stop her, but my body is exhausted from hospital, work, dinner, and Drake's battles that cause my body to act on its own forcing me to slowly lose consciousness.

She kicks my injured body, to torture me more while it builds up. Calion kicked me again. I held myself steady, but my breasts rose and fell as the shockwave of the blow went through my body. Calion kicked again. On the fourth kick, pain jolted into my face. As the kicks grew stronger, different parts of my body reacted in different ways: my stomach muscles jumped, my breasts leapt up, and then surged back down as the muscles of my thighs rippled.

Calion began to increase the force of her kicks until the Forrest was filled with the sound of the slap of her foot on my body. My grunts of pain were turning into cries. I began to feel the soreness beginning where the kicks had landed, and I was absolutely sure that none of my muscles could be relied upon for movement, despite the fight I had made back into my physical body. Sudden smog lurks to our location.

I realize then that I can't move at all. I can't stand up, I can't look around, I can't move a single muscle. I try to begging, no use. I feel sleepy, can't let it happen. If I sleep now, I'll never, but I need to wake up, I tell myself. I need to stay awake. I keep repeating it in my head, trying to push away.

One thought_, "I need to stay awake.. I need to stay awake… I... need... to... awake... need... to... to...I need to….to…..awake….to…. sleep." _

"Wooper! Hydro Pump!"

(Drake Lyra)

My mom teleported away and she took the Anthro Arcanine with her, by the second I grab mom's tail and teleported into some Forrest. How I could let this happen. I panic and ran to check where they are. My mom is weak and not enough to teleport far. I ran to the direction from the flashes of lights in the near horizon and finally I found them. Mom is in bad shape; she hasn't recovered from our last battle.

_"I got to do something; I see my mom getting beat up by her, the Arcanine. __The same one that killed my parents, but how?!"_

I reach for my Pokedex Tablet and ran the scan.

"Anthro Arcanine, a legendary Pokémon. Level 75. Identify Female. Ability is Pressure. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is fire type, known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe is evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone. Warning, heat detective! Will trigger aggression."

I pointed on mom to check on her condition, "Anthro Delphox, the fox Pokémon. Level 69. Identify Female. Ability is Blaze. The final evolved form of Fennekin. This fire and psychic type can gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future. Warning, extreme heat detective! Injuries detective! Critical condition, eminent death."

I released both Litwick and Wooper. I scan Litwick first.

"Litwick, the candle Pokémon. .Level Error. Identify Female. Ability is Flame Body. This fire and ghost type flame is usually out, but it starts shining when it absorbs life force from people or Pokémon."

I scroll for Litwick moves, its hex, flame burst, smog, and an empty slot. I told Litwick to use smog and to vanish while carry the half bottle hyper potion to my mom. Litwick nodded her head, took the bottle and uses smog on surrounding the Forrest, before vanishing.

I point the Pokedex Tablet to Wooper, "Wooper, the water fish Pokémon. Level 5. Identify Male. Ability is Damp. This water type is though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land."

Wooper moveset is hydro pump? No time, I commanded Wooper while the Anthro Arcanine is caught off guard, "Wooper! Hydro Pump."

Wooper's cheeks swell to fullness and spume out a huge stream of water at the Anthro Aracanine and roar with pain. Her mouth turns the direction and the hyper beam hit and cut down several trees. I learn in battle is never let an opponent regain time to recover.

"Keep at it Wooper.", I screamed. Wooper for the first time knew and increases the flow of water. My mom got up and her body is shimmering with red energy and raises her arm.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM!", mom scream at the top of her lungs and slam somewhat white stick on the ground.

"Wooper keep using hydro..", suddenly, as though preempting my words, the ground heaved, as a tremor shook the whole forrest. The ground crumble and broke into pieces, I ran to my mother safety until I collided lightly with the tree, I lost my balance by shake and my leg getting stuck on tree roots. I heard cracking sounding, crack, crack, and crack. All the trees fell or snap in half, and worst, the tree I hit split is going to fall on me!

I see the falling tree inches from my body and I closed my eyes for the worst. Seconds came by and nothing happen. I open my eyes to my shock, the Anthro Arcanine holding the tree. She saved me. Her arms buckles and losing strength, she smiles at me.

I look closer at her body, tip of the tree barb had impaled her completely, and blood sprayed my face, as it bit into her flesh. It was surreal. I could see her skin open up including her intisting, and sort of peel back, like it was being forced open from the inside. I would have nightmares for a long time, with that image burned into my brain.

"_Why would she do this, to save me?"_

"Drake, I love you." she said softly in her heavenly voice. "I made a promise; I won't ever leave you, or stop loving you. You grow so much, like your father and your mother. I love you. I will, until the day I die."

She uses her tail to grab me and toss me aside along a shiny pocket watch, and then the tree fell on her. I see blood coming from the split tree, she is dead. I wiped the blood and flesh away with mud. Got up took the watch and start limping to find my mom; I spotted her looking worry and confuse. Mom saw me and went ran like an excited little girl. Slowly she danced toward me at the last step and I felt her hugging me as press of her breasts against my chest. She licks and kissed my cheek nonstop. I returned it, but she suddenly planted her lips with mine. Her kiss is different, instead of bitter and unwanted, it tasted sweet, her breath warm within my mouth. I again, slowly pulled her out.

"Sorry Drake, lost in the moment there.", she said.

[Laverre City]

My mom teleported us to our house and she use her psychic powers to restore the living room and went down the cellar to fix the power.

"Dammit!", I yelled in pain and grabbed my shoulder. "Oh, that hurt!"

"You ok, son? Did she doing anything to you?", mom said with concern.

"No, but I'm going to have another bruise," I said.

Mom got some herbs and medicine that she mixed in a bottle and drank it. Her wound heals almost in an instant. She moved closer to me and I remove my shirt for her to see. A little blood was coming from the cut.

"I better clean that up.", she said and left to her room. "I got some alcohol or some hydrogen peroxide on it so it won't get infected."

"It'll be ok.", I said. "It's just a small cut."

"When did you get this?", mom asked as she gently pressed the napkin against a yellowish cut. "That looks like it hurts."

"I don't remember but it only hurts a little now. It'll go away. It's already getting better.", I said flinching.

Mom gently rubbed the bruise. I felt a lump under the skin and I winced when she rubbed it too hard.

"Ow.", I said and pulled away.

"I'm sorry.", she apologized and continued to gently massage it. "I'll be gentler sweetie."

After she has done bandage it. "I can't believe I'm let this happened and she did this to you. I'm a terrible mother.", she cried out.

"You're a great mother." I said, nudging my head with her.

"Oh god. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Don't leave me.", she sobbed. Mom suspect the Aracanine told me something she wishes not for me to know, I play along.

"If you want me to stay, you must confess everything to me. I want to know about it.", I said serenely.

Mom looks at me her face red and puffy from her crying. "Please. Can't you just forget the past? I am sorry..oh so sorry." she pleaded.

"No." I said flatly and firmly. "How can I believe anything you say knowing that you've been lying to me for so long?", I asked again.

"After what I've done I guess I can't expect you to believe me, but I'd at least like a chance to explain myself.", my mom said to me sofltly.

"I'm listening." I said.

Mom reached over took my hand and said, "Drake you know how much I love you."

I smirk and said, "You love me, enough not to tell me huh? Just get out, Minx. I can't even look at you."

"Come on, Drake, I'm sorry." She came closer.

"Don't touch me.", I said angrily, but she didn't let go.

Minx moved closer, trying to put her arms around me, but I braced my hands against her. "Stop it.", I resisted. Mon sighed, "Okay, Drake."

Mom lifted her torn black sweater up, she moves her paw around her stomach to reveal this distorted X looking scar. Nervous I ask, "What are you showing me? Why does it matter?"

"Come here, and sit your head on my lap and I will tell you, the truth.", she said to me calmly. I did what she ask and lay my head on her lap and mom started to rub my head.

"What do you know about your parents Drake.", she ask out of the blue.

"Not much, they got killed by the Arcanine. You never told me and always avoided that question. Is she the one who killed them?"

Mom continues to rub my head and hair and said, "No that was a lie, that Anthro Aracanine was named Calion, she didn't kill them. I'll make it short as possible and start from the beginning."

She took a long breath and exhales, "Your father name is…D.. Mark Chavez and your mother is…Ca..Natalie Chavez."

"My last name used to be Chavez?"

"Yes.", she replied.

"Thirteen years ago, I was you know, their recently caught Pokémon in their eleven year marriage. We bonded like a family in time, your mother always wanted a baby and they have tried for a while with no success. Natalie has a condition called PCOS, Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. Your mother syndrome causes imbalance of female sex hormones that cause problems like in a women in ovulation and period in the body. She had two miscarriages and her depressed resurface. Natalie had a history of depression, because she can't take death very well since her father died. She once carried a fetus for two days; however it failed due to rejection that hit her hard. I cannot bare to see your mother like this and I offered to be your parent's surrogate."

I can't believe what I am hearing, is this truth? I ask, "What's a surrogate?"

"Is to have someone baby in their body, the baby will belong to the parents and the surrogate mother has no connection. No related or DNA is involve of the surrogate. You are fully human from your mom and dad.", she said to me.

Mom continues, "They found this web page with advertising for surrogate mothers procedures that include an experimental practice with rare Anthros or human like Pokémon. They read and told me that they put several donated empty DNA eggs from a random mother at the surrogate at once, so they have more than a 50/50 chance of pregnancy. I have made the decision that this is the best way for me to get have their baby."

"You.."

"Let me finish.", she said.

"Mark and Natalie can't believe that the clinic turned me down. I was said to be too young, but as luck would have it, there was this couple there that we talked with after they left the clinic and talk about this special clinic. Your parents are desperate and went to the place. They were so excited; the special kind of clinic offers the same procedure for non-humans or says Anthros like me, which cost less. It was illegal and dangerous at the time, but we and took that risk. They harvest the egg from your mother to be fertilized with your father and implant them into me. "

"After the procedure and a week, I missed my period and the home test came back positive that day. I am beside myself until they came home to share the news. We were all so happy. They had me an ultrasound from the doctor they have completed trust to keep it a secret. There was distinct heart beats, I am pregnant with you Drake. Just what they wanted and they yelled and danced around the room when we got home."

I kept listing, curious where this going at.

"My belly is starting to protrude after the first month. I am going to the bathroom every ten minutes to pee. I have had a couple of days with morning sickness, but otherwise I feel great. Mark and Natalie can't wait to see me start showing."

"I have a noticeable round bulge in my stomach and my breasts are sore and enlarged, that will be lactation started to produce in my mammary gland. Natalie bought me bras and later grew to need C cup bras and I had to worn hip loose jeans and a saggy blouse to prevent show off my swollen belly, when we went to places like the mall. I have been eating everything I can get my hands on. Hehehe.. my belly gotten really huge." Minx licks my cheeks and continued.

"I weighed in today. I have gained…oh around fifteen pounds at three months. My hips have spread and your mom bought me six month maternity clothes for future use. I begin to notice vertical stretch line is starting to appear from my naval down toward my mound. I have dark fur and so the mark doesn't stand out really stands out."

Mom giggles a bit.

"The doctor we went wanted me to be careful with my weight, but said that I might grow a big placenta, the human fetus would be bigger than Pokémon fetus, but since I am Anthro, my body is acceptable of bearing healthier at birth. The doctor was a joker and said I have nice wide-open hips that will make plenty of room for me to grow twins. So I will start eating right with specific diet and drinking lots of water." Your parents are excited when I told them the baby is going to be a boy.

"Another month of eating, sickness and mood swings, I found my first stretch mark one day and literally cried all day, not from the stretch mark but the hormones. I have these vertical lines appearing on my sides. There are two on each side. They are about three inches long, but not very wide. My mood shift and I got showed them off to Mark and to Natalie. I want to make sure they too feel the bond with you Drake and I sat in Mark's lap and let him feel his baby. He got so excited and happy and nervous and other feeling too, your mom was over the top emotion in times."

"Another month has past and I notice more vertical stretch line is starting to show above my naval, which by the way are now showing stretch marks too. I saw a picture of this woman on the web. She has stretch marks radiating from her naval all the way to her sides. I book marked it and will compare myself to her often. I hope they are the same that to a human woman, the first time I was afraid of letting your parents down."

"It's now...I guess six months and I am feeling wonderful because the hormones and feeling you in my womb, are growing. I am so glad that I went through with this. Mark and Natalie are great people Drake and every night we lay in bed. They hold me to feel you move in my tummy, waiting for you to kick and turn, playing music, Natalie singing your lullaby and they had a trouble time to decide what to name you. They once tried to name you Booker or Tucker after some friend of Mark he once knew long time ago."

"I am now in my almost seventh month. I have gained thirty two pounds with more to come. My body is so beautiful. I love everything you had done to me; I am such a woman now. My breast has continued to grow. They are almost higher C size. The blood veins feeding my breast have enlarged too. I have several ones on each breast.

My mom slowly shows her bra and grabs the bra showing me the vein on the top of her breast and continues talking.

"I carry all that weight in my stomach. My bottom ribs are being pushed outward to make room and my belly button has been inside out for almost that that entire month. I was laying in bed early one morning when suddenly I felt a movement from deep inside my belly and then another one, and another. I couldn't resist moving my paws to pet my tummy."

"Your mother is trying to experience my pregnancy as much as she can. Casey constantly wants her hands on me to feel you. Your father is very supportive with me and he is a nice man and knows how to treat a woman like me during pregnancy."

"Until..", mom paused.

My heart is beating fast, scared of what mom is going to say.

"They wanted me to abort it…you my son.", she whispered to my ear.

"What's an abortion?", my body started to tingle for the answer.

"Abortion is to terminate the fetus, another word is to get rid of you, before you can get the chance to be born.", her voice sounds heavy.

Bitter metallic taste filled in my mouth and said, "Wwwhy? You said they wanted me. Now they want to kill me!"

She breathe in, "I guess their marriage was in trouble. They were drifting apart and got worse with the economic went spiral and money got tighter and harder to gain, at one point the money is not as worth much. Things got tough and you Drake, the miracle baby they have trying for years, had become the thorn in your parents life, they want to remove that thorn."

"I want to keep you Drake. I don't want an abortion, killing you in my womb the bond we shared. I reject their plan and…didn't like it.", mom said in a shallow voice.

"_My arceus.", I thought._

"I want to keep you for full term and raise you as my own, but Mark and Natalie said to me. You are almost nineteen years old Anthro Braixen and has no papers or legal terms adopt him. You have no job. How do you plan on supporting the child? The law won't let you keep him."

"This causes a problem and action is needed." She cleared her throat and continued, "Calion the Anthro Arcanine, she was my uhhhmmmm, how can I say this, was my ex-lover Anthro Growlithe after my husband left me before I met your parents."

Shocked by this news and said, "Whoa whoa whoa…The Arcanine..wha..hy… she.."

Mom put her paw on my mouth, and said, "Drake let me finish."

"In truth, Calion used to be Mark's Pokémon and he released her after marring Natalie. Calion do visit them in occasionally, and one day we met while in my third week pregnancy. The first time I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. To my eyes she looked just like an angel. I was uhhh, needy and no one or even a male and in secret, we hang out together and shared just about everything with each other. Since we first met we have been the very best of friends. Calion was the first girl that I ever kissed. We hadn't gone further than kissing. It wasn't that I didn't want her because trust me, I did, but I was so nervous about sharing something like that with another girl. Especially one that I had fallen so in love with Calion. One night we were in the living room watching a movie, well ignoring the movie, and had started making out. Eventually Calion carefully pushed me on my back and got on top of me. I..well..ehhh..we had sex whenever she visit us."

"Wwwait, you and her! How? Wait, I don't want to know.", I retreat my question, to many ways to imagine that.

"Yes, even girl like me can love a girl, Drake. You are man now, grow up. Calion came by one night and saw me crying in my room from the window and told her what are Mark and Natalie going to do with the baby. We run away and raise you as our own. You might say sex does not start love, but it might spark one. It was so strange dating Calion this time around. But strange in a good way. Our relationship started out with sex. This go around, we got to know each other. We spent time together talking and laughing about being good parents to you Drake. We really talked. We talked about our dreams and goals of you when you come to this world. We did talk about our fears of raising a human baby boy, and also hopes for a better future than your parents. We bonded from our past and our future leading to you Drake, because you are our part of the family."

"Sound like you two had a thing going on, a perfect parent for, well me. What happen?", I asked.

"I knew Calion wanted me and you in her life, and that it was difficult on our days run awaying forrest to village and village to city like Forrest, and wanted to show me that she was committed to us. She was a perfect mate and mother for you. Calion still have the bond she had with Mark on his days as a Pokémon trainer and still loyal because of their past. One day, your father got killed from the drug cartel soldier from his..days. Its another story, and that led to your mother suicide days later. Calion blamed me for his death and flees and didn't come back for two days and Calion apologize."

"My dad got killed!?", my words follow my heart.

She again put her paw on my lips and said, "Don't get your hopes up, the drug cartel are known for covering up their messes and impossible to find clues or loose ends. I don't even have a picture, and it might not be true. I heard from the news, it might be a heart attack and your mom depression made it up to make herself feel less, because its same way her father died too."

My mind calmed down and listen to my mom.

"The eight month pregnancy was tough, not only was I am nineteen year old and close to nine month. Uncomfortable at full term the baby was huge, and it felt like you was all arms and legs inside me, kicking me at all hours of the day and night."

I feel guilty for everthing I said to my mom.

"Calion step up became my mate, official through my family traditional ceremony. She help us find foods, protected me and you Drake from predator at day and night. She too likes to rub my pregnant belly, hearing my and your heartbeat. All the time Calion loves kissing or rubbing my pregnant belly. It's normal for a mate. It seems sort of awkward to me, because she rubs my stomach all the time in public. Calion obsessed with looking at it, rubbing it, talking to you. Even during sex she'll kiss my belly sometimes. I thought it would weird me out but I found it to be adorable. The moment we share up to the final nine month, Calion have me lay on the leafed bed while she rubs my tummy and talks to you. Calion tells much how she loves you, how she's gonna be a good mother to you, all the plans she has for you Drake...and so much more."

"Ok, ok I get.", I said blushing. "Mom, tell me what happen between you two.", I persisted.

"One night, Calion wanted to take you for me when I give birth and turn you in a foster home, because she feels guilty for the death of your parents and self-righteousness to redeem herself. We fought for who is going to keep you and Calion ended up wounded and got carried out on the river, it's the last time I saw her."

I was still silence, and mom persistent on, "The fight causes my water to broke and found by Annie, the day I met your aunt. When she heard my screams nearby while picking herbs, she came to my aid. Annie told me I was fully premature dilated ten centimeter and the baby is coming and no time to take me the hospital, so she injects her venom acted like an epidural into my spine. I felt betrayed from your parents and my mate Calion, but that kind of pain was nothing compared to labor. Every pain I felt from my milk swollen breast to my perpetually blood pressure heart, my aching back and my swollen ankles add to my pain. The pain is beyond anything I could have imagined, i push and pushed, feeling you through my birth canal, and I finally give birth, pushing out a healthy little human baby boy. At first, your appearance startled me, I didn't realize you would come out covered in a bloody and waxy white substance, then Annie cut the emborical cord, fixed your throat and cleaned you. Annie handed you to my arms, craddling you as you shiver and cried from the cold night, warmed you up in my fur and my tail as a blanket. You were still crying and I look at you, my red-faced baby in my arms and cries abated the instant the nipple entered your mouth and feeding on my milk. For me, at least, there was the opportunity of a normal life; for me, which would never be a possibility. Drake, you were originally born on June 10th, and not today, April 20th. I thought this month and day your parents died is a good way to honor them. Well, the rest can fill the part out."

"Mom. Why all these years, why…why…Why! Just tell me the truth.", I lost it.

She licks my cheeks, "I love you Drake, more than any other woman would do for you. To give birth to you…. I'm in heat and needy."

"Mom… if you have needs, why don't you start dating?", I ask a painful question.

She looks down on me and said, "Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever love another man. It's always been you. I love you. It seems like every time I like a man, they remind me of you. Whenever I pick men in some nights, they are similar to you. For so long, I've been thinking about you in my life. I keep dreaming that I'm having sex with you Drake and it tears me to even think about it, I never thought this could happen to me."

"Mom, don't think it's me you like. I think maybe you just tend to like men that have similar qualities to me and maybe I heard from Estella moms tend to pick partners that resemble their son, so when they go out into the world, they'll have somebody like them in the same way.", I tried to persuade her.

"So, do you agree then.", mom asked.

I look into my mom's eyes and said, "No. I'm still your son, and I don't think that would be appropriate. It would ruin of what relationship we have left."

She kept it up and, "Nobody has to find out."

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. I'm your son remember, and I love you, but not attracted to you like that.", I replied.

She lifts me up to hug me. After realizes, we've been hugging for what seems to be a lengthy time, I tried to release from her hold. "You can let go now.", I said.

But she wasn't going to, with her head on my wounded shoulder. "Is everything okay?", I ask.

She grabbed my left hand and started to walk me back into her bed room. We sat down again on her mattress, and she was taking her robe sweater, skirt and stocking. There was lust in her eyes and the smell that intoxicating me return, my urges won. I am going back we're I used to be.

(Minx Lyra)

We're laying in my bed and Drake on his back and my head is on his chest, and he's stroking my cheek ever so softly as he wipes my tears away. I am barely aware of it, enjoying the gentle, tender touch of his fingers brushing my cheek lightly. But then there is a stirring deep inside my body, wanting to be close to him, to touch him, to make the action of our bodies match the swelling of passion deep within.

I sit up. He looks at me curiously, but I smile into his eyes, before leaning down to kiss him deeply, sucking gently, sucking his passion and desire into my body, becoming keenly aware of all that he is and all that he wants, and sensing strongly his need for me. We kiss, pressing our tongues against one another, feeling each other's soft lips, then pull back just a centimeter and let the tension between us build, and our hot breath on each other's lips, teasing, drawing us closer.

I pulled Drake in and nuzzled his head into my crotch, holding him there, inhaling, smelling my pussy. Feeling how wet I already was for him. I coddled his head and pulled him more in with a light moan.

He grabbed my panties and pulled it down my legs and slipped it off me. As I stood in front of my son with only my bra on, he looked up to me for the okay.

I nodded to him, and he dove in. He pushed my legs apart, I grab both of my legs and he slowly licks me from bottom to top, making me gasp. As he got to the top, he circled his hot wet tongue on my clit. God, it felt so good. My moans were quiet, but loud enough for Drake to hear them.

"Is this how I do it, Minx?" he asked as he kept licking me slowly, lightly.

"Yes, baby.", I managed to say.

I barely held my voice; he tongue explores my pussy and drinking my honey nector. Drake's instinct kicks in. He swirl his tongue and found my g spot that drove me crazy.

My voice escaped, "Mmm..So Good…Ahhn!"

Enough foreplay, I closed my legs for him, beckoning him to go back. We kiss again, more fervently, but still slowly, dragging it out, savoring it. Sometimes, couples are madly passionate and their lovemaking is energetic and ardent. But tonight, I want to slow down, to feel everything strongly, because he might leave me and I have not strength or will to stop him.

I sit up, and he sighs in momentary disappointment, and I reach behind and undo my bra as he watches. My breasts are free, I look into his eyes and Drake squeeze my right breast, then tweak my nipple until it hardens, letting him watch me enjoy the feeling, letting him know it's alright. He is mesmerized, as I hoped he would be like any other man.

They had grown a bit large, since he was a baby, but still perky. Maybe it was the cool air, but my nipples got very hard. These were the same breast that had fed him nine years ago. I pulled him closer; Drake took one of my nipples in his mouth, and began to gently suck it. I was caressing the back of his head with my tongue as I told him it had been a long time since I had nursed him.

"Look here. You are my baby and I have given you milk from these breasts before. So I do not mind to feed you again from these breasts. Tonight, you can suck my breasts to satisfy your desire."

Then he attacked it like a starving infant, sucking my erect pink nipple into his mouth. I could feel the milk spraying out of me while he tried to swallow every drop. My other breast started to leak.

My body reacts instantaneously, and I feel a bit of moist. I need him in me and to leave a bit of himself in me. I use my paw to de-clothes him and ease his boxers down, and he lifts his hips slightly so I can get them off. When they are off, he settles back in position. Drake pulls me toward him; pull me into him, breathing me in as I am breathing him in until we are close to being one.

He pushed into me deeper and he was moaning as the tight channel caress his member but he still asked, "Am I hurting you Minx?"

"No darling", I answered. "It feels good." Both were true; and the deeper he went, the more it goes and the better it felt.

"I..I've been wanting….for so long, Drake.", I continue to moan.

He kissed my back, he fondled my breasts and he said, "Oh Minx…my beautiful mo..Min…you're so good to me…I'm so sorry I…"

I stopped him. I wanted him only to feel good. "No darling, it's past, it's over. There's only this now: only you in me, only us taking care of each other."

Then I hold my position and final we started to move up and down him and feeling how hard he is as the sensations inside me grow. I could feel my body answer and contract of my vaginal muscles a couple of times, allowing him to feel me grip his hand, letting him know how bad I want him, and feeling Drake begin to push into me firmly but slowly, just wanting him to feel me.

I look directly into his eyes and he is crying. I held my paw at his face and said, "Shhhh… its alright sweetie, mommy here."

I climb on top of him, straddling him, still looking into his eyes as Drake is lodged firmly inside me, I wait welling against the pink soft flesh of me, pushing the boundaries of my inner walls.

Drake's hips move beneath me, in little circles and I feel him circling inside me. Usually, when mate make love, they emit vocal, moaning, grunting, shouting, but we just breathe. I just breathe as we settle into a rocking motion, my crotch gratifying itself by sliding back and forth upon his warm member with firm thrusts. We are getting slightly quicker, slightly more intense, when he flips me over and settles between my legs, he never leaving my body.

All we can do is moan as I feel my orgasm approaching and so does Drake. A tear was running down my cheek as I said, "You're a man now baby, I'm so proud of you! Drake Lyra. I love you, sweetie. Tell me you love me."

"I love you. ", he respond breathlessly.

We thrust violently, and then he thrusts in and holds himself inside me. We came in that position, looking into each other's eyes as we shake violently, with my pussy squeezing and we releasing uncontrollably at each other. I climaxed, milk was shooting from my nipples is pouring all over us.

When it is over, we relax, and I fell on top of Drake, breathing into my shoulder, holding me close.

(Drake Lyra)

I have just had sex with my mom, how many time can a man say it and its true. I was hardly a child but, I enjoyed sex with mom immensely, yet the feelings of guilt and disgust were overwhelming. I replayed in my head mom removing her clothes a thousand times. I saw her completely naked but it all happened so fast, and I was so nervous, I never got a really got a good look at her body. I felt her paw on my body and I had touched her breasts sexual but the memory was hazy. It all occurred so quickly it seemed like a blur now. By morning I was wondering if she had had some of the same feelings I did. Maybe she feels guilty too.

Just the way my mom treated me made me feel different emotion to her. I notice she is very controlling. She's one of those overbearing mother types that always have to be there. But she's also very... bipolar? Maybe she has, but she has mood swings a lot. And I feel like I've kind of been emotionally abused by her most of my life. But she also very is loving. She says "I love you" quite frequently, and she hugs me pretty often.

We snuggle as I stroked her black silky fur. I scratched behind her ears, it twitch and she actually purred. Then my hands roamed over her body, gently exploring places.

I have to leave, we did..no, committed something that it should never cross and we will never be the same afterwards. My journey has to start now, for i was confuse and don't know who am I. I have to make her so exhausted, she can't fight back or catch up when I run away, this is the only way.

I started to touch her crotch, making her aroused and she responded, "Hun, I know that you love me, and I deeply love you. But you don't have to do this."

I replied, "I want to Minx, I want to."

She started kissing me again, and I couldn't help myself as I started kissing her back. I moved over to her ears, and started nibbling on it. I slowly blew in her ears and felt her shudder while Minx was running her hands through my hair. I then moved down to her neck and started to kiss and nibble her neck and silkly black fur. Slowly I kissed my way down to her breast and took the left one in my mouth. Minx let out a loud moan, and started thrashing around a little bit on the bed.

I observed Minx large pink nipples, standing out from her black fur and still leaking her breast milk. They stood out as if begging to be flicked, pinched, chewed and sucked amongst the ever black expanses of her chest. She stood as a goddess of motherhood and fertility, a mixture that me standing before her feeling like a young child in the first stages of puberty; both aroused and guilty, as if my feeling of lust toward her were the same as lusting after a close family member, like a mother, aunt or older sister.

I started rubbing her pink nipples with the palms of my hand, moving in circular motion, and start drinking her sweet warm milk.

"Why for some reason, she never stopped producing milk after my suppose birth.", I thought.

"AHHN! Harder! Harder, squeeze all the milk out of me.", Minx moaned.

"Oh…I…I can't hold it anymore…..I'm coming..COMMING!", Minx moan and she climaxed. She fell asleep in my shoulder. I carefully shrug her off and took a shower and brushed my teeth, and I did everything to prepare. Minx still kept her camping backpack in her closet, and I put on my new clothes, nothing fancy. I check what's in there, spare clothes, some necessities for cooking, large sleeping bag, compass with an old map, old cans that I took the expired ones out, hygiene stuff and some money i made from doing choirs at Mandy house. The market here is closed so I better gets some stuff on the way to Lumiose City Pokémon Center. I took out a belt and add some magnet acting like a pokeball belt and attack Litwick, Wooper and the empty balls.

I wrote down a note next to Minx and left home for the last time. I took a quick long look at Laverre City, I am leaving my home, my childhood friend Allan, his mother Catherine and my neighbor Estella and Mandy. Most of all, I am leaving my mother, who, not sure what can I call her except Minx.

I walk with the heavy backpack to the end of the city limit at the entrance. I look at the clock tower and its 4 am. I kept walking until I see old man Hank Keedleman, he is outside of his house and with a blue bike on top of him.

"Hey, whippersnapper. How about you help old Hank here,heeheehee.. stuck here.", he said

I help him up, and notice what bike he has there. "Whoah! Is that the new Mach bike from Hoenn region?"

Puzzled he looks at the bike. "Oho, I guess it is! Well you can have the darn thing. It almost killed me.", he said laughing.

"Thanks Hanks, but I got enough stuff already on my birthday.", I replied.

He patted me in the back and said, "Son, you appreciate the things you have and not be greedy like other teens are, still be a waste. Old man like me, it's just metal and tire. Keep it; I got ripped off for thinking its garden tool when I first got it."

Hank fixed the brakes and handed me a lock with keys. He congratulate me on my birthday he missed yesterday, it may be a joke and already know it's today. I guess Hank not old and crazy at all.

"What are you doing in the middle of the day, Minx will be peed to see you late at night.", he asked.

"Mom think it's best to go on my journey as Pokémon trainer at night and up and running in the morning.", I said.

"Okey Dokey, whatever floats her boat. Hehehehe.", he laughs and bought my lie.

"Why not try out Valerie at the Laverre Gym, I heard she nice and prettyyyyyy...good. Ya pretty good.", he said laughing again. I explain its best to tough up my Pokémon first on other gym and again he bought the lie.

I help Hank into his house and he said, "Look lively lad, be young is fun until your old as me. Enjoy, now where is that...oh here is my present to you." Hank gave me this red, white, orange marble. I ask what is it, but Hand laugh and told me he found it near the Pokémon Center and closed the door.

I load up the backpack on its end using the lock as a rope, I road toward route 14 and the Mach bike gave me freedom for the first time in my life. I loved to ride bike when growing up but Minx said it was too dangerous, she was wrong. I love the feel of the wind in my face; feel the exhilaration of a fast ride down a hill, and the accomplishment of riding up a hill.

I notice there a lever on the bike and toggle it with my foot, the Mach bike suddenly gain speed. The speed was to great and so dark and I bump onto something squishy and I fell of the bike landing on my back.

"Note to self, don't touch that switch and turn on lights.", I said to myself. It's a good thing I landed on my back. I look to see what I ran over and nothing is there.

"Goomy.", a Pokémon voice came from my Mach bike, and a blob of slime is taking shape. I pulled out my Pokedex Tablet and said, "Goomy categorize. Level 25. Identify Male. Ability is Sap Sipper. Goomy is the Soft Tissue Pokémon. This dragon type is covered in a slimy membrace that makes punches or kicks slide off it meaninglessly. Ironically, it is the feeblest dragon type Pokémon and that lives in damp, shady places, so its body doesn't dry out. "

I sigh in relief, thinking I killed something. This is the chance to catch my first Pokémon on my journey, quickly I threw a pokeball while it recovers it form, but it dodges and latches on my face.

"Geppf if offpm", I blurred. Litwick burst out of her pokeball and swiftly fired flame burst at the Goomy and toss a pokeball at it and it pings. I just caught my first Pokémon and my shortest battle.

"I think I should call you Larry, after Garry, my first Pokémon battle and trainer.", I said happily.

I looked through his file and reads it move set, "Bide, dragon breathe, rain dance, and absorb."

Litwick suddenly flashes and bright light surrounds her, until she changes shape and form from a candle to a streetlamp?

The Pokedex Tablets pings, "Shiny Lampent, the evolved form of Litwik. Level pzzzzzz, error. Identify Female. Ability is Flame Body. Lampent is the Lamp Pokémon. This ghost and fire type arrives near the moment of death and steals spirit from the error."

I hit it and a static screen appeared, "Pzzzzzzzzzzzzmzzzzzzzzzzyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzszzzzzzzzzozzzzzzzzznzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmzzzzzzzzzzszzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzozzzzzzzzszzzzzzzzozzzzrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzfzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzizzzzzzzzzzzzznzzzzzzzzzzzzdzzzzzzzzzzztzzzzzzzzzzzzzzrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztzzzzzzzzzzzzhzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Code Error 9343."

I hit the Pokedex Tablet again and pinged, "New move imprison detective, approve?", it said and press accept. It points a laser at Lampent.

"Lampent knows imprison.", it said.

[Lumiose City]

It took me almost an half an hour on the Mach bike, but I finally arrive at Lumiose City. I need to stop by at the Pokémon Center to heal Lampent, Wooper, and also Larry.

The lady with the pink hair and white uniform named Nurse Joy ask for my trainer ID to scan and took my pokeballs, handed over to an Audino and Nurse Joy told me to wait five minute to be finish. After waiting five minutes and retrieve my stuff, I bought some food and item and ride to reach to the entry of route 16 head toward Dendemille Town.

I took out the photo card of Minx, Snowbelle City is destination to find out about my mom and some after beating some gym leader on the way. The pocket watch is for another time. I activate my Holo Caster to set the endpoint and went inside the entry and out to see route 16 for the first time in my life and a new life.

"Lampent, lead the way.", I said to the Lampent.

"Lampent Lampent", she said and illuminate the road for me. On the way, my Holo Caster starts to glitch while pointing the direction and took out the map instead, I hear music from it and a woman voice that sound so familair.

"My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
>got out of bed at all<br>The morning rain clouds up my window..  
>and I can't see at all<br>And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
>but your picture on my wall<br>It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
>it's not so bad..pzzzzzzzzzzzzmzzzzzzzzzzyzzzzzzzzzzzszzzzzzzzzzzzozzzzzzzzzzzzzznzzzzzzz."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used is from Eminem's song Stan. This song belongs to Eminem and its company and studio. See you next chapter 12 on Drake's Journey. Is this Drake's Past, is it all of it or half or 13, who knows? Nya. XD**


	15. Update: Deleted and Alternative Scene

**Hey reader, I'm going to get a dental surgery to add a fake tooth over my busted toothed, so I'll be out for a while from recovery. My anonymous is going to submit the new Passionate Ring probably at Labor day or this weekend if anyone wants to read it. So to keep you distracted while recovery, here is my notes on writing Forgiveness. The title says it all, comment on its good or not, because I might add some stuff I already deleted or remove in while writing Chapter 12 later from opinions. This only half it and will add another Deleted or Alternative Chapter after this story is done, including Alternative Ending, dun dun dunnnn. ****Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Update: Unfinished DeletedAlternative Scene.

Chapter Two: Dream: Alternative Scene.

(Drake Lyra)

I awoke screaming, my body bathed in sweat, the sheets entangled in my legs as I fought my way from the dark depths of my nightmare dream, breathing in all the oxygen in my body. Sitting upright in the dark I hear footsteps on the stairs before my bedroom door opened and the light came on.

My adopted mother named Minx, she not really human. She an Anthro Delphox and stood in the doorway looking tired and scared after being awoken by a scream in the night. Mom quickly crossed to the bed and sat down beside me, enveloping me in her arms.

"Are you ok Drake, sweetie it's alright, just a bad dream!", she said while lick my cheeks.

Mom hugged me until I breathe right again, I saw her and tried in vain to untangle the sheets to cover it. She pressed her snout on me and singing me my lullaby. I felt flush in embarrassment as mom stroked my hair and face.

"Ok now honey?", she said soflty.

I breath in and said, "I guess mom; it was just a bad dream"

She continues to stroke my hair and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't really remember what it was about.", I lied, it's the blue flame again. That nightmare is the most terrifying I had during childhood, but why it came back?

I turned to look at mom and realized the robe she wore wasn't belted. As she turned, it fell open and found myself looking at mom's naked body. I'd never realized before how hot my Mom was, and knew she work at the Lumiose City gym and a couple of times a week she excerise there and ran the rest of the time, but it was the first time I'd seen her naked since I was a kid.

She still licks my cheeks, "Feeling better baby?"

"Yes, a bit mom", I replied.

"That's good, do you think you can sleep or you need me to sleep in my bed.", mom said smiling.

I thought and said, "Maybe, I guess."

We went to her room. "I'll tell you what, you lie down and I'll stay a little longer till you feel you can.", she said pleasantly to me.

Mom stood up and helped me pulled the sheets cover us and her legs entangle mine; as she covered my body with it her long yellow fluffy tail.

**The reason why this wasn't in there, because you know, giggity. Too early, need development and some background story. Giggity.**

* * *

><p><span>Renew: Prologue Chapter: Milagro Niño: Deleted Scene.<span>

(Third Person)

Minx watched both Dave and Casey slowly walked down the hall with her stud, hand in hand, and disappeared into their bedroom. The bedroom door banging shut sent a wave of repulsion into the deepest recesses in Minx. She knew it's too soon to celebrate from the news.

Minx thinks it assumed it would be a two minute like always, because Dave and Casey are not young anymore. Calion the Anthro Arcanine, Dave's used to be Pokémon and sat there quietly sipping their tea Minx made for them and watching the time pass. It had been fifteen minutes.

The silence between Calion and Minx was deafening until those all too familiar sounds came from down the hall...It was Casey in the throes of an orgasm. Awkward to hear sex going on, since both Minx and Calion are in heat in this month cycle.

Only, this time they could hear both of them moaning. Calion began to squirm in her seat. The mischievous sounds emanating from their bed must have been arousing Calion as well. A half hour had now passed and Casey and Dave were still going at it. The frequency and volume of their mutual pleasure increased steadily. More awkwardness settles in their moments.

Their lovemaking was much louder this time. Minx watched Calion squirm to the sounds of her used to be trainer's moans. Minx continuously re-adjusted in the sofa as Casey screamed out the mercilessly coercing her body into waves of tremors. Once and for all both of them screamed out simultaneously and it was over.

"Good it's over."

**Too soon to introduce Calion and not need because it was something to get rid of writer blocks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: Shopping Out With Mother.: Alternative Scene.<span>

[Lumiose City]

(Third Person)

I was waiting by the door of Serena's Designer, waiting her to finish changing when I saw Emma and Mimi coming in the entrance. I tried to look the other way so she wouldn't notice me but she did anyway.

"Drake!", Emma was practically screaming my name, although not in the context I had once envisioned. "How are you?"

"Hi…uh Emma, I'm fine." I didn't want her to know that I might be a crossdresser, its everyone thought if they see a guy alone in here without a girl.

"Are you getting strong!", Emma grabbed my arm and squeezed my biceps. I guess I was getting more muscular, but she didn't have to throw herself at me like last time with that kiss.

"Thanks. I…. work out.", I was being a jerk but it wasn't working. Then a miracle happened, my mom finally came out of the dressing rooms and with this elegant white gown came up next to me, putting her arm in mine and getting Emma to back off. I was relieved but wondered what she was up to.

"Hi, I'm Emma. Who might you be?", Emma seemed angry and jealous, I think.

Then mom answered her, "I'm Drake's girlfriend, Minx." I was dumfounded. I couldn't believe I heard from mom, and by the looks of it, Emma was in shock too. Not that my mom looks her age or that Emma doesn't know she was really my mother.

"Ugh, nice to meet you. I was just about to invite Drake here to a party at my house this weekend.", she said. I could tell she was gritting her teeth.

"Sounds like fun, we'll be there. Won't we honey?" I was again stunned and frighten. Was my mother really saying she would go to a party with me? I didn't know what to say but I managed something.

"Yeah.", barely made it out.

**This was my brain storming moment and again, writer block. Also giggity.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: The Night Out With A Foxy Momma and Beginning of Drake's Journey:Deleted Scene.<span>

[11 Years Ago, Kalos Region Snowbelle City]

(Minx Lyra)

I could still hear the men's applause as I return the dressing room. It rolled through the walls of like the distant sound of the perversion. I have done a hours-long dances, strips and two privates, but still they howled for more of my body. I have to force a smile whenever I go out.

I took a seat by make-up table and looked into the mirror that sat atop it. The light-bulbs that surrounded the mirror bathed in my face. While the bright light complimented do of the strippers here already inherent beauty despite of fake body modification or overdone make up, it also showed up all the slight cracks in the plaster of the dressing room and lounge walls.

While it was certainly a lot better than some of the jobs I did in the past. My smile faded and I sighed. There had to be more to life than this, I'm stuck like other stripper or dancer whatever they called us, my hope is a better future for Drake. The job do pays well, but cost my dignity. Lala my first friend on job and the regular Goodra is helpful on tips of what to do when the customer gets little touchy feely.

I pick up a comb and brush my fur all over my body; the g-string is really embarrassing while I do this and the only clothes wearing now. Some strippers comes and goes while brushing my fur straight, afraid of using curling or the ironer they called the contraption. There was a quick, knock at the door.

"Yes?", I answered. I got a white rob in the clean rack and covered myself.

The door cracked open, and the huge silhouette of the bouncer, the Slaking.

"Evening Le Renard,. Great show tonight.", he said. He tended to be too modest to step inside the dressing room all the way. I found it gentlemen act about him.

He might be scary, but he also nice to us. "Thank you, Slaking. That's awful sweet of you to say.", I said to him.

Slaking half-blushed and looked away. There was a rumble that came from his chest as he shifted his weight.

"There's a guy here to see you. A detective.", he said.

"A detective?", I said, turning in my seat to face away from the mirror and look at Slaking properly. "What does he want?"

"Says he needs to ask you some questions. Should I let him through? He comes here every week when our customer gets violent, suppose cheating of wives or girlfriends, you the know, its the usually, here.", he said calmly.

I trust him, since he the one who got me this job. "I suppose so.", I replied. "Thank you, Slaking."

"No problem, Le Renard. And if you need anything, just holler, okay?", he said and door closed with a bang and some clothes fell and mirror break scaring some of the strippers; Slaking had never been good with subtlety.

_"A detective? Here?, I wondered what the problem could be."_ Though felt a surge of anxiety, I did my best to stamp it down. I had to act cool.

"_If its about Drake, I guess I'll have to burn this place to the ground before he gets his hand on my baby. I wish Slaking, Lala and Goodra gets out alive."_ A thought haunts me.

There was another knock at the door, this one lighter than the first. That would be the detective. I straightened my hair.

_"Showtime. Don't get nervous or say anything that gives a red flag. Lie, just lie."_

"You can enter Detective.", I said with the cool tone.

The door swung open and in walked a man in a black uniform and he flashed his badge, his name is Looker.

**I took this out because that will turn the direction of the story like the Law and Order show in the 90's. Too hard and too much time to research about stuff.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Minx's Nightmare and Drake's 13 Past.: Deleted Scene.

[Outside Skirt of Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

The smog caught Calion by surprise and quickly some little strength, I grab her jaw pointed the hyper beam that cut down some trees open and let loose my hyper beam at her throat. Her body react violently, her eyes blow up like a egg balloon and explode like one, blood rushed out of her ears, her lower body exploded and her neck got detached.

I held her hea

[Laverre City]

(Drake Lyra)

Mom taking my erection in her trembling paws. She held it so gently for a second, and then, carefully, like it was made of eggshells, she gently gripped me more firmly. I gasped, and she looked up at me. I'm not sure what she saw on my face, but apparently she was satisfied with it. I closed my eyes and my head tilted back, waiting for what is she going to do. I felt mom let go with one paw, and the other slid down to the base. I felt her rough tongue lightly kiss the end. I moaned. Then mom's mouth opened and I felt my erection enter her, sliding across her rough tongue.

My knees about gave out from under me, but I reached what behind me. Mom slid my erection all the way back of her mouth with one, steady even move, her rough tongue dancing all along the sensitive underside, and when she had it all inside she closed her jaw around it without hurting me with her sharp teeth. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling a second as I felt her draw a long slow suction, and start to pull back then start sucking with more force, making me groan loudly.

I let my head sag to my chest as the incredible sensations coursed through me. It felt, something about the mind bending, awe inspiring fact that this fantastic coming from Minx mouth! It felt as though I was on that downward, upward slide and it was accompanied by tiny, nerve jangling electric shocks in my erection and moves to my legs.

I felt my abs tighten in, making sure to take my erection almost all the way out of her mouth, right to the very tip of the head, and then to take it back in excruciatingly slowly, staring in my eyes all the while.

After a few minutes of this lovely torture, Minx raised herself up a little, and angled her face down, causing her ear hair to cover her face. I watched as she began to bob up and down on me a little faster, then faster, then even faster, and I found myself groaning, grunting, moaning, and calling out her name, "Mom... Oh MOM! Oh... Minx! Yes Mom!... Oh God..." I'd never called my mom by her first name before. I was rapidly losing my composure.

My balls drew up warning on my pending explosion, and when mom felt them and she really went to town. She sucked twice as hard as before, causing her cheeks to hollow out and rub along my length, as she flattened her rough tongue and pressed it firmly against my over sensitive tube.

"Oh, Mom, Oh... Oh... OH... Ohooohhhooo!" I gasped, my entire body shaking and jerking roughly, "I'm gonna cummmmmmmmm... Uhhhhhhhaaaa!"

Mom jabbed down burying her snout and let my pecker head slip deep into her throat, taking me all the way even more. As I let loose with the first jolt mom swallowed frantically, letting me feel her throat muscles work. Then, with me still spurting like a fire hose, she pulled her head off me completely, her mouth coming free with a loud pop noise! Several ropes of white liquid splattered her face and one fell tantalizingly on her breast.

When my eruption slowed she took matters in hand and stroked me a few times, squeezing tight and moving my liquid down my erection like she was squeezing the last drops of toothpaste from the tube as she sucked hard, trying to get every last drop from me.

She

**This was way too sexualized and it's hard to write something like this without turning me on, weird and hard to focus. XD.**

[Lumiose City]

(Drake Lyra)

It took me almost an half an hour on the Mach bike, but I finally arrive at Lumiose City. I need to stop by at the Pokémon Center to heal Lampent, Wooper, and also Larry.

The lady with the pink hair and white uniform named Nurse Joy took my pokeballs, handed over to a Audino and Nurse Joy told me to wait five minute to be finish.

The entrance opens and it's the girl Emma and her Esspur Mimi.

"Hey its you..uhhhhhh. Drake isn't? The one who broke his right arm while falling down the stairs, are you stalking me or something."

I laughs and said, "Ya, its me. The one who got kissed suddenly and left out of the building.

Emma blushed, "Yea…..about that. It wasn't like I like you, but he made me do It.", she said and points to Mimi.

She handed a bag of chips.

**I also remove where Drake met Emma almost the crack of dawn, but it was not needed in that moment.**


	16. Chapter 12

**I'm back, dentist stinks. Straight to the point I need to speed up this story because its slow, must be finish before the remake of Ruby and Sapphire comes out and want to get started on my other stories including Passionate Ring and ect. Don't worry about cutting corner, it will be swift with less cutting corners. I also notice I spelled (correct) (Braixen) wrong, whoops. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[****Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve: Mad World.<span>

[Lumiose City]

(Annie)

Another day goes by; got up in the morning, check my email on my phone ate berry based breakfast and routine checks on Minx to see how she is holding up, not quite as well than yesterday. I feel too guilty leaving her alone. Today, maybe better.

I did managed to make it my nephew birthday party, you only turn thirteen once and seeing my nephew Drake makes this trip worth it, if it weren't for my boss. She doesn't like the idea me taking five days off, but she eventually accepts in which means counting as my vacation's days. Sucks.

The party went well; everyone had a great time and proud Drake won his first battle against all odds to a powerful veteran trainer, nor lost alongside mega evolution. Surprised Minx actually let Drake into this city, it has reputation by day is formal city and by night is party city filled with stimulate youngster. They are noisy party freak; the other side of the city is more formal. By change hanging out with your mother is what Minx are acceptable terms in her wreck foxy mind.

I was astonished to see her dress up nice. The last time was five years ago when Catherine set her up with a double blind date, can't remember it went well or she chickens out and crawled out a window in the women restroom, what I heard from Catherine. Minx always tells us Drake is the only man she needs in her life, I am sure hope she meant it not sexually.

I left the hotel and the morning is beautiful in the city, people leaving to work, or going out to see the world. I met some interesting people different of kind. Getting to Laverrence City is no problem with rental car, a pretty penny to have custom made steering wheels for my pincer. Started the care and drove out of the city and into the Lumiose City highway.

[Laverre City]

I am not used to seeing giant mushroom; the clock tower adds nice scenery to the city than that massive Poke ball Factory looking over us. The café for me is too modern, yet tasteful that blends in the area. Had to admit it, Minx sure knew for picking this city long time ago.

I found Minx's house and enter to smell this aroma like a pastry stores and the place still look spotless. Went into the kitchen Minx serving herself a cup a coffee, she wore her fur robe and her ear hair bear a resemblance to spider webs, summon my courage to ask a question she will not like.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, go away.", she answered without looking at me.

I finally ask, "Minx, are you depressed?"

Minx's ear shudders, but she was surprised that she'd even notice such a personally intrusive question. Reckoning, she was goes to open a bottle of Cherun wine they both won, and drinks the day away. This time is coffee.

It all started the day Drake left home, me and neighbors shocked ask Minx did he do run away, Minx simply told us he was exciting for his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, he doesn't want a tearful sendoff. They bought, I didn't. I immediately spiked her coffee with anti-depression incase and bipolar medication I brought with me, for precautionary reason.

Minx without prejudice cleaned up the house, did laundry, and put on her fur robe the rest of her day off. I believe Minx is in shock and denial, even to the point of believing her own lie she kept telling herself.

I remember day two was not good, when she left work forgetting to drink her coffee I spiked. Minx came home and stayed all day in Drakes bed, sobbing and doing his laundry hoping to suspect him coming home the next hour or day, he not.

Can't blame her, Minx life wasn't stress-free when it comes to Drake, I mean, the first time meeting her, I didn't even be aware of Minx had bipolar, or not. I believe she knew is something that I'd talk about her problem, and then onward. She feels left out, and abandoned. Once upon a time she was the center of his world, and now she's not. Drake now has his own life to enjoy. If she has always been possessive of him and protective, she will feel like she is no longer wanted, but what she needs to understand is that she has to act like a self-assured independent mother and I knew most mothers I have met, are simply not. They like to rule and this is all borne out of insecurity and the lack of self-esteem, Minx is a different issue with her instinct.

I tried non English and said, "Leavanny." _"Minx Lyra please answers me."_

"Dela Delphox phox." _"What makes you say that, I am fine Annie.",_ Minx said, she looked at me and smiled as if she was answering to psychiatric nurse at a mental hospital, while filling out the necessary paperwork to legally commit her and to confined away in a padded, rubber room.

"La Leavanny Leavanny." _"All I want is a straight answer, are you feeling depressed?",_ asked again. Her paws poised on the hot steamy coffee mug, ready to answer my question or splash at my face, can't wait.

Minx stares at her coffee and slowly answered with a crooked smile, "Del….a-phox."_ "Am I depressed?"_ I looked at her as if yes was her obvious answer.

"Delphox Dela." _"Tired, not depressed Annie. Tired. Leave me alone.",_ she replied.

"Leavan Leavanny." "_Tired yes, psychological healthy no. I'm not going Minx.",_ I enunciated the word 'psychological' to make my question even more invasively personal.

She lay back on her chair, arms on hold her head and chuckled, "Dela Dela Del Delphox Phox phox.",_ "Depression. Unless they're rich, good looking, wicked smart, and blessed with a great body, isn't everyone depressed. With all of us living while waiting to die, why wouldn't we be depressed?"_

I looked at her as if she had just trapped me by asking me a trick question.

_"I need to double her dosage or by means find an alternative, she falling apart. She won't tell me what happened nine years ago at Snowbelle or…."_

"Dela Delphox." _"Annie."_

"Leavanny." _"Yes."_

"Del Del Dela Dela Phox phox Dela Dela Dela Delphox."_ "Life is every now and then depressing if you give life and then it just goes off on its own, never look back. Feels like a part of you got ripped off, it hurts Annie, it hurts so much.",_ Minx said and went to open the fridge. It is pointless because she didn't bought any food for the past three days. I told her and Minx gave me that plastic smile, the one that makes me wonder if she crazy to be so annoyed by just a smile. Definitely, I was already upset her by my question.

Her smile went south,"Delphox." _"There is no milk."_

"Leavan vanny." _"I'll buy milk later. You normally dislike putting milk on your coffee. "_

"Delphox" "_There is no milk.",_ she said again.

"Leavan." _"I know."_

"Dela Dela Dela!" _"Why is there no milk here, it was three days ago.",_ her voice sound cracked.

_"She is losing it."_

"Leavan Leavanny Anny." "_I'll go buy groceries at the market if you want to, you need to eat Minx other than coffee.",_ I said and reach to touch Minx's shoulder and she shrugs it off, and snarled.

I left to the supermarket that took twenty minutes to get food and came back with three carton of Momo milk. As I open the door, I hear a hum of a machine and its coming from the kitchen.

"Leavanny." _"Holy Tauros crap."_

"Oh hi Annie. Silly me, I forgot there still milk in my breast, sorry to make you go. Some for me and the rest is for my baby.", said Minx in English, came closer to see exactly what she was doing. Minx had her old electric breast pump pushed securely against her breast, making no effort to cover up her chest.

"Do you remember the day I first breastfeed Drake, he had problem drinking my milk because of my fur getting mixed in and had to buy the machine with a filter."

Humor her and said, "I remember, you always leave five jars of milk whenever I babysit him on your job searching days. He loves it, but he loves more from your breast."

_"Where is she going at?"_

"Painful for lotion had been rubbed in, you can squeeze around the areola and milk will come out and they never go back to their original size. Although." Minx looked down at her chest her eye brow is up, "I think I'm still a bit bigger than I was." I almost choked slightly in disgust to see how much she made, there about five jars on the kitchen floor, Minx's nipple being pulled by the vacuum force of the breast pump, milk escaping on every pull. The container attached to the pump was nearly full.

Minx using her hands to weigh each one and said, "Maybe they'll go back to normal after a day or so."

"Listen here, Minx, before I answer your personal question about lactation, allow me to ask you a single questions first. Okay? "

"Sure, ask.", she replied and remove herself from the machine.

Whack, I slap her, surprise and angry on her face bearing fangs.

"Snap it out for fuck sake. What wrong with you? Ok, fine your son left, so what he.."

Bearing fangs Minx got up, "How about you?

"What about me."

"Are you depressed Annie. Being that the real measure of happiness today is money and sex, are you happy being financial secure? Are you sexually satisfied? Are you fucking happy? Don't look at me as if I'm crazy bitch, just answer my fucking question!", Minx suddenly burst into rage, her psychic energy is vibrating the whole kitchen, fearing for the foundation might collapse.

Minx breathing in heavy and said, "Since we're on the topic of sex and being that you were first to be so very personal, since we are BFF."

Worried, I replied her delusional question, "Minx, what are we talking, I just want to know is everything alright."

"Annie, we been best friends like forever since you help me that day, help build my confidence to raise Drake my son, do you love to suck cock?"

"Pardon? What the heck are you talking about.", said in confusion.

"All men love blowjobs, believe me. I know by experience.", Minx said with her plastic smile.

I feel like hurling. _"No no no no. Minx couldn't, can she. Did she? With…...no Drake, on his birthday, why?!"_

"Oh my god that disgusting. Minx! He your son.", I shouted out.

"Do you allow your husband, your boyfriend, and or your son to cum in your mouth or just on your tits? Do you swallow are you a spitter? Have you ever had an orgasm while having sexual intercourse with your boyfriend, husband, and/or son? Do you take it up the ass?", Minx continues to speak I hope is boloney.

_"No, she didn't do it? My Arcesus its her guilty conscious talking. No wonder, Drake must be confuse or afraid. He was suffering enough. Now to have his own mother hot for him would be more enough reason to leave.",_ I thought to myself.

"Minx, you need to drink your coffee. It will make you feel better.", said to Minx without giving any suspicious as handing her the mug.

"Fuck off.", she yelled and her tail knocks off the mug onto the floor, shattering into pieces.

I grabbed Minx and she began to yell at me, cursing and kicking wildly. I used string shot to handcuff her and sat her on a chair, wrapping her in a cocoon. She opens her maw, but cut her off by quickly using swagger move to confuse her, the attack raise worry about later. Then I pinched Minx's snout closed until she opened her mouth to only breathe, then dropped the pills from my purse and began dumping the water in her mouth forcing her to swallow it.

Once she calmed down and cut her loose. "I-I'm sorry. Drake sweety, I'm sorry.", she cried out and with that, she ran into upstairs and into her room. She shut her door and cried.

"I really have gone too far with that."

"I'm broken. I'm angry at myself. I live in the empty home.", her voice coming from the door.

I bang the door to get her out and reason her, " Minx….he….he needs real motherly love not some woman in heat. Drake will come back, he need time to think, he confused and scared. Right now, when he does back, you better give him what he wants, his mother!"

I hear the house phone ringing and went to answer it and came back, "Minx, Estella calls said you are an hour late for work. I can drop off you if you hurry."

"Why bother, my reason to work is to support him. I got to take a job and now..now what?"

"What if he comes back and find out he has no home?", I answered.

"Oh. Ok. Your right.", her voice sounds defeated. Finally Minx was out of her room and went to shower, that was progress for her.

"Well, I'm glad you are out here," I sigh in relief, Minx came out, tied her ear hair into a curtsy, changed into her new uniform of black long sweats pants and violet jersey jacket saying Rough N' Tough.

Minx smiled at me and said, "It's time I did get out. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life feeling shame for the way I did. I'm going to walk with my head high."

I replied with dismiss, "That's right. That's exactly what you should do."

She gulped, "I told him the truth Annie."

My body went icy cold, if I have hairs they should be standing up, the metallic rust from the blood taste in my mouth. It something like iron, that's just been grinded and the salty smell of the ocean.

"But ... But ..." I babbled. "Why Minx? What's wrong with you? Sex is eerkks…one thing, but the truth! He can't know, it will destroy him."

"I had no choice. Calion found me.", she said.

"No way, I thought you told me she was dead.", I said.

"No, she was alive, evolved and fucking strong. She broke in to our house on the night Drake's thirteen birthday. We went at it, I almost lost and died.", she said and spit on the ground.

"That explains the bruises and the scars two days ago. Why on his thirteen birthday? If she wanted him back, why wait all these years?"

Minx paused, she puts her paw on her head rubbing and said, "Because its tradition Annie. In her tribe where Calion grew up, she told me on the age when a male age is to comparable to thirteen, they are now seen and marked as an adult. They can choose their mate, often is their mother, not rare since it only happens seventy four percent at the time. Another is marriage, when two mates married regardless of species and gender, the mother can legally claim the male offspring as her own than the father, they have no right and only the brother of mother can be permitted to raise the son. It's also a golden sacred ritual that is forever heavily enforce in her tribe, me and Calion once did an marriageable ritual and now in my traditional marriage similar to hers, Calion can legally claim him as her son if she return with him or worst, he choose to be her mate, son do marries their mother, seventy four percent."

"If the bitch had told him…he might stay with her.", I said a cold answer we wished not to agree on.

"Yes she was that close, of killing me and almost taking Drake away.", her voice sounds cracked again.

"Should have stayed and fought her.", I said.

Minx shook her head, "Then you'll be dead instead of me."

My mind is pondering and said, "What happen to Calion."

She answer, "Dead."

"Minx you couldn't, again.", my voice trembles.

She shook her head again, "No, impaled by a tree bark trying to protect Drake. I was reckless at that time.", she said in a non-emotion tone.

I slapped Minx across her face; she didn't even try to protect herself because she deserves it.

Minx rubs her cheek, "Annie, I rather him heard from me than Calion. Not all of it. Only 1/3 of the truth."

Can't believe what am I hearing, "Which part? His parents Dave and Casey? The illegal surrogacy? Your deceased husband Marcus? The S.."

"Shut up!", Minx cut me off. "Only the surrogacy and Calion, Annie."

"That's all!", I said.

"That's all", she said.

All I can say was, "Minx get ready for work, we'll talk later."

"Annie...listen Annie. I can explain everything on the way."

"Much to say. I pray for Drake he hasn't found it.", I said and went to my car.

[Lumiose City]

(Minx Lyra)

I got an earful from Annie the whole way about and dropped me off at Rough N Tough gym. Annie did persuade me to continue to work and the idea of not having roof at our heads or food is not an option.

Two hours had passed; work help distracts me from my son and other stuff. Guilt is eating me alive.

_ "Wasn't meant to break his elbow, only to look like he just fell down the stairs with a sprain elbow and to delay his journey a bit longer. I wonder, for how long he is gone?"_

I focus on my work to distract myself even more. People with their Pokémon and Anthros comes and go in the gym. Remind me the first time working here, I was impressed by the high-tech equipment and other do heckys I don't recognize or understand. While I am excited I'm also nervous because I have no idea what it's like working at a gym. I applied for a front desk position so I would assume all I would have to do is sign in members, deal with the cancelation of memberships and translation, but that's about it.

It was a slow day on the front desk; I look around and see men and women of species do training session, using the leg press, the cable machine, dumbbells and barbells in the gym. Three excessively muscular guys came in the gym, one black, one tanned who look a peach with lips and one Anthro Scizor. They had been openly staring at me and my large breast and my sweats pants during my work, and a few actually followed me to ask me out, but respectfully decline.

My new bra is making my nipples feel itching soreness, and irritates me to no end. Maybe its from the machine or the side effect of my ended heat cycle. As I was taking off for lunch, the group of muscular guys came up behind this skinny teen doing weight lifts.

"Hey, kid. You think it's funny to stuff your shorts with socks? This is a serious gym. So get real or get outta here!", the Anthro Scizor said. The two guys clapped their hands. "Yeah, he's right!", said the peach man.

"Fuck you." the teen calmly replied and put the dumbbells down and took a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

_"Had to admit the teen got balls, for now."_

"What did you say boy?", Anthro Scizor snarled as the other two encircled them with their arms on their waists.

Jerks, they came to strained the customer with their bro this and bro that. I went to butt in, "Leave him alone, he's done nothing wrong. You guys are disrespect the gym policy, I'm asking you three to leave or escort by security."

"Thanks, Ma'am, but I can defend myself.", the skinny teen replied like he could fight, could.

"I can see that.", I said. For his immature confidence I respect the skinny teen's arms. It was clearly way bigger than any of the three guys.

"That's it, you think you're some kind of muscle stud boy?", the black one asked menacingly.

"Yep, I am, and in all the right muscles.", the skinny teen said while his arm showing his bicep, are shaking.

"You're gonna be sorry for thinking that boy!", said the Anthro Scizor.

"Stop calling me boy, I'm more manly than all of you guys put together!", the skinny teen challenged Scizor.

"Oh yeah?", they laughed. "Then, let's have some fun. Best of three at any muscular challenge. The loser gets the hell out.", said the peach man.

"ENOUGH!", I hear Estella voice from upstairs office. She walk down and with a stern voice with the security guards, she cancel their membership, files fees for disturbing the customers and kick them out of the gym. Estella apologizes to the teen and offered him one month free of payment. The teen thanked me and Estella nonstop and heck, when he went back few of the girls flew to him like moths to a flame, they were whispering and giggling. Good for him.

I forget Estella is now my official boss and gave me ease from missing work daily to attend my son needs, but she said it has to be an emergency and not from false alarm like last week when Drake cold isn't exactly a reasonable excuse to leave early. Estella gave me five chances until I'm fired, and she can't have one of her employees have days off willy nilly because if she did, Estella has to give all forty five employees the same treatment.

Near my end of my shift, I had gotten quite friendly with a number of guys with their Pokémon and or Anthros who like to flirt around with all women and staff. I'm getting quite annoyed at the flirting game, especially almost all of them are hitting at me and didn't see anything serious with it since they all knew that it would never go anywhere, because I'm a devoted single mother to a my sweet human son, when he comes back ill show him again. Grateful my heat cycle ended, the Pokémon and Anthros including their trainers are still idiots with their little bolder with their comments, asking me what color underwear I was wearing, or how much they wanted to see my big breast and how they couldn't wait to get me alone at the party. Sickos, is just the feature that made them so lewd and sexual harassment is big deal in RNT, but I highly doubt Estella address that issue at work. Estella seems to crave attention from the men more than any female I've ever known, other than Mandy, bitch. I swear if she does anything to my baby boy when he comes back, I'll might grab her brown ears and shove them down her whore throat, but I'm better than that.

Hours have passed, and I look at the clock, it is 5:35 p.m., my shift is over. I finish up the paper works and the last translation; I called Annie to pick me and hope still not mad from this morning. Estella came by to the front desk, looking nervous.

"Hey Minx, got a sec?", she asked.

"Sure.", I said.

"Remember at the hospital and you told me that you don't have the money to pay Drake's medical bill and ask me for a favor to pay it off."

"Ok, what do you want Estella?", I said packing my things.

"Nothing nothing, it's just that.", her voice sounds funny.

"What is it?", my weary tone.

"Well…calling in that favor. Do you and Catherine have plans tonight", her eyes are looking up and not mine.

I replied, "Oh no, not again. Estella I don't want another blind date with your young male friends, coworkers, or their fathers and your family. Not ready to start dating serious."

"What! You thought that! No! Pshh. Just checking to see if you guys were still available for rave party tonight with my friend."

I replied, "I told you the last rave party you invite us was bad, we're too old for you... you should be looking for someone your own age, for heaven's sake!"

"With the way you look babe, every guy in town is going to be hard!", the teen overheard us with a smile and took a whack at my ass, and ran off.

"Eeep! Hey! Estella, that sexual harassment. Do something.", I said with my paw on my butt.

"Let the boy have it. He needs his confidence.", she laughs.

"A bit too much seems to me.", I said, his hands are strong, and my ass and tails won't stop twitching.

"Sweetie...do you trust me?", Estella asked with her pouty face.

"Of course I trust you, not when your drunk though.", I said.

"Then you should trust me when I tell you that all I'm going out to do is have a good time with the girls...maybe dance with a few guys, but then straight to home, soberish free.", said Estella.

"Oh really? Remember last time you invite me and Catherine?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't say it Minx."

"For you, for me some asshole raver shoved his finger on my crotch, licks it and the coward ran away. Still pissed about it and Catherine had sex with some guy she met while intoxicated and doesn't remember that night or who he is, she felt humiliated that she become the victim of hit and quit it situation. You drink heavilyy and know where to be seen, leaving me and her in some stupid hotel and we had to call a taxi, then have to explain Drake from his sleep over on Allan home, why we were late", said without pausing.

"Well then how this is...I promise that me and my friend won't drink tonight excessively.", Estella said.

I shook my head and fought the chuckle and said, "Again, I believe you when you say that you intend not to, but most of those guys that will want to dance with you will either send you a drink first to get your attention or they'll ask you to have a drink with them after dancing with them. You won't want to hurt their feelings so you'll say yes and have a drink with them...then another...and another. It won't take long before they have you three sheets to the wind. We've had to leave several parties early because you got drunk and were roaming around. If I'm not there to stop them and your defenses are down because of the alcohol...well...I don't even want to think about what might happen."

"You say that you're concerned about what might happen if you guys go. Well how about if you invite your friend Annie come with us.", Estella asked.

"Oh right, I'm sure Annie would be thrilled to be the designated driver and not to mention she doesn't like to date outside her species.", I said.

"Sheesh bummer, um… I wasn't thinking about having her come with us as a driver...I was thinking more of having Annie goes to this club with us and keeping an eye on us from a distance. That way we can go out with the, Catherine and my friends to have a good time and Annie can be right there to make sure to find some dudes, in her species.", Estella said. She is determined to like last time.

I looked into Estella's eyes and saw the nervous but hopeful look on her face as she awaited my response. I considered what she had proposed, but still didn't like the idea of me dancing with other guys, but if Annie was there watching me, it should be okay. Really need a beer or two or three or maybe five shot to clear my head.

"Fine, we will meet at my house at around 7:30 to get changed.", I said.

Estella giggled and bounced like a little girl with her arms up and excitement.

"Whoooo we're definitely going to get laid tonight.", she to herself as she looked hungrily at her make up reflection.

"Whoop de do.", I said while swirling my paw and called Annie's phone.

I see the boney teen leaving, hang up the phone and call him for a talk.

"Listen, about the butt slap. It was joke ok, and a spurs in the moment and please don't kick me out.", he pleads.

"No, just want to know how old you are, and were you a trainer and also travel. My master's son is going to become a trainer and he is leaving tomorrow and I need some advice to tell my master, he freaking out because he a single parent.", I lied.

"Weird question, yes I was a trainer for three years when I was fifteen. It was fun, battling with other trainers, meeting new people, trading and experience the joyfulness of traveling. Greatest years of my life."

"Was it hard? Did you struggle, financially? Starvation? Getting lost in the woods? Being killed by thugs or woolens.", I was saying in panic mode.

"Wow, you really care. Those are the exact same question my mother gave me before I left home. I'll say the same things to her, no. Listen here..er."

"Ah, sorry its Minx Lyra.", I replied.

"Minx, your master is a single parent, try to imagine a single parent like for example you, should not worry about too much. My advice is to support his kid and not get over concerned. It's the part of growing up and becoming a Pokémon Trainer is a great opportunity to grow, however they can make mistake so they can learn from it, feel the independence in their life also helps. His kid needs to be moving ahead and maturing, not being held back. I knew kids like me, become a young adult that is living as independent young people and making their own way. This kid need to decide for himself what he wants out of life, and devise a plan to obtain it."

"I know, the feeling worries me too much.", I said.

"Take it from me. My mom experience that emotion at first, but it just a part of a parent. Your master son is going for the first time and he should be fine, after all he is not going alone.

"He is?"

"Yep, Pokémon and along new friends with his side there is nothing they can do and will overcome problem. Like my father used to say before he ran off with some skank, if you trip over a step, you jump the next one.", he said.

It was comforting, knowing my son should be ok. I did taught him well in survival skill when home schooling him. I guess it is going to be ok.

"Honey, what taking so long.", an attractive woman with a baby in her arm at the front door.

"Coming deary. Sorry got to go, need to drop off my son to the daycare.", he said.

"Your married, are you a bit too young."

"Heaven no, between you and me. I accidently knock her up during my journey, hehe. Child support is a bitch, but a price to pay. Guess my mom was right about one thing, protection. See ya.", he said and left to his, baby momma.

My body moves by instinct and pointing my ears against the wall near the door to hear them.

"Darling, every time you cum in my pussy you run the risk of making me pregnant again. We need to go to town and buy condoms.", the woman said.

I hear his voice says, "Trust me pretty lady. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. You think we will be perfectly safe having unprotected sex. But this isn't safe. You could end up making me pregnant again."

_"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!"_, my mind roared.

I had more than enough to think about. I should have been mad, I should have been horrified, and to some extent, I was. But I couldn't deny that the thought of my son to end up like him. I felt suddenly nauseous and bent over, hand on my stomach. The room is spinning, Estella came back and saw me.

"Minx, are you ok. Do you need water.", said Estella.

"Maybe, can you call Annie for me, its in my contact. I feel like passing ou.."

Thud, my body hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Over drive time.<strong>


	17. Part One Halloween Special

**This is a Halloween Special Forgiveness Chapter include Canon or NonCanon stories yay. This does not count as flashback...Halloween flashback. Sadly Part two may or may not be edited in time for today because of holiday reason like job and helping trick or treating and soo much Halloween movies. I'll try posting them today if not then tomorrow which include a preview Draft of my new story collaborated with my other friend. Its is a crossover of Pokémon and GTA 5. Also Passionate Ring is still written, and problem of thesis and we start it, ignore the chapter if you read it. Thanks for you reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Just pure fiction.**

**[****Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Part One of Halloween Special Extravaganza Canon and Uncanon Stories.<span>

Canon: Halloween Day In Laverre City.

[Laverre City]

(Third Person)

Children and adults of all species are enjoying the night, the night where they can dress up in costume scary or funny, the spooky night end of October, the holiday called Halloween. In Laverre City, five year old Drake Lyra is wrapped in a blanket, drinking his hot steamy chocolate momo milk, watching kids with their parents, friends trick or treating in the neighborhood. A lot of teenager are heading and talking about going to Halloween parties.

Drake loved October, his favorite month of the year, by far. The Fall was his favorite season, too. Whenever he went out for a stroll in the brisk October breeze to enjoy the Fall day day dreaming wearing his favorite costume. He is excited because he lives in Laverre City, the city where they festively celebrated Halloween, the entire morning to the end of night by dressing up and walking around in costume in public and where kids goes trick or treating for delicious or healthy snacks and candies they gave out. The candy part is Drake favorite like all children.

Minx Lyra, still in her Anthro Braixen form saw her son looking out the window eager to dress and go out, Drake ask but Minx refused.

"Why mommy. Allan is going with his mommy. It's not fair!", Drake wined.

"Drake is too dangerous, this night teen are bit wild and scares little boy like you. They are mean and they are monster out there."

"Not fair, not fair. I'm a big boy. I want to go trick or treating mommy.", Drake ranted his fist in the air and look out the window grumpy, but Minx could see with a mother's eye that he was really unhappy despite his brave words.

"Sweety we can't, not everyone can go trick or treating.", said Minx.

He turn to see his mom and said, "Why mommy?"

"Because we can't", she replied.

"Why?", said Drake.

"Because it's dangerous", Minx replied again.

"Why?"

"Because it's gets too dark.", Minx reliantly replied.

"Why?"

"Because you don't have a costume and it's too late to buy one.", said Minx wearily, running out of excuse and won't say the real reason.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY MOMMY!", Drake ranting non stop.

"BRAIXEN XIEN Bra Xien Xen!" _"BECAUSE WE'RE POOR! I can barely feed you, please stop making me a feel like a bad mom!",_ she spurted out of anger, fuming fire from her ears and her wooden staff vibrated on her tail.

Drake hid in his blanket quivering, he never saw or heard his mother screamed at him in her Pokémon cry.

_"Now what. Explaining your kid what poor means is? I won't be seen as a failure as a parent again."_, she held her head.

Minx sat down on the sofa, she saw pile of unpaid bills on the small table, and she knew and found that it was hard taking care of a human boy, finding a decent, decent job is necessary for their life together. She has to find one within a next month, because of the mortgage and she barely made this month what left the money she made in her, entertaining job.

"Money is tight, like it did six years ago with Dave and Casey.", said to herself.

Drake slips out of the blanket and said, "Mommy.

"Yes sweety.", she said looking at her terrified son.

His face still look scared, but brave and said, "Do not be meany scary. I'm a big boy mommy."

She stood up and lick her son's cheeks telling him she sorry. Minx need concentrated on raising him, her son. She devoted nearly every minute of the day to his well-being.

"Such a frail brave child.", Minx said in quite. Minx didn't care. She committed her life to him.

"Sorry sweety for yelling, I swore won't again. I'll never leave you. Wanna a kissy kissy, sweety.", Minx said smiling and then she pinky swear her son.

Drake stop quivering, slowly forming a smile and said, "No."

Her smile grew bright, "Yes."

"Maaaaaybe.", he said cutely and jump at his mother's white furry arm.

Minx licks him like no tomorrow, as he giggle and squirms from Minx's rough tongue, they fell on the floor and Drake returns his mother kiss. She nosed her maw on his entire face, wagging her tail and licking at him like candy and hearing him laugh. Drake was stroking and rubs his head on her soft warm white fur chest, like his own personal blanket and breast for pillows as she continues to lick his cheeks. Drake love to smell his mother's fur, to him is sweet as candy.

She licked his messy hair clean and then back at his face, and Minx almost completely forgot one thing, she understood her life has been full of joy watching her human baby grow, learn, and develop into a beautiful boy. She tried to be a good mother. Minx has been difficult at times, as explaining and teaching alphabet and having to put Drake on the potty training because she stop buying diaper two years ago, discussing the differences between boys and girls, but Minx tried to hide her embarrassment and always be available for Drake.

Minx knew most women would be happy to be in her shoes or say paws, and she loved her son with all her heart. A knock on the door and Minx got up and ironic took out some candy she hid from Drake and open the door

"Trick or treat.", said six year old Allan Heil, he is wearing a Charmander costume holding his mother's hand, Catherine Heil. Their new neighbor they met couple months ago, during Drake bite incident and he became home schooled, parents shunned her and Minx only friend is Catherine but it is not going so well, whenever Drake or Allan wants to play, both have awkward or silent conversation.

Minx gave Allan candy and let them in. Drake is awe of his best friend costume and both running around pretending Allan is his Pokémon battling imaginary wild Pokémon.

"Allan use bite on that meany Oddish.", said Drake. Allan chase the imaginary Oddish and both chase it.

"Rawr Rawr, I'm gonna get you Oddish.", said Allan. Catherine giggles seeing them getting along as best friends.

"Would it be too much to ask you for him to spend the night in my house, Allan wants a sleep over."

"Normally I don't allow him to spend a whole night away from home, but since he will be next door I don't think it will create any problem.", Minx said and shocked Catherine she agreed.

Allan accidentally knock over the small table, Minx desperately try to pick them up, but Catherine pick on up, her eyes widen a bit. Both made eye contact and Catherine years of experience she knew Minx's situation.

"I can give you a little money for your trouble, but it won't be much since I can't really afford it, since my training in Pokeball Factory."

Before Minx could answer, Catherine took care of that.

"You don't have to deny help to prove yourself, you are a great mother I see that in his eyes when he looks at you. After all what are neighbors for if they can't help one another in time of need. Don't worry about your son, I will prepare a little more food for dinner and supper and then you can come here any time to eat with us."

Minx slightly cried and thanks Catherine generosity and invented them to supper before Catherine and Allan heading out outside of town.

Catherine is an excellent cook, her food is delicious enough for her son and Drake to eat vegetable, and Catherine offer Minx coffee for the first time. Minx reaction to her first coffee is hot and bitter, but Catherine told her she need coffee to get past some problem later on. While eating supper, Minx learned from Catherine that their new neighbors were the Vangernberg. The woman's name was Clara Vangernberg and she, her husband and her young daughter had rented the house next door.

Minx's minds ravish with rage and then settle to sadness, because she knows the Clara is a popular upcoming candidate Governor for Laverre City, if she won, Clara first act to repel the interspecies adoption law that barely got ratified four years ago.

Minx look at her son Drake shoving his face with baby carrot and beef stew, she wiped his messy face and thought,_ "My son is beautiful but he looks nothing like me."_

Minx remember this morning she was at the park pushing Drake on the swing set, when a little girl little older than Drake crept over, wanting to swing with him, Minx says ok.

As the little girl tried to climb on the wooden seat of the swing, she could see that its Clara daughter. After a while they are having a great time, the little girl went up to Minx and asked, "Where the mommy, are you his Pokémon?"

The little girl stunned Minx, and respond kindly while pointing at herself in perfect English, "I'm the mommy, he is my darling son."

The little girl just stared at Minx and then look at Drake then back at Minx, "Well, he's not your baby because you're all furry and a Braixen, my mommy told me that Pokémon like you can not give birth, and he's not. Lier lier pants on fire.

Minx forced a smile, try's hard not to claw her and replied, "Well, I adopted him. He see me as his mommy."

"Are you the babysitter?", the little girl asked.

Minx gets this all the time, she tries to ignore it but her patience and will power not to bite them or this little girl is now a thin as a string.

The little girl mother Clara Vangernberg came by and overhead them.

"Hello cutie. What's your name.", Clara said to Drake.

"Hi Miss. Drake Lyra.", said Drake and he hold Minx's paw. Clara looked at Minx with a look of digust and false smile which Minx can easily tell.

"That's a beautiful Braixen cutie. Really Where are you mommy, she must be worry sick.", said Clara. Drake pointed at his mom, but Clara thought he is confused. Minx can tell this bitch is mocking her and humiliating inform of her son.

"So how long have you been taking care of him? Miss...", Clara said to Minx and hated her for saying that, because they'll ask her the same question.

"Minx Lyra. Let's go home Drake.", Minx said and they left the park.

Minx again shook her memory, which is not the only problem since she is the only Anthro in Laverre City. Once they are finished dinner, Minx and Drake went back to home.

(Minx Lyra)

The stares were not meant to be rude yet I felt their eyes taking me in deeply and penetrating my soul. Being the only Anthro and raising a human can raise eyebrow. At first I smiled back or even waved hello whenever they came across over or hanging out with Catherine family. But after a month of the penetrating stares, I felt like caged wild Pokémon being display at the zoo than living in a city.

I buried my head deep inside the sofa pillow and tried to hide the memory.

"I hate it. So much, especially that fuckin brat little girl and her cunt mother Clara. Ohhhh…I remember the kids chasing me and trying to touch my hair. I also remember being constantly harassed in parts. Humans are so stupid when it comes with judgment by appearance; we Pokémon too do the same except in feature like tall or short.", said muffling the sofa pillow.

When I bought a house and me and my son moved in Laverre City I wasn't sure what to expect.

"_Would I be treated as an oddity or just fit in smoothly to the crowds of people?"_, a single thought haunts that day.

It is still an issue that an Anthro or regular Pokémon raising a human child in human society, added that one of the most fearful aspects of raising a child is determining how can we can keep them no different than any other child, properly educated, well behave in manner and feed nutritionally. Drake biting that kid hand, just put me in their no good mother list and look at me when and where I fail and give up my baby.

"Growing up, my lovely and peaceful son that he might be perceived as a threat by others, and having to be label as neglect or lower.", I said to myself.

Finally, I call Catherine to confess that I didn't think I could be a good mother.

"Nonsense. You ever say that is an idiot.", she replied. "Instinct takes over. You'll be fine, yet getting a man is one thing."

"Being a single mom I don't have much time to get out and date or socialize.", I replied too.

"Aye men Minx. We single mom it isn't easy finding a date either and so I've spent most of the past six years alone, not entirely alone", Catherine said, she mentioned to her son Allan.

"These are precious years Minx, enjoy it with your son while he still at his age. Make memories.", said Catherine.

"_Catherine is right. How long I have with him when he becomes grown man like his father, and leaves me. Leaves me. Leaves me, alone."_

I shook my thoughts away, but before I knew it, Drake was trying to climb on my lap and wiped my tears away. I was touched by his love for me, and reached across to stroke his cheek, tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes.

Minx said, "Drake…well, you are a big boy now, your right it's not fair and I know that Halloween is your favorite time of year so why not go with Allan and his mommy before it's too late."

His eyes became bright of joy and said, "Really, you mean it mommy?"

"Yes sweety, and this is a reward because you're the best thing I've got in my life and I'd do anything to help make you happy. I love you sweety.", Minx gave him a motherly licks on the cheek. Drake giggle from his mother licks tickling him and he gave his mother a kiss too. Minx told her son to go up to wait for his costume, Drake didn't skip a beat and got up and ran up to his room.

I called Catherine right away and told her the good news. She was so excited for us to go with her that she mentions Allan couldn't wait. She told me that she was going to help Drake find the perfect costume and then we hung up.

"Come on, sweety, hurry up or all the good candy will be gone!", I called out from the front door. I decide to dress in my human clothes of orange blouse and black skirt. Catherine is waiting outside dress as a Skitty and her son still as Charmander. Hurried footsteps came down the stairs to the second floor.

"I'm coming, mommy!" My son Drake squealed in his high excited pitched voice. Drake is wearing his old Kangaskhan nightie Catherine happily re-stitch for him.

We leave amongst the other crowd going to the Route 14 where It is home to the Scary House, associated with an old legend from the old man who tell lame and not scary tale and candy if he fail, which he will.

"I had to go pee before we leave," he said, giving me a grin, his missing front tooth obvious and ran back to the house.

"You see that, who leave a kid by himself ugh..she horrible.", voices from the crowd. They might not know, I can hear what they are talking about even in whispered. They whispers and didn't stop until Drake comes back. I wish it did stop there.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One is finished. The second is a trick for Drake and a bitter treat for Minx. Oh, Chapter thirteen is done but need editing. Happy Halloween.<strong>


	18. Chapter 13

**Hey here is chapter 13 of Forgiveness, delays delays delays. I hate because of the thanksgiving before and after work, social and family stuff. The Forgiveness Halloween Special part two will be postpone and merge with the Christmas special I'm making and will publish. The GTA won't be including due to issue and rewrites. While you here take a look at my new and improve profile that contains stuff and info of current work and future. **

**I am planning to release art gallery of Forgiveness of the character looks like, maybe. Little scared of releasing them because of judgment of my art, its not bad but been a while since I drew and need to practice my awesome skills. If did I'll put a link in my profile to another site and release one at a time. Figure out which site and has to be involve with furry or anime.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my right, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

"Nothing is more wretched than the mind of a man conscious of guilt." - Plautus

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen: melborP rorriM|Mirror Problem.<span>

[Route 15]

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

Truth, lies, and loves.

It's funny how these harmless words can change your whole life around and can change a person.

It can both break you and complete you.

Every so often at the same time, it can take single person years to figure that out, but it just took me a birthday and heart wrenching incest.

Today is April 24th, and it was nearly four days ago that my life took a drastically different turn, and I realize now that the life I had is gone forever and perhaps it's the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I was confidence that part stayed true.

I shove dirt on the dying campfire; look up to see the sun is setting into night soon. I grabbed Minx's Snowbelle stripper card from my pocket. I look futilely at the cursive card or fuckin photo, deciding whether to toss at the still glowing coal fire, so far I fought that longing and put it away.

"Maybe next time, I wonder if they're going be a next time.", I said for myself the shame.

A cold breeze swept across the land blowing leaves all over the place, and went to sit down near a tall tree. Parch; I pour myself a hot cup of Persim berry tea to relax in an unblemished icy mid-day.

The world is beautiful, never in my entire life to be lucky seeing Route 15 aka Brun Way. I heard many tales from Allan Heil thrilling journeys when he left Laverre City two years ago, that it is gorgeous site to see.

Allan was right, the leaves are a golden mixed yellow; the breeze is minty fresh and cool. The sun setting in the sky is a bright blue orangey red color that is only seen the crisp highland regions. Looking up through the trees, the sunlight plays with the leaves, creating dancing shadows on the forest floor landing in piles, the smell intoxicating with dry leaves, garden-fresh air and the scent of ripe berries can almost be tasted if you take out your tongue.

My stomach rumbles from thinking about fresh berries and recalled Leverett and Desirée are out picking berries; because someone didn't watch Wooper from our lunch and ate our dry food supplies when he got inside my backpack, should've saw it coming. Had to admit it personally was not a good idea to keep our supplies in one spot, in my case my large backpack.

Another cold breeze brushed shiver my body, my thin black sweater is the only sweater I brought with me.

"Remind myself to buy a thicker sweater in Dendemille Town, keep forgetting the closer to the Snowebelle City the colder it gets.", I said and put on the pink mitten Mandy gave to me on my birthday.

The breeze isn't the only thing that hits me, my stomach growls again the tea is not helping; looking up the tree is some red looking oranges hanging in the branches. I took out my unusual shiny Lampent pokeball from my homemade belt and released her.

"La La Lampent Lampent pent.", Lampent cried and she rubs her head on my hand, petting her strangely cold red flame.

"Good girl, say can you toss those orange for me and make sure get the one on top, those are the ripest.", I said to Lampent, she smile nodding her head then float on top gathering oranges in her handle, she drop them and I catches them with my sweater, not bad catch got to say myself for a broken arm.

I stared at the fruit blankly and picked one up and turned it over; looking for some sign that would tell me whether it was ripe. "I know this, blood oranges, ugh that sounds disgusting, but smell delicious.", I said and make sure it's ripe or else it taste like salt rocks.

We both ate the fruit and a patch of dry leaves rattle and instantaneously Lampent was on my side standing by her flame burst, however pops out was my slow Wooper, we both relax and she withdraw her attack.

"Woopa! Woooooopa! Woopa!", Wooper cheer as he plunge back into a pile of leaves and hops and plays in the pile admiring him, he earn it from training hard with Leverett.

I smiled because it's cute the way Wooper does it like he a Magikarp in water and better at it.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring.

My Holo Caster is ringing, I answer and the hologram display Desirée Anais.

"What up Chavez, Leverett ask how far is Dendemille Town, your lunch sucks egg and we're starving here, we cannot wait for the soup berry.", said Desirée, she call me by that name.

"Very funny Desirée. You can't seem to let it go my map is outdated, and wasn't my fault our food got eaten by Wooper."

"Nopey, still funny.", she said and still laughing.

Desirée Anais is a lazy, yet determined petite sixteen year old girl, she is very pretty and has fine dark brown skin much darker than mine that looked very soft. Long curly black hair hung on her shoulder. Her flat stomach and narrow waist, and lovely long legs, but her smile, is sweet enough too bright someone day. I do admit I have a crush on her, but it's just a crush and still looking for a girl for me, someday.

I could ask her if weren't for her older twin brother Leverett.

Leverett Anais is sixteen and what he says is twenty seconds year older fraternal twin, same except the obvious, being tall as me, short black hair and has lighter skin color. Leverett is protective of his little sister but not in a way threaten way or too little to care serious. I knew he can be when comes to try hitting on his little sister.

"Why do you call?"

"Leverett found a short cut that should lead us straight to Dendemille Town instead going the long way."

"Should?"

"Map says shortcut.", she said with her eye brow high.

"Hmmm..ok."

"We have the berries you request Chavez.", Desirée mumbled.

"Sweet, and did you guys finish collect berries and herbs, I know there a patch where Leppa berry are ripe near the river bank."

"Yeah there are, also trees filled with Oran berries and Leppa near the river. It's a pretty good system you had, but no herbs instead yucky Tiny Mushroom.", Desirée says mockery.

"Well, it's spring time, all the berries and plants are in season.", I said.

"So you've done a lot of hiking or camping on Brun Way?"

"I wouldn't say a lot, but I used to go camping every summer with my parents and I try to get out at least once a year, although I have to bike to get to any hiking trails.", I lie, not ready to tell the my story.

"Cool beans. You are better on survival skill than us, later.", she hang up.

How do I met the twins, well Desirée and Leverett just begin in their adventure like me. It's a good timing when I bump into them on day two of my journey, literally. Putting away my sleeping bag and leaving the campsite one morning, I head down the path until I hit rock on the road, the Mach bike skip and crash or say landed on Leverett and Desirée. They were mad at first until they saw my condition and we quickly apologize and became friends, and that they were hungry.

I gave them some jerky; we decide to travel together because they have no complete survival skill, no kiddy. Leverett and Desirée doesn't know even the basic and already eaten their three day ration food from what I call, premature anxiety starvation a fancy word for not eating for like seven hours. I knew people like them are glamourize city folks and have unbelievable imaginative overconfident that surviving is easy.

The twin comes from Lumiose City and well live in ravishes life style. They brought all high tech over the top traveling gear and backpack that is, solar power. Believe me is true.

Traveling alone is not a good idea anyway, and they are well qualified in Pokémon battle since Leverett and Desirée graduate from Lumiose City Pokémon Trainer Academy, and they also told me I was going the wrong path to Dendemille Town, so it's a win-win for us.

Our first day traveling together is to find a place to set up camp for the night, we admired the land, taking photos with my Holo Caster, capture video of Pokémon running around and playing amongst the tall grass before wild Pokémon chases us out.

The next day of our magnificent journey is to find the leading road to Dendemille Town, wasn't easy to find from Minx's old map. Desirée has her digital Town map, she easily guide us to the path back to the path for Route 17.

We battle trainer there and there earned money. I did lose several times due to Lampent not pay attention to me, including Larry. Lampent cares an awful lot of my well-being but not enough to use for battling and Larry is a slow free range type of Goomy, well I guess they are recent caught.

Desirée succeed to won a lot of battles and Leverett too. We won a lot of money, but again not a good idea to leave our money bundle in one place, in Desirée's purse.

Two hundred dollars was used up on her new boots, hair dye and miniskirt that leave us fifty bucks. Desirée felt bad and she did buy us clothes but it was still stupid to spend on, didn't stop there. Desirée tattle tale her brother and told me he accidently unintentionally uses the money their parents gave them to spend on a fancy automatic assemble tent the day before they left home.

Debate and heated argument lead us to put Leverret in charge as being our Pokémon coach because Desirée said he was the number one student in the academy, can't argue with her. Leverett decided to let Desirée in charge of navigation since she is really good at that.

We all self-possessed agree I also handle the money and the cooking. Cooking aren't their strong suit, you know they are city folks. All they ate was prepared frozen food, so they can complain about my cooking but Leverret and Desirée once said it beat starvation when I first bump into them.

Later that day Desirée led us to a path where active Trainers are battling. I battle and failed, but my luck did change because Wooper is improving from Leverett's training. Wooper is now happily level 17 and having hydro pump was easy to knock out Trainer's Pokémon. Did not imagine for my slow Wooper to do well on Pokémon battle, duel type water and ground helps and heck Wooper won a lot of money and barely got back the money we, I mean Desirée spend.

Another day went by and we were running out of food supplies including potions for our Pokémon. Worry we won't make it there today to find a Pokémon Center, so we found a campsite to rest. My broken right arm and my medication made it more difficult to find berries to eat and heal our Pokémon. Glad our Pokémon is here to help collect twigs. It took a while for Leverett to start a fire and Desirée two minute to explode our bean and bacon in a can from overheating.

Still, what I learn from my best friend Allan is that you can pick your nose but can't pick your friend's nose and just plain gross for an answer.

At the end of every day, can't believe it to say I am a Pokémon trainer, going out in the world, traveling and it's my opportunity to grab. Meeting new people on new place are the perk. Everything are so new to me, trying literally everything is awesome and having Leverett and Desirée, and my Pokémon by my side is the best

I felt something light on my beanie, interrupting my deep feelings and it squirms a bit.

Lampent jolt up and stare at my head.

"Fla Fla Flabebe.", it said femalely singing.

Look up what Lampent is looking, a floating white flower flying off my beanie; it has white arms and long pixie ears, and a green tail like a pinky. It has a yellow pinnacle on its head and the petty small body, beady eyes, blush mark, and small pointy nose makes it unbelievable adorable.

I took out my Pokedex Tablet to scan this new Pokémon I never seen before.

"Flabebe, the single bloom Pokémon. Level 15. Identify Primal Female. Ability Flower Viel. Flabebe is a fairy type Pokémon, it looks for the perfect flower after hatching and will live in that single flower for its entire life, include take care to prevent withering.", said my broken Pokedex Tablet.

"Fairy type Pokémon, like one at home, home.", I said. This little fairy jogs my memory about the gym leader Valerie, made me a bit homesick for Laverre City.

"_I miss home."_

"Flabe bebe.", Flabebe is staring my peeled blood orange keenly and drooling.

"You must be hungry, here girl.", I said handing Flabebe a piece, she took the orange piece in her white flower, and poke it with her pointy nose to suck all the blood orange juices, her cheeks went bursting pink from the sour taste.

I slowly lift my left hand and to see if I can pet her while she eats.

"Chavez!", hearing Desirée in the distant causing me to drop the delicious peeled blood oranges then rest on the ground.

"Flabebe!", Flabebe suddenly jump on my cheek, her pointy nose jabs me.

"Dammit Ow! What?", I snapped, dropping to my knees to try to corral the oranges before they got too far away.

"Run Drake! Huff huff..Run away Beedrill coming!", Leverett screams and they appear over the hill running for dear life.

I try to jerk Flabebe off my cheek, reacted dumbfounded.

"Ehh?"

"BEEDRILL YOU IDIOT!", they both shouted. Seconds later I hear loud buzzing noise and behind them are a swarm of pissed off Beedrill are chasing them and leading toward me.

"Oh shit.", my body jerked dropping the fruits.

"Fuck man run, run!", Leverett shouting at me, I quickly pick up my bike, return both Wooper and Lampent to their pokeball. The wild Flabebe still in my cheeks and we all run for our lives. We ran and ran for fifteen minute, passing by Trainers that jump out the way of the swarm until we see downhill road leading us to a town with a giant Windmill surround of twinkles building, its Dendemille Town.

"What the heck. Who pissed them off.", I said yelling. I want to know what happen.

"It was Leverett/ Desirée.", they both said and pointing at each other like little kids.

"Fuck you sis/bro, it was your idea.", they both yell at each other.

Leverett and Desirée always fight like children, and getting tired acting like another parent to them.

"What, what it is, spill out you two.", I said like a parent should say.

Desirée said first, "Remember that short cut Leverett found. He.."

Leverett shove his sister shoulder and she said, "I'm mean we, we heard about Beedrill recently discovered mega evolution and.."

Desirée also shove him and he said, "We got excite and the path lead to an empty Beedrill nest we search for one and nothing.."

"Got it, no need to say it, but why are they chasing us. I thought you said it was empty!"

Desirée and Leverett look at each other and said, "Umm."

"Spill it."

Leverett and Desirée both said, "Ok ok, we were walking back until we saw this big one sleeping and has the Beedrillnite and so….I/he told Frogadier to attack the it so I/he can capture it, turn out to be a not to be drone Beedrill might..might've been the King. He got pissed, suddenly he summons a swarm and here we are."

"Good to know.", I said.

We kept running and the swarm is gaining on us. We are too close to the town.

"We can't let a swarm of piss Beedrill get into the city, we got to lose them!", I yelled.

"Ok, how about you'll be the one who stay and get stung instead.", Desirée said to me in sarcasm.

"Drake got a point sis, we have to do something!", said Leverett.

Desirée sighs like a brat and said, "What's the plan bro."

Leverett took out his pokeball enlarge it and said, "Battle them, hello? We can ta.."

"..ken them sure, why not get over run at hordes battle, failed and then get stung to death?! Good plan there bro.", Desirée said while pointing the fast-moving horde.

"He might be right instead let's slow them down.", I said and turn around while still running released Wooper.

"Woopa Wooper!"

"Wooper use bubblebeam!", Wooper released stream of bubble at the swarm taking some out.

Leverett released his Frogadier, "Frogadier use quick attack and try to get many as you can."

Frogadier dashes and jumps maneuver each attack pouching one Beedrill to another, but only got eight before the swarm stop and got his attention.

I yelled Wooper to back up Frogadier and Leverett and I tag teams to order our Pokémon. Wooper is having a hard time keeping up my commands.

"_There to many of them, think Drake. Look for a weak spot."_

Suddenly the swarm surround us block our way out, stopping us from running. The big one appears before us, the King Beedrill, his body starts to vibrate and quickly its body is covered in purple energy.

"_Where have I seen this before? Crap nuggets." _

"Oh you got to be….", I said.

"Shitting me he is..", Desirée stuttered.

"Mega Evolving!", yelled Leverett.

The mass energy bursts, the King Beedrill reemerges a new body, six high-pitched wings and four sharp big pointy barbs, King Mega Beedrill scratch his machine like revolving barbs looking at Leverett and charges.

"BEEDRILL BEEDRILL!", it snarled.

"Uh oh.", he said and his Frogadier quickly grab him out of King Mega Beedrill's Drill attack, he turn and start to attack us. We jump around dodging his attack and my Pokedex Tablet vibrated and took it out.

"Warning Beedrill detected…", I skip its warning. "Do not approach..", Leverett's Frogadier jerk me out Mega Beedrill's drone.

'Thanks.", I said to Frogadier.

"Froga Frogadier.", and sprang back to action.

Me and Leverett are having a hard time fending off the King Mega Beedrill and the swarm is not helping because we have to dodge their attack too.

"Miroir come on out help.", said Desirée and pop out her Braixen, she fixed her pink ribbon on her tail and she took out her wooden staff.

I fought my petrified nerve. Desirée's Braixen still scares me because she takes after too much like Minx. For days, whenever Miroir go near me I pick out certain physical characteristics that do not resemble Minx and focus more on those parts. The thing is, you can almost say anyone looks like anyone if you really look for it, for me is a lot harder than it looks.

Wooper panic when I stop talking, and hurriedly command him to dodge the King Mega Beedrill attack.

"_Got to stay calm. Stay calm Drake, Miroir is not Minx.. Miroir is not Minx…Miroir is not Minx. Not Minx, don't go there. If I lose concentration like Leverett said, so does Wooper."_

"Miroir use psybeam on their ass!", Desirée yells her Braixen and she shoots wave of energy at the swarm, taking out at least ten and then her staff broke. I bet she also tired this morning practice, with that it only irritations the horde.

"You got to me kidding me, again! Fucking fourth time.", said Desirée pulling her hair.

"Braai Braai Braixen!", Miroir said while stopping her feet. Miroir like all Braixen have problem to love of chewing and eating their wood or staff, thus making it breakable.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck..Ok, try using ember at the swarm.", Desirée order her Braixen.

"Brai Braii.", she shoots out pellet of fire at the swarm, hurting a few. We are all tired and struggling, until I notice they have a hard time flying, looking closer their wings are still wet and wrinkle.

"Guys the King Mega Beedrill's drone are barely hatch; we have to make them wet enough they'll turn back."

"Dodge Miroir! Ember! Huff huff..or you can tell Lampent their ass on fire, Miroir is out.", she said and dodge one of the drone.

"Dodge water pulse! She right Drake.", he said.

We escape another swarm attack and said to him, "Who side are you in Leverett. Won't matter Lampent or Larry won't listen to me remember, you said it yourself; I need a badge for higher level Pokémon obedience."

"Right, right...what if w.."

Suddenly there an outburst and something broke through the swarm.

"Looks like you need a hand."

We turn around and see a blonde athletic type woman wearing skats, who has the longest legs and holding a Riolu and next to her a Lucario in battle position.

"Lucario Aura sphere!"

"Lu Lucario.", it emphases blue energy into a sphere on its paw, flung directly at the King Mega Beedrill and on the spot it fainted including his mega evolution. The swarm stop right at it track; pick up the King Beedrill and left peacefully.

Leverett went where he fell. "Phew man for a minute we be toast, glad I got this.", Leverett holding up a small marble.

The athletic woman snatches the marble from Leverett hand, "I'll take that thank you."

He wine,"Hey give it back its..."

"Stolen, beside you're not worthy yet.", she cut him off and she puts the marble in her white red strip shirt. "Want it, come get it. I dare you."

Leverett reach, but his sister pulls on his shirt, we stare at him, "Never mind."

"I would like to thank you on our behalf for helping us.", I said to sound polite.

"No problem."

"What's your name?", I said extending my left hand.

"Korrina.", she said smiling and shook my hand.

We introduce ourselves to Korrina and Leverett is hopelessly ogling at her, can't blame him he a leg man.

"Riolu lu.", the small blue dog cried, a Riolu one who looks like Allan used to have.

"Awww he's so cute.", said Desirée, there sparkle in her eyes and she pet the little Riolu.

"Be careful he can be.."

The little Riolu suddenly bit Desirée hand, she shook her hand in pain, "OWWWIE…he bit me!"

"Bitey, sorry he barely hatched.", Korrina said and looking embarrassing.

The little Riolu smile at me and wags it tail like crazy reaching it paw, "Riolu Ri Lu."

"Adorable, he likes you, want to pet him.", said Korrina.

"Err…sure. I only got one good hand.", I said in sarcasm.

The little Riolu's fur feel warm and soft against my hand and the little Riolu touches my forehead, his paw pad felt soft too. His eyes turn blue and suddenly I felt a sharp pain, and then went away.

"_Seal Broke. Two left, emotion open."_

"Seal what?"

"What?", said Korrina.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Did you guys say something or heard something."

"No/Nopey.", they both said.

"Your weird, but cute bye.", Korrina said then skate away in speed with her Lucario.

I return Wooper back inside the pokeball to rest, Flabebe is a wild Pokémon so she okay being outside. Desirée couldn't get her eyes off Flabebe and constantly want to hug and pet her, but Flabebe pecks her forehead then kept hiding behind me. Leverett is a bit jealous because I caught more Pokémon than him in our journey. I told them I didn't caught Flabebe and she just to hang out with me and every time I try, Flabebe pecks my forehead saying in her way, no. She just to be independent like me.

[Dendemille Town]

You can say I nag the twins like a parent, and of course they ignore me like the children if never had or have.

We arrive at Dendemille Town, and we first went inside the Pokémon Center, our Pokémon really need a break and we need one too, my throat swore half way walking.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health and provide free room and services for all Trainers. Would you like me to take your Pokémon?"", said Nurse Joy, her smile is radiant like the one from Lumiose City.

We hand our Trainer ID and pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

"Okay, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds.", She will then take each of our into a tray handed to Audino to another room and she gave back our Trainer ID.

Leverett ask a stupid flirt question to Nurse Joy did she have a hot twin in Lumiose City; Nurse Joy explains in profession to him that it's a uniform and not every Nurse Joy is related including Officer Jenny. He was shot down and glad I didn't ask, thinking the same thing.

"We would like to rent a room please.", said Leverett, he was a little crushed.

"Okay, which kind of room and how long you like to be staying.", said Nurse Joy.

"Two bunks bed and for two days please.", Desirée paraphrase, their twin thing can be irritating.

Nurse looks at her computer and said, "Okay, please give me your Trainer ID again please, sorry still a trainee."

We gave our Trainer ID again, Nurse Joy type in her computer.

"You're in luck, there an available room for two bunks bed."

"Cool beans, we'll take it.", Leverett said and we are relieve to shower and sleep in a comfy bed. Nurse Joy's computer pings.

Nurse Joy looked at me and said, "Drake your ID is incomplete, but not too worry it can be finish within a few minutes."

"Sure.", I replied.

"Name."

"First name is Drake, middle name Lyra and last name is Chavez.", I said to Nurse Joy. I adopt my parent's last name to honor them; nonetheless I kept my last name and it has been with me for my entire life

Nurse Joy asks for my birthday and told her my actually birthday June 10 XXXX, making me somewhat legal illegal eighteen years old. Me telling everyone I'm thirteen is difficult not with my body or height. Who knows, maybe my mom lied about my age.

Resting on the table nearby waiting for our Pokémon to heal, I, Leverett and Desirée are drained from running. Nurse Joy calls us our Pokémon are ready, gave us our room key card, we take turn showering and slept for the night

The next morning, Desirée pulls out her digit map and suggest we eat at Wcdonalds for breakfast, she excite about ordering the Wcmuffin egg sausage and Leverret craving double cheese burger.

Dumbfound I asked them, "What Wcdonalds?"

"You gotta try Wcdonalds.", they both said, and left the Pokemon Center hungry for Wcdonalds.

Walking around for minutes, the air was freezing cold outside even though it was the middle of April and Desirée map point where the Wcdonald is located. A restaurant with a giant w sign, I remember now, Minx used to tell me not to go there or eat there, because the Wcdonals is nasty greasy restaurants that fatten children and adults.

I guess it won't know can't hurt her and beside, first time for everything.

We were standing in line at the Wcdonalds and thankful for the warm A/C. Minx was right for one thing, people and few Pokémon are fat not funny fat but sad fat. Our Pokedex Tablet kept ringing of high level Pokémon and not such a good place to battle here, we all ate and immediately left and Desirée admit it was a bad idea to eat there; it made us feel self-aware in our body fat.

A good meal in a way bring out our willpower and me and Leverett are planning to visit Frost Cavern to explore a bit and maybe battle Trainers or capture battle Pokémon, but sadly when we go there the bridge sign says closed and won't be open till tomorrow due to minor landslides.

"Now what.", I said in disappointment sigh. We all look at the closed bridge, some worker are clear away small boulders and sure no hope of going today.

"Shopping anyone.", said Desirée.

"No.", me and Leverett both said.

"We can still train.", said Leverett.

"Had you guys train enough?"

"I agree, we had been training for days Leverett. Can we rest first and try tomorrow.", I said weary.

He shook his head and said, "Not enough, Anistar City is still a far place to travel and we can still prepare for Olympia gym battle. I heard from my cousin Richard she is unbelievable tough with her high level psychic type Pokémon."

"She is?"

"Hell yeah, once I heard Olympia made this kid cry.", said Leverett.

"She did?"

"I think, we heard it from our cousin.", said Desirée.

"Is your cousin Richard this kid we speak of?'

"…..maybe.", they both said while not looking at me, so much for honesty.

"Well, let's train."

Desirée look at her Town map and said, "Good my map says there an indoor park just build near, and a perfect place to practice my routine when we get there."

"Lead the way."

What I learn from my first Pokemon battle and Leverett teaching, they would match their Pokemon in battles against other trainers' Pokemon to determine the better trainer. If they won a battle in an accredited gym for Pokemon trainers, the successful trainer was awarded a badge as proof of his or her accomplishment.

Leverett had won his share of badge already, Voltage Badge and always on the prowl for more. Can't say for Desirée, she always talks about being the best idol in Kalos and her goals don't match her get-up-and-go like her older brother.

The Indoor Park, a tinted glass building that had climate changes, the air in the park was perfect, warm and moist, with a steady breeze blowing, adding just the right amount of cooling. The trees still held their leaves but they had long since started to change color like it did in Route 15.

Desirée told us she be back, we are not worry because I have the money. Leverett enlarges his pokeball and said, "Ready Drake."

I enlarge mine and replied, "When was I not ready Leverett."

He rolled his eyes, "Frogadier come on out!"

"Frogadier!", Frogadier show off his ninja pose and attentiveness on his face.

"Wooper show time!"

"Wooo..", he land on his face, this might take a while.

"Time to shake it up Drake, no more sissy training. Time to be serious.", he toss deflated bags onto the ground and said like a coach, "This is calling Super Training; where Pokemon Trainer like us can use training bags to help boost our Pokémon's growth depend on what training bag. What are your Wooper top stats?"

I scan my Wooper with the Pokedex Tablent, "It has to be speed and attack."

He ruffles in his backpack and pulled out a Noibat bag and said, "I recommend your Wooper to increase his stats on speed and base on his reaction should he focusing on defense.

Leverett blows up the Noibat punching bag for Wooper speed and I command Wooper to punch or say tail whip the heavy punching bag harder and harder, beads of sweat running down his face after an hour of practice include mine. Panting, he did a round-kick, a jab, and a hook.

"Wow, he is getting good in the past week. Motivate him.", said Leverett.

"Faster.", I commanded Wooper. "Faster, harder."

Wooper whips the bag twice and did a flying back spin whip.

"Whip faster!", I commanded Wooper. "Whip harder!, you can do this."

Wooper pick up speed and hit the Noibat punching bag harder and faster.

"_Faster."_

"Come on...you can do it! I believe in you!", I applaud Wooper as he did a double hook slap on the bag. His tail started to glow.

"_Is he learning a new move?"_

Wooper's face show for the first time strength of mind and dynamism, "Don't take a break! Even if you think you don't need it, your body and muscles can go even after three hours of non-stop training!"

"_I know this move, seen this on Estella and Mandy performance against their rival on reruns."_

"Iron tail the Noibat!", I yelled.

"Woop?", he turn to me, scared. I nod at him.

"WOOPER!", Wooper fiercely whip the Noibat till it pops, his tail glow metallic color.

"Yes! WhooHooo! You did it!", I cheer in delight and Wooper ran into my arms, fondling him and proud of him to go this far despite his slowness.

"Yeah he did! You own me a punching though."

"I'll pay you back next time.", still cheering. We fist bump each other and he accidently hit my casted right arm, reacting a bit funny.

Desirée and Miroir saw us celebrating and there are bags in their hands. "You guys do your…..guy thing, while me and Miroir go change into our uniform."

Desirée and her irritable looking Miroir came back and they are wearing a maroon and gold pleated skirt no lower than her upper thigh, a half top with a v shape, she had two little pom poms and small white sneakers, gold socks. It looks expensive and maybe itchy by Miroir kept fiddling her uniform because it was over her fur.

"What do you guys think? Do we look cute?", Desirée said and twirl around, Miroir didn't still fiddling.

"_She does."_

Leverret wave his hand and said, "Eeeeeeeeh." She shoves him for his lame compliment.

"You look great. Great.", I feigned a sort of calm, Miroir is staring at me, directly at my soul.

"_She is staring at me again. Why?" _

"But . . .", I frowned a little.

"Relax Chavez, my mom gave me her hand me down outfit. It's cute, classy and it fits perfect here, watch this."

She was standing on one leg, tipping her hip up into the air. Her poms pressed into her middle and did her practice routine like doing cartwheel and Miroir doing the same thing which she did horrible.

Leverett and his Frogadier practice on their own, sighted Trainer and their Pokémon enjoy the park themselves along with other Trainers. Wooper is now resting in his pokeballs and Lampent, Larry ate the berries we pick for snacks.

Sitting down a bench, Miroir walk to me with a brush in her paw, slightly backing away from her she still walk toward me.

"Brai Braixen.", she said.

"Umm, what do you want?"

Desirée stop her routine and said, "I think she wants you to brush her fur. Can you? Please, Miroir for me please, I'm so jack up in practice and the energy drink I drank, drank."

I croaked out, "S-ss..ure. Hundred strokes for fine hair."

"That's an old wives tale.", Desirée said laughing.

"Well just the same. I'm counting.", I try talk like not being afraid.

Miroir laughed and let me brush out her hair, next to brush Miroir red ear hair until it was soft and silky shining.

"There, finish."

"Brai!", said Miroir and she licks my cheeks, it made me jump, felt tingling shiver down my spine and fell off the bench. Miroir is flabbergasted by my reaction.

"Can I show you one of our new routines?"

"Uh, I don't know.", me and Leverett both said and agree she need more practice.

"Thanks. I need someone who can say what they think, sort of give me pointers and I think you would be perfect. Miroir show time!", Desirée claps her hands.

Miroir grunt and went to Desirée side, they walked back a few steps and stood in the open area. Desirée pull out her phone turned on the music, standing still and silent with their hands at the narrow waist.

At the moment the music began, Desirée and Miroir burst into their dance routine. We watched and I notice the line of her soft white tummy as she was bringing her elbows forward, arms bent, so that her breasts were squeezed together in the v of her top. And then head up she turned sideways, as her arms were held open, legs apart causing the skirt to flare up and out. Three steps forward, bending forward, touching the ground with both arms, her hair flying forward. None in perfect time to the music, more like comedic skit.

"Great, my twin sister is going to look a fool or a tramp at the contest.", he said while his hands to his eyes.

I was looking at the ground randomly and when I looked up, Miroir's eyes met with mine and we stared into each other's eyes for seconds. She didn't smile though.

I noticed Miroir was still staring at me and even though she saw I caught her staring, she didn't stop looking at me as if she had a lot of closeness with me. I looked away because I thought Miroir would look away, her stare was making me very discomfort able, but she kept shamelessly looking at me while performing.

Miroir was with no expression on her face, she didn't smile and she wasn't serious either, she was just purposefully staring and I know she wasn't tired from practicing, she was really looking at me. Highly doubt it she likes me. I was blushing, looking shy; she could have been amused by my reaction.

Could be playful, romantic, or just strange.

"_Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me MOM! Mo..Minx, oh my god."_

I felt myself sitting down the bench, Trainers and people are talking, looking around, and me staring watching at her, memorizing their every move.

Desirée and Miroir jumped now and watched them shake in the thin fabric. Step, step and kick, kick . . .kick . . .kick and a turn and bend, a sort of lurch forward and Desirée whole body fell down, the skirt lying up on her back.

"Woops. I lost my balance. It's not supposed to come up that high."

Once they are finish, both were breathless, shiny with sweat, and the music was still playing.

"Well . . .?", said Desirée.

"It was . . . It was good.", I croaked again.

Leverett is going to say something she will not like and he said, "But . . .I think you could. . . use just a little more energy and practice to do practice."

She was frowning except for Miroir who is still staring at me.

"No no no. You were great, fantastic! We loved it, but . . . like your brother said, practice."

"Hmpf!", Desirée said with a frown, and we left the Indoor park and back to the Pokemon Center to call it a night.

We ate dinner from the Pokemon Center cafeteria, and the twins fell asleep in the bunk bed while I lay in bed wondering what to do next. Lampent stay out of her pokeball and snoozed by hang her handle on the top bed metal frame. I stare at the ceil and wonder and wonder for minutes to hours.

Minx has always been in my life and hard for me to adjust the life of independence.

A thought ravage my mind, I couldn't help but you think that, I'd had sex with my mom. My own mother.

I carefully took out the Minx Snowbelle strip card and telling myself she is not my real mom helps, but I couldn't believe it. My own mother?

_"What would I do now?"_

I try falling back to sleep, my thoughts kept me up. Half of my brain kept saying Minx is just a hot Pokémon, who is not human or even biological related to me. My other half says, Minx raised you as her own baby, got to take several jobs, breastfeed from painstaking diet, and literally gave birth to you from my parents wanted to kill me.

I still doubt Minx's story, yet it's so believable from what happened between Calion and Minx, why she saved me does one way or another backed up Minx's story. Calion was beautiful Anthro Arcanine, no wonder Minx fell in love with her. I imagine enough to bring up be unable to remember memory of Calion singing me while sleeping in the womb, telling me she love me. All the things Minx said to me, except the sex thing. That is one thing I hope not to remember.

Calion might be the only one can tell me the truth about my parents. Calion is now dead. She saved my selfish life and all she might've done was to cares me coming into this world, and I will never know if Minx is willing to tell me the whole truth or at least, half of it. I doubt aunt Annie is going to tell me, she knows Minx longer than anyone I know.

My aunt Annie, the Leavanny. "I wonder she knew and too kept this secret from me? I wanted to talk to someone, anyone. But who could I turn to?" No one is going to believe me even back home, and my new friends would've believed me if I told them that my mother, is really an Anthro Delphox that gave birth to me from surrogacy and raise me only ended up having sex with her and running away that will hurt her both physically and mentally.

Suddenly felt alone, scared and confused. My thoughts are filled with guilt but its switches to anger and back again.

_"So... So what now? What to do next? Where would mom and I's relationship go if I some miracle came back home? Would we date casually or would it get serious? Could it get serious, a lot of people know her as my adopted mother? Could you have a serious romantic relationship with your non biological mother? And what if we did? What if we did have a serious relationship? How would it work? We couldn't stay here, could we? What could we do?"_

My eyes were shut for an hour, but can't utterly fall asleep. I got up and now here I sat with the card in my trembling left hand. I'd had the envelope for five days now and I still hadn't call Agatha, because she knew Minx and possible the only thing that can answer my question, other than Calion and Snowbelle. I wanted to know the truth of Minx that will lead to my truth, but I was afraid of what the truth might mean.

I sat there agonizing, until finally I mustered the courage to dial the number in my HoloCaster and it rang. With tears in my eyes I end the call.

"I can't do it, not now at least."

I stare at the card; in an instant my heart was broken.

My pain quickly became rage as I thought about how my mom had been lying to me. For years she had been telling me that she had never told about my parents or their name. Now how did I get her to finally admit to me that she had lied all of these years?

I never got around questioning her before and after we had….sex. No matter what I can say, she is still my mother.

I had sex with my mother.

Sin punishment morality, corruption.

As a person and now a man, I was inhuman. So many things were spinning around inside my head. I was exhausted.

But my thoughts and fears wouldn't let me rest no matter how hard I try. The image of Minx with countless man tormented me, and before long unable to control the feelings of loss and pain that welled up.

But these rational thoughts scarcely stood a chance against my pain. Kept seeing Minx do things in the club and enjoy ecstasy while another man pumped into her, the images playing like a nightmarish porn film inside my head, made it hard to focus on anything else.

I suffer a long, miserable hours to lastly managed to slumber.

"_I'm finally joined with my son and he has come back to where he belongs. Welcome home. Welcome home. I am truly your mother."_

I woke up around the break of dawn and it still dark outside, changed I left the Pokémon Center and walk and walk around the town try to clear my head. I got thirsty or hungry and went to the nearest vending machine and four brighten vending machine and a public available microwave near a bench I insert some changes into the Hot Drink/Soup machine and punch the number and dispense out a cup, pouring tomato soup. The dark night clouds flew over me as so does the mist, its cold.

Cold and alone is what I am feeling now. Not alone in unaccompanied, but alone.

I need to back to sleep so I start to walk around the dark empty town. It's late at night. I have on my black pajama, undershirt and my thin sweater. It's walking around a lot, so I'm not cold. I hear a noise from somewhere behind me. I'm not scared though. It sounds far away.

Tired, I sat down the bench near the vending machine. The night got colder; the stupid heater won't turn on and still sat here freezing my ass off.

Then I hear footsteps. They are coming closer. I want to look over my shoulder but I don't want to, and can't because it was too dark.

_"Am I just being paranoid?"_

I hear the footsteps getting closer and slowly got up and start walking away.

More footsteps and really getting close. I can't take it anymore and I look quickly behind me. There is a woman figure there. She is tall with braided hair but that's all I can make out. My eyes adjust the darkness, see she a Pokémon with fox ears and a pushy tail with a stick in it.

_"JUST LIKE M..MINX!"_

I'm trying not to panic. My breath is getting faster; my pulse is starting to race. I'm being silly, I know. I turn the corner hoping to find somewhere to hide. There is nowhere. But up ahead I see an alley. I run up to it and step inside it. Minx won't find me here. Its pitch black and there's not a lot of room.

Minx will pass right by. I can hear her steps, getting closer and closer.

I hold my breath. She passes by. I let out my breath, thankful that he has gone. Just as I am about to peek out, she steps into the alley. There is nowhere for me to hide.

"Please don't come near me mom.", I say in a quiet voice and curled up in a ball.

"Brai? Braixen?"

I look to see not Minx, but Desirée's Braixen Miroir wearing a blanket over her chest and her face is shock and remorse.

Miroir slowly walked over to me and gave me a hug, my body won't stop shivering not the cold but fear. This hug felt different. Instead of feeling warm comfort and love like most hugs, I felt scared. Scared like I was a little boy being hug by a stranger who look like my mom.

Still shivering, Miroir help me up and brought me back to the bench.

"Brai brai Xien Xien.", said Miroir, her voice sounds like she would say what's wrong.

I know already Pokémon can understand human and replied, "Nothing, I'm fine, just had a nightmare and need to walk it off.

"Xien xien.", she shook her head, she must've say no.

"Xien xien, Braii.", Miroir said and write in the air in her paw spelling the word, mom. She wants to know why I call her mom.

"I did not say mom, I said John.", try to sound legit.

"Brai Braixen.", her expression on her face say, is everything okay?.

"I did."

Miroir take her staff from her tail and it glows firer. Writing the air in fierily letters before it fades away.

"Red.", she spells.

"Red?"

She shook her head and rewrites the words.

"Red…oh you mean read.", I said and she nods her head.

"Miroir I'm fine."

She spells in the air again, it reads, "I don't nnow. You just sem to be a bit tene like thr is someding on your mind or someding."

She looked down and back at me and I said, "Well yes, there kind of is."

_"Why not, lets get it over with."_

She spells, "What is it? You can tell me anyding."

"I am..huff,...l"

She scoot more to me. I felt her white furry arm on my neck, very close to my face. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine. We kissed. Her tongue slipping into my mouth, but I push her away in a not rude way.

There, is kind of a striking resemblance that I didn't notice for a while, but now it creep me out. I've literally had to close my eyes while being near her.

"I did mean to say love; sorry you kind of cut me off."

"Brai?", Miroir said and we try to shrug of our awkward misinterpreted moment.

I asked her, "Can I tell you anything. I mean really tell you anything?"

"Brai Braixen.", said and spells, "Yes yes u can."

"Are you ready Miroir?", I said in a steady voice.

She licks me and looked at me spells, "Yes I am."

"Promise.", I said to her.

"Pinky promise.", she write and pull out her finger, I pause there for a moment.

"_Just like her, one more comparison."_

Our finger connect her paw feel heartfelt and I said, "Ok, I'll tell you..you. I am afraid, so afraid."

"Of me?", she spells.

"No, used to."

She tilt her head and spells, "My kind?"

"No, my fear is the truth. I am so terrified of finding a truth about me, which may or may whole truth and bad or good I'm afraid. In these past days we travel the feeling anxiety and waiting when I get close to the truth. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know what it will be.."

"If u afraid and in pain, why seek the trud.", she spells.

"It's my key to my past, my parents death, heritage, and to my adoptive mother."

"Past? Adoptive Moder?", she spells, a huge gust of icy wind hits us, so cold even Miroir sat on my lap wrapping her blanket around me for sharing warmth. Things just got more awkward, and she put her paw on my leg for balance as she maneuvered to sit comfortable. I was a bit embarrassed, because as she did that, I felt a bit of a stir between my legs

"Hang on, just a sec." I said. I wiggled a little to adjust and accommodate my pants, loosening them up a bit to provide some more room, and what I hoped would be a discreet place for my now erection.

"Brai!", Miroir cry, and she must've felt, me.

"_Whoops."_

Enough distraction, need at least someone to talk to at least and said, "My adoptive mother is really a.."

"HEY, Drake!", a familiar voice called out. We looked and saw Korrina smiling face standing next to an exhausted Lucario.

"Hey, Korrina.", I replied back and Miroir waves her paw at her prickly. Korrina grinned back. I smiled and shook my head. Korrina was just way too happy sometimes, she returns her Lucario to his pokeball.

"Are you okay, Drake?", Korrina asked.

I looked up from my half erection potential conceal by Miroir and said, "Yeah, Korrina. I'm fine." My face doesn't match my words.

"You just seem a little preoccupied.", she said and still smiling.

"It's cold, uhhmm we're cold."

"You guys can't sleep."

We nod our heads.

"Me too, working out too much need to hyrdrate.", Korrina said and buys a soda from the other Vending machine.

I felt Miroir butt press down right on the spot where my now erect erection pressed against the fabric of my pants. Korrina didn't seem to notice, and Miroir looked back at me and her expression says if I was okay. I nodded, and she got a little more comfortable, by instinct she wiggling a little on my lap and adjusting her fur skirt. All that wiggling only served to make me throb more, and I gritted my teeth silently trying to keep from letting it press into her butt, which was now firmly resting on my lap.

"_This feels so good yet not appropriate and wrong.", _a thought buzzing.

Honestly, I can't tell how long me and Korrina talk, or even what people talked about as we were sitting down. I didn't say much, nor did Miroir. Somewhere Miroir was doing a good job of keeping up appearances, interjecting into the conversation here and there, but I could feel the urgency and deliberation with which she pressed herself into me.

"_Losing it, losing it."_

"Cool! Didn't know your Braixen can write English, sort of."

Miroir legs squeezed me harder, and she tossed her head several times to get the hair out of my face. I thought I could hear her breathing a little more, panting. I felt my breathing quicken, and chewed my lip a little, wondering what the heck to get out of this mess.

"_Bhhya..Her body feeling presses on my throbbing groan, seeking nearest warmth space to hide against the cold night and must resist assertive. Losing it, losing it."_

"Hey Drake, when I was healing my Pokémon at the Center, I overheard a couple of Trainers talk about folktale about Fairy Pokémon. Interested to hear.", she said.

I replied, something to distract me because it's not going down, "Sure, what is it."

"Fairy type Pokemon are usually shy creature, rarely appear themselves in front of humans and only time they did was two reasons. One is redemption and two is birth. Redemption is found by fixing or acknowledging one mistake or the action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil..blah blah blah."

Suddenly a big gust of icy wind hits us again, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around Miroir's waist to keep to keep warm. She responded by placing her hand on my arms, nuzzling a little bit closer to me and Miroir let Korrina slid herself to our blanket.

"Thanks," Korrina said quietly, smiling back at me. I looked at Miroir, and she bit her lip and winked at me so only I could see. Then she leaned a little farther forward, with my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"What was I saying? Oh, two is they sometime seek the human baby who had given birth from that baby first laugh. I guess your Flabebe thinks your its human baby, pretty cute huh.", Korrina said and she giggles.

After the gust of wind stops, she thanks us for the talk and cuddle, winks at me and left skating away. Miroir finally got up and sit next to me; our faces are blushing and my erection still, up. We didn't talk on the way back to Pokemon Center and trying to avoid my problem being seen. I enter the key card, Miroir stay out and slept top bunk. I try sleeping, tossing and turning, I can't my erection still there.

Miroir got up and climb down. I closed my eyes as she slipped quietly into the room. I felt her lift the covers and softly slide in beside me, trying not to move around too much, thinking I was still asleep. She looked at my still form and gently licks my forehead.

I opened my eyes hesitantly to see her concern etched on her face. I leaned into her and softly sniffled as she reached around me to pull me closer. Then she started to rub with her paw and squeeze my penis. In a second, I was rock hard and out in the open.

I whispered to her, "What are you doing?"

"Brai Brai Braixen.", she whispered back and swore I understand her and must've said, heal wound of both sides.

Well, I wasn't about to argue or stop her. I was in heaven and her paw felt wonderful. She would squeeze all along my length and then rub it up and down.

As weird as it felt having her there, my penis was still red and hard. I looked at Miroir and started to see her as a girl instead a mirror of Minx my mother. Closer look she does have breast under her white fur fluff, barely fits my hand. She does have a slim firm butt. Her red hair hung on her shoulders and her green eyes seemed glazed over as she stared at me.

As I looked into her green eyes I whispered softly, "Miroir, I don't want to be scared anymore."

She looked deep into my eyes and said, "Brai Brai Xien Braixen."

I swore, swore Miroir is trying to say to me, _"I am here now. It is ok. You are safe."_

Miroir held me close rocking me slowly as I clung to her warm fur body, climax spewing my white fluid she catches in her paws. She licks her paw clean and fell asleep. A little further to me; her back was radiating its heat towards me. I lowered my head and placed it on the back of her neck, but she flips me over and follow what she did, Miroir lightly placed her chest on top of mine and slipped her paws underneath the pillow, either side of my head.

Slowly, her heartbeat matches to my heartbeat. With this, I lay there not wanting to move and closed my eyes, trying to comprehend the effects of this event on our maybe growing or one time relationship.

But secretly I hoped she'd heals me not in this way, and secretly I wished it would happen again, and finally me too asleep.

_"Mine. Drake."_


	19. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14 of forgiveness, what? Another chapter. I would like to thank my anonymous friend to help me write this month because it should've been done like two weeks. Be warned this is not proofread, but it will take a day or two, so here it is days early as a present, Yaaay. Quick note, when you write a story, you tend to forget things like genre, Tragedy and Romance. Now here is some Romance and Happy Holiday and a merry foxy/human Christmas. **

**Shazam!**

**Oh, Lemon get your Lemonade. This is one year I launch this story, and my writing and creativity are always growing. Thank you. This series is going to have comic soon, but like a doujinshi. One more thing, on my new year resolution is to clean this series because it has mistake and constant change, pass another college semester and better writer. **

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

"Love, it can stinks or bite you in the buttocks. It can be the most wonder thing and greatest feeling you experience in a life time because you are sharing a piece of yourself to a person you love as well the person you loves you back. Like a pocket watch." - Pokelolo99

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen: Ganar La Espalda Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta!<span>

[Dendemille Town]

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

As I lay there contemplating the situation, with Miroir sleeping peacefully beside me, I couldn't help but to shake my head with misperception.

"_We had sex, without a sound anyway."_

Exactly how we end up in this situation, had sex with Desirée's Pokémon?

Miroir saw me having a hard time sleeping tossing and turning in bed then she was rubbing me to unashamed bless until I ejaculate, then we fell asleep sharing our body together. Believe me it was nice and the greatest sleep I ever have in days, for at least half an hour. My senseless erection came back in line for the cold night and kept me all night, worse by nature intended my hip it kept chafing Miroir's….black soft warm fur…thing, to the point she was too…horny, we got wet and breathing loud and then and then sex.

"_Sex, to a woman and a Pokémon who look like my mom pre-evolution except the obvious Anthro. Deja all over again. Got to stop doing that, comparing to Minx."_

The sex we had went by pretty fast and lasted for whole five minutes in silent pleasure as Miroir riding me free, her hot fire type body on my naked body, how close? Close enough to feel her tiny breast and her erect nipples against my bare sweaty chest. It was so ecstatic, hot and full on horny for both of us, because she was trying to keep from moaning by biting her lip or by biting her broken wooden staff. We weren't worry about the bed squeaking ether.

There was in a moment when it got really really I mean literally really awkward, wanting to make her feel good I suck on Miroir's nipples like did to Minx, this did not do much to Miroir and sad like sucking on an empty popsicle ice cream on a hot day.

"_Stop doing that Drake. Am I a sick person to have willingly sex so that I can have sex to my mother?"_

"Brai Braixen.", she stretches and entwine her arm to mine casted right arm like a pillow.

"_Ow, ow, ow, she looks so peaceful. Ow."_

I pulled Miroir heartfelt warm body close to mine, wrapping my strong arm around her as to relish in the sweet scent of her jasmine scent and the silky feeling of her red ear hair I brush yesterday. She snuggled closer to me, must be feeling so safe and warm within my arms. My heart raced.

"_Got to say something, romantic and from my heart."_

I breathed in a whisper to her ears, "Fflllemghital."

"_What the hell Brain? I was supposed to say, of all the things I could ever want or need at this given moment in time, you are the only thing that I want and need. Instead poop from my mouth!"_

Miroir's tail wave to and fro, her emeralds eyes slowly open and she stared at me with uneasiness.

"Hi.", I ventured.

"Braixen.", she spoke and replied in a very low sounding tone of voice.

"Miroir, I need to talk to you."

"Brai Braixen", Miroir yawning and pointing to Leverett's backpack and gesturing for a paper and a pencil. Leverett's backpack is fills with books, notes and other essential. She had a tough time holding the pencil and taught her to hold it like how my mom does it.

Miroir scribbles and write, "OK."

"Last night ... well ... I mean ... I ... I ... should probably apologize.", said while putting my left hand back of my head.

She tilts her head and writes, "What for?"

"For acting like a total selfish jerk ... that's what for!", said upfront.

Miroir scribble and replied, "Why ... becuse we had sex ... that was kinda my idea doesn't u think?"

"No, not because we had sex ... but ... but because I ... well I just went too fast ... it was very selfish.", managed to stammer, hanging my head and feeling the complete reinforce!

"I ruined it for you.", I continued, trying desperately to make amends. "I know that it takes a girl more time ... and what did I do?"

"Braixen.", Miroir said with a soft sympathetic smile.

She scribbles and erase and more scribbles erase and write, "It wasn't all dat bad ... just a bit quick during de actual sex part ... u didn't give me much of a chance to find out if I liked it."

"And I hurt you, didn't I?", I responded.

"A little, but that's okay, it's pretty normol de first time u nnow.", Miroir wrote and added in a matter-of-fact way.

_"Oh God, oh God, oh God I fuck up so bad...",_ thought to myself; strongly resisting an urge to begin beating my head against the wall!

Miroir licks my shaky sweaty forehead and added with a suggestive giggle and I replied, "So maybe next time ..."

Miroir helps me out of bed and siting side on the edge; she stares at me and fidgeting her paws together and grabs the notebook.

"I dink we need to have a serious conversation, about what's going on between us.", she wrote and scribbles. "I like u Drake."

"I-I like you too, maybe we should not tell Desire she might freak out, and.."

She put her paw on my lips and she scribbles in the notebook, "As a friend."

"Friend, I don't understand. What was that last night?"

She scribbles, "I was vondering de same ding, Minx."

"_Oh."_

"Miroir I.."

"Brai!", she said and wrote, "Don't, who is this Minx u speak Drake."

I cannot speak, my words and my brain can only say one word why I said Minx while having sex, she my mom. That won't work even if she believes me. Nothing can help me now.

"I…I….I that you love me.", I replied.

"_Wrong words brain!."_

"Oh ... ah ... sorry wasn't meant to say that.", I stammered, trying to regain my composure after this disastrous disclosure.

Miroir scribbles and wrote, "Never mind won't matter."

"I-I….", I hesitating.

"We're not quite that, used to be relationship, but not no more.", Miroir wrote and wants me to know by way of explanation. "We didn't even just start dating, just mating. No noding we have."

"_Ah man, Miroir used to date? Wonder who? Now I feel bad forcing her."  
><em>  
>"I understand.", said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.<p>

"To wherever we go from here. If we can make dings work then great, if we can't then at least maybe we will be able to stay friends without any bitterness that may come from not nnowing the trud. Can u agree to dat?"

_"Now or never."_, thought to myself.

"Maybe another time ... if things can work out with ... I mean not that I'm hoping for that ... but ..."

"Braixen!", she interrupted me and start to scribble on her notebook, clearly trying to save me from further embarrassment.

"It's Ok. Drake, we are friends and nodding more. I can't do anyding with u, it would ruin our friendship with my Trainer. I truly like u, but as a friend."

"I understand. I'm sorry again.", my stomach feels like awful, including my embarrassment.

We sat there minutes and notice we smell a familiar scent that drown our sense, the scent of musk, juices and after sex.

"You need to get up. I need to change the sheets. We, I mean I got them wet since we didn't clean or dry off.", I said pulling the bed sheets, grab a nearby towel and wet it.

"OK. I'm going to go shower.", Miroir scribble and I watched as she left the bed and wondered if she felt the same way I did. A positive torrent of self-recrimination flooded my thoughts. Miroir was a lot nicer than I had realized, she could shut me down harshly and still want to be friends.

I hear a squish sound and notice there is a fluid dripping down her bipedal legs. She reached up under her fur skirt, dragged her stained orange panties down her leg and over her feet, and tossed them unceremoniously into the garbage.

"You wore panties?", I said in disbelief.

Miroir scribbles and gave me the notebook, before she left to the bathroom she brushes her yellow fluffy tail to my neck and it says, "Yes, it comes with our evolution, many does."

I clean the sheets best as I can, Miroir left to the cafeteria and wearing bright red twirling around, which made the soft folds of the skirt, and transparent glistening matching material that covered it, swirl magically.

As I fold the sheets I am astonishment,_ "I had finally discovered something Allan read about in those how to pick up women and nude magazine, but only now fully appreciated ... there was no possible way to understand women!"_

I went to the bathroom took a bath change into clean clothes, brush my teeth and look at the mirror and notice I need to start shaving; no one taught how to shave. I grab the razor from the packet, the cheap one rinse my face with hot water along with shaving gel and shave in the same direction as the growth.

"First time for everything, first time I guess.", I said to myself

"Ouch, ouch."

After done shaving, I went to the Pokémon Center cafeteria for late breakfast and they all burst out in laughter and looked at me with mischievous looks on their faces as I sat down. They all laughed at my humiliation. They laughed because poor shaving are funny, but it hurts more than you can ever imagine.

"It's only grilled cheese and hot tomato soup for now.", Leverett apologized after he is done laughing as he set our plates.

"I'm in a bit of a rush.", I gave them an explanation for my shave.

"Sorry sorry, pfffff…hahaha gwak!", Desirée chocks on her food a bit, and Miroir patted her back till she spits it out. Miroir was laughing but only subtle.

"Not mine fault the razor is not working."

"Beyond doubt Drake, everyone knows you should never buy a cheap razor.", Leverett said while fighting his laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha. Let's eat already.", I said and they all still laughed and Leverett chokes on his food too and his Frogadier patted Leverett back to make him spit it out. I laugh because they both say it was an accident and ironically chokes and my Lampent help me to spit it out.

We all ate our food and open a packet of dry Pokemon pellets for our Pokémon, but Larry only eats the nasty wet can food while Lampent and Flabebe eats only berries. Me and Miroir kept our distant and occasionally we met our eyes and look away. Once we finish breakfast, twins told me they are heading out to see for new moves to teach their pokemon and wanted me to join. I gave them an excuse like too tired and want to sit for a while and left the Pokemon Center. I swore, not kidding I swore Miroir did a double take.

The look on Miroir face is adorable. She looks like a bored dog that is pouting, wanting attention?

I leave the Pokemon Center and the air is still freezing cold from last night, this time winters clothes Desirée bought us yesterday. Stylish Desirée is but still cheap what she picked out, a red and black color sweater and pants with matching hiking boots.

Walking around saying hi to people come and goes, battle one Trainer who had a fairy type Maril and won thanks Wooper iron tail. I am so proud for Wooper and his new move.

I still walked around thinking what to do when we get to Anistar City and my first gym battle, but all are triumph for a way to win Miroir back. You could say I love her, not for sex or she look like Minx, but.

"_Stop it! Forget her! Must focus the reason I ran away, the truth in Snowebelle City. Miroir. Miroir."_

I groan, "There is only person who can help me, is Korrina. What the odd are.."

"LOOK OUT!", hearing a woman voice along metal scraping noise coming loud and fast toward me.

"Eh? Whaaa! Hmperb!", yelled as somebody land on my chest.

"Ahh! My right arm.", soothing the pain away and look to see my surprise, Korrina!

"Hey, Drake, it's good to see you again. Are you ok?", she said while still on my stomach.

I replied, "Peachy." Korrina help me up and told me she was skating on the rims all the way from near the Windmill.

Korrina was wearing regular jeans a white sweater while caring her backpack and her blonde hair is straight. Her Lucario appear as if he jumps where she was.

"Lu Lucario.", Lucario barked.

"Your fur is messy again, here.", she said and starts to brush her Lucario splinter fur.

"_Ask her dummy."_

"Hey, Korrina, how are you today?", I ask her, trying to sound causal and not nervous.

"Not too bad. Busy.", Korrina said brushing her Lucario blue fur.

"Lu lu.", Lucario coos.

"I can see that. Got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What would a person like to get from someone special? I mean, what would be a good gift idea to get someone, who might like that person back but won't admit it. A lot or try to woo her or win her affection-ish."

Korrina stop brushing and return her Lucario back to his pokeball and replies, "Um...man or woman?"

"Woman.", I said in a calm tone, I blink.

Korrina blink, she grew into a low then a huge smile till she has a big grin and said, "Human or someone little twin fraternal sister's Braixen? Mmmmm.."

"You knew!?", I shouted.

She turn to my direction and said, "Not hard, and I heard you two doing no pants dance, barely."

Stunned I replied, "No way, we were silent. Wait, how you..?"

Her face lit up in surprise, "What! Really you and Miroir! Oh my god! I was just lying oh my, oh my."

"Crap.", I groan.

Korrina put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax Drake don't be ashamed for having sex, by I was next room and probably everybody can hear, that and Miroir isn't quite. I thought it a distinct noise come from outside. I didn't have a chance to ask myself what was that noise before I heard it again."

"_Now I remember."_

Korrina continues, "It was Miroir's fox whimper and she was moaning coming from your guy's room. It wasn't a moan like she was sick either. No it was a very pleasure filled moan, that and the smell was pick by Lucario, she told me god it stink and right away, sex."

"Your Lucario is a she?"

"Oh no, you really need my help. Now what, since you shag her Braixen?"

"Please, please don't tell Desirée. She will kill me.", I pleaded.

"Why this is hilarious if I somebody in this building told her, a woman furry is scary take it from my mother, she is scary lady and Desirée is no different."

"Please don't do that. I should be the one to tell her but I would die if I had to tell her it happened again."

"Oh she will, yet you don't have to worry you secret is safe with me Drake.", she said and ease me a bit, but curious.

"Why the sudden generous?", I asked.

"What I know from Biology, most men you will have sex with just about anything female. I mean anything, Pokémon or Anthro type and same vice versa."

"Ehhh, oookay?", dumbfounded from her explanation.

Korrina eyebrow went up, "Am I supposed to say what the fuck is wrong with you?"

I replied, "Not really."

"What going on you two, couple or one time bang a rang."

I told Korrina everything, the late night stroll; alter why she follows me because she was concerns and the encounter of her and the rest fill in.

"Dang, tough shit there.", she said while rubbing her chin.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hahahaha, because it funny Drake. You're not alone. We are friend remember, and beside by the way Desirée's Braixen looks at you, there is something. Maybe a seed that might or might not grow into more than friends."

"Might or not, that really worries me.", I answered, Korrina grab my arm and guide to a .

"Listen; let me tell you another story that might help your messed up problem."

"A joke or real one."

Korrina put her hand up telling no joke, "Real as you and me Drake. Once upon a time, about a girl in high school who had an insanely crush on her precious Pokémon she grew up as a kid named Terrance, the Greninja. You see the girl was about to graduate from high school and there was an upcoming prom. Since the girl had recently split up with her boyfriend Garry, she was free to chase the problem. Unfortunately the problem was quite elusive; three times she had asked boys out; and three times they all were: Busy. The third rejection was given in a way that didn't exactly leave the door open for a fourth attempt!"

"Ouch, I know that feeling."

"Everyone feels that, she wanted to take Terrance her Greninja to the prom and he agrees to it, but um…there was complication. In her days, human and Pokémon having a relation was look down in society, no exception for Anthros. She got a lot of hates, stares, silent gossips and of course harassment in her locker saying like, like "Take a hobo instead because he is human and a dirty filthy like a Pokémon. Also, you couldn't take a slimy frog to the senior prom ... c'mon ... how pathetic could a girl look?"

"That, is sad.", I said.

Korrina took a swig of her water and continues, "One day, the girl's parent's worries she might be hiding from her humiliation and sent the Terrance to find her. He finds her crying in the gym benches late in night, that night he fell in love with her after they talk and talk and made out."

"Terrance doesn't care about looks, the girl wasn't pretty to begin with, she was wore heavy unflattering glasses, large braces to pick up a satellite on bully once said, zits like a pizza, no makeup not even lip gloss, and a totally nondescript wardrobe and a shapeless ratty looking top. She had her dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail with an elastic rubber band, and spent all of her time either reading, making notes, or hiding out at the back of class, clearly hoping that the teacher would not call on her. Greninja was and only friend she had and now something more. He was her handsome prince."

"Despite the school rules says, society immense pressure from most people who say it is wrong, and try to discourage others, might have issues with themselves and her parents telling her no even to the point of hiding Terrance's pokeball, they went to prom on their own by sneaking out. They dance and dance which led to kissing then to making love."

"After graduation, she had gotten so beautiful like a Ducklett evolve into a Swanna. Heck, her prom dress she made by hand was a meant to look a Swanna. One day she left home after obtain enough money to leave and ready to go to college, she want to ask Terrance to be his husband…but Terrance says no."

"Why? I though he loved her.", I said.

"He did the problem she was dating a human man at that time and won't come out and say she in love with Terrance. Terrance furious gave her two choice, one is to telling everyone the truth and declare their love or two be with the human man that society approve and he leaves for good."

"Terrance gave her a day to decide."

My hope started to rise and said, "So she chooses Greninja."

She shook her head, "No, she was afraid and too cowardly to say it and chose the men. He left the next day forever, the girl married the man and had children one son and one daughter. Days turn to weeks, weeks to month and finally months to years, many years past. One day, the not so ugly Ducklett son picks out a Froakie for his first Pokémon and she cries and cries. The teenage boy asks his mother why her mother is crying. She told him the story about Terrance and she regrets her decision and should follow her heart not fear. If one day meets her prince again she wishes to say to Terrance one thing, "She wished her for redemption, happiness and most of all his forgiveness."

Confused but moved I ask Korrina, "What the point of the story."

"Can't say, still figuring out myself, but don't be afraid Drake."

"I am not.", I said in confident but my hands are shaking.

"You are now, step up and win her back or you'll be the Swanna girl full of regret. Time has changes everything for the bad or the good. Be with her, but be caution because not everyone has these deep felt convictions. Some just have irrational fears that sometimes can be melted away. The deep convictions, however, don't melt away; not easily."

"I don't understand, but I get it and truly I am moved but Miroir only likes me as a friend and nothing else. She won't even be near me, talk to me or even want to see me.", I spoke the words from my heart and left to find Leverett and Desirée.

"Hey come back.", Korrina said and she kick maneuver me down ground on my back and put her long legs on stomach.

"Wasn't finish, I got a plan to help you to win her, listen to my deviant super awesome plan mission impossible."

"It won't work; Miroir told me she wants a friend"

"A friend is a boyfriend without the boy. You're serious about Miroir, aren't you?", Korrina asked me

I look straight into Korrina's eyes, "I'm serious as a heart attack."

"Good, listen."

As I lay there in this award position if my friend came and see me listening to her, deviant plan mission impossible. Korrina's plan might work.

"First things first as your wingman is for you to win her back, a cleaner shave."

"Oh hahaha."

[Outside Skirts of Dendemille Town]

We left Dendemille Town, and Korrina told us she decides to join our group, Leverett agrees without a doubt and so does Desirée. On the way to Route, Desirée read her digit Town map and over and over again, she taps it, tic..tic..tic… and suddenly she stopped with a frown on her face.

I ask Desirée who has this puzzle look, "Something wrong?"

"We're going the wrong way.", she observed, showing us the path we took and she compare it the route we went which is longer to make her point.

"Let me see, hmmm. Drake what route you chose before you met us.

"Somewhere not in this path, but I'm taking the long way round to avoid the accident in the path."

"Desirée you're going take us the wrong way.", Leverett said to his sister perplexed.

"No I'm not.", Desirée responded.

"Yes your are, here give it me sis.", he said and grabs her digital Town map, but Desirée kept a firm grip.

"No I'm not. Let go, bro."

"Yes you are, sis."

The twin fought who gets what and like little children they tug a war on the digital Town map until Korrina snatch it away and gave the twin a look like a mother would do behavior mischievous children.

While the twin still babble on as we walk, Korrina wink at me, that her signal and I said, "Woops." I drop the inlarge ultra ball on the ground releasing a Whirlipede.

"Whirli Whirilpede!", Whirlipede cried and instantaneous, Desirée slowly turn her head.

"Oh my GOD! A WHIRLIPEDE! IS THAT YOURS CHAVEZ!", she screams ran to Whirlipede, hugging the dear life to the poor bug.

"Whiri!", the bug type trying to get away from her death hug.

"I guess I forgot about him, you want to trade."

"YES YES YES! How about my Miroir!", she says to me like a little trading baseball card for candy.

"Brai?!", Miroir cry out.

I replied and tried to sound causal, "Sure why not, she awesome and really cute."

_"Smooth, like Korrina said, be close to smooth."_

She pushes Miroir's pokeball button and it beeps then tossing her while I did the same to Whirlipede's ultra ball. Somewhere in the toss I almost see Miroir trying to catch it in midair by her psychic power but it still I caught it. Desirée thanks a lot to me and celebrate she finally had her dream Pokémon, Miroir doesn't look happy to see I'm her new Trainer, her red ear are radiant and fuming smokes.

"How about...uhhh...", and then Korrina hit my shoulder. I did a quick shrug, and she look at Desirée digit Town map, pointing at something.

"Oh! How about we swing by the Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival, its only twenty minutes away where we are.", Korrina suggested, and saving my ass.

"Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival, oh man I can't I believe forgot that event. Now I want to go so badly.", the twin both said.

"Fiesta what?", I said.

"What carnival?", Korrina said, she pretends, I think.

Desirée pulls out an old rolled up poster, showing people wearing costume, tons of games booths, exotic foods, dance square and a giant Ferris Wheel surrounded by bright colorful light.

"Me and Leverett and our parents always goes to the Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival every year, a wonderful place fills with cheap food, flashy energetic entertainment, fast or slow rides, feeding pokemon or play pen for all and the best are..."

"The romantic firework at the end, the best spot to see them is to ride the Ferris Wheel and only few can see the best of the best if you're in the top car at midnight by winning the golden ticket from the Couple Romance Contest.", Leverett interrupt while looking at Korrina and she shook her head playfully, for a second he wink at me.

"_Why Leverett wink at me?"_

"No not that bro, I heard a rumor of secret talent scouts is going to be there. Can't wait to find them and show me or me and my new Whirlipede my routine.", she said and again hugging the dear life Whirilpede squirming in her arms.

"That sounds fun, how about it Lucario.", Korrina said to her Lucrio.

"Lu Lucario cario."

"Sweet I'm in."

"_Plan is in action."_

"Uhhh...how about it.. .", croaking.

"Sure, if that's where you want to go then we're going there.", Miroir writes in the notebook and show us a force smile; she might recognize I'll be there to flirt with her. To be fair, I didn't want to go at all. There is something about a carnival or festival that brings out the child in everyone. And seeing how badly they all wanted to go and the pleading look in their eyes, and possible chances to win Miroir affection. How could I ever tell no?

"Sure why not. Let's go to the carnival."

"Whooo hooo! Lucario! Whirlipede!,...Braixen", they all cheered.

"I promise you guys a night you will never forget. We are going to have so much fun, and I promise, when the night is over will not going to regret it!", said Leverett.

[Outside Skirt of Dendemille Town]

We march for minutes; we are not alone because in minutes many people and many more are walking beside us including Anthro all with their children's and friends are chatting about how fun and exciting to eat exotic food and play in the rides or booth. Miroir is walking beside me, but we kept out distant only looking ahead and not me. She does talk or write to Leverett, Korrina or her Lucario and her used too Trainer Desirée .

"_Is she mad about being trade for a bug type, can't read her. What is she thinking, should I say something?"_

We finally we hear the sound of machine, laughter and loud music. We are arrived at entrance of the carnival and it was amazingly crowded.

"Wow it's crowded!", Korrina said looking into the carnival entrance.

"Lucario.", Lucario barks and too in awe.

Leverett replies, "Can believe we're early its usually.."

"Crowded and almost sold out tickets.", Desirée said.

"This is early?", I said.

"_Maybe not a good idea then."_

"Yes.", both Leverett and Desirée said.

"Oh, if you don't want to go through the crowd we can leave guys.", I said and start to leave, but Leverett and Korrina grab my shirt preventing me.

A black and white make up clown wearing tall tilts walk around with a microphone leading us to the ticket booths and yells.

"Come all come here. For those of you who may not be aware let me tell you a little about Feista! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival. It is the festival of colors marking the arrival of spring after the harsh winter. It is the celebration of the arrival of the fallen leaves near a new leaves on the trees, the blooming of beautiful flowers of myriad colors. It is in appreciation of the latent energy full of potential for creation, inherently there in all of us. In a way it is about the creative force that moves drives the world."

The clown suddenly pops like a balloon and showing us that he is a Anthro Ditto give out free candies.

As we pay submission ticket and told us to keep it and exchange money for tickets, we entered the park, the wonderful smells of food, especially cotton candy and pizza filled our nostrils. The lights on the rides and shows flickered and danced as we walked by. There is a place to put our belonging and our Pokémon to play with the children, all are having fun and the most are my Lampent caring them around, Larry being stretch like a dough and he likes it, Wooper playing water gun at them and Flabebe teaching the little girls to make flower bracelet. Miroir wants to go, but they say its full much to her displeasure.

The booths barkers were calling to us to play their games of chance, and a large Ferris Wheel seemed to beckon us to ride it. There were exhibits and clowns, young women scantily clad, and the humming of generators providing power for the rides and attractions. Too many and too little describe for words. Bodies flood the Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnvial, crazy costumes and unique creations are abundant. Yet other times one might spot a pretty improvise costume, we spot an angel, demon, and the reaction garnered there was dependent on which side you happen to come across.

"Wow.", we all said in astonish.

"Hey over here.", Korrina said and point where people are in two short line, one for woman and one for men escorted by clown woman and their Smearagle toward a large booth. We walk where most people are there is a man wearing a dirty pirate costume. There is medium size stage and an man wearing old fashion announcer telling about a raffle for the chance to win the golden ticket to be on top of the Fiesta! Fiesta! Feista! Ferris Wheel.

"What is this.", Leverett said.

"Argg me matty, free costume and make up for everyone, Arg!", the dirty pirated arged. We see people coming out of booths, wearing costume and expressing their desires. Songs are being played around each corner. The music sounds wonderful and foreign.

"What is this music you say? One way of expressing these desires is by way of many raunchy folk songs created by poets of yester years and of course the chance to win the Couple Romance Contest prize based on the lucky number on you submission ticket. Arg!", said the dirty pirated suddenly said to crowd, a band of many type started to play in the stages.

Around are songs for almost all combinations from every globe, maybe some I don't recognize and some are similar in rhythm that makes even like me to move to the music. Everybody is dancing around the loud music.

"I'll try for a spin.", Leverett said and he was escorted by the lady and her Smearagle, and came out wore a traditional jester's outfit, with baggy pants and even the belled cap, his face is smear with goofy make up but he wore it as one might wear a business suit.

"You like what you see.", he said while dancing in a goofy fashion to us and mainly at Korrina.

Korrina shook her head playful and said, "Try harder Leverett. Wanna hit this, challenge me."

"Next.", says the lady.

"Go on Drake.", said Leverett and he pushing mee to the booth, my shoes are scrapping the ground.

_"No, no, no, this is not her plan."_

"Yeah Chavez.", Korrina said.

The lady guides me to the booth and there was a rack of variety costume, she first measures me and then told her Smearagle to brush me with paint all over my face, in a mixture of colors. A clown woman hand her some clothes and handed me the black pants, black vest and a white shirt with fake red blood stains on the front. As I put it on the pants didn't have a zipper, but a flap with a Velcro strip which attached to the vest. I pulled on the shirt and vest along with black shiny pointy looking shoes, and took stock of my appearance in my mirror.

"I look, okay.", said to myself and went to show the gang.

"Wow, Chavez.", Desirée gushes in blush. "You look really cool and handsome." She blushes a bit with that admission. Miroir suddenly turn to my direction and turn back looking at the Carnival.

"_Is she jealous?"_, I assumed and saw Korrina nods her head like she just read my mind.

"Me! Do me!", Desirée said excitedly and follow the lady and came out the booth and wore a plaid skirt with high white socks, shorts approve by her older brother and saddle shoes. Her blouse was tied up just below her breasts suitably, again approve by older brother.

"You look cute in that.", I said out of the blue and Korrina did a face palm.

"_Oops."_

Desirée blushes deeper. "Thank you Chavez.", she coos and kisses me on my cheek, Miroir's tail and ears twitch a bit. Korrina say without no words, rely on your wits or this goes down.

Korrina didn't come out the booth for ten minutes and her choice was a traditional aspect. The black cloak would give her an appearance of being larger and possibly manly. She had her bautta or hooded part of her costume on she would doff the plain white mask and three-cornered hat. Her blonde hair would be hidden under her hood.

"I didn't want to stand out in the crowd guys, never wore clothes other than my gym clothes or my jeans.", she said and we admire our costumes. Korrina unexpectedly bump Miroir toward the lady and swept her away to the booth, she winks at me.

"Drake, is that you? Come in here please.", said the lady.

"I really need your help.", she said as she motioned me to get inside the booth.

"How can I help?", I asked with a bit of confusion.

"You're her boyfriend right.", says and winks at me.

I replied, "Sure." The lady led me to a room where Miroir is changing.

"Miroir are you alright?", I said and knock at the door.

"Brai!", and the door open slowly, she looks either mad, mad at me, madder at me and Korrina, or mad at me and mortify.

I took out my Pokedex Tablet kept with me and scan Miroir, "Braixen, the fox Pokémon, the evolution of Fennekin. Level 28. Identify Female. This fire type are known to have temper and a fox combines its fierier from its wooden staff with their hot breath to unleash the devastating move fire spin. Warning Pokémon status identify Female Braixen, have dectective tsunde..."

"Brai!", she yells, her ears fumes fire and my hands feels hot, "Bhaa! My hands!"

Miroir had set my Pokedex Tablet on fire and drop onto the floor into ashes and she sat back down. I take a good look at her, and my guess she was force to wear by Korrina this fur long sleeve two piece Santa dress, along with red pantyhose over her black fur legs, cute large black boots and a Santa hat on her head, her long ears poke out of the hat. Top all off is a jingle bell neck choker around her neck. Miroir face turns blushing red despite her being fire type.

"_She shy, tsk. Damnit Korrina, this was not the plan."_

She gave me that sad look. Her face pleading with all the feminine charm she could muster in her shy state. I hate it when she does that, made feel guilty.

"Relax, it's just a costume, nothing to be shy Miroir.", I prodded.

Miroir took out her wooden staff and spells, "What if someone we see me and fun of me?"

"No one will see you, and any way, if they do, they will be as funny as you."

_"Nugget, where Korrina!?"_

"That's not comforting.", she replied in sarcasm. I could see that she was torn; she did not want to be a prude but really had no interest in getting dress than her fur dress because no Pokémon wants to.

"Come on, have a little fun.", try to convince her.

"Fun for who?", she spells.

"Who, your ex." , I said.

"Secret.", she spells without looking at me.

I scoot over to Miroir was, and did the same thing she did to me last night, to return the kind gesture. I placed my left on her right shoulder and I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Miroir turned to me and close planted a kiss on her lips. Miroir pulled away and spells, "U shouldn't do dat Drake."

"Bit too far, trying to help. I just wanted you know I know how you feel today.", I answered her, but we got up and came out of the booth. My guilty conscious made me sweat a bit. The bands finish their song, and the crowd applause them and then old fashion announcer walk to the microphone.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to announce our winners for the night Couple Romance Contest. The question is. Who will be the lucky winner or couple?" He paused dramatically and added in a much higher tone of voice, "And who will be lucky couple to experience the ultimate day of their young or old life?'" He then reverted to an almost normal voice to announce. "There will be a short break for our band to continue playing and food and drinks booths orders we will continue."

The bands came back and begin to play again, this time slowly romantic music, like that night.

"Chavez, are you all right? It looks like you've seen a ghost.", Desirée said to me.

"Seriously, are you feeling all right?", Leverett said to me.

I decide to go for it and gave Korrina my signal, last chance to open her fox heart.

"I am feeling a bit weak in the knees."

Korrina nods her and then I continue talking about where we should go first and suddenly she bumps her hips to Miroir causing her to lose her balance and she spins.

"Brai!?", she yipped.

"Whoops.", Korrina say winking me.

"_Eh? Eh! What is she doing?!"_

"Pardon me.", Leverett quickly guided spinning Miroir to me and by instinct catches her in my arms, her face on my chest and my heart racing like crazy.

"_Leverett?! What's going on?"_

"Oof!", Miroir landed a hard punch to my chest knocking some air out of me, and Korrina did a loud whistle causing the crowd and the announcer attention.

"Hey! Everybody can I have your attention please! We have a new couple! Introducing Drake Lyra Chavez and his Miroir the Braixen just became boyfriend and girlfriend, literally right now! Special Treat! Special Treat!", Korrina said and begins to chant over and over again.

"Yeah! Special Treat! Special Treat!", the twins chant and suddenly the crowd around us started chanting too, clapping their hands and whistle, hooted at me and Miroir. Suddenly the band stop playing and their spot light flashes onto us, making us standing out the crowd.

"Chavez and Miroir are so cute together! Made a good choice to trade her with him.",Desirée cheers at us.

"They're so cute together; lucky I wish I had a man like him.", Korrina say amongst the crow trying to sound different person and everyone whispered and comment on us.

"Damn, that one cute Braixen, she wearing clothes. Oh man that makes her cuter."

"I wanna hit that!"

"Miroir cute is wearing that Santa Oufit! Ahh! The hat makes it cuter!"

"Whoa, he with that Braixen, he has balls to that in public."

"Aw how sweet! Drake fellow and his Braixen look so cute together. It must be true love!", and elder gentlemen said while hugging his wife.

"Yeah, but they are always too shy to tell each other that they love them. It's skinny love.", the elder gentlemen wife said and kiss him.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", Korrina shouted, Leverett and raise their arms up prompting clapping to the crowd to follow.

"Lu! Lu! Lu!", Lucario chanted as well.

"_Korrina stop it, if you can hear my mind! Come in Korrina, abort! Abort Mission Impossible! This was not your part of the plan! Abort!"_

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", the crowd chants and claps.

The announcer came back on a smile on his face, "Ladies and gentlemen, raise your hand or paws or what you have to agree this lovely couple deserve the golden ticket." The whole crowd and probably everbody in the Carnival even people in the booth also raise their hands.

"I want to announce our Couple Romance Contest arrrrrrrreeeee, the handsome Drake Lyra Chavez and the lovely Miroir the Cute Santa Braixen! But they must kiss first.", he said in a loud tone, and we are the center in every eyes.

Miroir look at me in the eye.

I look at her emerald greens eye, sparkling in the festive lights and reflecting the bright Ferris Wheel behind me, imagining us on top, as a couple.

_"Not like this, not by force."_

We both understood this is the most awkwardness and pressurize moment in our entire lives in a spot light where everybody is watching us like two movie stars; her face is telling me this is your idea right? To set up me up for a kiss? How desperate to start this relationship when I say no kindly that I am not interested in you.

"Braixen.", Miroir whispered, her voice might've said, let's not.

"I agree.", whispering so no one can hear me and then, she deliberately held my left hand or, did I held her paw. Maybe its fate or not, yet our hands and paw still connect and neither of us are letting go instead, the opposite. I feel her racing pulse. Compared to mine, Miroir's paw are small and so frail. I remember when I refuse to hold your paw, casual to lick me and want to be near me, but I guess I didn't trust you back then.

Right now, the spot light is making you like an angel was there for me. Saving me from my pain. Many would say get real there are no such thing as angel could exist. I am seeing one right now, blushing cutely. My mind and my heart are already racing, because I hate a lot of greasy fried food.

"_How will she taste on my lips or my breathe stink? Damnit Korrina plan was to make us alone, not this! Arghhh…will she feel soft under my hands? Will her face warm and flush as I caress it?"_

Her emerald greens eyes looks away for a moment at the crowd and went back to mine and over again like a pattern. My heart race and my body flush with hormones not erection, but like hundreds of Butterfree flying in my stomach. I want to experience every intimate detail of her, I want to take in her scent, mixed with the perfume she loves, kiss the curve of her neck, and feel her satin soft red ear hair against my lips.

She looks at me, waiting for me, and I run my free left fingers across her maw. She is slowly puckered up warming up for a kiss from this moment; her black wolf lips feel soft like she uses lip balm throughout the year. I love that she takes care of herself; I want to take care of her in the same way. I move towards her and gently kiss her lips.

She hums slightly, just like when you have a hot cup of jasmine tea which you have desired...the desire in her lips drawing me closer in, wanting to taste her, to feel her two sharp teeth tenderly grating against my tongue as I explore her mouth for the first time. We moan in our mouth, not drawing in our breath our lungs need so bad, but not to ruin this magical moment.

My right casted arm moves to her side, feeling her amazing body again but gently moving as she breathes deeply as I softly touch and hold her back. We both feel a slight shudder of pleasure run through our body.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I think this is the right call! The two winners..no couple here are going tonight to be on the top of the Ferris Wheel this year!"

I sigh as I move away from her and taking in air, her body amazes me but I so desperately want to feel the heat of her fur on mine human skin. The crowd went wild, cheering for us as we took a victory run toward the stage, arm in left arm to gain the golden ticket.

"Any words to say lovely couple.", he said pointing the mic to me and the crowd went silent.

My face twitches and blurted, "Flsphbalt JODigLAsdid Acka."

"Excuse me?", said the Announcer, Miroir went up to the microphone.

"Nous sommes dans l'amour.", Miroir suddenly spoke French, causing the crowd, me my friends a surprise even Desirée.

"Français merveilleuses que vous parlez , chanceux, votre un gars chanceux de l'avoir à parler le langage humain."

"Eh?", I said and notice Leverett struggling writing and hold up his notebook and it said, "Say this idiot. Oui by saying Wi."

"Oui.", I said and Miroir took the mic.

"Je me occupe de lui timide, vous remercie pour le billet et profiter de la nuit.", Miroir said and we left the stage hold hands as the crowds applaud and our friend gang on us telling us stuff like didn't know Miroir speak French and we nod to each other and left running making them bite the dust.

The crowds slowly disperse and Miroir held my left hand now, swinging it gaily. Her emerald green eyes were beaming in wonderment, checking out the different shows. There was a freak show, a Pokémon Care where children can play with Pokémon or their Trainer, and even way down in the corner of the park, teacups.

"Do you want to go on the teacups Miroir?", I asked.

"Sure! Those are always fun!", she spells and headed to the teacups. She kept a close eye on me as we walked toward the ride. We handed the man our tickets and walked up to the last teacup available. As Miroir was focused on looking for another teacup I whispered into the gentleman's ear as I handed him a fifty.

Several guys and Anthro looked our way, and I knew they were checking my now girlfriend out. Yet, I was proud she was my first official date tonight.

"Okay miss, you'll have to sit on his lap in order to ride. There's no more room left.", the gentleman told her.

Miroir was hesitant at first, but wanted to keep the day fun and sat my lap holding her us in our arms, because of my casted right arm.

"I'm not too heavy Drake?", she spells and asked.

"No...it's...fine Miroir", managed to squeak out. As the gentleman went over the rules and safety instructions, my erection was hard in seconds as Miroir wiggled around in my lap trying to get comfortable and know she did it on purpose. The ride quickly started seconds after the gentleman gave his last words.

The spinning got faster and Miroir closed her eyes in fear. She grabbed my casted's arms and wrapped them around her so she wouldn't fall out.

"Ow.", saying without Miroir hearing me.

You could say, I was in heaven as she unconsciously grinded into me as she waited in fear for the ride to be over. She gripped me tighter and grinded harder as the ride spun faster. Miroir scream of joy including me, we are having fun. I notice Miroir's breasts despite being small were barely staying in her dress as they whirled around.

"_Vrmm…maybe vomit, too fast."_

I noticed Miroir was crying when the ride stops.

"Miroir what's the matter?", whispered in her ear, petting her head and kissing her tears away.

"I...am..happy...myself...I don't like rides...they have always scared me...and..and..Thank you!", she barely spells and laid her head on my shoulder for a bit as we walked out of the ride and added, "I haven't been to a carnival."

"Why."

"My Trainer won't let me, my ex.", she spells.

"_I get it now, why won't open up to me or Desirée."_

She scribbles and looked as she continues to write, "I so desperately want to go to Carnival, while I was little. People dress up and the streets are filled with beautiful people, and music, and dance festivals. I have always wanted to go..." her words trailed off for a moment and kiss her to stop. I notice her English is getting better for some reason.

We walked and to think my girlfriend noticed happiness, but just smiled as we go around Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival and wait for midnight. Her perfume maybe her natural scent was wonderful. Not only did she look so sexy like, she was downright making me luck to be with her in my life than mopping around looking for truth about and my mom. Another reason for running away, because I was afraid to look at my mom in the eyes after we commit Taboo. I finally figure out her name stand for in French, Mirror.

"_No more pain, I deserve to be happy."_

Excusing ourselves, we made our way past the small groups of people who stood at the food bars and near the drinks, dancing from the loud echoing music. I took her right paw in my left, carefully placing my right casted hand upon the small of her back. She put her left paw upon my right shoulder, and we started dancing.

"You look lovelier than ever.", I whispered in my girlfriend's ear.

"Brai Braixen.", knowing she did say, thanks for bringing me.

"Thanks for letting me. By the way, you're a fabulous dancer.", I comment, but we are just swaying around doing close doing dancing.

She took out her staff and spells, "I'm not, but thanks for saying so."

"You're too modest Miroir."

She reacted and spells, "You and I will share something special."

"What do you mean, Miroir?"

She giggled and spells, "You'll see. Now I see an ice cream stand, buy your now girlfriend an ice cream cone, would you?"

I soon purchased two large chocolate cover vanilla cones, and sat beside her at the picnic table nearby. We watched the kids nearby laughing and playing with some clowns. Several teenagers were kissing.

Then Miroir began to tease me. She began licking that cone around and around, and soon it actually looked like a sticky penis. She somehow fashioned a head out of the top, and then plunged her mouth over it, while giving me a seductive look. I almost lost it for a second. Then I decided turnaround was fair play, and I began licking a deep crease in the top of my ice cream, and then as Miroir stared intently. Miroir started squirming, her beautiful emerald green eyes twinkling.

As we soon disembarked, we walked around the grounds some more, Miroir pointing out different things. She guided me to the Pokemon care center and sees the children play with Korrina, Leverett and Desirée Pokémon. Miroir quickly grabbed my arm, and pointed off to the left in an area where we finally spotted Korrina with Leverett together as expected and Desirée is with a guy but both in their cellphone. Miroir giggled as we both watched get them frisky in wide-eyed wonder.

We went back where people and couple are dancing, but Miroir stop dancing and she growled loudly.

"What wrong?", I said to her.

"Tommy.", she spells and growled.

"Who's Tommy?", I said and she pointed me toward a guy. He was a tall, broad-faced, blond-haired guy with pudgy cheeks. He wore an loathsome grin along with his perfectly tailored black tuxedo.

"Tommy Bagger, my Trainer and ex!", spelled and she'd shivered at the mention of his name.

"What's wrong with him?", replied, she growled louder and immediately take her word for it.

Tommy was dancing with a thin, dark-haired girl in a Kirlia dress. He leered at Miroir in a way that made me want to punch his chubby face.

"You call that dancing?" he demanded me and laughing us as he reached behind his date with both hands, cupped her butt through the thin green white material of her gown, and squeezed her ass firmly. "This is dancing!"

The girl squealed with a mock indignation that was challenge with delight. She giggled.

We both look and nod.

"You call that dancing fucker?", I challenged him and Miroir took my left hand and posed.

"This is dancing!", I responded at him and me and Miroir dance to the next music. A younger band came in their guitar, drums, piano, violins and a bigger one. They began to play the bigger violin, slow at first and kept up in harmony. A man grab the microphone.

"I need another story...  
>Something to get off my chest,<br>My life gets kinda boring...  
>Need something that I can confess...<br>'Til all my sleeves are stained red...  
>From all the truth that I've said,<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no<br>I've been on the brink, so.."

"Tell me what you want to hear!...Something that will light those ears!...Sick of all the insincere!...So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!"

We dance and dance, all the people together or not dance, capping around even singing. I twirl Miroir body around me like a spinning top.

"This time don't need another perfect lie...Don't care if critics ever jump in line...I'm gonna give all my secrets away!"

"My God..., amazing how we got this far...  
>It's like we're chasing all those stars,<br>Who's driving shiny big black cars...And everyday I see the news All the problems that we could solve And when a situation rises Just write it into an album Send it straight to gold...  
>But I don't really like my flow, no, so..", he sings as we dance and Miroir had already started to learn and was going to be involved in a performance so I thought a nice, and I mean real nice, costume would be appropriate. I see Miroir looking at Tommy jealous face as he tries to dance like us to his date, but failing.<p>

The band and the man roared,"Tell me what you want to hear!...Something that will light those ears!...Sick of all the insincere!...So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!", Several times we lost sight of them and once heard a playful giggle before Miroir dancing me around, flushed and smiling. Forgetting why dancing in the first place and twirl, spinning and dance as fast as we can without falling on our grip together.

"This time!...Don't need another perfect lie!...Don't care if critics ever jump in line!... I'm gonna give all my secrets away!", the band explodes and went into a violin solo as the crowd claps and chants.

"Oh, got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame, just don't let me disappear, I'm a tell you everything!...Tell me what you want to hear!...Something that will light those ears!...Sick of all the insincere!...So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!", the man sings to his heart including me and Miroir. Slowly my Miroir started to undulate her stomach, rolling her belly the way she as if she was taught to do that.

"This time!...Don't need another perfect lie!...Don't care if critics ever jump in line!... I'm gonna give all my secrets away!...Tell me what you want to hear!...Something that will light those ears!...Sick of all the insincere!...So I'm gonna give all my secrets away!...This time!...Don't need another perfect lie!...Don't care if critics ever jump in line!... I'm gonna give all my secrets away!"

"All my secrets away...Oooooooovvooooooohhhhhhhhhh...vvhooooooooovhoooooooo..all my secrets away!", the man howled and then the band ends. We applause with such energy, me and Miroir are sweating, hearts pounding and of course filled with happiness.

Looking at my happy girlfriend, I asked, "Hungry?"

Miroir shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

Miroir again shook her head.

"Want to continue, dance?"

"Please.", she spells and the band leaves as we continue to dance, but instead of dancing suitable, Miroir responded the same way as the obnoxious boy's date. Miroir giggling as she pressed her firm butt while she curls her soft yellow tail into my crotch exposing her thin red and black floral lace panties, and yelp indignation, "Ooohhh, Drake!"

This made him jealous and mad as he tries to make his date do the same, but she slap him and walked away leaving him alone. I was afraid it might become fully erect, standing out from my groin as if it were a tent pole.

The way Miroir is doing adding more to my own shame and mortification. Unfortunately, the obnoxious boy said something that I couldn't ignore.

Looking at Miroir with as much contempt as lust, Tommy said, "Fucking slut!"

Miroir felt tense in my arm, and scared. We try to ignore him, he look like he drunk and he keep at it and remember Korrina once said, "Don't be, afraid and no regrets."

Her ex-boyfriend punk had called my Miroir a slut and I wasn't going to stand for such abusive treatment.

"Brai!", she hissed and had this look as she about to bite him, but I'd already turned from her making me bite my casted arm, and my left fist was already swinging, hard and fast, through the air. Linking solidly with his face, smashing his broad nose, and he screamed, throwing his open hand over his nose and mouth. Blood run between his fingers and from beneath the palm of his hand.

"Ow! You broke my fucking nose!", I grab him, seeing fear in his eyes and said, "If you ever say anything else like that about my girlfriend. I'll break your fuckin head." Then hit him again and groan with pain, and toss him far from anyone to see us, dragging him like a ragged puppets in the Outskirts.

"Brai?"

"Get..away man!", he plead and punch him again, I had his blood on my knuckles.

"Got it?"

"Braixen!", Miroir remonstrated, probably saying Leave him alone, he had enough.

"Yeah, man.", he crooned between wet breaths, his lips foamy with blood and saliva and tries to runaway like a coward and he had a hard time walking.

I turn to Miroir, my anger subsided and said, "I'm sorry, don't know why I did that...I ruined your first Carnvial."

"You shouldn't be.", she spells.

"I was defending your honor.", I said in an apologetic tone and now to her I am violent person, like him.

"I guess I was at fault, too.", Miroir spells and spells again, "I let you bump and grind against me."

"You want to be..alone.", I said trying sound helpful.

She spells, "No, but want more ice cream and its almost midnight." Miroir smiles and saw a tear down her emerald eye.

While we were finishing up our second ice cream, she grabbed my arm, and we headed off toward the big Ferris Wheel. Loud, low slung, with huge arches and gleaming wheels The sky now was dark, barely seeing the twinkling stars amongst the glow of the flashing lights. Miroir put her arm around me as we walked up to the ticket booth. Showng him our golden ticket and he and us three black velvet boxes with thelarge K signature, two for me one for Miroir.

"Let's go Drake my hero; I always loved the Ferris Wheel. Doesn't it look romantic?', she spells.

I just nodded as we soon were seated in one of the swinging biggest cars, it has romantic seats and lights surround. As we were locked in, Miroir grabbed my left arm and guided it over her shoulder and rested my hand on top of her chest. I was stunned, and before I could pull it away, she held it tighter against her. The ride would lurch a few feet as passengers got on and off the other cars and began to ascend upward. We are alone together.

Another wonderful bright cold day, turned into a perfect midnight looking at the full moon. We are looking down, smelling blended aroma of hot-dogs, cotton candy and the rides bathe us in weary pleasure colour lights blink and fluorescent tubes flicker in time to a babble of electronic across the Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival along the festive music. As engine rumbles pulling us more higher as we watch the cars crawl slowly upwards, almost fading into the dusk, I imagine the fright and physical disorientation; the need to cling and burrow into the arms of someone strong and friendly. Miroir and I are holding together.

A barrage of shrieks and screams from the occupants of the cars rises or other are getting out because of the upcoming fireworks.

The climb was slow and we look down at the teeming crowds of people in the fairground below; the strings of colored lights and stroking florescent bars of warm pink, violet, golden yellow and garish green. The wobbling motion made me latch onto her arm. She turns and we share a long sloe-eyed glance, embarrassing in its passion, before we snuggling into her tail wraps us in a warmth blanket and an instant before the car topples.

The Ferris Wheel fully stops, leaving us suspended at the very top and she inhales deeply, smiling down at me.

Miroir catches me looking and pauses halfway to her lips. Our eyes meet and my insides squirm in an excruciating blend of fear and anticipation. My heart beats a fraction faster, a little dart of excitement courses through my veins and so does her heart. We picked up our last kiss and finally, we pulled our lips apart, gasping as we watched the world pass by quickly, her paw entwine my left hand and squeeze really hard.

So one day, I hope we can start a new and be each other life, I'll try my best even more from now. But still, that was the first time she held my hand on her own, I'm sure she only did it because to forgive me.

I remember Korrina told me the last part of her plan, the most important one.

_"I know I'm not in the position to tell you this from a Ducklett, but...Honestly, you have problem to work out and can you promise me."_

_"Yes."_

_"That you'll take care of Miroir so she will never be feel lonely."_

I grab her pinky and said, "I pinky promise Miroir my girlfriend and maybe more."

Miroir giggles and her face turn bloody red and said, "Je serai votre miroir."

We open our boxes, Miroir present was a Berry pot with a Leepa berry growing inside, I both boxes on is choker with a shiny marble and the other one is a..a tore condom, useless.

"Hahaha."

Miroir saw it and she starts kiss me and is now stroking of my erection through my pants, as my fingers now passed back and forth to her nipple through her Santa dress. I wasn't sure if any other riders or anyone on the ground could see, but I'm sure we weren't the only ones on the ride being frisky because many of the car are rocking back and forth.

"Doesn't the carnival look beautiful? You get a different perspective up here.", blurted out to her and grab her paw and told her what I said this morning.

"You. Here. To hold me in your arms. It is the only place where no one and nothing else exists but you and me. Your arms are the only place where I can truly be happy. When you hold me, I have no worries or fears, and I feel so happy and peaceful."

"Brai Brai Briaxen Xien.", she said and didn't spells, because I know what she said, me too.

"And I did enjoy some things.", Miroir spells, coming up close to me and putting her arms around my neck and spells, "Especially when you touched my breasts ... and the other place."

Miror open up her dress and show me her breast and stomach, saw was almost looked as if she had a strange rash, or something. But as she touched the area under her breasts, she moaned.

"Well now, what could this be?"

The spots were perfectly lined up, one pair about three inches under her small breasts, and the other matched pair about three inches below that, about five inches apart on either side. I grope them and she moans, and they were so sensitive!

"_What. Oh, from mom homeschool. Right, right. Milk line."_

I return to her upper breast and was so small and surround with white fur and dense her nipples quickly hardened when I brushed my thumb across them. This made me hard without any stimulation. I leaned in and took one of my Miroir's nipples into my mouth.

I dry nursed on her breast gently suckling and pressing and gently rubbing my tongue across her nipple including her white fur while I fondled her other breast with my opposite hand feeling her soft fur too. I was getting so hard while we are both sitting inside the cart and playing it. I can see she was getting turned on herself.

"BraAh, ooh, Xien, ooooh." she cooed.

She really really liked the way I played with her breast so I continued suckling on her nipples. Miroir was breathing heavy while I was enticing her breast.

"MMMmmm BAh, Xien, Braixen! Ahohoooh Ah Ah, uhuh, Ah, Ah, Xien!"

I felt her hips begin to rotate and her breathing go faster. She was rubbing the back of my head as I dry nursed from her but now she was gripping my hair and pushing on the back of my head. Her pelvic picked up speed and force and then she spammed and shuddered into pleasure.

"ohh, aw, uhuh, Ah, ahhhhhheeeeXien."

Miroir had my hard penis in her paw and my adrenaline was coursing through my entire body like I never felt it before in anticipation her somewhat warm mouth engulfing my hard throbbing erection. She leaned forward licking it starting at the base of the shaft all the way up to the tip and taking me into her all the way into her maw.

She sucked it deep down her throat and then slowly pulled her head back up. I could feel my Miroir's rough tongue up against my shaft and rolling around the head.

"OH, YESS, OH, YES, YES, YEAH.", I moaned by accident.

"Mmm.", Miroir hums as she continues like she doesn't want to stop until she makes me burst. She looks me in the eye and I came.

"Braixen.", she says seductively and spells, "I want to finish what we started. Pull out your dick." She was definitely serious, and I watched as she wriggled her top portion dress and her small red black frills panties and red pantyhose down, taking them off and setting them in the car seat on our right. She stood there, and I could see her, her naked legs, she waited for me to comply.

"_She wore panties, but why not a bra.",_ a question bothers me but set it aside for now.

She slides me down on my erection, and I panted and bucked inside her. The car was rocking, and I half worried that someone else might see what was going on. I felt her body shudder and her very hot moist wall tighten on my bare hard erection.

"Oh God, Miroir."

"Bria!", she moaned.

Miroir dug her claws into my back and she tried to ride out her orgasm, I took control, grabbing her sides and continuing to force her along my shaft. She grunted, and sped up harder and harder, moaning and her licking my dry lips. Finally, in a few last, heavy strokes, and as I felt her vagina contract along my shaft again, I grunted fiercely and spurted inside her. She kept moving on me, milking me and we stopped.

I have absolutely no memory of what I did at that moment. I only remember how I felt. The pleasure started between my legs, but was inclusive and didn't realize that it was possible for something to feel so wonderful. I was lost in complete physical ecstasy and love.

We kiss and her black fox lips are still warm, soft and smoky sweet from what we did. She was gentle and slow and my emotions crashed down on me and I moaned into her mouth.

We here the fireworks goes off. Miroir securely on my lap hugging me tightly and see all faces on the car and the ground were turned skywards for the pyrotechnic display. Except mine, all I could stare at was Miroir. Her face wearing a large smile was intermittently lit up by the fireworks and I found it hard to take my eyes off her. We finally got off the Ferris Wheel and along the way down, we clean ourselves. We are trying to find the gang until I spot this booth, and the sign says, Memory Girl can also read Humans! Miroir pulls me to the booth.

"I don't know Miroir.", said in concern.

She spells, "You said you want truth, here."

_"First time for everything."_

I gave the girl with the kimono a ticket and told to lay down a chair, Miroir is holding my left hand. I'll just have to stay with her no matter how or what may come and she'll never be lonely or unloved or never ever traded. The Memory Girl put her hand on each of my head.

"You are getting sleepy. You are getting sleepy.", the Memory Girl said and suddenly felt tired and shut my eyes.

"What's this?", she said, her voice sound frightened.

My nose starts to run, wet feeling.

"Oh my god your bleeding!", she yelled. I feel a sharp pain in my head and buzzing static noise, so loud that it shrouds everything.

"_hElLo, MY gRAnDsoN. HeEhEHeHE. YOu fOUnd_._"_

"AHHHHRGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dunnnn. He had return. Also Drake isn't the only one who is in love, wonder what going on with Minx? Find out in the next chapter. The song I used is from One Republic's song Secrets. This song belongs to Eminem and its company and studio<strong>


	20. Chapter 15

**What? Another one, yep. Thanks to my Anonymous #1 friend for helping write this on a very spare time and more time for me to finish the next chapter, sadly not until oohh next week based on my work hours. When I say write I mean as giving me ideas and reminding me from my notes. Not my best since was made in five days but hey, here it is good news, the next chapter I clean up the chapter 1-8 with proper things and error without effecting the story. **

**The Halloween special and Christmas special is going to combine the same chapter previous one, adding as another chapter might be a sign as filler. Everyone hates filler compare to cheap pizza with fake cheese. Oddly I like cheap pizza, remind me the old days.**

**Happy New Years Everybody! A new year for resolution and stuff. Can't wait to feast on some homemade salty pretzels, can't wait. So salty.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen: Wake Up For A Surprise.<span>

[Outside Skirt of Dendemille Town]

(Third Person)

Miroir was nervous but excited when Drake lay down and the Memory girl put her hands on each side of his head.

"You are getting sleepy. You are getting sleepy.", the Memory Girl said and Miroir saw Drake eyes slowly shut.

She took out her wooden staff from her tail and asks Memory Girl, "How long for him to remember."

"He is in deep slumber, for him around ten minutes and for me is anytime. You might wanna get your boyfriend a drink since everybody gets thirsty in the end.", Memory Girl said.

Miroir wobbled her head like crazy, left to get a soda and she felt still happy and her tummy like over sugary cotton candy, the word boyfriend makes her happy and always will be. She senses like she is floating in air, course she is prancing pirouetting and not walking around the Carnival.

The Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival was always a great event when she was growing up. Her first one she went to was when she was with Professor Sycamore as a Fennekin and she thought she had died and gone to heaven. The delicious sticks from the corn dog are always her favorite food in the carnival. They literally deep fry basically everything, even soda! Miroir favorite hybrid drinks food.

She had once, once to ask her ex Trainer or ex-boyfriend Tommy if he could take her to carnival to celebrate the year she evolves into a Braixen, but denied due to his arrogance and only wants fondles and sexual favors. Sure she was ok at first till Tommy get a little frisky where there is no romance or intimacy and luck have it he trade Desiree's Chespin for her, betrayed yet it was better than nothing. Miroir emotion on the road to Desiree was put into two words, one she is lazy yet determine human girl and lazy determine wanna be Pokémon Idol. Miroir couldn't do worse and she makes the best what she has until they encounter or say bump into Drake six days.

Miroir is at this moment happy thanks to her human boyfriend Drake beat the living shit of Tommy, its proof she has the perfect mate to protect her, look after her, and a great lover that will never leave her side. Drake was not the first man she had ever been with but he was definitely the best. Drake was so gentle that first time not including the bunk bed but the Ferris Wheel. Everything was perfect for Miroir and a lot better men in her life, except for that one time with the Taurous.

Drake shaped or helped shaped Miroir's life. Hearing the music she loved to hear. Seeing people dance, and most of all watching human or Anthro or both holding hands their little ones. No, she certainly was in a baby fever. She didn't fancy being a mother one bit in her age, so far.

Miroir black fur got used to the Santa two pieces Korrina force her to wear; in fact she already loves the idea wearing human clothes. This year she was going to dress up herself nice for Drake and look good, or dress down, whichever way people looked at it. Miroir knew as a Braxien she have a good figure even with not being Anthro, she knew she had what it took to show it off.

"Brai Braixen Xien." _"Sorry, sorry there. Excuse us. Sorry, don't want to knock you."_ ,Miroir said as she was pushing around the tight crowd, some even recognize as the contest winner.

They all telling her she lucky to have a man like Drake, men from different species ask her out which she denies them and children adore her like a doll on sale. Miroir pushes her way and see the booths.

"Brai Braixen!" "_Get out the way!"_, she said under her breath, but quietly.

She saw someone fell that cause to fall like a domino, and couldn't help but laugh and this didn't do any favors for either of them. People tutted and huffed.

Eventually Miror reached the booth, but her eyes roamed around the Carnvial like people did when they were in a candy shop. She spotted a decorative dress store booth and adored clothes shopping, but couldn't help to do something extra special. Miroir had some money she got from Drake, enough for soda and for some clothes, some.

The barker is a female Mr. Mime; she is helping her customer and notice Miroir looking at the clothes.

"Mime Mime Mr. Mime" _"See anything you fancy?"_, she asked as she guides Miroir around in and out of isles.

"Brai!" _"Yeah, loads!",_ Miroir yipped.

Miroir eventually stopped at some stylish sleeveless dress that she liked the look and compares her size to sure she can wear it. It was thin cotton and she loved the color pink and picked a dark pink out and Miroir held to her figure in front of the mirror. It reach all the down enough not anyone to see her panties and that makes it swing to the left and right around her body as she moves. Almost like a tease.

"Mr. Mime?" "_Do you want to try it on?",_ she asked Miroir still spinning around looking back at the mirror.

"Xien." _"Maybe."_, she said timidly, Mr. Mine smiles because she was unsettle.

"Mr. Mime Mime Mr. Mime" _"Why don't you go ask him?"_, she ask the blushing Braixen.

"Brai."_ "Well, I don't know.",_ replied Miroir still looking at the mirror.

The female Mr. Mine put her hands on her hip and said, "Mr. Mime Mime Mime." _"C'mon girl, what's the worst thing he could say? No? Besides, I have a feeling he won't say no."_

"Brai Braixen Xien." "_OK. I'll pay."_, Miroir said and she could feel herself get excited just by thinking about putting the dress on and how it would feel other than her yellow fur dress when it began to rise up. Miroir had to stop thinking about it or else she was going to peak right there in the shop and pay the dress for a fair price.

Miroir was so excited that she felt very little forty winks. It wasn't just the normal excitement. This was sexual excitement and mixed with fear and a dash of unknown feeling, jealousy? Miroir saw woman, Pokémon and Anthro all have curves and breast or breast like and she dreads Drake won't look for another woman that has what men wants.

One sentence came to her mind, _"Fuck them bitches!"_

She quickly reassured herself and passes by the booth she was looking for and orders two Koke and the booths Machamp working there handed the drinks and said to Miroir, "Ma Machamp." _"Two Koke for the lovely couple, and a toast for the winners tonight."_

Miroir responds in glee, "Brai Xien!" _"Thanks!"_

Miroir walks back to booth where Drake her boyfriend at, on the way she eyes closed and she pictured her handsome human with water running from his hair, down his face and running trails down his toned chest and stomach through to his thick manhood. Miroir began to get wet her panties at the thought, but fought it.

With both hands full, she had to nudge some dancing people to get through. But as soon as she crossed toward the booths and saw Drake convulsing violently on the chair, she froze.

"AHHHHRGGGGGGGGG!", yelled Drake top of his lungs, he screams made every person spine tingle. A mere second later the glasses of soda slipped from her paws, crashing loudly against the floor before shattering into jagged pieces.

For a moment she was too stunned to do anything at all, helplessly watching as he flopped around like a jumping bean. His head slammed repeatedly against the chair, causing him to fall down. Drake's eyes had rolled back into his head and there was foam bubbling from his mouth, blood flowing like water from his nose but as the frothy substance gave way to a crimson colored fluid, Miroir made a mad dash for Drake. She only got as far before she was intercepted by Leverett follow by the rest of the gang.

They ask what happening, a shake of her head was all she could manage before leading them to Drake, where she discovered that Drake was seizing more violently than before. Miroir saw something, something on his forehead. Glowing symbolic eye, staring at her. People and Anthro stop and stare at Drake flailing body, the look on the face are shock and concern.

"Shit! Drake is having a seizure!", Korrina yelled then hurried toward Drake before flipping him onto his side. No sooner had Korrina done this, did a considerable amount of blood ooze from his mouth, pooling onto the ground.

"That's a lot of… fucking blood.", Korrina's eyes went round, then widened even further as she got a look inside Drake's mouth.

"He bit off part of his tongue, Desiree! Call 911. Right now!"

A near by Chansey spotted them immediately came to their aid. "Chansey Chansey!"_ "Lucario, heal him best as you can! My heal pulse is too weak.",_ Chansey said and Lucario immediately at Drake side, she put her paws focusing her aura on Drake flailing body. Desirée's hand are shaking and drop it; Leverett picked up Desirée's phone and made the call.

Miroir judging by Leverett's end of the conversation, she knew the ambulance were on there way. She could hear their voices, and although she couldn't exactly make out their words, she could tell that their tones were laced with undeniable panic.

Drake still jerking with a violent motion that was exceptionally alarming, he continued to seize. Yet instead of his spasms winding down, they only seemed to be gaining in intensity. It was a frightening sight, not knowing when or if he would ever return to normal. But Miroir was inwardly praying and clutching her neck while watching her him uncontrollably twitch. He yells out words they couldn't make out, some are non sense, some are gurgle sound, but few words the gange can make out.

Mommy or being on fire, blue. Drake repeatedly bangs his casted right arm, not a pretty sight to see.

"Chansey Chan!"_ "Hold him!"_

"Lu Lucario." _"Miroir hold down his broken arm! Can't focus heal when he is still hurting himself, he is in pain!"_

Miroir hold on to Drake body, tough not for his strength but his size makes it almost impossible.

"Ahhhh!", Drake yelp in pain. Miroir sensed Drake squirming under her, his screams like a fork to a plate to her ears.

"Chan Chansey." _"All right, it's getting close to five minutes now.", _Chansey said while looking at her watch.

"What?", Leverett said.

"Sorry we can't speak Pokémon.", Desirée sighs coldly.

Chansey checks on Drake body and said to the group, "If he doesn't stop convulsing in the next sixty seconds, he'll be in an epilectus state."

"What's that?", the gang thoroughly frightened, Miroir steeled herself for the response.

"A constant state of seizure, which means he'll be at risk for brain damage, or possibly even death."

"Braixen..." "Oh, God.", Miroir knees threatened to give out, bipedal legs quivering as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Lu Lucario." _"Keep it together, Miroir_.", Lucario said to Miroir, Lucario voice was stern, her brows deeply knitted as she continued to eye Chansey's watch.

_"Why is he still seizing? Almost like he still sleeping?"_, Lucario shifting Drake's aura. Lucario barely keeping him stable, his aura is fluxing like someone fighting for a remote control and the channel is going crazy.

"Lu Lu Lucario?" "_How much more time?",_ Lucario strong and sure, her voice had gone wavery with panic.

"Chansey." _"Twenty seconds."_, she said and finally the ambulance came, took in along with Chansey and Miroir made a fuss until the paramedic allow her in.

"Brai?"_ "Only twenty?"_, Miroir's muscles went tense, chest painfully constricting as she watched her boyfriend continuously writhe and flop. "Brai Brai Xien xien Braixien?" _"Oh God, why won't he stop? He's still convulsing, Chansey. Why won't he stop?"_, Miroir said to Chansey, but she didn't answer.

Half a minute later his body was once again still, but the harsh gasps which came from deep in his throat told her that he was struggling to regain his breath. Taking his hand in hers paws, Miroir tenderly stroked the back of it, then caressed paw against his face while offering a faint smile.

"Brai! Brai! Xien! Braixen." _"Don't die, don't die, don't die. I'm sorry did this to you!",_ she lovingly said while wiping away the blood that was smeared at the corner of his mouth.

Back at the Carnival, joy, happiness, and free spirit quickly replace by dread.

Leverett said in tears, "We're all here for you. It's going to be fine." Follow by Korrina, her Lucario, Desirée and their Pokémon. Lampent look sick and ill looking.

"La..mpen."

"What's wrong with Lampent.", Desirée stared questioningly at Korrina, Leverett, who was wearing an expression of dread. Lampent starting to act funny.

"La..son.", Lampent suddenly float down to the ground, her red flame diminish and turn blue.

"Lampent? You're ok girl?", Korrina said and pick up Lampent.

Memory Girl put her hands on Lampent head replied, "I don't know. Sounds like there's something.."

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

I remember having this sensation of floating in water, my eyes were disabled from opening and everything was black. I could hear water circling very softly, as if I were underwater. It was actually quite peaceful.

"_Nuggets, did I pee again. It is everywhere, how can I explain to them."_

The first thing I knew after the sound stop, was a sound.

Someone spoke. The words were muffle "Dictador...prosititute...esclavo." Murmured quietly but I heard them, and that seemed marvelous for some reason. In that first moment of consciousness to hearing seemed wonderfully powerful. I tried to open my eyes and found that difficult. That was when I discovered, I couldn't move. At all.

Desperately tried to speak, but couldn't do that either. I tried grunting, screaming, shaking my fists, kicking my legs and every other form of controlling my body that I could think of. Nothing worked. The only control at all was the ability to open and close my eyelids a tiny fraction. No luck.

"Brai Bria Braixen xien Xien."

"_Miroir, is she talking to a Pokémon. Can't open my eyes yet or my head or my shoulder or even my body."_

"Grow growlith."

"_Growlith? Must be either Leverett or Desirée new Pokémon."_

"Braixen Xien Brai."

"_Wwhat? Someone, talking? Sound like muffle across the wall._

"Brai Braixen."

"Growlith groaaaaaa.l..is he asleep? I got the food ready for travel, and we need to leave now so that we can make it tomorrow morning.", a familiar muffle woman voice.

"He is, I feel him moving.", another familiar muffle woman voice

"Want to touch my tummy, their kicking. Both are."

"_Mine. Drake, go away. Go away. Mommy can't lose you. Run from Cihuacoatl."_

"_DoN't lIsteN…fIMd Me FiNd TRuTh!"_

[Route 17]

Blackness, I open my eyes.

A woman wearing a nurse outfit who has haired blonde with freckles across her white face and a very fit look to her. Her face was kind, almost innocent in the way she was looking at me, holding me in her arms. She was very pretty, not in a hot kind of way, but more like a girl next door kind of way. She reminded me emotionally, if not physically, of a girl maybe I had crushed on but had never dared to ask out. She kiss my forehead, made me happy for some reason. Her kiss feels, cold and still feel it on my forehead.

I try to speak, but before I do she pull down my eye lids shut.

Total blackness.

I had a strong sense of me, but I had no idea where I was. There were three things that I did know, I was lying on my back, I was comfortably warm and I was not in any pain, so my situation, whatever it was, could not be that bad.

Opening my eyes I was in flat bed wrap in a futon, the room where I am is old style filled with vase, wooden slide door, and old photos of people I don't know. I think that, reassured by my previous thoughts. I must have drifted back to sleep because now I felt that some hours had passed.

I woke up again and suddenly realized I had no idea where I was. I looked around the room and still in the same room. What was I doing here? Was I dreaming? I tried to sit up and fell back down due to being faint.

"Flabebe!", and my head is throbbing pain by her pecking.

"Ah! Ah! Stop it Flabebe! Ow! I'm awake!", said and opening my eye to see Flabebe floating above me.

"La Lampent!", my Lampent cried and she rubbing her cool head against my scorching head and a furry body is hugging like an empty toothpaste. Its Miroir crying her eyes out and whimpering in my ears, licking me as if I were a lollipop.

"Brai Braixen!", she said quivering and hug her back with all my might, and blur what going on.

"Where am I? What's happened to me? How did I get here, I can't remember anything than last night!", I bawled out, Miroir left the room, later hear some chatter. One voice stood out, a girl high voice.

"_Familiar voice, who is she?"_

The wooden sliding door open, an old man in a kimono came in and I quickly asked him the same questions. He told me to calm down and said he would answer my questions as soon as he checks on me. The old man squeezed my left hand and asked me if I could feel it. He then pricked my feet and toes; answering the same thing I felt it.

Then he pulled my casted right arm, saying, "Ouch!" It made the old man smile. I had to wonder if he was a sadist or something, smiling that he caused pain.

"The pain means you are awake and not dead, welcome back Drake. How do you feel?", he said in a kind way.

"I feel pretty good actually.", I said. "My muscles are a little sore when I try to move my legs and left arm."

"That's from not using them.", he said. "Drake, you had a mild seizure and have been in a small coma. I have a few questions to ask you. What do you think the date is today?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I believe its April 26. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'll explain it to you in a few minutes but I need to ask you a few more questions. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. I remember being in the carnival and I think I got into the Memory Girl booth last night, but I can't remember why.", replied dumbly.

He got up and said, "Drake sonny, the date is April 28, XXXX. You've been in a coma for an almost two days and its morning."

"Two days! Why can't I remember anything?", I said in confusion and the Memory Girl came in wearing standard clothes, she bend down bowing telling me she sorry, I accept her apology.

I asked again and she said, "Not sure, this never happen before. Pokémon one thing but human brains are different. Pokémon heal rapidly than us. It takes time. It will come back to you. Our brains sometimes block out tragic events. You just woke up, after all."

They help me up, Miroir came back and help me changes clothe along some kissing and folding before showering. My legs feel like jelly, Miroir escorted me to the living room, licks me and left the house. I ate some oatmeal breakfast the old man recommend eating and hear footsteps.

"Hi Drake, I came in the moment I heard you'd woke up.", Korrina said, hugging me and she had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, where did Miroir go and everybody?", I asked.

"Miroir is looking for Desirée who is out shopping for supplies and Leverett is.."

"Right here you fucker.", he said behind me and giving me a hug and punch to the left arm and gave him one too.

"Good to see you alive."

"Why? Disappointed?

"Naah!", he replied and we hug again.

"Eeep! Pervert!", the high pitch voice.

"Wait! I DID'T KNOW THA…GAHHH Yipeedy DoDa!", we heard the old man sound like being shocked.

"What the hell is your dick problem?!", the high pitch girl shouted, before turning towards the bathroom. The old man is twitching with a happy goofy grin like he got electrocuted, looking up both our jaws dropped.

"Mandy!", I shouted.

"Drake?", said Mandy. My neighbor Estella, shiny Anthro Lopunny with her fist sparkling.

She stood before us wearing only a towel from the waist down, and only a smile from the waist up, you can see her snowy pattern panties below. Her wet brown long ears and her pink fluff cascaded down her shoulders, stopped just above her pert, round breasts. Her pink nipples were hard and thick. Her wet fur glistened with dew, and her smile shone like the morning sun.

"_She here! How did she find me, mom?"_

"Drake? Drake! You're awake! Oh, thank God!", Mandy threw her bare breasts down on me and hugged my shoulders, feeling her massive brown chest on me.

"_So glad Mirior with Desiree, they'll both kill me, especially Desrie."_

"Mandy! Naked! Clothes!", I choked out and Korrina tackling Leverett including her Lucario onto the couch to block his eyes. Mandy looked down nonchalantly.

"Ach! Pointy Lucario!", Leverett yells and Lucario lift up a bit.

"Riolu!", Korrina's little Riolu all of a sudden appears and too dog pile on poor Leverett.

"Oh, whoops!", Mandy said and she covered her chest with her ears.

"Mandy! Clothes!", Korrina said to her in fury.

Her breasts were still easily visible above and below it as they threatened to reveal themselves, but at least her pebble-hard nipples were now hidden thanks to her pink fluff.

Mandy look wildly for her clothes, "No, they're not there. I looked everywhere in the bathroom for them."

"Let me go!", muffled Leverett from underneath Korrina, Lucario, and little Riolu and he said, "I want to see!"

"Riolu!", the little Riolu said as he punch Leverett's face. Ouch.

"I think they're in the other room.", Korrina said while holding down Leverett. "Try looking there, and can you borrow one of my shirt's to put on while we have company?"

"_O_kay, if you insist...", She grimly walked and grab my left arm to my room. As she walked, her breasts jiggled with each step, bouncing jubilantly. I prayed for her towel to not fall, but it cruelly it did so.

I stop where she is going to change; few minutes had passed and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Mandy, can I come in and talk? Are you decent?"

I heard a gasp behind the door, as well as muffled sniffling. "Huh? Ya, sure."

"OK.", I walked in and Mandy was lying in the bed, covered by Korrina white t shirt and averted my eyes towards the wall.

"Mandy, you said you were decent...", said looking at the wall

"I am.", she looked down. "Ooooh, you meant clothed. See?", She sat up briefly before lifting up her shirt, just enough time to reveal her hot red pink bra.

"OK I believe you, Mandy how did you find me?", said looking at the ground, not near to see her down view.

"Find you; I was working at the Fiesta…something as a dish cleaner. God it was sooo fucking nasy, the way the eat and ugh..the children why? Why? Leave food in the plate!"

"You got a job?"

"Not by choice, since you left Estella came to conclusion I was a couch potato and no longer desire to go back to POkmeon Contest and then swoop, send me to Daycare and there sneak out. Not a bright idea with any money."

I interrupted her, "Mandy!"

"Sorry, well I was eaten my carrots until I hear a familiar sound and there you are, all yelling and body jurking. Made my skin crawl.", Mandy said.

"What was I yelling.", I asked Mandy still looking up or down, but nervous.

"Your mom mainly, blue fire and…..nd..um…burning.", she said and hug me, because I was shaking. She maybe an over bit sexual, but she a good neighbor and a sister like friend to me.

"I was so scared. Your friend and Pokémon was scared", she said to me, her voice sound sincere.

I replied, "Me too."

"You haven't woken up in two days, the fucking hospital only stiches your tounge and no insurance the nurse grandpa lend us a hand.", she said and still hugging.

Me and Everybody went outside except for old man and Korrina's Lucario healing the injury and happy old man, the place look like it's close to Route 17 and a forrest type road, trees everywhere, grass everywhere and see Pokémon go by. I see Desirée and Miroir coming back and had plastic bags in their hand.

"Hey!", I yelled waving my left arm, their faces bright up and ran towards me.

"Drake. We're here. You're back!" "Brai Braixen!", they shouted as they hugged and kissed me, well Miroir pushes her away.

"La Lampent!"

"Woopa Wooper!"

"Goomy!"

My Pokémon are playing around with the twins Pokémon immediately did a b line to me, tackling me to the ground. I play and fondle me Pokémon, my shiny Lampent rubbing her head on me, Wooper jumping on my stomach, and Larry suffocating me likes him always. I laugh, I cried and more laughter.

What will they do without me and same goes for me. So grateful to be alive, can't die just yet, and need to know the truth and more importantly, develop my relationship with a quirky fox, Miroir.

"Get off of him.", Desiree yelled.

"Give him some air.", Leverett said.

"MmpghdjImpflovempfyoumpfguympf", I said as Larry is still suffocating me, and my friends or say family pull him off.

"One..two...three...Pull!"

"Goomy!", he cried in cheer.

[Lumiose City High Way]

(Annie)

_"Oh god, don't let this be true."_, I thought as I weaved my rental car around busy traffic.

Minx can't be serious.

Or can she?

Just a half hour ago, I was working at the Pharmacy temporary, since I already used up my vacation days living with Minx to get her on track again. Minx is improving thanks to the medication but she need to socialize than working and staying at home, pouting. Then Catherine calls me about Minx acting weird and she is doing something she is going to regret.

"A gun?", I said to myself, and maybe because Catherine said in the phone we need you here to help us talk her out of it.

_"Why would She––?"_

It can't be about. . .no. Her medication.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring.

I answer the phone despite driving in traffic.

"Annie its me, Minx.", her voice sound stuffy.

"Minx whatever.."

"No,no. No, I couldn't leave my house. I had severe panic attacks and more to come. I promised to go see people and couldn't follow through. I...I-I cried for no reason. I was angry for no reason, a reason that he is not here. My poor son had left his dearie mommy and torn off my heart more times than I care to count or remember.", she said in a calm tone.

I replied her heavy words, "Minx listen to me, go take your pills it will and will make your problems go away. All the thoughts and idea will be gone, okay. I'm coming to your house and we'll talk about your problem."

"That the problem Annie.", she said in a quite tone, too quite.

I hear her breathing in, "The only one who can help me is me. Problem is, I didn't know where to start."

"Minx you.."

"I couldn't see a place to put my foot down that I didn't slide back into the with out Drake, my baby, my son.", she said and hear a metallic tunk against her maw.

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!"_

"Minx please...just hold on for a second, put it away."

_"Got to remember not to say the word gun."_

"The abyss was threatening to pull me down, pull me inside, and suck me down to a place I didn't want to go. I didn't want to die. I just wanted it all to end."

"Minx snap it out! Its was not your fault okay.", I said and trying to reassure her.

Minx breathing became radical, "I wanted the world to stop for a few weeks, a month, and let me catch up. Funny Let me catch my breath and I will be able to hold the weight of the world again. Let me sit down and take a break."

"Minx NO!", Catherine said in the phone.

[Laverre City]

I park the car hitting the curve, ran inside and see Minx in the floor, Catherine and Estella all have their face in, shock and sympathy.

"Oh Minx. What have you done.", I said and putting my pincer to my face. She did.

_"Great. This is worse than expected."_

"What? Its just cheese.", Minx said.

"Not ordinary cheese Minx, its spray can cheese. Do you know how many calories in one spray.", I said and Minx still spray the cheese onto her chilidog that has onion, pickles, cracker and chips.

"Hmmm. Taste good for some reason.", Minx said as she bites her fatty food and then spray some into her mouth, but she quickly ran to the bathroom and starts to throw up. I sigh really hard.

"I did try stopping her.", Estella said.

"No you didn't."

"I'll hold her hair.", Catherine sighs and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being short, it was too big. What Minx did, she will regret? On the next Chapter next year on 2015, get it. Next year. Don't spray cheese in your mouth, taste good at first then blaahh!<strong>


	21. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16 and boy it was a dose. The next chapter is going to be not the last but a temporary quickie pause to work on my other stories which I already am doing. Three teaser art, three website is going to be upload within this month for the art work of Forgiveness and will notify either chapter or post on my profile, you are going to love it.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen: Take Me To A Place Without No Name.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Annie)

Catherine and Estella told us they are going back to Estella's Condo to pick up a few things before we leave for another ladies night at the club, again. I clean up the mess made by Minx's indulge eating and unquestionably, the puked in the upstairs bathroom. Minx takes her medication she supposed to take every day since that night.

"_Incest, she had to cross that line, blood or no blood. Poor Drakey, for him against the lustful adoptive mother like Minx, he couldn't stand a chance. God cannot give me a break, wish my brother was still here._

I sat down the living room couch and went through my purse for my phone to call my boss. Upon checking, dawns an old picture of me and Minx in her Braixen form, holding baby Drake in her white furry arms, it's the day when he was born. Not ever in my life seen a person smile so bright before and so happy, Minx smiles.

I smile, and another photo his first real clothes and crawling towards my arms, which is the last day before she gone took him away and then never saw them for almost five years. He has change so much, too fast and too old to need me or Minx in his life. We knew the day, either from the truth or one of us snapped.

I stop smiling.

Wish I had more part of Drake's life for his first five years. But his previous five years I had to just watch in small glimpses from afar and in secrets he and I don't quite recognize yet. For the sake of our family, not a perfect one by standard but a family that we only have, and again wish Marcus was still here including Minx.

Drake just simply vanished, poof just like that. Our part of our family is gone and never saw it coming or Calion returning and final resting.

"_God bless Marcus soul; please make sure Drake is alright and well."_

Drake would've love Minx and Marcus kids, he love to know he had once the brothers and sisters, he never knew. They would love him too, if it weren't…..the bounty.

"_God bless their souls, too young. Too young.m__God forgive our sins, what will become of us if Drake finds out?"_

Me and Minx are constantly worry after the day Drake ran away, as you can imagine life for us from that day was hard on us. I do not think I slept well for those days. They say for some when something happens like this it breaks them up, but for Minx and I bought us closer together, long time since his sixth birthday.

We started sleeping in shifts so one of us would be awake to listen and look for any sign of Drake coming back and as you can imagine, we kept a very close eye on the road, Lumiose City and Routes at work or when we go out. The days turned to weeks while we thought of him probably every hour, still our life was starting to return seemly normal. Not quite sure about Minx. I was the calm one, but felt though deep inside that something terrible had happened to him and he would never be seen again. Minx felt that twofold than me and more emotion loss, since she is his mother.

I went to check on Minx bedroom and she was gone. I look all over the place to find Minx and she stood in the backyard, chewing a twig to the last centimeter and took out her cigarette from her purse. The wind blew her red hair across her face, making it hard for her to look at.

I stared at the floor for some time, watching the ash fall from the cigarette, then blown away by the wind.

"_Drakey, I need to know how she is able to have sex with you. How and why?"_

I knocked. Minx looked at me and smirked as she stubbed out the cigarette. She rolled her tongue bar against her teeth and sighed. Looking through the cigarette smoke at her, she was wearing a long white blouse and brown skirt. The cold doesn't bother, something else does. With a deep breath she flicked the cigarette into the ground. I walked through the door and turned around to gently shut it behind me. I was both excited and nervous to ask her a question, not like last time because she was a bit loony.

"_Why do I want to do this again? And why do I feel so awkward around her?"_

"How are you doing?", I asked her.

"Alright, glad for something to do today..."

"Ah looking forward to a good time then?"

"Of course.", she said.

"_Of course?" _

"Minx, what the fuck was that, you almost gave me a heart attack! Cheese can spray? I thought it was a gun! Commit suicide and almost called!", I exclaimed.

"Well I was trying to keep up appearances; we wouldn't want the others becoming suspicious now would we? Oh! Mmm!", Minx said in a bad-mannered voice.

"I don't want to spend the whole afternoon fucking us.", I said in a deep voice resonated in my chest.

"Then go back to Annie, you over stay your welcome.", she said and look back to the backyard.

Minx never grown to forgiven Drake action, or for herself to speak. She seemed to believe that regardless of who did what it were, always somehow her actions that invited the disagreement. It never made much sense to me, but at some point I stopped questioning it and choose not to accepted her reasoning and her apologies at face value.

I learned quickly enough that her guilt extended to my actions as well, such a small world.

"_She might hate for this."_

"Minx?", I said and she still look at the backyard.

"Do you remember when Drake was five and the time I visit this house you moved in, he was so excited not the house, but me his Aunt Leavanny. What a sweet little boy Drake was, all active and always wants to hug me, a bug like me. A lot of kids his age are scared but him all he sees his Aunty then a bug and the same way he looks at you, his mommy."

"I remember.", she giggles.

"I never forget every moment me and my son share, and never will. Remember the time he wanted new clothes for his time in preschool and you knitted one and turn out to be too big, heh. He looks like Swadloon.", she said and her giggle are very little.

I giggle and replied, "Remember when he was crawling from six months and walking from about seventh months. Your baby will do it when he is interested enough. Don't worry about what other babies are doing, I said to you when you keep having panic attacks."

"My baby is just barely seven months and he has been trying to crawl but hasn't gotten anywhere yet, hehehhahahah. Drake just beginning to sit alone for a few minutes, before falling over. You laugh and I cried a bit because he might've hurt himself. He was ok and ran to my furry arms.", she says sluggishly.

"Remember the time Drake started to speak, the words and sound he make my heart radiance and yours too. Funny because you at that time know little English, but I did."

She giggles, I giggle.

"I taught and of course taught you. I do think once he started doing goo goo gaa gaa stuff he would start doing the m's a lot, then I taught you to started saying mama to him and he would just watch your lips and stare at me and you said random stuff. For instance, he looks in the mirror and says similar to, hi baby. But he also does a lot of jabbering that we do not understand. That doesn't mean he isn't talking, though! His words are becoming more like our words all the time."

We laugh and giggle.

"Do you remember his first words are?"

"I am a little worried. Drake should definitely have one word by now and the fact that he used to say Mama and now doesn't is troubling as well."

Minx starts to tear up and sigh, "Drake was about eight months old. We were wearing a towel and finish our bath and sitting in his crib. He started babbling and yelling towards me. I turned around and smiled at him...huff."

She shook her head, "I smiled back, lick him, he giggles and said one word, a human word I know dearly, mama. I cried very hard for a couple of minutes, picked him up and held him tight. Sounds cheesy but it were the most overwhelming moment. I will never forget it."

"Me too, you ran to me and told me. I got so excited I told him good boy and clapped and I think I scared him, Drake had no idea what was so exciting."

Minx let out a small fox whimper of despair, she put face in her paws tears flowing and replies, "Then he was starting to have nightmares and ran quickly as my bipedal legs can go and hold him as he slowly stop crying and he said..oh god Oh god...M…mm..Mom..Mommy…Mommy…..Mommy….Mommy it hurts. Make the fire monster go away."

"What did you say after he said that?"

"I'm here sweety, mommy will always be here and never leave my son. He smiled and said mama to me. Where...wh...where is he? Where is my baby Annie? Where is my sweety gone too?"

_"Too far."_

Drake isn't coming back from on his journey and will continue on of being a Trainer. This was the longest Drake and Minx had been apart. Minx didn't realize how much she would miss him when he went away to. She broken and only the pills can hold her up this far, perhaps there is one thing that might help.

"We have a good mother and son relationship and we've developed an even closer relationship over the years with each of us helping the other through our grief, despair, and depression. Where is he Annie."

"Minx he ran away."

"Why?", said in distressed.

"What happen? You're his mother for thirteen years and next, Incest. How? No matter….no matter you raise Drake as an innocent baby; we raise him like a family since he has none."

"Drake has us! What mor.."

"Drake used to have his real parents, Dave and Casey!", interrupted her.

"Annie please, please stop yelling. You know they wanted to kill him…I HAD TO KILL THEM! I KILLED THEM….I KILLED THEM…I-I K-KILLED THEM-M"

My breathing became heavy and continue, "You did, Drake holding him in our arms, crawling to walking, teaching him the necessary human things, and what, he ran away! How? Don't bullshit me about the heat, I seen you fight it many times."

"I do not know. It just did.", Minx says her bullshit.

"No. How?"

"I don't know."

"How?"

Her long ears went up like a rocket, tail frizzing including her maw and her eyes watching me closely, is otherwise obviously, "Annie don't you dare go there."

I continue, "How?"

"I'm warning you."

"By what means you had to do this again!"

"Ghaaa!". she grips my neck hard, but she let go and taking out her wooden staff from her sleeve.

"Delphox!" _"Get back Annie."_

"Leavanny Lea Vanny." _"Minx recall I am more powerful than you, and remember what happen last time we fought."_

"Del!", she shoots a shadow ball at me and slice her attack with leaf blade. My pincer forms into a glowing green stretched out kitchen like sword.

She took out her white staff from her sleeves and form into a shimmering bone club.

"_That move, Marcus's signature move. She had known all these years?"_

"Delphox!" _"Stop talking!"_, Minx toss her bone club at me, countering but it flew off into the air spinning and went back to Minx and she form it into a sword like mine.

Then we moved close then started a sword fight with our blade. In the beginning, it was a bit agonizing since I taught her this, but battle became ruthless. We simulated our combat, pushing our blades against each other, rubbing and hitting against each other, till we just clangs with great force, spurting verve up to each other.

Minx suddenly pushes me back and tosses her sword into the air, flying around agitation.

"_Bonemerang, great his other signature moves."_

Minx stood there manipulating her bonemerange with her wooden staff, I barely keep up blocking with my leaf blade. Whether alerted by the sound, a flash of movement in my exterior vision, or pure intuition. I unsheathed my other pincer into a leaf blade in form to a dagger and hit her attack forcing it to another direction.

Suddenly, Minx dashed towards me with great speed, and attacks we trade. Neither me nor Minx gave up as we was taking our strikes. The battle lasted for what seemed like an eternity, as we were becoming exhausted from the fight. As one last attempt I aimed to jab Minx in the stomach. From my past battles, I learned to dodge this and countered her attack with several blows to the chest, knocking her down in an instant.

I leapt at Minx, concentrating my energy to my sword and dagger leaf blade together and unleashing into an x shape to form x-scissor directly striking her, but her bonemerange approached into her paw and block my attack.

"Levan Leavanny_!" "Minx stop it, stop avoiding my question!"_

No choice to focusing all I have left, together my sword and dagger leaf blade shimmering as I scrape them into an orb.

"Leavanny!" _"Solarbeam!"_

Quickly Minx alteration her bonemerange back to the staff, it sparks multi-colored.

"Delphox!" _"Signal beam!"_

Our beam crashes, pushing each other for submission. Right now it's all about endurance and not about power. My light green energy catalysts her colorful fluctuation energy, could tell she can't last long due to she holds both paw at her white staff. Flickers fluttered from our beams and luck was has it; the full moon light hits me.

"Lea!" _"Moonlight!"_, said canceling my solarbeam and captivates the moon energy, healing me at the same time taking in Minx signal beam.

"Owy_, going to feel this in the morning."_

Minx halts her signal beam and clear-fell to her knees holding her stomach. I help her to the house and into the couch, "Minx. You're not supposed to want to sex your son. I need to know."

"You need to know what?", she said in sluggish tone.

"Have you ever thought Drake in that way?"

She replied, "In what way? You mean sexually?"

"Yeah."

"Certainly not," she said pulling herself up. "I'm Drake's mother and you're his Aunty of my child, my baby boy. I'm the one who changed your shitty diapers."

_"Last time."_

"Let it out Minx, let it out."

"You remember the day you stop breastfeeding Drake and you didn't stop breast feeding him until he was five-years-old Minx.", I said with a teasing joke and she laughs too.

"I think about Drake a lot. I dream about him too. I have sexual fantasies about it," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's healthy for a man your age to have-", I was having a difficult time reading her, couldn't have a clue. A good sign, she didn't leave to her room crying. She was still sitting there on this couch and she wasn't angry by my question."

"Why your son?", I question in a low, far away voice.

"There's no one that I'd like to have sex with than with him."

"Drakes love you too Minx only not in that way.", I said with an understanding smile.

"Mother and son can't have sex."

"Why not?"

"Because that's incest and incest is-", I couldn't even finish that sentence.

"I don't see what's wrong with two people exploring their feelings and their bodies just because they're related by blood or not. It makes no sense. If anything, an incestuous relationship between a mother and her son would be more-"

I smack her, she didn't react and babbles on and again I smack her.

"Don't.", she said putting her white staff at me, I hug her throwing away the staff.

"Minx let it out, its ok. Pills are one thing, but how can you forgive yourself if you can't forgive. Pretend I am Drake."

"Why should I do that?", she said as I tie her hair into a pony tail.

I answered, "When he returns, be ready to tell him everything incase he doesn't find out."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"I can't go there.", she said and finish her pony tail.

I smack her face, "Minx. I'm doing this because I love you, you're sad because your son left you but I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time. You don't have felt that you need to make yourself alright for me to know how much you are in pain."

Minx breathe in some air, "I'm always thinking about you, Drake!"

_"Must fight the urge to hit her and must let her let it out. This is going to hurt more than she did physically."_

"Every mother wants to have sex with their son.", she said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"You just have too many hormones raging through your body and too much time on your hands. Once one day you go to college, you'll be too busy to give your old mother another thought, sexual or otherwise.", she said with a nervous laugh mixed with melancholy.

I gave her a some medication, and she suddenly swallow the pills said, "I have a fantasy, one I can't get out of my mind. I would love to see you having sex with me, I know I'm not your mother and I'd love to be you in me!"

She refuses to take anti-depressant bipolar medication the day after I force her to swallow it, she must've fake taking it while back.

Yeah, no kidding. Is Minx depressed? Of course she's depressed. Minx wanted to have sex with Drake as a man; she did it and recognized the cost and consequences of her act. I know for a fact that incestuous sex is the reason for Minx's depression and the reason why she never married and had children of her own. Once he was old enough, pretty much like a domino effect.

I can only imagine a mother's worst fear when trying to protect and only ended up hurting them instead. The change Minx moving on is an all time law, her never marrying, with her not having any children, and with her having big tits, with all the anger issues she has, no doubt Minx was sexually abused too, probably by her father and her job.

Minx went to her bedroom lying down on her stomach and she said she has nausea feeling, had been peeing a lot recently; puffiness and her breast are becoming sore and tender. So I boiled ups some chamomile tea mixed with herbal medicine to relieve her nausea and urination, the rest can be treated by oil.

On the way to the upstairs Minx request for some food right by the bed, especially she demands like crackers and peanut butter, and spicy treats.

"_Why Minx eating so much the past week or two, confidence she doesn't develop eating disorder."_

I got her things in a tray and set to the side and said, "You're not throwing up again are you? Is it morning sickness? Are you pregnant?"

Minx rolled her eyes at me, "Why is that your first thought?"

I shrugged, keeping quiet.

"No, no. Annie. I'm not pregnant."

Minx, as with all things she blamed herself for it. I had long since stopped trying to disabuse her of such notions. Her own feelings of guilt were the prism through which she viewed the world, and while it wasn't ideal it was at least something sturdy to hold onto. I certainly had no alternative to offer her.

Wonder, did Drake had the same feeling all these years toward his Delphox mother and wonder again if he see me the same way? His Aunt Leavanny.

"I can let say borrow prescribe something to help change your depressed mood from sad and angry to not as sad and not as angry.", I said carefully choosing my words again.

"Sorry about your brother. Marcus was a good man and a good father to my kids and maybe to Drake if he is still alive."

"I know, he takes a lot from my father side. Marowak are honored Pokémon, he will, will love your son."

I grab the med kit and patch Minx's wound and treat old x wound across her abdomen and said, "Minx, remember you're not the one who killed Dave and Casey or responsible for my brother Marcus and your kids. Do you remember the time in Mexico?"

(Minx Lyra)

What can my best friend Annie possibly prescribe to change my mood?

Are there happy pills out there that will make me feel calm and happy instead of sad and angry? Even though I knew there are happy pills, if only by all the drug commercials that they have on tv where their good looking models appear so happy when we all know that, in real life, they're all so, so sad. Actually, truth be told, models as part of the beautiful people and are always happy. Too dumb to be depressed, I've never seen a sad model, that is, unless they have a real personal tragedy in their life. Maybe Estella at one time and also...Estella's Shiny Anthro Lopunny Mandy might not be example.

Perhaps if Annie took an anti-depressant, it would improve her mood enough for her to crack a smile, make a joke, and even laugh. Oh, I see, she's not allowed to take anti-depressant bipolar medication in her work. She can only prescribe them. Is that it, I guess? I trust not much before prescribing these pills that they called up the long, a literally small label like laundry list of these smart words side effects and potential dangerous that these medications have and they have no idea of the patients' mental stability or instability.

Maybe I should just smile like the idiot that I am and tell everyone that I'm glad to be alive, even though I'm broken and lonely in the inside nothing to fill in the void in my heart. Annie thinks I am an insane Anthro Delphox woman, who enjoys walking around topless and flashing her huge, huge tits to her neighbors. Only happen that one time when jogging with Estella to help her rid of her hang over. She didn't notice.

_"God help me. Why is my life such shit?"_

Yet, when I think about depression and depressed people, who isn't depressed? We're all sad over one thing or another, especially if we're one of the majority of have knots instead of one of those who have it all.

_"Why not?"_

I looked in my mirror.

To see if there was a sign written on my Anthro forehead that literally reads, that I'm depressed or bipolar, maybe. Maybe it's the big bags under my eyes but that's from not getting enough sleep and not from my depression. There not physically, who could see the imaginary invisible bags beneath my eyes are from waking up too early and going to bed too late.

Truth be told, I'm depressed because I'm a survivor of sexual abuse.

Beaten, tortured, and raped by more than one abuser, one of my step father...that cursive doll touching me when I was an Anthro Fennekin, that...unknown man that force me...another try to murder me by drowning me.

Thinking that I was going to die, it wasn't until I saw my husband Marcus underwater that I felt at peace and relaxed myself enough to accept my fate. It wasn't until the he spoke to me and said.

"Don't worry, pinky swore.", he said to my ears.

That I knew I wouldn't die and must live, must live for my son, our son. I'll never forget what happened as long as I shall live.

Gasping around in the freezing water, unable to swim, not even knowing how to do the doggie paddle, and with my humans heavy winter clothes weighing me down, I watched as my life flashed before my eyes. I failed as a mother to let this happen to me.

Then, when I saw him there beneath the water with me, as soon as I saw him.

I relaxed. As soon as Marcus said for me not to worry, instantly the hand of my sexual abuser reached down in the frigid water from earth to pull me up by the hood of my soaked and pissed.

Quickly I over power him, forcibly opening his mouth, he is human don't care what he look like and gave him the kiss of death. Death by a hyper beam down his monster throat and explode like a bag full of chunky fruit jelly.

It was late February at that time, the coldest day in my life and I've never been as cold in my life nor as relieved as I was then that I was still alive shivering even though I am a fire type, frightened, and running to my crying two year old son from the cold.

I did try find love again, truly I tried. In the end, it's as if all we have a sign on our foreheads that reads, sexually abuse us.

_"Fuck them, fuck them all to hell!"_

With my mother never around to stop them and with my incestuous slut of a mother having sex with them anyway too, my much older quadruple drunken southern style Anthro cousin raped me more than once, until I finally left home and ran away to find Marcus arms and his son.

Then, if that wasn't enough, to compound my depression, years later after...there death, I hooked up with a Anthro Eevee, a bad man. He is a cop and we live at the time of corruption and ironic a depression who took his daily frustrations of his job out on me, I fought back and maybe killed him when he tries to lay a hand on my two year old Drake and ran away, again.

Somehow and for some women, it doesn't help to be born beautiful. Wishing that I was ugly hag for once in my life like my mother, especially being that I felt ugly after being sexually abuse, whenever I ventured out, I went out of my way to hide my appearance from men, Pokémon and Anthro alike and not an easy thing to do when being somewhat tall, Anthro Delphox, beautiful, and busty.

Should've known not to trust him, not only was my ex-husband's more of a yelling and pounding board, I was his punching bag too. I forever hate men, could've turn lesbian again, but hey, I learn from Calion they are all the same no matter the race or gender type.

_"Fuck Calion."_

Coughing up and anally shitting blood, most of the time I was with him, with going from one emotionally and sexual abuser to a sexual, verbal, and physical abuser, and with him coercing me to participate in the swinging lifestyle, my life hasn't been wine roses and fucking cheese, but he provide me and my son the ironic decent life then living on the street.

Then, when the men wanted me more than the women wanted him, he was no longer interested in swinging and called me a slut and a whore for doing what he coerced and forced me to do. I couldn't win with him.

A life filled with misery, who wouldn't be depressed with all that I've been through, had to endure, and survive during the short time that I've been on this planet? Obviously needing anti-depressant bipolar medication for more than one if I wanted a little something to improve my always sad and angry mood, I began to remind me that one person who push me this far.

My human son Drake.

I needed to understand, the need only to justify my depression to myself, why I was depressed. I mean, I always knew that I was depressed but I wasn't suicidal. I was just sad and angry. Who isn't sad and angry, at...my son.

"What happened Minx? Why are you so sad?", Annie look at me with concern.

I replied, "I broke my claw." I look up to see if she was about to burst in tears.

"Don't worry. It will grow back.", said Annie. "Trust me. Fingernails, claws or pincer always grow back."

"It will? Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, of course. For the time being, I'll file it down for you.", she said and fixed my paws including my feet.

"There, it looks as good as new, until your claws grows.""

Annie patch me up after our fight, and told me to call her when we are ready, she'll be outside. I looked at the tv idly, laying on the couch in my living room with waiting for Catherine and Estella. Changed the channel, getting bored with the show was watching. I made no complaints, yawning softly as I watched the channels flash. It was about six o'clock on a Saturday night.

I grew tired, so very tired and took two more pills, dizziness settle in and wake up. The sun was shining outside on a beautiful Saturday morning in the middle of November. Me and my husband Marcus awoke at virtually the same time, as we did almost every morning, looked at each other and smiled at our close closeness, also as we did almost every morning. Neither of us said anything while we slid closer together and embraced, sharing a long kiss, which was also the way we had always started the day. Not until we moved our faces apart, did either of us have spoken, yet.

"Maro Marowak." "_Good morning, Vixien sweetheart.",_ Marcus said.

"Brai Braixen." _"Good morning, my love.",_ I replied. The greeting formalities were followed by another long, deep kiss while the ecstatically married lovers continued our embrace.

Except for weekends, Me and Marcus rarely made nude, physical love in the morning. When we were doing something as pleasurable and important to them as that, didn't like having to rush ourselves in order to get to the day going, but more than made up for it most nights, including the previous one.

That morning would not be one of the exceptions, and he moved away from me to slide over to my side, which faced the door. I moved over and we sat on the same side of the bed, not even letting our place of love-making come between us.

Our home is literally in a tree, a big hollow tree enough for three layers room and cut out windows including a ceiling. This tree despite hollow can withstand great force mother nature can throw at us, even earthquake. Among this we live in a village much like ours, peaceful and lively, perfect for raising our children. Marcus started headed for the kitchen, stopping on the way to see if the kids were awake yet. They were by the sound of him kissing them good morning and continued to the kitchen, where he started preparing a fresh jar of coffee over the stone fire place. My husband enjoys his coffee, hand me a stone mug but refuse to its bitter taste, foxes hate bitter taste.

"Marowak." _"Hey sweetheart."_

"Xien?" _"Hmm?"_

"Maro Maro wak Wak." _"I was thinking another nickname for you Vixien."_

I replied, "Braixen? Brai Brai Xien Xien xien Braixen." _"This again? Marcus my love, you are horrible at picking names. The last name for our younger daughter is Kerry, which stands for lad and not right for a girl and this is why I pick our last three kids name."_

"Maro?" _"Well, do you want to hear it?_, he said with an eye brow up.

I smile and said, "Brai." _"Sure, astound me."_

Marcus plays around his bone staff and said, "Maro" _"Jinx."_

"Braixen." _"No, name taken love."_

"Wak?" _"Winry?"_

I laughed, "Brai!..Brai.." _"Too milfy, try again."_

"Maro.." "_Case.."_

I impishly shove an Oran berry to Marcus mouth to shut him up, "Braixen." _"Definitely, a no no." _

Marcus rambles on for minutes and kept disagreeing my bad naming, yet good-looking husband.

"Marowak. Wak?" _"I give up. How about uhhh..M.?"_

I started to laugh and my husband reaction is confusion, "Brai? Braixen Xien Xen." _"Really? You wanna nickname me the title you want to name our first daughter. Minx?"_

"Maro Maro maro Wak." _"Its not bad, fits you really and I always love that named and you sweetheart."_, he said and kiss me.

I blushes and return his kiss, "Brai Braixen Braixen." _"Too bad. I heard Yolanda always wanted that name, in secret and don't you dare tell her I told you love."_

"Marowak." _"I pinky swore."_, he said and we picky swore. I ran to wash my face with hot water and stopped to kiss the children good morning, followed by joining Marcus in the kitchen.

There at the table sipping the cup of cinnamon tea Marcus had ready and watched while he set about preparing breakfast of berries, nuts and jerky for all the family members. This was a normal way for the family to start our weekdays, and I had no wish to deprive Marcus of something he enjoyed doing.

We hear our children coming from upstairs.

"Brai Braixen." _"Hey mom."_

"Maro." _"Gooding mother."_

"Yipp! Yipp! Fenne!" _"Food!"_

"Cubone." _"Mommy."_

Our children came running down and the Marcus and I immediately escape the hungry pandemonium. I was so happy to have wonderful children and a good mate like Marcus on my side, but can live without their poor eating manners.

"Marowak!" _"Sweet, jerky!"_, Lewis said chowing down the his favorite jerky, he is a Marowak the eldest son that take after Marcus.

"Braixen." _"Thanks for the Oran berry daddy,"_ Yolanda said, she is an Anthro Braixen alike me the second eldest and our first daughter, like Lewis and Marcus we both are practically identical twins.

"Cubone."_ "Mommy up, up, up."_, little Ryan said and sat him on my lap as he eat nut breakfast. He is our adorable mama boy shy Cubone.

"Yip! Fennekin!" _"Food!"_, our little active Agacia yipped, she is our month old Fennekin with a hyper full of zip energy to chase a Rapidash and eats like one too.

"Bwouaaa! Wouaaa! wu wu! Wouaaaaaaaaaa!", a baby cries filled the kitchen, made my and Agacia ears jerk, made Ryan scared, Marcus happy and nauseating Lewis. Everyone was probably thinking's said the same thing.

What is that noise?

"Marowak-wak." _"Someone awake, I'll get him Vixien."_

"No, allow me vater.", Yolanda said and sprinted where the baby is being held, Marcus flat his bone head against the table and so do I. Thud the noise we made.

"_Good idea to let Yolanda know a day before them. Wonder Yolanda is learning English right."_

One word, we are exhausted. Maybe three.

My human son Drake is couple weeks old, and all thanks to my new best friend Annie the Leavanny is gone temporally to find works in the human city, but she say she'll be back in a man voice, don't know why. She helped me deliver Drake after the fight with Calion and heal me enough to make it back to my village.

Marcus even though we are a great couple, had three children Lewis is from his previous marriage and I know his already a great dad, still uncertainties on us. When the baby first came home, secretly when our kids are out for five days along the other kids and I was really tired he would offer to take him overnight so I could get some sleep. The fact he even offered to the word to take him, really upset me. Every cell in my body screams and demands that Drake my baby be with me at any and all times.

I had promised to allow Macrus to take him as I go look for food in the Forrest before he was and it was wouldn't be a big deal. It took all I had to let him take the baby for six hours, including my sleep hours. I cried for half of it during the food hunting and tried to sleep for the other half but I couldn't even though I'd been up all night because I didn't want him to take him.

Marcus is a dad is a very capable and loving father. He went to our neighbor Zoroark family and asks Zoro that knows a lot about humans and babies. His human wife called Antheitali….Anthrelia…Anthenaalara can't pronounce her name, once told me sometimes mothers especially to a women feel guilty and think that they will be less of a great mom if they go out and have a good time without their baby.

"_Maybe it's, Aneglia Angela..Blah!"_

Glad Macrus is here, he make me that I am an amazing mother and that will be in the best shape for our human baby, also gets some alone time to recharge my batteries. It's a mommy thing and already getting used to. I know there were times when I needed the break to get away with my baby but I didn't want it. I rather spend it with my love husband, loving children and my baby Drake.

"Maro Marowak Wak Marowak?" _"Who awake father? Are you guy's babysitting Lotad Loranzo Ludicolo or the Zoruas again? They are so loud."_

"Maro-owak…." _"A-a…no son….umm...Vixien, sweatheart.",_ he said turning to me and stuff his face with jerky.

"_Nugget! Marcus."_

"Waaaaaaa!", Drake cries got louder, me and I see Yolanda ear twitches.

"It is orlight baby, Minx your ester is hera.", Yolanda said in the other side of the room, she holding red face Drake slowly rocking back and forth relaxing her baby brother in her arms, made me a bit jealous. Yolanda handles us raising a human baby quite well; hope the children's react the same.

"Maro Wak Marowak?" "_Ok, I swore Lotad or Zoruas sound like a human baby or a tone death Skitty? And why sister is speaking human?"_

"Cu..bone?" "_B…bl…baby?"_, Ryan said wobbly in my lap.

"Marowak." _"The Loranzo really need to stop cadoodling…."_ I shove an Oran berry to Lewis mouth before he finished.

"Waaaaaaaaa chic chic..Wah!", he cries gotten louder.

"Brai?" _"Hey mom I think someone need a diaper ch.."_

"Braixen!"_ "Yolanda not now!"_

Lewis got up saw Yolanda holding Drake pointing his finger at the baby and disbelief, " Maro? Marowak!..." _"A baby? A human baby, here? What the fuck dad…"_

"Brai Braixen!"_ Lewis! Manner!_, I yelled at my eldest son.

"Marowak!"_ "A human! Mom! Are you f.."_

"Maro!" _"Manner son!"_, Marcus said and uses his alpha pressure to calm down Lewis.

"Wak.." _"But.."_

"Yipp Yipp Fennekin!" _"A human, I wanna see! I wanna see!"_, Agacia jump up and down excitedly to see the baby and Yolanda not sure if she can let her see him.

"Cubone."_ "Human, scared mommy. No want."_, little Ryan said in my lap and calm him still.

Lewis shook away his father alpha pressure shoved the plate of berries and jerky into the table, startling everybody. I told Yolanda to take Drake somewhere else including Ryan and Agacia to their room; all asking why there is a human baby here.

Me and Marcus see rage in Lewis eyes. "Marowak!" _"What the hell was going on?"_, he asked, cheeks aflame.

I was bewildered including Marcus and we knew Lewis must be a human hater.

"Maro?" _"What are you talking about?"_, Marcus replied.

"Braixen." _"Yeah..it just that ten months ago.."_

"Maro maro Wak Wak!" _"You know what I was talking about! Why is there a human doing here, remember what they did years ago!"_, he yelled at me, my heart broke a bit.

"Marowak!" _"Son, don't you dare yelled at your mother."_

"Marowak wak!" _"That's not what I'm talking about!",_ Ryan was yelling by now. "Wak!" "_What were you doing with it?"_

"It?", Marcus said and could feel my love alpha energy rise and Lewis pouted down.

"_Here he goes."_, I thought.

"Maro! Maro Wak wak wak wak wak wak wak Marowak!" "_Lewis the Marowak..you are a teenager and you should be ashamed by acting like a young child and needs to know that. You are sixteen; at an age where your needs to know that your behavior will not be tolerate. This is now our part of our family, my son, your mother son and of course your new baby brother, you don't have to change diapers or feed him but Lewis. You have to respect and accept Drake. End of discussion."_

"Maro!" _"Hell no.."_

"Marowak!" _"End of discussion."_

Finally after hours of arguing and fighting, Marcus finally calm down and by force to accept Drake into our family.

"Maro wak Wak." _"I-I'll be nice if you could keep that filth away from me at all times."_, he said and outside.

Marcus fell into his chair looking exhausted and I put my paw on his shoulder and he put his on mine and he said, "Marowak wak Wak wak Marowak Marowak." _"I know it will be hard but you need to get Lewis involved with the baby somehow and let him know that we don't love him any less than did and he need to be around and Drake brother needs him, because we're family."_

Weeks goes by, Lewis always complains about the human baby, yells at him whenever he cries loudly, and just doesn't want to be around him. We still treat Lewis pretty much the same as before including our children. Marcus told me time and age will introduce them in good time. We are surprise that our children loves their new brother Drake despite being human, their curiosity really drives them.

Agacia my little girl kept sniffing and licking his face and Macrus and me knew she adores Drake by playing and keep him attention, she never his side until she passed out from exhaustion on top of him. She would whine and cry if Drake was crying she was great with her baby brother and was always very gentle.

Little Ryan is shy around Drake, me and Marcus try hard to make him feel ok around Drake. Later on the days, Drake was imitating crawling in his pin and Ryan is astonishing. It's cute, Ryan is just confused and don't know what to think now that this little thing is all of a sudden mobile. Just wait until the baby starts pulling his tail! He will get used to the baby, and they will become best friends more than likely.

My eldest daughter Yolanda is very, identical to me be protective of her little brother. She would not let anyone pick him up from anyplace that I put him, not even her dad. Yolanda stayed with Drake when he was not with me. He was most relaxed when we were all together. If my husband or I held the baby, yet she could rest. She sits down the couch and would stand on her back feet to see if the baby moved.

She would do the things I do to him. Everything, everything identical. Guess we are like twins, mother and daughter or sister to sister.

Almost everything, except one time, when Yolanda was caring Drake and he started to cry for his milk, I left to pick up natural picked herbal lotion to sooth my nipples and he stop. I sneak around the corner and shocked, nearly walking in my eldest Braixen daughter is nursing my human son with her breast in the baby's mouth as he suckles her empty breast. I was cringing seeing her do this, breastfeeding is meant to be shared only by mother and child.

Still, creepy and need to talk to her someday, plain out creepy the way she smiles at him. That, needy motherly look.

By ironic, I sometime breastfeed the Zoro's new hatch Zoruas two boys one girl, once in while in favor exchange for goods like rare berry, fruits and Tauros meat. Most of all are stuff need for caring a human baby, Zoro Illusion ability allow him to disguise himself to sneak into the nearest human city either buy or steal things like diaper, bottle, and medicine. Ala...Zoro's wife appreciated, because they have the tendency to bite, especially the male and she only breastfeed the girl. I saw her breast, her brown skin has bite and scratch marks all over her breast. I wish I have a milk line, pair of breast has someday and not.

Drake in our life turns for the best; nonetheless we had to let everyone in the village knows about us raising a human baby. First were shock and rejection, me and Marcus know this is the outcome. The Zoroark family is much more accepting since they are affiliation with humans and also accept interspecies relationship.

Zoro's human wife name can't pronounce came to us one day and said and translated by her husband, "Well first off you shouldn't care what people tell you. If you love guys love and willing to raise a human baby, wouldn't care it can be very hard but, don't give in or do something that you will regret just because your community don't accept the fact that you're raising a human."

Our kind does not find interspecies adoption as accepting as they did when I was younger before it was more common. They would often just go up to my husband and me and ask is the baby lost or you stole him? Rumors spread since we have the largest family, I would respond with a glare and Marcus each time prevents me show them my birth scar. We both want them to shut up.

Marcus knows my, surrogates procedures when I was absent and quickly accept my apology and his new son. Glad I have him in my life, so non selfish, accepting and kind.

We recently visited the Zoroark family on the other side of the village for a play date and we had the constabularies called on us twice for noise complaints, my..our human son's crying noise! While my children played outside with him.

_"ON THE PLAYGROUND!"_

Amongst the other children, never in my life have I ever had the village constabularies called on me. I have well behaved children Lewis is soften up a bit, and we were mad as hell. When I went to speak to the lady Zangoose, not in anger just trying to see what had happened. She closed the door in my face and told me that she had told that the stinky mushy baby my one month old son to leave!

Needless to say, me and my love Marcus was peeved, but didn't want to show that toward our children. We told them there are ignorant people of all races and species in this world and me and Marcus have to look over them, and we have to continue to do what's right.

That still isn't stopping me..us from accepting Drake in our village, and staying here. The world is cold...they will discriminate against you over race, disability, gender, sexual preference, all we can do is try our best to raise loving, accepting, but strong minded children.

Who are able to handle situations like that, my husband Marcus help me through the humiliation and said I know how you feel as their mom, wanting to protect them. However, you will never be able to control what others say or do. Also, attempting to shield Drake forever from any of the hurtful things others may say or do is just not true.

Another month had passed and eventually the whole village finally accepted our human son and of course run out that asshole Zangoose lady, good riddance. I have now a almost four month old son and a family that loves him like me. Lewis, Yolanda, little Ryan, Agacia, and Drake love each other more than anything else. They bonded instantly and are now inseparable.

It's a borderline problem every now and then in days, my son gives all his dinner to his little older hyper sister Agacia if we don't watch him, and Yolanda that is friendly will have a bit of a growl at anybody who gets too close whenever we strolled outside. Whenever we take both to other people's tree house usually the Zoroark or Lolico Family, Yolanda or Agacia will not let the baby get more than two feet away from them, and my son wouldn't have it any other way anyway. If my son is in a good mood, he will pick up a toy to play with his older younger brother Ryan. If he's in a bad mood, he will go and smack him on the nose and the Ryan just sits there. If Drake was upset, he goes and cries and he wants hugs from his older sister Yolanda or his older brother Lewis.

It's wonderful.

Everyone loves Drake so much because he different from any other baby, because his human and small and cute. When he smiles at you it's the cutest thing in the world. I have for what three months old and he is just adorable. Sure there are the dirty nappies and the screaming at times, but heck it's all worth it.

"_Except for love and my son Lewis at some nights."_

Plus when I breastfed Drake, his nappies don't even smell! Human babies are like the cleanest creatures ever. They haven't been exposed to all of the germs this world carries and they don't even walk on their feet yet so they have the cleanest feet ever. It's kind of like you finally get to see this tiny little being you've been creating for the past nine months. One minute you're perched over the toilet wishing you would just die already from the morning sickness, the next you don't have a baby inside you anymore.

All goes away.

It's in your arms. You have to nurture it in poles a part ways. You're certainly more aware of the baby now that you can actually see touch smell and hear your little one. My son, Drake.

"_Dave…Casey….C-alion. Why?!"_

I hear Drake little cry and just forget about everything and focus on the sound. I started bawling as soon as I saw him. I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him after hours and hours of painful pushes and contraction. Pushing him out from my womb is compare to giving birth to a small boulder.

I gave birth to him, exhausted, Annie was checking my health after birth and I didn't even notice. I was watching him getting cleaned off. The day Annie lead me to her home and put him in a crib, I was saying hi to him, and Drake instantly recognized my voice and was looking around the room for me.

I sat down a compfy rocking chair and Annie saw this and put him on my tummy and he was so calm. Drake cuddled right into me. When you first hold your baby, your happy, over joyed, excited, nervous, you're full of emotions. It's real now, when the baby is in your tummy it doesn't really feel like you're going to have this little human around.

Once the baby is born, it becomes real, your whole world changes.

"_Strange and weird... like is that my baby? Wow soooo small, oooo red and white muscus! But good, I wished I got to hold my baby for longer than a couple of seconds but Annie had to check and clean him."_, I thought.

Annie never ask me why I gave birth a human and never will, because she is his Aunty.

Annie agrees anything else; you will hear the little cry. There is no sound more beautiful than hearing that little voice. When I held my baby for the first time, it was like someone handed me missing pieces of my life that I never knew were missing. I never knew love like I did when I looked into my little baby's eyes and I just made promise after promise to my baby about all of the things that I will do for him.

However when the day I told her to lead me back to Marcus she said, "Remember that you and your husband are going to be sleeping deprived and pretty much exhausted. It would be nice to allow some family to help you out."

Me and Marcus was paranoid mind and fear what will the children react to a baby, a human baby. They never saw one before nothing less a baby. Only Marcus and Yolanda knows and hoping to introduce the rest the day we accidently show them three four months ago.

I remember my mind filled with chaotic thoughts as I hear my eldest daughter Yolanda coming back, by now my children could smell the baby scents, not anymore.

For the past four months the family met Drake, those months just develop that special bond with him including his father Marcus, cherish it, stare back until he looks away, smile, sing, talk, and caress his face, anything to make him know me as his mommy now, my husband his daddy and my children are his brother and sister. He may not remember it when he is my age, but he will not forget that bond. My heart breaks every time I think about it and wish would have had the support, the knowledge, anything really.

Today is setting to night as I rock him to sleep in a rocking chair Marcus made me last week; Drake finds it soothing including me. His unblinking eyes stares at me as I hold him in my arms, keeping him warm from my tail surround him like a blanket.

"_What is he thinking?"_, I thought.

I think Drake is trying and program my faces into his memory so that they can remember me. I stare back at my baby when he stares at me too.

"_It's a weird but beautiful feeling. It's a bonding feeling between mother and baby and I love it..Truly love it, never experience because my children are not human or breastfeed this long."_

Drake suddenly cried and was nursing him and singing hush little baby don't you cry in humming tone since can't speak human yet, his eyes slowly shut and suddenly Drake reached up and cupped my face and maw with his little soft human hand. It made my heart melt as he fell asleep still nursing.

Marcus came to see how I was doing including my baby.

"Brai Braixen?" _"Marcus my love, why do human baby stare when breastfeeded?",_ I asked my husband.

He smiled, kissed me petting Drake's head gently and replied, "Maro Marowak." _"I think they're just thinking how much they love you and feeling so relaxed and safe."_

"Brai Braixen Xien." _"Marcus love, d-do you think you are raising someone child that is not yours?"_, I said while looking at our son.

He kiss me again and kisses our human and answered, "Wak Marowak Marowak Maro." _"No, I don't view my human son as raising someone else's child despite your pregnant with him. I am raising my child along with our other children with my wonder wife that gave me him. It's ironic that you too are raising someone else's child."_

"Brai?"_ "Who my love?"_

He smiled, "Maro wak Wak Marowak." _"Lewis. All the parents are real in the eyes of their children. Some people have loved to give, and they don't care whether or not the child has there. That's not wrong. But neither is it wrong to realize that you simply can't accept someone else's child as your own."_

"Braixen." _"Marcus."_

"Marowak." _"Yes."_

"Brai Brai Braixen Xien xen Braixen." _"I don't know how I would handle it if I had adopted a child who reunited with his natural parents later in life. I hope I'd understand and be happy for him, although naturally I might be hurt if he seemed to prefer them."_

"Marowak Wak Marowak wak Marowak." _"But we all have to share our children eventually. They grow up, they spend more and more time with friends and stuff, they fall in love, they become part of another family via marriage. We have to accept that at some point, we'll no longer be the most important people in their lives, whether we gave birth to them or not."_

I kiss him deeply and he kiss me back, that my answer, "Brai Brai Braixen xien Xien." _"Thank you, say the are having a BBQ today to celebrate their first female Zorua in their family and invited us."_

"Maro Wak Marowak." _"That sound fun, I'll go ask our children if they wanted to come."_, he said went up their rooms.

I dress up Drake in his baby clothes Zoro, found last week and we all daww at him. To show off I wore a white sleeveless blouse he, found. Marcus say the work, sexy. Yolanda, wore the identical blouse.

Everything, can't tell us apart.

Zoroark's house was well built and had both the qualities same as our. It had lots of windows for light and a warm feeling when you came inside. The neighbors to the north of us were the Ludicolo family and the Anthro Serviper family who had already raised their kids and were now enjoying their empty nest. They volunteered to bring a salad. The couple to the south of our new home were our age and a lot like us. Everybody in the house wanted to see, lick, smell pinch our human son that got a lot bigger since we first brought him.

Music, food and children play as we celebrate the Zoroark first female. Ryan kept near me but mostly near Marcus as he hold Drake, talking to the other fathers including Zoro. Yolanda is, well behavior weird lately, she stares at Drake and oddly at me.

My breasts suddenly became sore and had always been large and ever since after I gave birth to Drake. they felt swollen and hot and one day started to leak milk. I had gone to the village doctor about this and he said it was a rare side effect mainly due to the changes in hormone levels.

On my own, the male keeping hitting on me and turn them down, Marcus got jealous, cute. Zoro and Angla...his brown skin human came up to greet me. They really were sweet couple. Their puppies Zoroua were big enough to get around the yard on their own. There three of them and Angl...Zoro's wife went back to her house calling her kids, probably for feeding and I noticed her breast are hanging down a bit.

_"Oh wait, no bra. I see her nipples were very long and I could only imagine all those puppies nursing."_

"Brai Braixen."_ "Poor her, maybe I should help tonight.",_ I said to myself and went inside, and see her breastfeeding her little girl, and her brothers eagerly jealous and hungry much to her displeasure.

She grab a leaf and wrote with a stick of chalk and it says, "I am all for wet nursing and would love to have someone who could watch my baby for a few hours and be able to feed them the way is used to being fed. So that I could go do adult things once in a while. My baby knows who mommy is so jealousy would not be an issue for me."

I laugh, we both laugh and she wrote, "Also, my emotions would get in the way of any benefits the breast milk would offer. I just could not imagine some other woman nursing my son. It's a much too personal thing.  
>I would even do this with a close friend if we had children at the same time, but you are family. It's ok."<p>

She finish breastfeeding the female Zorua and she left with her two hungry son.

"Zor Zorua.", they both said and drop my portion of my blouse and, hold up my white fluff present my breast to them.

_"She says family, all what I need to do this again and for the baby stuff."_

They stare and did nothing, guess they forgot I was the one who been feeding them along with Drake and pulled my nipples to leak out milk. I felt something touch my nipple. I looked down and saw one of the pups first lick it then take my nipple into it's mouth. I guess they were drawn to the scent of my milk. The pups was getting some from me because it didn't let go. Soon another puppy waddled over and took my other nipple into it's mouth to suck. Their little teeth would nip me now and then including scratching.

_"Ouch, compare to their mother human skin, guess the word family is a trap, but eh. If she can handle them, so can...not. Ow."_

"Brai Braixen." _"Hey! Little ones, they are not chews toys."_, I said to them and still ignore me as they feed.

The female Zorua came back and so I lay on my side to nurse all four comfortably. I let them take turns drinking from my milky breasts. I wasn't sure if I had enough for them and hope enough for Drake. Suddenly I felt a wet nose touch my backside and go in between my legs. One of the, was trying to mount me. I panicked and thought of calling his mother, but didn't because this was so embarrassing and push him and then his brother tried to the same thing, must be not for that instead more of competive amosnt them. The female Zorua saw this and that was a big mistake and pushes him away.

"Brai."_ "Good girl.",_ I said to her and she back nursing and so does them taking turn.

_"Ow..ow..This better pay off and should ask their father for better clothes for Drake and a whole lot more, bit time. Ow."_

They had their fill and ran off just like that.

"Brai." _"Ahhhhhhhhh...that hurts so much.",_ I said and sigh of relief and got out my herbal lotion from my tail and applied to ease the pain in my sore, red color bitten, stretch nipples.

"Zor Zoroark." _"How the feeding going.",_ Zoro said laughing and I gave him the duh look. He hand in his paw a giant straw sack and set it side to me.

"Zoroark."_ "Vixien, I am sorry. You are right, we should talk things out and then somehow end with this adventure."_

"Brai." _"Yes, Zoro. Lets do it today."_

"Zoroark." _"Vixien, today I have a real reason, honestly."_

I could see many different feelings in his eyes are shame and anxiety, gentleness and guilt, that he is doing this for Drake and the idea from my husband to do this.

I came to him, sat dawn on a floor couch next to him and took his paw into mine.

"Brai." _"You are very handsome, Zoro."_

"Zoroark." _"Please, stop it. You promised."_

"Brai? Braixen." _"What is wrong about my admiration? I admire your figure, and I always did."_

Zoro looked at me, his eyes were wetting, and sighed deeply.

"Zoro zoro Zoroark." "_It felt so good to be with you, to make love to you, Vixien, I just cannot forget all this, the memories are coming and coming back, like some hungry beast..."_

"Brai brai Xien Braixen."_ "Zoro, it was very very nice, it felt great... yes, Zoro, but we can stop, but not now and you understand it, don't you?"_

I just looked at him and said nothing.

"Brai Braixen Brai."_ "Listen, it is better to stop now, but it won't go too far. I don't want to loose my family, I still love my husband, and I am not ready and you know the terms Marcus made."_

I see he scars of stab marks across his body, the bullets streak is visible due to his black fur.

"Zoroark Zoro." _"Ok, Vixien, now please listen to me. I am not going to ruin your family life. I don't want any changes in my family life either. It's just an adventure. It's just you and me, from time to time no emotion, just sex."_

My white sleeveless blouse had ridden up over my hips leaving my ass exposed and felt his tongue on my pussy lips. He was spreading them open trying to get deeper. His tongue would rub across my clit which was swelling up. I leaned back breathing hard as the spasms in my gut subsided

_"Huh, like father like son."_

I was lost in the feeling when he stopped. I thought he was done so I started to get up. Suddenly I felt this huge weight land on my back knocking me back down. He was on top of me with his front legs wrapped around my waist. I could barely support his weight.

My pussy was wet from his licking and maybe a little from me enjoying it. He was very determined and finally got the tip of his cock into the entrance of my pussy. Once he felt my heat, he quickly shoved most of his cock inside me. I still couldn't believe how big he was and he wasn't even all the way in. Zoro grunts in sigh like he doesn't like this but has to and he grabbed my waist tighter and shoved more in. He was less thicker and in a way a lot smaller then my husband. The feeling of his naked cock inside me was incredible. I hadn't had one in there this size in quite awhile, not as good.

He started fucking me faster. I felt the tip of his cock deep inside me touching my cervix. I felt an orgasm building and tried to hold it back. I shouldn't be enjoying this should I?

I decided to just let go and let things happen. Just as I started to cum I felt something hard and big banging into my pussy lips. My orgasm washed over me and I actually started pushing back on whatever it was. My hips were grinding my clit on it when I opened up more and it went inside me. This caused another orgasm deep inside my pussy and I clamped down on him. He has a little penis, feel bad for him.

The spasms inside my cunt slowed down and I felt it now. Somehow he was swelling up bigger inside me. He was not as big. I knew what it was now. He had shoved his knot in me and it was swelling up to lock us together.

It was of such enough size now that I knew it wasn't coming out. Male dogs were equipped like this so their seed had a better chance of staying inside the female. That's what I felt next, his seed shooting deep inside me. It was hot and there was a lot of it. He was so deep inside me I thought he might actually have gotten his pointy tip past the entrance of my uterus.

He was in my womb, but not ovulating. Surely I couldn't get pregnant, not from him. I knew he was potent because his human wife had just had puppies, but he is old. We were locked up tight and he threw his leg over me positioning us butt to butt.

_"That's weird."_

He pulled slightly and he couldn't come out. Still spurting deep inside me. My white blouse had come open and my big tits were hanging down. With his weight off of me and he reached up with one hand and pulled on my nipple. They were very sensitive and with his knot pressing on.

He cum, apologize to me as to him and left. Milk is all over the floor and clean it up as much as I can.

I wasn't cheat nor Zoro to his wife. This was my husband idea, you see Zoroark are known to be violent whenever sexual frustrated or no female around or libido. His wife is not strong enough and she kept proving herself she can, but she human already using all of her energy on their kids. Marcus heard one time he got so violent he bite his wife, ravage our village and she forgave him but he never did.

Three months as I breastfeed Zoro's pups, Marcus suggest am I too sexually satisfy him, and I have absolutely refused, saying it was perverted. Him and his wife also disagree but they look at their children, we look at ours including baby Drake and knew it has to be done. Although this has only happened for a few months, in reaction to is I started putting on a lot of weight on my shoulder, but my husband is there to help me through. He said he will always love me and that sex is just sex and no real love and I believe him. Lucky to have him in my life, for our family and the whole village.

I finish, but I heard the pups they saw me first and all four of them ran and tripped over themselves to get to the door. I decided I would let them all inside for a moment to play with them. I opened the door and the mass of puppy bodies rolled in.

They were all jumping on me so I bent down and picked one up. It was the female Zorua. I held her in the crook of my arm and looked down a the others. I felt and noticed something odd.

The sounds that the puppies were making had cause my breasts to spontaneously leaks. I was looking down at them not believing what I was seeing when the female Zoruas I was holding sniffed the air and turned it's head so it could lick one of the wet spots. It's little tongue was raking across my nipple and it was nuzzling into my soft breast trying to get to the source of the milk and so does, I sighed to myself and I gave in again. I keep forgetting they are young and always hungry like my children.

I set her down and reached to pull my blouse and my white fur fluff. When it was off I could plainly see the droplets of milk forming at the tips of my nipples. I moved toward the backdoor where the was a rug and laid down on my side. I positioned my breasts so both of my nipples could be accessed by the puppies. There four of them and now the children from the others join in, I heard giggles and saw there mothers giving me the mouth sorry.

_"Bitches."_

I rotate so they would have to take turns. Two of the larger males wormed their way in first. They latched on to my nipples and went to town.

When each one would get full they would let go of my nipple with a pop and another would take it's place. I guess their mother and Zorua Agla...their mother had fed them earlier because they were not taking as much an hour ago. Soon they were finished, the left but the Zorua got there too again. After minutes of sucking my milk and they left, I was a little sad that they were already done because I knew that this might be the last time I got to do this. I stood up to let them back out. They all went out and found various places for a nap.

The party is now over, we left saying goodbye and slept. Me and my husband are sleeping, until I hear a crept in the wooden door, I open my eyes to barely see my son Lewis and he slowly walk to the bed without making a sound. He got inside our bed and also hugged me close to him but the thing happened after few seconds startled me. Since I am smaller than both are they were ready to use me as meat in the sandwich. I first hesitated a bit but had to give in and let Lewis slept to my right and his father to my left.

It was all well until his father started snoring.

When Lewis hugged me again he caressed my back which is pretty normal but slowly pushed his right hand around my back and underneath the armpit and squeezed the side of my breast. I was startled a bit and thought probably it's just an un-anticipated sleep gesture he used to do when he was little, and Lewis didn't show any facial expression. I released my self, but until I felt it, him enter me.

_"Oh..my, no. He saw us."_

I got startled and immediately moved away from him also moved along with me. The movement woke up my husband as he stopped snoring and adjusted himself to get back to sleep. He sped up, grunting and he ejected and left the room. Minutes later I lay there in shock and denied, got up and went down the kitchen to clear my head what just happen.

"Brai." _"Mom."_ , I heard and turn to see my daughter and she has her little brother bone club, which he made look my staff for fun.

"Brai." _"Hey sweety, Yolanda why are you up this late?_

_ "Name is, Minx. Why are you?_

I look and said, "Braixen Brai." "_Can't sleep and why are you holding to your brother staff and why there blood on it, did he pick his nose with it again."_

_"Y..yes, I'll show you."_

I feel a pain in my stomach follow by warm wet feeling everywhere.

"Ghhee."

_"EheHEHE. EhhehDEHEEHhEHE. i;m baAAAAack! YoU ArE aNd wE aRE. shAre aNd i Sgteal yourS. VaCaNt. spOt. Son."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I listen to Michael Jackson A place without no name and Maroon 5 Animal to get this right. Note, no advertisement. Is this a dream or a past? Is he back? What does he mean Vacant? Drake? Find out soon. <em>**


	22. Chapter 17

**Ehhh...sick with the mind headache sneezing sleepy flu, not much to say. Kind of forgot to upload this chapter last week, busy and sick including a busy new semester at college. Second week, ugh. Found this from doing my English essay. Here you go. **

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen: Fantasy, Ghost, Ingnis Fatuus, Déjà vu Can Be A Bitch.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Annie)

Coming back from Lumiose City to steal, borrow Drake's medical records to fix our little problem. It was pretty easy to pretend to be as a nurse and all it takes is to steal, and borrow Minx's old Pokémon Center Nurse Joy uniform. Fits except for the chest area but enough to fool everyone to steal, borrow few extra documents at Dr. Heisberg's office. Cannot at all circumstances leave a trail and my duty to tie up loose ends, and its Mexico all over again twelve years ago.

My life isn't boring doing this, in fact my life is very quiet and very peaceful and very uneventful. I work at the Pharmacy almost all day, drop off Minx or I go home, and warm-up a frozen dinner, visit Minx and her friends to go out and then I get into bed to read or watch night comedies.

Pulling up to Minx's home, her lights are still on, parked the rented car and went to check on Minx and realize she is sound asleep on the couch, ought to wake her up for lady night.

"Del..Dela..", she murmured in her sleep.

I shook her, "Minx, wake up. Catherine and Estella are coming in two minutes."

Minx face made this discomfort expression and mutters, "Del." _"No."_

"Le Leavanny Lea Vanny Leavanny." _"C'mon, both of us need this, wake up. Can't sleep all day like last time."_, I said and shook her again, but she turns.

"Leavanny." _"Minx wake up, not in the mood."_

"Del Dela Delphox Phox." "_No, Yolanda, no don't take Drake."_, she mutters as she turns left and right.

"Leavanny?" _"Minx?"_

"Del Dela Delphox! Dela Delphox." _"Not my fault, not again! Mommy just...playing games, with your brother."_

"Leavanny!" _"Minx wake up!"_, shaking her violently.

"Dela Delphox! Phox Dela!"_ "No, NO! Get…get away! Yolanda I'm his mother…...you are not..don't call me, a whore! I AM NOT HIS WHORE! I am…his mother. Get back! Don't make me do this."_

"_Shit!"_

I took a smack to her head and her tail shot up high in alert. "Ah!", she yells and finally awake, she growls and stretches her body.

"Minx, you are having that dream again.", I said still shaking her awake.

She rubs her eyes and said, "I know, I know Annie."

"You okay."

"Define okay heh, so how was your day?", she asked yawning and got up to the kitchen and I followed.

"The usual, kids screaming to their parents why did you bring me here, druggies fail attempt for their fix and stealing documents from the hospital. Long day.", I lied with a smile, except the kids and stealing documents part.

Minx stares at the cold water sizzling in her paws and then splashes her face hurting herself. I flinch when she does that.

"Yolanda, Minx? Not your fault nor hers.", I said sighing crossing my arms.

"I know, I know.", she exhales and drink some water from the sink hose.

Catherine and Estella came back; we are preparing to leave for Catherine's host party, filled with people in Laverre City including the gym leader Valerie. Nice girl, a bit flashy going on her outfit and her eyes, those sparkly eyes shits my pants and I don't wear pants!

Why Catherine is throwing a welcoming party? For its Laverre City new neighbor Mona Bolowatix and her family, because they moved here about last week ago. We all heard Mona had her forty-sixth birthday party before they moved, and to celebrate including the welcoming, Catherine decided to organize a huge party for them on a rental building somewhere outskirts of town. Catherine invited a bunch of her friends from town and some whom she hadn't seen in a while, and whom me and Minx had never met. I was kind of unsure about whether that was a good idea, like Minx they are new to me, but Catherine said it is a good way to find a man.

Minx let me borrow her smaller clothes but she is having a tough time choosing the right outfit, because she has none than her plain clothes, mommy clothes defined by Estella fashion viewpoint. Estella immediately grabbed her up stairs with her bizarre humans clothes. Catherine gave me this face, go and check if it's suitable, because I know by Estella, a bit overdone and nodded back.

I open the door.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Tada!", Estella cheers.

"Ta…..da. Grrrrrr.", Minx said lowery and growls.

Minx and Estella started to argue as I was putting on Minx's sweater and cute custom made pants. I look at the mirror and look so good with this outfit.

"_Not bad."_

"Mew and Arceus! Estella, why don't I just go naked.", Minx exclaimed at Estella as she puts her make up and ignoring Minx.

Minx's hair was carefully crafted into two pigtails hanging down her back, could smell her face was freshly scrubbed and contained no cosmetics and her hair was shampooed, for once because she hates the smell.

"_Let them argue Annie, let them argue. Minx knows best."_

"What are you complaining about, what's wrong with the outfits I chose?", Estella responded, I laugh a bit.

"Why don't you just hang a sign on our back that says sex for sale!", Minx says as she cover herself with her tail.

"Are you saying that we look like a call girls?", Estella said with her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm saying that we look like a twenty dollar whore!", they went on for minutes and I interfere.

Minx had a reason to argue, they are wearing matching outfits plus almost wearing next to nothing, no bra and just a thong, tenuously concealed only by a lycra tube that barely covered the area between the top of their bosom and the bottom of their ass. The whole outfit, except for their adorable shoes, could fit into a space covered by my two pincers. Don't get me wrong, Minx has the figure even from giving birth to Drake to get away with those dress. It looked great on her but it also gave the impression that she was an easy target, not a good sign for a party, maybe Estella but Minx knows better on what she wants to wear.

"Look.", Minx said on a paw on her head. "We don't know these people all that well Estella and we don't know their friends at all. If we go looking like this there. It will be a dozen guys hitting on us in the first half hour we are there."

"So what, guys hit on me all the time, surely you know I have never done this before?"

"Estella, do and truly do, I want to meet a man, but not like this."

"Party pooper; wear it because it's a classic look Minx."

"Classic? Do classic stick a bill on your cleavage or say hello before stick a bill on your cleavage?", Minx said and literally put a dollar bill between Estella cleavage to make her point.

She covers her breast, "Shut up." I laugh and finish my outfit.

"Not bad for wearing human clothes, thanks for the loan Minx.", I said to Minx admiring myself in the mirror.

"You're welcome; you should try it out more Annie than Pokémon clothes section. Estella I am changing out of my whore clothes, not my taste or no offense."

"UGGHHH…Pokémon", Estella grunted like a teen.

Minx put her paws on her hips and replied sassy, "Don't Ugh Pokémon me, there are ways to look for men than this."

"Minx your single now, go meet a guy and fuck already.", Estella said inappropriate tone, me and Minx shook our head.

"_I wish, problems solve but Minx is a stubborn overprotective persistent mother fox and the only, man, in her life is Drake."_

Still faith, yet the problem was Minx were a somewhat reclusive woman, and other than her work, she never got out much except for shopping or a dinner and movie with a her friends. She had never married again because she was a bit fearful and didn't take many opportunities to meet men. She would often tell me that one friend or another would talk about fixing her up with someone young or old, but she would always say that she believed herself to be available for Drake.

Another reason is that Minx is still faithful to Marcus my brother, by no means married again, too painful.

"I'm ready, let's go Allan.", we all hear Catherine talking to her son.

"Okay, I'll be in Estella car."

"Come here handsome.", Estella said sweetly and hear her kiss Allan. This made Minx frigidity a bit as she rubs her legs together, weird?

"Bwah. Mom, not here.", Allan said and heard the door closed.

Catherine came up stairs, she is wearing a nice blue green dress that fits her both appealing and elegant. I know Catherine for a while and she looks a woman than a mother for once.

"Wow that is beautiful Cathy! Why haven't you wore that last night!", Minx glees with envy.

"I know, haven't wore this in a while. Now I can.", Catherine blush a bit.

"Me too.", I said.

"Lame.", Estella pouted like a teenager and Catherine nudge her ribs, playfully rough.

"Ooff…ok, not that lame."

Catherine handed Minx a dress bag, left and came back. Minx wore a medium gray dress with a wide, black belt at her midriff that accentuated her bust line, but not to the point of looking slutty like Estella's whore outfit. It buttoned up the front from about where her belly button would be and showed minimal cleavage while also covering her shoulders, long, flared sleeves matching the loose, knee length hemline. Her fur legs were covered by sheer black stockings and I knew there'd be a garter belt under the dress. Professional with a hint of, you wanna hit this; you have to win my heart first. Not bad taste for Catherine.

"_I should know from working once at a maid café, once."_

Her red long ear hair was back from her forehead, held there by a shadowy hair band to hang just behind her long ears, implementation the look of the upper class suburban housewife in the olden times. We are all stunned and keeping telling how beautiful Minx is and said she has a good chance to me someone her age. We all left in Estella's red sports together with Catherine's son Allan wearing a tuxedo and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Estella slutty outfit, poor boy. Catherine smacks her son head to set him right. The exciting tension in the air was so thick it was like being under water.

[Outside Skirts of Laverre City]

After a wild hour long drive by Estella reckless driving and speeding, we made it in time. We walked through the hallway till the door and onto the slightly elevated patio. It was a well-lighted stage and we sees Catherine went and talks to her friend, Minx who just stood there for a moment, the babble of the thirty or so people and Anthros there seemed to fade away as heads turned to take in the sight of her and then it resumed.

Minx for the first time wore dangly, silver earrings and a long necklace that disappeared down the front of her dress, glittered almost as bright as her beautiful and deadly eyes as she greeted men, getting up from the table and approaching the, with a warm, inviting smile.

"_You go girl."_

The reason I was a bit hesitant because Minx told me Estella had been a bit of a party girl back in the days. At least that's what I heard from various people and from her when she had drinks a bit too much. Estella admitted that she ran with a crazy crowd, and had hooked up with almost all the guys in it. I didn't know what she meant by hooking up, but I decided not to ask.

Over the course of the next hour, more and more people came, around thirty in all, about evenly split between guys and girls. Most of them were attractive, which was great when the door opened and a girl was there, but not so much when a guy was there. Catherine and Minx greeted them all with squeals and big friendly hugs. A bit was too friendly back. One guy squeezed Minx tush when she hugged him. She squealed again and smacked his shoulder, not playfully.

After a while, the party was in full swing into a masquerade style. I kept sneaking back to the kitchen to get non-alcohol drinks and to hang out by myself, since I didn't know anybody there. I flirted a bit with an Anthro Typhlosion and some other of Catherine and Mona guy friends or their Pokémon, but just kind of kept to myself otherwise.

Occasionally I noticed some of those sleazy Anthro guys, one drunken Dragonite, fake sensitive act by a Conkeldurr, one manly Gardevoir woman not surprise, Minx was making out with a lesbian. I know from the start Minx is a lesbo, was a lesbo good lord Mew. Thanks to lesbo bitch Calion, but my conservative ways change her so she can't go to hell along lesbos or the fags. I hate them so much; my parents told me a lesson to hate lesbo and those god awful faggy guys too.

"I hate lesbians.", I said with a sigh. "I mean ... real ones...Why can't they stay as porn stars?"

Humans, I love Drake dear to my heart and if human males can help Minx than her own kind, why not.

Oh, there was a nice gentle Tyranitar owned by his master goosing Minx, but she passed his master. Minx did hang out the Tyranitar instead, yet none than dancing and little kissing, but just about it.

I see Estella passed out drunk in the living room; her face is marker from a black pen saying, whore and party girl. I was checking on her if she over dose and notice her face smirking also was staring at a direction, before she passed out. I check to see Minx talk to a human man, who is wearing a Herdier mask. It obvious Minx by her scent and this masked human man, young man. They were sitting on the couch making out. They didn't see me or know I was watching and I don't know why I didn't say anything and left to a room, shutting the door.

All day long I couldn't focus on my work because of Minx, problem but now it gotten so much worse than any imagine, fuck. My mind was burning with a question I never thought I would have to ask myself.

"Minx, you can't go through with this. All the years we have known, its nuts and the most stupidest thing you had ever done."

I picked up the phone from my purse so I could call her phone to get some indication of what they were doing. It rang and rang and finally, my best friend, the Aunt of her, young, young, young human man answered.

"H...Hello...", Minx said and I could tell she was panting, out of breath.

"Hi Minx, it's just me. Sorry, I have to leave to my apartment because my boss called and she told me to work at a morning shift." I said trying to sound sorry, bitch.

There was a peculiar repetitive sound in the background, like skin slapping against fur.

"Annie, I...I can't-", Minx took a sharp breath and her voice seemed to quiver. "I can't talk right now, call me back later."

Click! She hung up on me. My stomach went into my legs as a sick feeling passed through me. I never dreamed she would do this again, especially with her teenaged son that may or may not scar him for life from incest taboo.

Could it be so? Again?

Why? Minx was feeling fine and okay.

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me. Absolutely not again. You know what fuck it, her problem. Go ruin another young man life, and then you already have with Drake. I need a drink."_

I went to the kitchen pouring myself fucking human beer and say the wisdom words from my younger days, "Over the lips and through the gums, look out stomach, here it comes!"

Cough a bit. "Blech, taste like concreted paper juice freshly squeeze and mixed with gym jocks.", I said and then Estella vomited on me.

"Can't catch a break.", said sighing.

The Anthro Gardevoir fell on me and vomited next to me, she murmured, "Mbllech sorry someone I puked."

"Get the fuck off lesbo.", said as I push down the lesbo Anthro Gardevoir.

I sigh and drank some more, "Drake whatever you're out there, please have a better day than me and your mother. God bless our fucking soul."

Estella threw up on me again and drinks some more of my beer.

"Sorry, wooooo.", Estella says wooing and passed out, then vomited on me and could feel the hot chuck puked down my neck. Enough i ran outside.

"GOOD! LORD MEW! Fuc-#&%$#!"

[Route 17]

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

Man it was late, the snowy cloudy night is dark in the face of a full moon, it was there about a minute ago and now it's almost in complete darkness. I can barely see my left hand or my casted right arm.

"Lampent can you bright up a bit."

"La!", Lampent said and enhance her red flame and continue to chop the log in half.

The reason why I am chopping wood in the middle of a cold snow is for the fire place, because somebody letting a person who is still recovering from deadly seizure to chop wood, in addition to having only one working arm made it bit challenging. But hey, I got this far and more than a normal person can do.

"_Lazy Desirée ."_

"La Lampent…", Lampent yawns which makes me yawn too.

"Haahwhmmmm….Lampent I know you are tired from training and me too, can you brighten up a bit more. Please."

"La Lampent pent!", Lampent cheers up and discharge more light from her red flame next to me, and warming me too. The clothes that Desirée bought us are more fashionable than comfort.

"Thanks, good girl. Come on lets finish so we can go home.", I said and brushes her head, she gladly rubs her cold lamp head against mine.

"Hold still.", I said to her, Lampent stood back holding the logs standing up, reaching my left arm up holding the axe till and cut the log in half. She grabs and dumps the logs to the cart waving her handles telling me two more logs.

"Lampent."

"Got it.", I replied, we repeat the procedure we been doing for an hour and not worried hitting her because it just phase her like smog. There are wood pieces around that big enough to chop; Lampent came back with my canteen.

"Thanks.", said and drank my water.

"La!", she cheers and pet her again.

The old man gave me a clean bill of health but with warnings and off we go in tow and were on our way to Anistar City. He also gladly offers us his spare wooden cabin at Route 17 near the the city to stay, while I recovered and to move on to the next city. Anistar city is about six hours to get and enough time goes back to the cabin before it gets too dark or a sudden blizzard. I have to say, he was generous or maybe because he saw Mandy undressed fit sexy body, smiles on his paralyze face, maybe.

The day we packed up, gave us his cabin location to the old man cabin, Mandy mostly complains about the snow getting stuck on her brown fur, caring her three heavy luggages it's mostly make up and clothes. I return Mandy back to her luxury pokeball and as a gentle men put it on my Mach bike including Desire and Miroir, but Leverett got Korrina's bag.

The two grueling unkind snowy days, and twelve hour trip against the snowing path riding on Manoswines we rented, seemed like it would never end, sleeping was a problem; battle wild Pokémon and trainers till we finally pulled into old man's wooden cabin.

My Braixen girlfriend Miroir, loving saying the word girlfriend and we spent several hours unpacking and setting up all everybody stuff to settle in the cabin for a couple days. Tomorrow or this morning me and Leverett are heading to the Anistar City gym, little nervous but we had enough training and confidence to challenge Olympia. Desiree too train but for the contest with her Whirlipede. Poor Whirlipede.

Olympia, like the twins said back in Dendemille Town, make this one kid cry. Yikes.

Miroir could be just as nervous as I am, because the time she spent with Desirée, she never fought much in battle and done only cheerleading routine and last time Miroir battle was her time with Tommy. I asked Miroir before I left the cabin and she didn't really care, she loved me, she'll do her best and understood how nervous I was. Thrusting on top of me a few times in order to rid my anxious, I love her.

Miroir study a new ability from Memory Girl to see my past while i was in a coma, she did the same way like Memory Girl while I hold her wooden staff as she focus her psychic energy, channeling and reacting my memory. No luck, just more or less headache and dizziness but then again it's my it could be my recovering from my seizure.

I chop and missed the log, the same log the cabin is made out of. A cabin is better than a Pokémon Center, is great to stay before visiting Anistar City, but the cabin is a warm place and enough that it has electricity and working water, counting the toilet. The wood is for the fireplace since there is no A/C, but it's nice as it good for snuggling next to my Miroir and we can roast stuff like marshmallow in the snow mountain. Lampent, Larry, Wooper, Leverett's and his Frogadier, basically we all really love s'mores we had it yesterday the minute Desirée and Miroir bought some to make. Korrina loves it including her Lucario and little Riolu, especially Leverett when Korrina puts some in his mouth as a kiss.

On the other hand, Flabebe I mean Floatte. She evolved yesterday after me and Leverett finish our Pokémon battle against this twin Trainer on the way to the old man cabin. Floatte turns this cute little fairy into even cuter fairy Pokémon, and more powerful. She gave me permission to use her only two times per day, until the day my Pokémon is strong enough to capture her someday.

In any case, Floatte hates s'mores since she has a only a beak like mouth, and Mandy hates even further more when Wooper took a bite and some got melted marshmallow stuck on her ear pink fluff. Desirée's Whirlipede kindly clean or lick the mess up and We all had a good laugh like the time with my mishap shaving, Mandy made me wash it and comb it for an hours. A wisdom feeling Miroir intervene and she too, wants to comb her fur, is she jealous type?

My Pokedex Tablet before burst into flame said, tsundere. What is a tsundere?

Day one living in the cabin me and Miroir see Leverett and Korrina make out couple of times, but not much as me and Miroir do in public, not sure what's going on for their relationship, depends on their newly form at the Fiesta Fiesta Fiesta Carnival. Good for them, because they help me and Miroir back together from Korrina's plan impossible. I owe them big time.

Mandy is a big help too, but she is a lot in common with Desirée, both are determine yet lazy, Mandy maybe more lazy. Odd for a bunny like her and an once ex Idol.

"Lampent!", Lampent said and ready for another cut as I swing down the axe cutting in half and took a break siting down drinking more water.

"Lampent?", she said in concern tone ant touches my shoulder.

"I'm ok.", and drank some more water.

My strength is coming back, good but not enough to travel to the next city or town. Miroir help on my recover at the cabin; lucky man to have a loyal, trusting, dedicated foxy girlfriend as Miroir. Having friends like the twins Leverett and Desirée, Korrina and her Pokémon help on my speedy recovery.

Making development two days after my seizure and perhaps near death experience, it scared my foxy girlfriend that the fact we might not see each other again, made us appreciate life including my friend even more. The old man says recovering from seizure that can make you really sore and really tired after a while, and then you should increase your sleep time that night by a couple of hours at least. Sometimes I'm in a deep sleep after for a half hour and when I wake up; I'm still exhausted for the next five hours and groggy after that for another three hours.

Mandy set up all of the training from punching bags including Wooper to train his iron tail. She took it because she was loyal not as my suppose Pokémon, but as good neighbor friend including my Lampent. She is had this obsessed with protecting me.

Mandy also helps my sleeping hours by how I used to massage her back in the days and Miroir is great to sleep with, a win win in secret. I'm not in a way cheating, but I am still a man, can't help a stiffness happen while Mandy kneaded my back with her hands, pushing and rubbing my tender muscles. I felt her brown furry breasts on my back, soft and firm. She moved close to my ear, massaging my shoulders, kind of creepy to almost feel her nipples.

Miroir will kill me if she knows I like Mandy massage, she does try massaging me one-time but ended up hurting me and too much love for her to say it that it hurts.

It takes me about twenty minutes to finish chopping the wood into logs in half and I bring in several logs for me to caring a cart. Lampent helps me by guiding me back home.

"Phew, finally done, enough for tonight and for tomorrow aye Lampent."

"La Lampent!", she says while rubbing me affectional by hugging my head and petting me.

"Haha. Stop it, your blinding me.", said chuckling.

"La! Lapment pent!", she cheers and hugs me, almost kissing my head, it tickles because of her ghostly body.

"_I….ov…..u….s..n Nev…leav…ou..again."_

"Who said that? Did you hear someone girl?", I asked while turning around.

All that stress from my health, training gym battle, cooking and sex might cause me to see or hear strange sound or illusion. I took in some fresh air to clear my head and it would disappear, my body it's at it limit.

Lampent shrug her handles the phrase I don't know and decided it was dehydration, we went on our way to the snow cart. I jerk my Mach bike to attach it to the end of the snow cart behind me and start peddling enough speed till I hit the switch; it's heavy and the snow cart should handle it by its automatic rapidness.

My eyes felt almost gummed together, as I wrenched them open to keep my eye on the road leading to our cabin. Lampents red flame made is easier to navigate back home than my Mach bike flashlight.

Suddenly it started to rain. Rain.

"_Rain in a snowy mountain, weird?"_

The snow cart slide as it scrap the ground, halting in stop with out the snow.

The strange rain it hard on us like bullets to our bodies Lampent cries in slight pain and we ran and soon enough my legs got tired and my broken right arm is keeping me from moving the snow cart, aching pain and hard to focus including the healing cut on my shoulder. I ask Lampent to find us a shelter; she did found this two way street road. Both has bus stop bench with a roof to rest for a couple of minutes and wait out the rain.

"Now what, we can't go any further without getting lost, too tired to move the snow cart, flash flood or you getting hurt.", I said and taking out a potion to heal her wounds.

"La Lampent.", she said and form this cloudy fog on her head, she steps out and the rain goes around her.

"Are you sure?"

She nods and rubs her head against mine cooing and floats to the forests, leaving me alone, alone.

"_Miss her already."_

Remind me our first day being a Pokémon Trainer and our journey, first is to find somewhere to sleep because I won't make it to Dendemille Town in one day. My body is too exhausted to continue on anyway. Lampent did found this tree bark big enough for a shelter, she also kept watch for any danger and she became my night light. Being alone for the first is scary, hearing the noise amongst the worst made my nerve spike; I literally took out Larry to hug my fears away despite him being gooey.

Not until I met a good two set of friends literally, where I met Desirée's Miroir, first frightening Braixen resembling a younger looking Minx, then rejection after sex to relief my fear, then blossom to my first girlfriend that we help each other our problem like punching her ex-boyfriend, and Korrina our new travel complain slash savor and here we are now.

Few setbacks like money issue, wrong long path to right path, horde Beedrill, weird sex, beat up Miroir ex-boyfriend and a seizure. One hell of a journey and can't wait to see more.

"_Wow, how far we make it since I ran away from home."_

It was dark, but not enough to notice across me is a woman sitting on an opposite side of the road bus bench, she whore this black dress and a sapphire like fire chaff hat covering her face, and she has blonde hair bang on both sides of her head. We sat there and made no attempt to say hello or look at each other, this woman even not take the time to look up and always stares on her hands on her lap. Interested, I look to realize she is holding four envelopes, two is already torn open, the third is scratch and the fourth is blue chain pattern and much bigger than the rest.

It's been an hour and I wanted to call to say my to friends and Miroir I was ok and why I was taking a long time to get back. My Holo Caster holographic display, and well in a movie scenario like the ones me and Allan watched, the battery was low and only show static like snow globe. Adjusting for signal of what power left; keep forgetting you have to plug these things in periodically. Guess the solar power backpack not a dumb idea after all.

"Ok, next on the list of things to do, wait even more for Lampent.", said and lay my chin down my crossed arms, looking at the odd rains as it pours down from the dark clouds.

Ten minutes has passed and Lampent still haven't return, and it still raining hard. The only light source is the street lamp rusty, wrenching back and forth next to the bench where the black dress lady is sitting. The lights kept moving reveal the dark side and barely see her.

Figure If I wait any longer, why not introduces myself. I chain the snow cart to the bench and walk where she sitting and I sat down, yet I still can't seem to see her face despite the bright street light.

"Hi, my name is Drake, Drake Lyra Chavez.", I said while extending out my left hand. The woman didn't move at all and still kept staring at her four envelopes.

"_Maybe she shy or thinks I'm a creep. Probably she taught never to talk to stranger?"_

Then, she lifts her head, very slowly, like a puppet string is being pulled.

"Hello, can you hear me?", she says disembodied like voice.

"Yes, I can hear you.", I replied. Her sapphire hat still covered her face, even from the street lamp.

"Hello, you there, you sitting there next me, please answer me.", she whispers.

I wave my left hand to her to see if she blind or deaf.

"Please answer me, it has been so long since I have talked to someone.", she said and surprise me.

"Yes, I am here. My name is Drake, Drake Lyra Chavez.", I asked in a slightly louder voice.

She must've smile and sigh, "Oh, you can hear me, oh you don't know how relived I am to hear you talking to me."

I asked, "Are you? Blind, or deaf or something."

"No."

"Then how come you never said or look at me. I had been here for at least fifteen minutes.", I said.

"Really?", she responded in slipup expression from her voice.

"Yes."

"Sorry. I don't talk much and sshhy.", her voice starts to shutter. She grabs her throat and said, "My…voice…..sore….from…..condition….sorry.."

"I'm sorry too, to make you talk.", said in apologetic tone.

She lift her right hand shook my left hand, her skin feels candlewax compared to my warm palm and icy, must be from the night. It feels weird, weird like shaking a wax figure. I offer her my sweater, but she refused and asks for her name.

"Its….hard to…pronounce."

"Then what should I call you?"

She told me this name that sounds ridiculous and tried my best to fight my giggle; her nickname must be a pet name.

"Sorry, sorry. Nice to meet you, ummm."

"Casey, Casey Shane, a nickname better than my name."

_"Casey…...nice name, familiar name."_

Even though I can't see Casey's face, I guess she was beautiful, in a deja vu way. Her hair is long and tied up in her sapphire hat except her bangs, blonde and silky. I manage to peak on through her eyes, were a baby blue and her skin is light few freckles across, almost transparent.

"_I think I might be a perv, but her breast are too small for that dress and Miroir bre.."_

I felt her icy waxy finger on my chin and said, "My face is up… here." Embarrassed Casey spotted me staring at her and not really at her.

I can't still see her face completely and Casey breathes out cold breath said, "You know its…not…polite to stare…face."

"Sorry again, I didn't mean to stare.", I said humbly.

"And breast too. Please apologize to someone if you start staring at them or incase me. It's not polite to stare.", her voice rise and more higher.

"Ahhh…mmflargel.", my voice stuttered.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to stare?", Casey asked rhetorically

"I...I'm sorry. It's just that... we are just sitting here..."

"And that's an excuse?", she asked with an eyebrow raised like tone.

"I'm sorry.", replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Drake, I understand than you're a young man and that you're starting to be interested in women. I realize that it's going to be awkward sometimes because met.", Casey said without a pause?

We sat in the bench and an intense atmosphere is gnawing me and doubts wonder where Lampent, wonder is she lost.

"Drake.", Casey said and turns to my face, close enough to smell her strange minty breathe.

"Ye..ah.", said Casey, her face is so close to mine, yet can't see her entire face because of her hat.

"I would like…to ask you a question, if-f….. you may.", she said in nervous.

I replied, "Sure, what is it."

"Have you been with a girl…, Anthro, Pokémon woman? Be honest with me, Drake." She began talking in manner; desperate to change the subject.

"_Casey's face is close, is she going to kiss me?"_

"How far-r….. have you gone?", she whispered to me with her cold breath.

Hesitated, "Excuse me?"

"Don't excuse me,…..young man. I asked you a question.", Casey tried to look stern. It was hard, though, when she wanted to know me only we barely met.

"Have you...you know?"

"No, ma'am?", that I could answer truthfully, or not.

The rain went little crazy, the sound hitting the roof made it more like rocks; I see lighting in the distance. The street lamp moves back and forth that the rust sounds and the light made it spine-chilling.

She said softly, "You… haven't, you know, f-f…ooled around?"

"Well, we've kissed and stuff.", said and she brought her face even closer, almost inhuman like and her breath became cold enough to hurt my face.

"And stuff?'", she said and then a rain storm, thunder, lightning, and the street lamp rusty sound grow into like a nightmare pattern.

"You know, put our pffftttt pe..ni…...wwaht the heck am I saying, I don't have to say anything. You're not my moth.."

Casey put her icy wax candle hands on my face, "I'm sorry."

"Me too.", I said and her withdraw her face. When the suddenly rain calmed down a bit, I tried to take off again but, stop and turn to Casey.

"I should look for Lampent, thanks for the awkward conversation and hope to see you again."

"Me too.", she got up and all of a sudden place a peck on my cheek.

Her kiss felt more like ice breeze than warm touch and I left to find Lampent, where she found me and she lead me to this large tree with a gap from the roots and enough room for two. I told her to stay and ran to Casey see if she would accompany me. Running back before the rain start up saw that the whole road is fogged up and couldn't see the thick fog.

I yelled out, "Hello! Anyone here? Casey!"

No answer.

I see something blue and knew where I saw Casey and saw her with someone, a girl around my age-ish who has raven black hair and wearing the same clothes as Casey except she had a blood rosy head band. In her hand is a small black booklet.

"You…came….I'm glad very lonely.", she said with a smile that I can see underneath her hat.

"No you're not."

"Hmm?", said in confusion and pointing the girl next to her.

The girl stood almost motionless on the side of the road as if she was waiting for a bus or a ride that never came. I don't know how long she was there before she notices us. It couldn't have been long.

"Hell…Hell…Hell…Hellp…Hellp…..o Hello.", the raven girl said without even looking at us, she sounds, like she is dead. Not literally.

"When did she get here?", said to Casey.

"She always been….. here. She won't talk much, only herself. Maybe a poetic.", Casey said.

"Sunshine…no…..sparkles…no…red sea around me, yes…. Hole in my head to see what ahead, carried out by the red sea, dangle beneath me. Drag against the sands, and pretty sad.", she said as she writes.

Making no sense at all.

The light from the street lamps flickers on shines and reveal an man, It is hard to miss a man with shoulder length shadowy brown hair under his hood and faded brown skin that glowed always wearing a long black trench coat billowing in the wind, black pants and a black shirt standing on the edge of a road. The thing that makes him stand out the most, he is wearing a yellow mask that has a simple human pattern, crying or it could be the reflection of the rain.

I'm not even sure how many times I see this man with my interest growing who is this man? I got out and walked to him. The whole time I felt he was watching me and yet not watching me a paradox unto itself.

When I reached him for a hand shake, he remove hood, his mask and looked into his eyes I shuddered and he look almost like me.

His eyes was the purest black I ever seen. They weren't empty or full, they weren't warm or cold, and they were simply nothing, as if they were there just to be there. I have spent many minutes thinking of a better way to describe them but the only words I could see.

One word can only describe,_ "Nothing."_

Closer look and then looking at Casey put two and two but didn't come out right.

"_Holy nuggets, I have his face, I have his eyes, I have his eyebrows, and I have his hair color together with his skin. Disturbing, guess I know how creepy Leverett and Desirée feels."_

Overall facial structure is similar. The only thing else I really noticed is that it seems from him and me, is my nose is smaller.

"Wait.", said to myself and look back at Casey, there are some similarities but it could be.

I rub my eyes thinking,_ "No, Drake. No….don't go there again. I did this to Miroir. He is too young to be, looking including Casey."_

I asked the man, "Hello."

"…...", he said nothing.

"My name is Drake, Drake Lyra Chavez.", I said and instant he took my left hand to shake.

"...Chavez.", the man said almost a lesser gasp.

"Nice weather he are having, heheh.", I said a joke.

"…...si."

"You can talk, shy because I am ok and respect you."

"…...", he said nothing.

"Not sure what to do or say, ummm..we kind of look like twins."

"…...", he said nothing, but he turn his gaze to me and he sure does look like me except he as burned mutilations all over his face.

His skin, his burned skin. Which might be frail enough to peel off.

"Been at a fire?", I said to him.

He traces his face with his fingers and his mask, "…..…...si."

We stared at each other for long time oblivious sound of a bus rustle by us, it stop but the girl, Casey or him didn't get on and the bus left disappearing into the fog with out a sound. He stares into space like he was a ghost and only I could have seen him I must have been a lunatic gazing so stupidly out into space along the side of the road and as if I was caught between two worlds.

The raven girl stop writing, and then ask Casey what time is it barely heard her too soft, Casey shook her head I was about to check myself but my Holo Caster still in not working and only static. The man held up a small porcelain hand showing a pocket watch, very identical what Calion gave me before she…..died.

"_Never got that thing open even bashing against a rock, wonder he can."_

He reaches for into his pocket pull out an old fashion key, I blink and woke up in Casey legs. The man was gone. My whole body feels like haven't sleep for ages or maybe I did.

I drowsed my words, "Did I pass out, so tired."

"Y-yes….he left not on the bus, it didn't came and the girl's bus came, some go…some wait never come…some wait for their love.", Casey said delicately.

The rain starts to pour again, the noise is hypnotic and my casted right arm and chopping wound is limiting my body strength.

Casey rubs her hand, ruffle my head and brown hair, "Don't….mind you take nap…"

"Thank you, until my Lampent…Hhhhhhhaaaaawww….msmffff…back.", said yawning.

Her white waxy cold legs feel oddly warm or it's my body heat bouncing back. Slowly my eyes shut before seeing my Holo Caster glows turning on it. My Holo Caster plays a song, the song it played the day I left and she hummed and sings it putting me to sleep.

Casey hums the song, "My tea's gone cold I'm wondering why I..  
>got out of bed at all<br>The morning rain clouds up my window..  
>and I can't see at all<br>And even if I could it'll all be gray,  
>but your picture on my wall<br>It reminds me, that it's not so bad,  
>it's not so bad."<p>

I feel Casey laid on an icy kiss on my forehead, open my eyes, and shock to see Casey is holding, Minx's card! My left arm too tired to take it away from her and see a tear flow from her cheek put it underneath her sapphire hat and slips something in my sweater pocket.

The song repeats, synchronizes her voice perfectly too mixed in fluid like around me. I can hear her loud heartbeat echoing from her legs.

"Hmmmmm….mmmmmmmhhmmhmh…out of bed at all…hmmhmhmhmmhmhmh…..baby…The morning rains cloud..hmmm…fox figure up my window…. Ahhhaaaa. We can't see at all …hmhmhmmhhm….your picture on my memory….hmhmmhm…burns so bad…...not so bad, it's not so bad at all….hmhammm…..mmmmmmmmmmhmmmm…..burns so bad at all…death not so bad at all….Pzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkzzzzzzzzzzzzezzzzzzzyzzzzzzztzzzzzzzzzrzzzzzzuzzzzzztzzzzzzzhzzzztzzzzizzzzczzzzzzzzzztzzzozzzzczzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzfzzzzzzzzzezzzzzzzzzzztzzzzzzzzzzuzzzzzzzzszz!"

BOOM!

A loud thunder woke me up, my hearts beats like crazy and find myself lying on the bench and Casey is gone. The street lamp is out and total darkness, but a warm gooey like taffy covers and light envelope me. Felt a cold handle on my forehead.

"La Lampent.", my Lampent is next to me and rub her head.

"Goomy.", Larry tries to cover my body more, but only reach my up to my kneecaps.

"Larry..ffff..when...never mind...Larry, ugh ffff..f-freezing.", said complaining. Lampent is turning up her red flame keeping us warm and dry, thick fog is gone so does the rain and the cloud at the sky drop a blanket of snow. The whole road looks different compare to the rain, like it never rain at all.

"I fff-eel like shit, thanks guys for kkk-keeping me warm.", said to Larry and pet his slimy head.

He smiles, "Goomy Goo."

"La pent.", she coos. Larry unwrap himself off my body and Lampent help me up, and something fell from my chest, it was a black velvet box. A small letter is attached and it reads.

"In the box is a key I want you to have, this is a special that has been in my family ever since I can remember."

Sign, Dave.

"Dave is his name, he must be the silent man.", I said to myself.

Opening the box and found an old small fashion key he had, saw that it also three buttons on the side. Whole thing look likes its half missing and resemble his mask.

"_Hmm…I wonder."_

The wind picks up due to being in the mountain, the snow became heavier and we cheese it on the snow cart. Lampent slaps me gently enough to finally found our cabin.

Describing the a-framed cabin, it has the huge fireplace right in the center of the cabin, the deck that surrounds three quarters of it and the beautiful scenery. It's just a hundred or so yards from a frozen lake, surrounded by tall Burk trees, Elms and Oak, amongst others are gone till its gets warmer. We all figure he built this in his younger days including a little bridge that expands a small creek half way between the cabin and the river. It tells folks it's a short hike from the house, all downhill.

As we make the final turn, we see it, sitting back off the road, cozy in its setting, yet larger than we expected. Lampent opens the door and closes it behind, quickly unloading it near the fireplace, allowing us time to acquaint ourselves with the cabin. The warm air sooth our blistering cold body, especially shivering Larry.

"Man, can't believe the old man build's this."

"Lampent.", her voice sound like astonish.

"Goo.", he shivered.

I remember yesterday me, Miroir, Leverett, Desirée, and Korrina moved in, we all look around, notice little ornaments, and souvenirs. Glass trinkets adorn the shiny red wooden cabinets, oddly placed next to an ax, fishing equipment, and mangle.

You would think to yourself that this is not a cabin that is comfortable to the company of women, yet there are subtle things around the cabin that you recognize have had a woman touch. Out of instinct the girls in our group add their touch and move around some stuff that turn a manly a framed cabin to somewhat elegant manly cabin. No this is not your ordinary man's man type of cabin, is it a cabin adorned by women.

"Lampent."

"Goomy."

I asked them, "You guys are hungry?" They shook head and I was hungry too.

I open a can of wet smelly food for Larry and slice of mixed berries and a two piece of coal to Lampent, she loves coals.

We entered into the kitchen where I set my supplies from my large orange backpack on the counter and put them away. The next thing I did was to make sure I had plenty of wood in on the covered courtyard that led to the balcony and checked the propane generator located down stairs in the basement just in case the power did go out.

Lastly, I checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were securely latched for when the wind would whip during minor the height of the snow storm. By now, the wind was beginning to pick up as we hear them wooo in the night. I looked over the horizon and saw the storm approaching. I don't know from experience, I knew that it would be less than an hour before the storm would hit here. With necessities ready, and supplies and fuel on hand, we should be good.

I went upstairs, could tell everyone is asleep including Miroir sleeping in our room and got in to change into something comfortable after taking a nice long hot shower. I put on an old pair of light gray pajama, a white t-shirt, and warm socks. I then brought in some logs from the snow cart and told Lampent lit a fire in the fireplace.

The snow began to fall, gently at first then harder. It looked ominous as I looking out as the snow whipped by and the wind whistled through the trees. After a few minutes of watching the storm, I went back inside to cook myself dinner. I open homemade can chili and heated and I poured myself a cola and sat down near the fire place.

"Goomy.", Larry yawned, telling me he wanted to back.

"Return.", I return him back to his pokeball. "Goodnight Larry."

It freezing by telling the fireplace barely had fire, burning out embers. I grab some logs that have been withered and set it so that it will build up to last the morning.

"Lampent use flame burst, only a little.", whispered and Lampent spew her flame to the fire place and bring the fire back to life.

"Thank you girl."

"Lampent.", she yawns in tire and float up to hang on an oddly creepy chandelier, sinking her red flame to sleep.

The still oddly creepy chandelier is next to Floette's bird cage, her cage filled with comfy mini pillow and blanket thanks to Mandy oddly prepared bunny. Floette is sound asleep and as well Wooper snoozing in the old man fishing tank, his face has crumbs of treats.

"Good night, Lampent, Wooper and Floette.", I said, walk to sank to the couch.

"Brai Braixen.", and sensation furry arms around my neck blinding me and fells kiss, licks on my cheeks, smelling her jasmine smell coming off from her fur.

I then saw Miroir face and she was definitely very, very cute. She was wearing my white t-shirt compare to her body is an oversized T-shirt and her new flip flops including the black neck collar. I don't know why this thought went through my head; call it my carnal shameless imagination. What shocked me was that Miroir bore a very strong resemblance to my own mother.

"_Don't go there."_

Miroir take out her wooden staff that has this cute pink ribbon attach and spells, "Drake my…boyfriend." Miroir face turn tomato red and mine too. She handed me a pink box, and smell a sweet sugary treats.

"I brought doughnuts!", Miroir spelled then shove a donut to my mouth and we make out with sugar taste in our mouth, that was how I was greeted.

"Hmmm, doughnuts. Thanks. What's the occasion?", I asked huffing tone while robbery a chocolate cake doughnut with sprinkles. You can't go wrong with sprinkles. This Sunday, at least, was looking up.

Four minutes later, we were seated on opposite ends of couch and eating doughnuts.  
>"So, what do you want to talk about?", Miroir spelled.<p>

"The other night, when you were rubbing my back. It felt really, really good.", I lied.

"Brai.", she said smile and drank her hot chocolate.

"I'd probably tweak something in my back. But, I dunno, I felt like we were moving too quickly or simply doing something we shouldn't since we spend all day together, you know.", I said gesturing my finger through the donut hole and Miroir rolled her emerald eyes at me.

"Brai Braixen.", she said and spelled "You feeling better Drake, chopping wood must be hard on you. Don't push it, I'm worry about your health."

I look at her and said, "I know, I know. Thank you." I kissed her maw and Miroir return the favor.

Miroir spelled, "Your trip was decent?"

I replied while staring at the hot chocolate, "I suppose, I don't want to talk right now?"

Miroir put her paw on my left shoulder and her head and said, "Bra?" Without her spelling I knew she says, are you nervous for tomorrow?

"You seem nervous, Drake. Is this your first time for a gym battle ?"

"Yeah.", I guessed that she must have been worried about me.

I was staring straight ahead thinking about our relationship and how happy and not lonely I was feeling. I then noticed her staring at me, realizing I was staring at her. As I looked into her eyes, I could see warmth and a bit of mischief in them as she arched her eyebrows, giving me a slight smile at me. I saw a sparkle in her eyes.

We can't keep our hands to each other, Miroir licked and she licked my neck. I felt very hot from her hot panting breath. My breathing became almost in a panic wise, I had stopped hyperventilating. I had stopped breathing. My hands were still shaking. I was almost in shock.

"_What was wrong with me? What was wrong with me?"_

This fox had an effect on me I just couldn't explain, even to myself. I knew it was love, but Miroir makes me happy, more anything else I had experienced in my life before now. Then I started to think about my adoptive Anthor Delphox mother, Minx Lyra. Her long red sleek inner fur ears caress into normal head hair, her gigantic breast that once feed me, her long legs silky fur, and her hourglass figure.

The guilt that I thought I rid forever in my life just came back, numbness immoral that Miroir loving me and her resemblance to Minx gave a stimulating incestuous twist. I realized quickly that this made my guilt even more immoral because I haven't told Miroir nor my friends about my mother or what Minx looked like, a Pokémon or in term Anthro Delphox.

People in my situation would be ashamed for lying, like my mother, and guilty liking to my mother. I suppose I should be ashamed of myself, but I'm not, really. A little guilty maybe, but not ashamed, I hope. In case they find out or I told them, I should take advantage of a situation that I probably shouldn't have, but you know, I think it's going to work out for everybody concerned.

This guilt was driving me nuts. The time me and my friends since then, we had all became close to each other, Miroir and me really close if you know what I mean. Now I'm not proud of myself, but it just happened honestly, I'm had sex with Minx and Miroir who look like each other. Now I'm ashamed about it being incestuous and ashamed about that at all, but what I'm ashamed of is that my girlfriend and Minx don't know about each other.

If I, I mean we return one day. Now what? I guess to ignore the problem as much I can till that time.

"Drake I am so happy to be with you, my handsome human boyfriend.", Miroir spelled and continue licking my neck to my cheeks.

I replied holding her paw in ridden guilt, "You looked so lovely next to me Miroir, your natural perfume so moving I knew that we would both enjoy and this very special time as a couple."

Miroir smile, her smile is radiant next to the glowing fireplace and she said, "Bra Braixen xien Xien."

"_I'm not sure what she said, but it could be I love you."_

The timber soon was crackling and the room started to warm It felt so good to be alone, together safe from harm. We talked nonstop and she was always holding my hand or arm or touching me in some way.

We spent time by the fire snuggling and laughing and making out until we all were tired sweaty and ready to head to bed. It was getting late anyway, we need our rest to get ready for our first gym battle, so nervous but I have not friends but a family beside me. As I followed her up the stairs, I realized that the t-shirt was that entire she was wearing, mainly because from the angle I had.

"_Nice, but no sex tonight…too tired."_

I remove my boots, sweater and shirt only and we slept into our bed, but suddenly it got cold, the fireplace is low but came back I hear the chandelier jingle and knew Lampent woke up and relight it.

"Brai Braixen.", she said and gesture this get under here with me then adding my gesture, the only thing I can think of is that we'll just have to share our body heat.

Miroir wasn't about to argue with me, she snuggled up to me as quickly as she could. We were both shivering at first so they snuggled up close and it worked. Sharing our body heat under the blankets made them comfortable enough to drop off into dream land. Her fur against my bare chest feels nice.

The rest of the night passed without incident, because we are exhausted, maybe tomorrow night and that no condoms. Korrina said even though Pokémon and humans have an extremely low breed, that can't mean we can fool around in safety.

"Delphox."

"Hmm?", mummered and woke up, Miroir is awake also she look different. No warm feeling, but cold, cold stare however smiling. That stare she used to give me.

"Mi…..", Miroir suddenly grip my neck, still staring at me and smiling.

"Mine.", she whispered, cold tingle ran down my spine.

I hadn't noticed the pain that much before, too involved in trying to get some air into my lungs, but Miroir clutch my throat for so long and so hard that it was impossible to ignore. My throat felt scraped raw, was probably bleeding, and the tears weren't just automatic from all the choking and retrain.

Fear took over and chocked, "Please, please stop what you're doing….hekc..Miroir….Please... I'm begging you."

She finally stopped and looked down at me, smiling and tenderly stroking my sweaty hair off my face. Miroir didn't remove her tight grip paws though, even though she couldn't have failed to see or feel that I was struggling to breathe, but even as she did nothing, I did nothing. My hands were clenched tightly together behind my back, keeping out of her way, even as my vision was failing due her crushing grip my throat and blocking my airways. I could die if Miroir didn't let me breathe soon and still I did nothing, because I can't.

Miroir dark emerald eyes swept over my face slowly, taking in every detail. I could clearly imagine what I must look like; my bright red, sweating face, wet with tears and snot and fear running wild around bulging red-veined eyes, nostrils flaring desperately as my nose lay desperate for air.

My eyesight was failing with the continuing lack of air, but I could clearly see her pride at the loss that was my face.

"Lampent!", feeling a cold metal slap against my cheek.

"Ow, Lampent. Huh?", I said, looking around with my head against Miroir chest white fur fluff, she is asleep.

"_It was just a dream, no nightmare."_

"La Lampent.", my shiny Lampent must've woke up me from a nightmare and looking me at concern and nudging her cold lamp head against mine.

"La Lampent Lampent pent!", she said and I pet her cold lamp head and she coos.

"It's ok, I'm ok Lampent. It's just a nightmare, thanks for checking on me." I continued to pet her head, Lampent return back to the living room and took me minutes to fall asleep. Tomorrow or this hour splitting morning we are heading to Anistar City. My, our first gym battles against Olympia the psychic gym leader. My first ever badge in my journey as a Pokémon Trainer.

First time for everything.

[Outside skirts of Laverre City]

(Looker)

"Why? Why I cannot solve this?"

My fellow police back during the investigation didn't believe it was murder. Someone must know the truth, the witness or the murder itself. Could I find the killer and what secrets will him or her will hold. I hardly know where to begin. I'm all shook up inside. I can't think rationally. I don't know what to do without those files I lost in the Lumiose City Highway. Murder and I saw it happen and didn't do anything about it. Now I have to live with the consequences.

I guess after hearing my brother and his wife murder in horrified death, it makes me a bit obsession, because I didn't stop it when I had the chance. I don't want to be the detective who let this murder get away thinking it won and plan on doing nothing or something about it.

_"I just don't know what to start, yet?"_, a haunting thought.

It's tearing me apart inside just thinking about it. I have to do something soon before the rage over takes me.

Those are good honest innocent souls; Dave and Casey are my part of my family. There are perfect together, the minute he introduce her to me, I saw it.

Happiness.

Dave would always hook me up in a blind date with some of Casey old friends from college.

I remember we would go out with Dave and Casey pretty regular. They maybe really like the little exhibitions, yet that way nobody got hurt. The last time we went out Dave asked if he could dance with Leina my date. I had no problem with that and I danced with Casey. Casey was a sweet little gal. She seemed happy and bubbly.

On the way back to my building, the road feels it's getting soft and moist, tall trees dominate the field and has this unnerving atmosphere of death and unsolved murder mystery. I stop the motorcycle, and then I saw it.

In the horizon, it's the burned down house, my best friend Dave Chavez and his wife Casey Chavez li..used to live in. Not easy for me to get near or alone see it. My recollection can never let go, it burned in my brain like cancer and still remember the day like it was yesterday, I wish it was yesterday.

"Thirteen years.", I said clutching my revolver, the revolver Dave gave me.

"Thirteen years ago, someone or something came there. Thirteen years ago, it killed them in cold murder, first torture them, burned them not from the house fire it lit, from itself. Thirteen years ago the coward ran away, thirteen years is how long the case gone unsolved, and thirteen years the urge to rip the throat out when I find him or her."

I pop open a beer from the motorcycle compartment, and cherished my beer resting before me, one in a line I wish had been longer, but I have never been able to throw back alcohol like some people I knew. I sighed and stared sightlessly the frothy amber liquid and expected my life. Then another then another then another….I remember drunken the day we met and became brothers...

_"Last drinks there, mi amigo. Bar close early today and my shift."_

_"One last one, then." _

_"Had a bad day gringo?"_

_"Not particularly. It has just been one hell of a run-of-the-mill life."_

_"Mierda! Go on then, let it out. While I promise no solutions, pinche I am a hell of a good listener."_

_"Well gringo?"_

_"Today is my birthday"._

_"Happy birthday, mi amigo!"_

_"Thanks eh…lele..Verga? _

"_Bhhaahaaha! Pinche idiota! Sorry gringo, continue."_

"_I just turned twenty-two years old. Twenty two and...a cop, not yet."_

_"Why is that then? You aren't a bad from my perspective or the pendejo looker, and trust me; we get some pretty horrific cases in here at times."_

_"A real looker huh?"_

_"Most cops pendejo are imitating, you're not mi amigo._

_"Thanks, best thing anyone could say to me today."_

"_Here gringo, a free beer on the house."_

"_Thanks, that is the second best thing I had today."_

"_What's the first?"_

"_A new friend. Name is.."_

"_Verga mi amigo! I'll call you Looker, for the ladies we get tonight! Celebrate! My name is Dave Chavez."_

"_Do you any ladies or say..eh lele..Perra?_

"_Bhaahahah! Si senor. Mas perra, but one stole my heart gringo she love is my girlfriend Casey. She here actually, come here babe."_

"_Wow, she is beautiful, nice blue hat."_

"_Hi and thanks, my name is Ca…"_

I trip and fell down, and at a guess I just finish my tenth beer, lost track what was I doing and got up to laid the empty bottles in a row, pulled out my revolver and shot the first one right in the middle.

A massive, Spring form Sawsbuck pushed his way through dense underbrush near the cliff, his magnificent head and fourteen point rack of antlers framed against the pink and blue veins of another breathtaking break of dawn. The dark red early morning sun cast a soft red glow through the fur on his neck as he pulled down a mouthful leaves to eat.

Slowly I raised my bow and took aim at his giant body. At couple of ten yards, downwind and with a perfectly clear shot, there was no way I could miss him. Funny how at this moment, all your five senses are heightened despite being buzz on beer and you become aware of everything. A drop of sweat strolled down the side of my face, taste its saltiness to my neck.

I focused my aim on the area where his neck joined his chest and I could hear him taking his possible last breath of fresh and living air. A shot there, he bleeds to death in a few minutes and this is how I would kill killer once I found him or her. Lower or higher shot, it should be wounded and I have to track that bastard, maybe all day to toy it.

My left eye closed as I sighted down the barrel position and measure based on distant, speed of the air and direction, and lastly timing. The Spring Sawsbuck raised his head, sniffing the frigid air for danger. Suddenly he turned and looked directly at me, then a female pink Spring form Deerling. The small Deerling is having a tough time getting on its legs, but the Deerling help it up. His daughter.

The Spring form Sawsbuck huge, damp eyes appeared green in the breaking dawn light of the morning. We stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. I slowly lowered my revolver, knowing there was no way I could kill him.

Not like this, I cannot kill him just because it's not fair to take his life or when I was angry and not anymore. Imagine the feeling if, if I should've met the killer.

_"What will I do at that exact moment?"_

One split of the second can either be the killer death or…my own. Even if I did, will it bring me peace, shot it dead and there goes my answer and the truth about The Blue Flame Tragedy. Bring it to justice will be satisfying make him rot in jail. Problem is, my motto is eye for an eye.

The Spring form Sawsbuck took one last look at me, then turned his head and bounded away along with his daughter who look back at me, flashing me a smile, a way saying thank you through the brush.

Emma, a reason like the Sawsbuck does. A family and got into my motorcycle, roaring back to life and head on home.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the young man did Minx shag? Is it Allan? Is it Mona husband? Is it the whole team of NBA, pun. I got this from watching South Park, Cartmen mom is still a dirty slut episode. Dramatic music. Why is Annie hates certain people? Who is the mysterious blonde woman? Did or who choke Drake. A dream or a memory? Why am typing when I am sick? On the next time.<strong>


	23. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait, busy semester at college I am not telling you and so glad my work hours makes it better. No art sorry or the update. I am generally shy uploading it, maybe later. This chapter is mostly third person to test it out and to show other character for once, including their Pokémon. Here you go.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

"If opportunity doesn't knock, build a door." -Milton Berle

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen: Anistar City! Badge Or Bust?<span>

[Route 17]

(Third Person)

Lampent remains in Drake and Miroir room, she hasn't move an inch since he had, that nightmare. She just floats there watching the couple sleeps and the back of her mind is distress for a possible seizure. Slumber hits her and she phases past the wall back to the chandelier.

Moments later Drake jerked almost awake as his nightmare returned, but this time it is different and he managed to hold back the scream.

"_We're my money?"_

"_I don't have it asshole! He jibbed me on the drug deal!"_

_"Well, bitch, I paid good money to have you delivered to my place for that reason, so we might as well get started giving me my money's worth." _

_"What?"_

_"Shut up, bitch and listen. Unless I ask you a question, we'll think of something else to do with your mouth than all that inane bitchin' you bitches always seem to do."_

_"I-I can get the drugs bbb-back, or.."_

_"Shut up bitch! __Unless you want me to hurt him and.."_

"_Please! Don't….don't hurt him."_

"_Bitch I'm am."_

"E-mmmmm...a", Drake groans as a child would say and Lampent quickly sense this and she turned back to the bed to enfold his head in her handle arms.

Suddenly Drake pokeball belt vibrated and pops out Larry.

"Go Goo Goomy." _"Master in trouble."_, Larry said in an ready to act tone and in anticipation Lampent caught him before he latch on Drake's face.

"La Lampent pent." _"No Larry."_

"Goo?" _"Is Master okay?"_

Lampent hesitate and answer to Larry, "Pent pent." _"Yes, just a…. nightmare."_

"Goomy." _"Me go back to sleep."_, Larry said in a drowse and just like that he return back to his pokeball in a flash.

Without warning Lampent uses her move that Drake doesn't knew and doesn't want him to know, dream eater. She was consuming his dreams for the past week into her bloody red flame.

"_It's getting...worse, what keeps triggering...them?"_

Drake slowly calms down until he is sound asleep and Lampent caress Drake's forehead before she went back to her creepy chandelier to sleep.

The fire crackled peacefully in the a-cabin fireplace, its warmth and comforting glow opposing the graceful howling wind and blowing snow outside the windows. Lucario and her son Riolu settle in slumber on the living room couch enjoyed the coziness of the morning warm day thanks to the fireplace. Lucario had made her wild son watch the endless-chatterbox human weather channel until he fall asleep including herself by accident. The weather channel had predicted more snow in early afternoon, but right now the sky was a dazzling shady blue, the colors of the Route 17 unbelievably bright and its beautiful sight.

Hours had passed and the sun is almost up as the clouds hovering above the a-cabin gives sprinkle snow like powder sugar to stacks of pancake; it added appeal, filled with glowing white fairy lights.

In the sky is a male Delibird doing his morning newspaper routine.

"Delibird Deli Deli Bird Bird Delibird." _"I hate deliver newspaper in an empty stomach especially that slice cheese and bread in my pouch she gave me, my master. Let's see what in for to.."_

A Pidgey flew out of Delabird pouch yelling, "Pidgey!" _"Freedom!"_

The Delibird search around his pouch, "Deli!" _"What in the hell my lunch!"_

"Pidgey Pidgey.." _"I was stuck here for days and now I c…."_

Delibird quickly swoop to the side as a hungry Fearow came out of nowhere missed him and whisk the Pidgey away instead and last word were.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddd."_ "God DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"_

"Delibird." _"Better luck next time asshole."_, the Delibird said flapping in midair, and fly away toward his next stop at Anistar City.

Back to the a-cabin, Miroir woke up after spending a glorious blizzard night snuggling next to Drake, used her soft fur to keep them warm. She had slipped out of bed very early to pick up breakfast, she stop half way down stairs only realize she is fur naked, because of the sudden breeze over her thighs and ran back before anyone is awake. She slip off Drakes oversized t-shirt, inhaling his masculine human scent before changing into her fur dress.

She remembers Drake told her the secret the day the gang moved into the a-cabin, is how to remove her fur like a human dress to her amazement and ask how but he reply saying it's a secret and she flick his forehead follow by a kiss.

She ran downstairs to the window and watches the snow fall, and it was only the beginning of what promised to be a wonderful day. She'd never seen snow before, and if circumstances had been different would have felt merry, Miroir which she only seen in pictures.

Miroir walks outside treading carefully on the bushy snow slightly melting as she goes, she got onto Drake's Mach bike with chain wheel inside the garage. She got the Mach bike out and view Route 17 on all sides, there was nothing more than tall various trees which blocked the sun. The gentle light which filtered through the treetops gave the frozen lake its magical charm. It was almost as if Miroir might wake up in her bed.

Miroir raised her head. She inhaled deeply and gathered her strength. In her short life, she'd seen quite a lot when traded and now with an amazon human boyfriend, Drake Lyra. Miroir will never forget their moment the past, today or tomorrow.

She fondles the Mach bike handles and gain moment to ride until she accidently clutches the switch and off she goes in blazing speed, only hanging onto the handles yelling and screaming in the snow winds.

"Brai! Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" _"Bwaa!HAHAHA! Too fast!"_, she screams as she tries to hit the switch on the Mach bike to slow down instead it speed up even faster.

"Braixen! Brai! Brai! BRAI! XIEN!" _"Bwaaiiii!...SOMEONE!...STOP!...THIS!...CRAZY!….THING Drake!"_

While Miroir is still yelling and hanging on for dear life, she did admire all the beautify-crystal-light-beaming from the snow in the fields, all set in for the Monday. She figure why no enjoyed fast ride as she let it go of the pedal and since she a fire type, the cold doesn't bother any way.

Miroir joyful-terrifying bike ride last for about ten minutes, passing by wild Pokémon and Trainers until she sees in the distant the Coffee and Doughnut Shop. This serves near the entrance of Anistar City. People, family, Trainer with or with Pokémon's or Anthro alone, all waited outside for their morning doughnuts or coffee.

Miroir is glad she made it, on the other hand she unable to remember to grip the clutch to slow down before it was too late. The front chain wheel hit a small icy pebble causing her to do a wheelie, she hops and hops suddenly fell down that catapults her. The crowds who are waiting outside the Coffee and Doughnut Shop immediately divert seeing the foxy flying in the air past them over their heads.

Miroir yells into the crowds, "Brai!" _"Watch out!"_

"Whoa!"

"Head up!"

"Weavile." _"What?"_

"Duck!"

"What the fuck"

"Pika!" _"Hey daddy look, fox!"_

"BRAI!" _"BWAA! Door!", _Miroir yells in midair straight at the door so much that it shook and she face first then landed on the snow.

She got up until the runaway Mach bike also hit the door and landed on Miroir head. Whack! There are twirls marks on her eyes.

"Oooohh."

"Eeee….that gotta hurts."

"Nice, I took a picture saw her panties."

"Dude! Seriously that is sick. Let me see."

The owner of the Coffee and Doughnut Shop came out, his name Kristoff the blonde hair man, he opens the door for the eager hungry customers and said, "Alright everybody we're open, hmm?" He looks down and saw woozy Miroir.

Miroir lift her head up. "Braixen." _"Oak-ouch."_, she mumble on the snow, Kristoff help her up as she brush away the snow and went inside to the counter, smelling the sweet bouquet hits her snout.

"You okay?", Kristoff ask.

Miroir reply by nodding yes.

"What hurts?"

"Braixen." _"My snout, ow."_, said Miroir rubbing her snout and head, she laugh a bit and admire thanks to her snout she smell the sweet treats display behind the glass. This place looks like Christmas everyday for regular customer or reminds the new customer.

_"Mmmmm...Chocolate Auccchhhhh."_, she thought as a bit of drool and tongue came out of her maw.

Miroir waited in line for her turn, "Brai" _"Hi again Elsa."_

Elsa the cashier is a female Anthro Glaceon wearing all blue-white uniform and reply, "Gla Glaceon." _"Nice to meet you too again, dozen Miroir?"_

"Xien." _"Yip."_, Miroir yipped.

"Glaceon Gla ceon." _"Since you're the first customer this early and first to be catapulted here."_

Miroir's ears jolted up in surprise, "Brai!" "_You saw!"_

"Gla Glaceon." _"Yes and it was funny."_, Elsa say on a tone down laughter.

Miroir crosses her white furry arms, "Brai Brai Brai." "_Haha."_

"Flar Flareon?" _"What are you guys laughing?",_ said the Anthro Flareon, her name is you guest it, Anna.

Miroir puffs her maw cheeks, bit of flames came out of her long ears.

"Gla." _"Oh Nothing."_, Elsa said.

"Sorry for the wait, for that you'll get two free donuts. Anna's special chocolate doughnut are ready.", Kristoff said coming back to take the other customers order.

"Braixen." _"Sweet."_

Miroir getting a selection of dozen donuts including the chocolate doughnut recommend by Kristoff she also order several giant cups of coffee each made the same way. She paid Elsa the cashier with Drake's money and got on back Drake's Mach bike.

"Flareon." "_That's your Mach bike?"_, Anna ask Miroir and points where Drake's Mach bike outside.

Miroir reply a confident tone, "Brai!" "_Y-yes!"_

"Flare." "_Are you sure?"_

Miroir gave in and said, "Brai Braixen xien." "_My Trainer, my boyfriend."_

It took Anna couple of second to put two and two and giggle, "Flare Flareon eon." "_Okay, you know you should let it go the handle to slow down and not hit the door." _

Miroir puffs her maw cheeks again.

Anna puts her paw up and apologize, "Flareon." "_Sorry could resist a joke."_

Miroir took her paws and they shook, "Xien." "_I'll remember that, thanks."_

They gave Miroir her order and uses her psychic energy to hold them in place behind the Mach bike. She finally learns to peddle the Mach bike until she spots the two teen that had taken a picture of her, she gladly grabbed her wooden staff from her tail aim to burst their phones to flame then hurried back to the a-cabin before gang woke up.

Making it back to the cabin quietly and slowly this time without catapulting into the hard wooden door, Miroir drop the Mach bike to the ground inside and she shook her body to get rid of the snow, she spots Lampent still sleeping-hanging from the chandelier. Floette yawns cutely in her birdcage and Wooper farted in the water tank.

Miroir put the coffee and doughnuts on the living room table and she quietly tip toe upstairs without waking the other as well as her cute sleepy Drake. She slipped into her bedroom crawling next to Drake, wrapping her yellow fluffy tail around each other like a blanket waiting for him to wake up in a warm toasty morning. Minutes passes Drake haven't woken up and Miroir furry black legs starts rub Drakes up to her in need pussy. Miroir got a little frisky mood, she a type of girl who is daring to be promiscuous tongue-in-cheek most men would do.

She crawls up next Drake smelling his musky scent on his neck, his scent makes her tail wag like crazy. She had a romantic idea she was going to try to wake him up by giving him a special wake up call.

Miroir lightly licks his lips like a French toffee. Then she peeled back the sheet a little and softly kissed him again over and over. She worked her way pulling his shirt to see his bare chest with barely touching kisses pausing to flick each of his nipples, and looked up quickly to see if he was waking up. Relieved she continued her journey downward the sheet moved with stealth.

"Brai Braixen." _"So cute, Drake."_, she said and licks his cheeks.

Once Miroir was nestled in between Drake's legs she started to touch his manhood with her soft paw like touches as she licked just under his ball sack tasting bitter saltiness. Miroir looked up at Drake and she seen that he was still asleep.

She continues to lick that made her moist. "Brai Braixen." _"Good, getting a bit turn on myself. Bit salty, did he shower? Oh, I remember."_

Then Miroir began to suck on his erect cock best as she could because she doesn't have cheeks. She started to bob her head up and down on his thick slick cock. On each downward stroke Miroir inched her way down his shaft until she was at the base then she sucked hard and fast. By this time Drake was thrusting by instinct into her mouth so she looked at him as she continued to suck him.

Drake was now awake in pleasure bliss and half smiled blush face at her then moaned. "Hoooo...Miroir, you can't what if someone seeeahh…", as she sucked him harder he thrust up into her mouth, and before long he exploded into her mouth.

Miroir licks Drake spotless until her sharp teeth slightly graze his cock.

"Argh! Ow.", Drake growled in pain holding his groin.

"Brai?" _"Oops?"_, Miror said and worry she might've bit him, she is new doing this and wanted to make him feel good like he did to her.

Drake grab his groin, "Ow. My…. ahhhh! It hurts."

Miroir quickly took out her wooden staff and spells, "What's wrong? Did I bite you hard?"

"No…it just a scratch. Maybe we should stop, we kind of did it too much yesterday and uh still groggy from my recover.", Drake groans a tired tone.

Miroir nod her head, Drake kiss her maw to tell her it's alright and he held her close in his arms and felt relaxed basking in warm, sweaty snuggle.

They cozy up there for a few minutes then pulled she pulled Drake toward their own shower to start their day making out. Drake fights the urge not to tell Miroir to brush her teeth, for the reason that he hate to taste himself and make its awkward.

_"Ew, how can she swallow this I mean me."_, Drake thought feeling sick to his mouth.

The next room is where Korrina and Leverett woke up and unlike Drake and Miroir they had sex for the first time as a couple, but it was a disappointment one. You see Leverett feels a bit down since he can't keep with Korrina and Korrina over thinks if she accidentally softens him to submission, because she a dominant athletic type.

_"Was I too rough, not good and last time I have was…..last year. Guess my older sister was right."_, Korrina thought.

_"God dammit, two shot fired. Prematurely, come on Leverett you are a man, next time. Make your father proud. Next, time."_, Leverett too thought.

Neither Korrina or Leverett are right, one the other hand at most their pillow wasn't awkward than their sex.

The other next room is where Desirée snuggle a death hug to her Whirlipede gasping for freedom from her sleepiness clutch. She dreams of being an Idol like Mandy and coming up with magnificent ideas for her and her Whirlipede.

Desirée anticipate since she first heard it from a talent scout back at Fiesta Fiesta Fiesta Carnival because today is Anistar City oversea grand opening Pokémon Contest Spectacular, where high popular in Hoenn Region is now becoming joined into Kalos Region. Anistar City is the first to open then follow the rest of the major cities including Lumiose City and Shalour City.

"Oohh yeah, spin and that move there. Need to remember, later…zzzzz.z..z.z.z.z.", said Desirée drooling on Whirlipede.

"Whirli Whirlipede." _"Help me, she smell like flower and she drool, yuck."_, he said and tries to escape from her but failed.

Next room is where Mandy slept like a rock thanks to her memory foam pillow she brought or stole from Estella Condo, the day she drop off Mandy to the daycare center she won't tell the gang which one and where. Mandy is glad she is out from the daycare center and more glad she with Drake in his journey, yet thanks to her giant long ears she was annoyed by all the sound she had heard last night. The sound of some gasping and some sounds of heavy petting just made Mandy uncooperative horny from hearing Drake moans.

Miroir left first so Drake can finish showing without the scorching hot water on, she put on a pair of light blue top one piece dress over her yellow fur dress and fresh clean white panties. Drake came out of the shower and got dressed in long sleeve white shirt and black jeans buckle up his pokeball belt ready to breakfast Miroir bought.

Drake kisses Miroir maw and told her to wake up Mandy, because she a bit a heavy sleeper.

Miroir fold her arms and turn her head growling and then went to Mandy room.

Drake is confused why Miroir growled at him. _"Is it something I said."_, he wondered.

The twin and Korrina were already in the kitchen including Lucario and her cranky-active-sleep-deprived son. Desiree slumping at the kitchen in the chair was wearing a printed Snorlax long black sleeve shirt and boots jeans while Leverett sat at the table wearing a white shirt and boots shorts. Korrina is wearing blue jeans and red-white blouse and matching boots.

Miroir grumbly walk upstairs.

"_Stupid Drake, baka! Mandy this, Mandy that. Time to wake up the slut." _

Miroir saw Mandy only wearing her gray tank top and pink hot pants with a hole for her bunny tail, Drake said she is a heavy sleeper and Miroir did a nasty plot. Miroir drags Mandy by her long bunny ears in intention to make her shiny pink fur messy, she smile because Lopunny has this OCD like problem when it comes to their fur. It's an itch on the brain for Lopunny.

Miroir drop her onto the bathroom tub like a sack of boyfriend-stealing-masturbating potatoes.

"Braaai" _"Waaaake uuuuuup."_, Miroir says in an wicked witch way and turns the knob releasing the freezing cold pipe water on Mandy body.

"LOPUNNY! LO! PUNNY! BITCH!" _"COLD! COLD COLD COLD! MY FUR YOU BITCH FOX!y"_, she shouts as she cover herself in her ears trying to get warm and not show her goods.

"Brai." _"Good, breakfast is ready. Clean yourself, Mandy uch."_

"Lo." _"Bitch FOXY."_, Mandy yelled and splash water at Miroir and she quickly dodge running back to the kitchen laughing her wicked witch way.

Miroir and Mandy, well they are not good friends, in a kind way saying it than two girl will tear each other ears apart if given chance. Explanations, when two girls pretend to be best's friend, but really hate each other guts, are knowns as frenemy.

Their friendship form into a frenemy when Drake was the time came out of his coma and the gang are introduced officially to Mandy. Mandy told them that she is Drake long time next door neighbor and once dated at his high school at Laverre City, a lie she made up in the spot or she dream about it.

Drake had to go along or else how can he explain her and his side of their history. Only the twins fell for Mandy story about her dating Drake; Miroir knows this was a way to bother her and Korrina is still suspicious about Mandy. If Drake trust her so can Korrina trust Mandy, but she thinks Mandy is a bit how would you say, unnecessary-exhibition Anthro Pokémon.

About half the gang doesn't know that Mandy and Miroir friendship are tease and or payback, for example sometimes the gang at the a-cabin or go quick visit Anistar City where the gang don't know anyone, Mandy will wear a top that gapes open and will bend over a lot and let Drake and or guys see down her shirt and get a glimpse of her nipples, but usually she's too concerned about her reputation to do anything more. Miroir on occasion flashes her panties only at Drake, but can loosely at other guys but mainly at Mandy equivalent to na-na in your face.

Korrina and Desiree immediately by instinct knew what going between the two but rather not tell or else it going to make it worse.

Lucario can't stay awake due to her son is awake and hungry and she shift herself to breastfeeding her cranky hungry son Riolu, Lucario hasn't slept much and Riolu is wide awake impatient to play with the gang. She hears Miroir laughing down stairs and her son got excited.

"Ri Riolu lu." _"Play! Play! Mommy!"_, the little Riolu bark in high energy.

"Lucario pets her son head and sigh, "Lu Lucario Lucario." _"No little one, not now. Tired and finish your meal."_

"Ri!" _"Now!"_

Drake exits the kitchen and he sees saw a sleepy expression Lucario and hyper active Riolu. There is a light bulb flashing above Lucario.

"Lu Lucario." _"Bingo."_

"Morning! Did you sleep well?", Drake asked Lucario.

"Lu Lucario." _"Come here."_, Lucario pat the cushion gesture him to set down with her.

Drake sat down and notices she is still breastfeeding her son, making uncomfortable that Drake stares at the ceiling because it reminds him unwanted recollection stage with Minx, feeding time or Mandy schemes.

"_Don't stare, don't stare. Remember what Casey said yesterday."_

"Ri Riolu!" _"I'm full! Play! Play!"_, the little Riolu jumps around Drake and back his mother.

"Lu." _"Sleepy."_, Lucario responded weakly and grabs Drake's left shoulder.

"Eh? Lucario?"

"Lu Lucario." _"Your problem, need a nap. Breasts sore, he bites."_, she said handing her son to Drake left arm. The little Riolu smiles and wags hit tail like crazy at Drake and Lucario flop on the couch, snoozing away.

Drake, Leverett, and Desirée's Pokémon came out and smell the fresh doughnuts and play around the living room a bit. Korrina left the kitchen back to her room because she forgot her pokeballs, leaving Desiree by herself.

Lucario fell asleep and Drake knows what she is going through; his mother did the same way after work when he was little kid. Understand, Drake plays with the little Riolu around, high fiving and scratching his head the same way he did to Miroir, suddenly he hears a familiar sound, a metal champing sound.

"Riolu?" _"Popcorn?"_

"Nuggets! is Desirée cooking!", Drake said and ran toward the kitchen while holding the little Riolu.

"Hey Chavez,…breakf.."

Quickly he said to Desiree, "Desirée catch!" Drake flings carefully the little Riolu at her arms.

"Ri" _"Wee."_

"What…ooff…eh… Rio..OWIE! He bit me AGAIN!", as she pull Riolu face away her hand.

Drake tries to grab the beans and bacon can but can't because it's boiling hot.

"Lampent! Come here girl!"

Lampent jolted awake, "La!" _"Coming son!" _Lucario overhears Lampent as she floats past by her.

"Lucario?"_ "Son?"_

Lampent phase through the wall and she grabs the imminent detonate grenade can and toss out the window, the can blow up in a beans and bacon burst on top of the snow. The wild Pokémon ran or fly away in fear.

"Zzzzzzz…zzz.", Lucario doesn't bother why Lampent said son or why the can exploded and continue sleeping.

"Wow that could've been worse.", Korrina sighing.

Drake sighs too and nags, "What hell is that?"

Leverett poke out the doorway, "Sis! Seriously, again?"

Desirée reply, "Oh really bro, you did the same thing all the time at grandma place last year."

The twins went on the usual arguing like the children they are until Korrina separate them like a mother discipline two brats.

"Thanks. The twins can get rowdy when they have not got their breakfast.", Drake said in a daddy tone at Korrina.

"Well it's hard to be a parent of twins.", Korrina smirks too. Both enjoy the joke of being the twins pretend second parents.

"Well, at lea…." Drake hears the familiar sound, again a peas can in a pot without the lid open bathe in hot oil.

"You didn't.", Korrina and Drake said to guilty twins.

"What it were him/her.", the twins point at each other.

"Not my fault it."

"Was sis/bro stop."

"Blaming me bro/sis."

"Because I'm."

"Not."

"The."

"One."

"Who."

"Shut up!", Drake and Korrina both said.

Lampent sense Drake danger and she quickly grabs the hot pea can then Korrina uses her power legs to kick the peas can off the stove, the can is near eruption.

"Frogider kick!"

"Frogi", Frogider kick the pea can out the window in haste and it explode that shook the whole a-cabin.

Lampent pops out of his pokeball, "Goomy!" _"Master in trouble!"_

Floette woke up in a hurry and she tries to warn Drake saying, _"Wait hun he is not in trouble."_

"La Lampent!" _"Larry!"_

Larry slugs around until he sees Drake and he looks at the concern Larry and said, "Larry?"

"Goo!" _"I'll save you!"_, Larry says heroically and jumps straight at Drake's face as he panics for air.

"MpffGetpmfphimppoff!", Drake mumbles.

"Bad Larry!", said Leverett as he try to pull Larry's body.

"Here we go.", said Desirée and join Leverett including Korrina.

Wooper came to the kitchen to see what the ruckus. Wooper instant spots the flames on the stove and his water instinct kicks in.

"Wooper!" _"Fire bad!" _He took a breath and emits his bubblebeam at the stove and that point Frogadier ninja instinct kicks in to protect Leverett and he diverting it to Miroir by mistake.

"Brai Braixen!" _"Ah-he Ouch!"_, Miroir groans and Wooper cheese it.

"Brai!" _"Ah! It burns, Frogadier! Come here."_, Miroir voice calm down since the attack was week and her fur is drench in the process.

Frogadier rubs his head and apologize to the now soak Miroir, _"Whoops sorry."_

"Brai!" _"Baka! Stupid frog."_, Miroir yells and repeatedly bonks Frogadier head with her wooden staff.

"Frog Frogadier?"_ "Ow! Ow! Stop, I said I was sorry Miroir. Ow! Did not...ow on purpose?"_

"Bad Larry!", Drake muffles.

"Pull! Pull!", Korrina, Leverett and Desirée chants as they finally pull Larry gooey sticky body off from Drake face, he gasp for air. Drake grasps his squishy body and flung him on the wall, since his body is covered in mucus and a dragon type, he is ok.

"Goomy Goo!" _"Yes."_, Larry laughs and Drake wiped his green slime from his face with nearby towel.

"_Don't worry Master! Me saved you."_, Larry said as he slink down the wall.

"Larry stop doing that! Not funny the eighth time.", Drake said.

"Behehe tired.", Desirée laments and walk to the living room table to slump her head on the table.

They all follow Desiree into the living table thinking what the hell had happen. Lucario did have some sleep and join them with her son. Mandy heard the loud commotion from the bathroom as she finish brushing her body, putting her clothes and went to where the gangs at.

"What are you guys yelling about?", said Mandy and everyone was stunned of what she wore.

Mandy pink lingerie like tank top was short, but didn't show off too much and she would probably pair it with black tights leggings. Mandy knew this will piss off Miroir because Mandy not wearing her bra to conceal her large chocolate shiny fur breast and which did piss off Miroir.

The gang could see her large pebble pinks nipples showing through the tiny fabric. Only view that could have been better is if Mandy was naked. When Mandy looked back Leverett, and Drake, she noticed each had a tent under their pants.

"Mmrrr.."_ "Bitch."_, Miroir held in her mind as she morsels her wooden staff.

"Whoa nic-hmrp!", Leverett got interrupted when Korrina step on his foot.

"Wear something warm like, actually clothes, and a bra Mandy we going to Anistar City after breakfast.", Korrina said in loathing tone.

"I know, why not wear something warm and cute before I change.", Mandy said and she star wink at Drake which surprise him.

"Cute..mhpf shopping whoo hoo….", Desirée says her head on the tablet trying to not fall back to sleep, look like the coffee has an odd reverse effect on her.

"Brairrrrr.", _"Grrr."_ Miroir responded.

"Enough, let's eat!", Korrina said and took a bite of the dougnuts.

"Yay.", Desiree too ate.

"Yeah.", Drake said reaching for any dougnuts.

"Braixen." _"Good."_

"Let's eat.", said Leverett and chow down the doughnuts.

The whole gang enjoys the delicious doughnuts and the hot coffee Miroir brought them this morning, they all praise Miroir making her blush like a tomato. Drake never enjoy coffee for the reason its bitter and the caffine and he remembers Minx always drinks her coffee before work. The coffee reminds Drake his mother Minx, his home, Aunt Annie, his friend Allan and his mother Catherine.

Miroir licks off the bits of doughnuts off Drake's cheeks; he laughs and kisses her maw. The feeling went away almost instantly. Korrina left some doughnut in the living for their Pokémon, which they enjoy the sugary treats.

"Whirli Whirlipede!" _"This is soo good!"_, Whirlipede said.

Frogadier inspect his breakfast and take a bite, "Frog." _"Meh, I prefer sushi."_

Whirlipede reply, "Pede!" _"Yuck!"_

"Goo Goomy!" _"Me like doughnuts, nom nom!"_, Larry noms his second doughnuts.

"Woopa Wooper." _"Nom nom nom."_, Wooper happily noms

"Ri Riolu." _"I want some."_

"Lu Lucario." _"Only a little bit."_, Lucario says in a tired tone and she see Lampent.

Lu Lucario cario?" _"Lampent are you going to have a bite?"_

"La pent pent." _"…..sure, with coal."_

Lucario stares at Lampent's strange aura and ask her, "Lu Lucario." "_Lampent."_

Lampent slowly move her lamp head and answer, "Lampent." "…_.yes Lucario"_

"Lu Lu Lucario?" "_I want to ask, did you say son to Drake?"_

"La Lampent pent?" "…_..what makes you say that?"_

Lucario raise an eyebrow, "Lu Lucario cario." "_Because I heard you say it."_

"Lam." "…_I did."_

"Lu." "_Yes."_

Lampent just blinks, "Lampent?" _"….and?"_

"Lu." "_Okay never mind."_, Lucario exhale in tiredness and suddenly sense red aura, its Miroir's aura.

Lucario focus her aura to see Miroir's aura grew rosy to quickly turn to red-anger tomato, as she spots Mandy's yellow aura suddenly sits on Drake, lap. Drake's aura turns blue to green.

"Ooff Mandy you are a bit..heaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvv…", Drake lips stumble on his words for a second when Mandy look at him.

"Light!", Drake said a comeback and sweating a bit.

Korrina lift her eyebrow and reacted, "Uhh…Mandy this is inappropriate for you know who." Korrina point her head at Miroir, who is fuming by how her red ear hair glowing like a hot tea pot.

Mandy pets' senseless Drake's head, "It's okay! Funny, I used to let him sit on my lap like this when Drake was a ten. Are you! Drakey poo."

"_Drakey? Only Annie calls me that?"_

"Yeaaaaaaa…..ten…..eight years ago Mandy.", Drake play along Mandy lies, because he has no choice, he too lie about not only their story but his age too. Way too much that Drake need to come up a plan how to tell them, including Miroir and Minx look a like situation.

Korrina criticized Mandy to go back. As she started to get up back to her seat she slipped intentionally, and Drake instinctively grabbed onto her thighs to steady her. That's when Mandy hot pants rode up and Drake saw that she was wearing a thong. Light blue, lacy blend well with her chocolate fur. Drake look away, but Leverett took a peak without Korrrina knowing.

Miroir hope Mandy would go back to her chair because sitting someone lap isn't quite comfortable as it looks. Only Miroir can do that to Drake and not Mandy.

"_I hate that slut bunny. Reverse cuckolding me."_, Miroir angrily thought while angrily nibbles her side twigs.

It looks like Miroir shares the same irritation that Minx had: Both really really really hate Mandy.

Mandy kept sitting on Drake lap talking to him. Miroir saw Mandy was obviously enjoying her conversation because she was laughing a lot and she could tell Mandy was flirting with him.

Drake a bit dense to notice because of his actually age.

Mandy would lightly touch Drake broken casted arm and one time even brushed her hand along his chest by accident. Miroir's arm crossed in a trance mixture of angry and reverse cuckold.

Miroir thinks her situation.

"_What should I do? Should I walk over there and take my boyfriend or sit back and see what happens. Drake is uncomfortable, good. I don't want anyone to think I am jealous type."_

Miroir watch them talk for quite a while eating like the rest of the gang. She was sure that at any moment Mandy would look her way and realize she had forgotten about her. Miroir watched the two of them for about five minutes. Mandy laughed, talked to the twins and Korrina, she touched and she even gave him a little kiss on the cheek much to his embarrassment.

"That how I met Drake when he was this tall.", Mandy said comparing sizes with her hand.

"Wait, does that make you thir…eeeeeeerch.", Korrina and Desirée both step on Leverett foot.

"I'm not thirty silly. I am twenty five years old and lookin good.", Mandy said as she stealthily shimmer her huge brown chest at Miroir.

"Braxien Xien." _"Yay right, bullshit those are fake."_, Miroir says smiling a fake smile.

"Lopunny Lo." _"Watch it foxy bitch."_, Mandy too did a fake smile.

"Floettee." "_Okay, come here and let the grown up talk hun."_

"_Oke Dokey."_, little Riolu barks and Floette escort him to his mother.

That word irks Miroir and reply in a cold yet happy tone, "Xien Xien Bra." _"Watch it, slut. Get away from my boyfriend and you are too old for him as a neighbor."_

Mandy did a dramatic gasp, the one you see in drama show as she put her hands on her chest, she sounded as if she were getting actually angry or insulted.

_"Wwwwhat!? What kind of a woman do you think I am?"_

_"The kind of woman who goes off showing her tits and wants to sleep with my boyfriend other men, slut."_

"_What did you say!"_

"_S….l….u….t."_

"_I dare you to say it again foxy!"_

"_I'll say it again, bitch."_

"_Foxy bitch."_

"_Fuck you slut!"_

"_Fuck me, hah!"_

_"Do you like being say the word Slut? Do you? You deserve it, don't you slut? You deserve to be treated like that because you're nothing but a piece of shit, aren't you?"_

_"You're gonna get it now, you fucking foxy!"_

_"Lay on the floor and spread your legs, you filthy slut. Get that clothes off. I want make this a fair fight and cunt punch you."_

"_I swear I'll…"_

The gang wonder what are Mandy and Miroir talking about, both ladies are having the most sweet tone loving conversation any can imagine or hear, similar when two old woman chat as they sip tea. Drake on the other hand has this unknown bloodlust feeling down his spine as he continues to eat and try to ignore Miroir and Mandy.

Leverett whisper into Korrina's ear, "Korrina, what are they saying?"

"Beats me Leverett must funny by how they are laughing."

"Brai Braixen Xien xen.", Miroir says sweetly.

"Lo Lo Lopunny unny.", Mandy laughs an old lady charm.

"Oohohohof you.", Miroir violently bites the glaze doughnut

"Hmmfpfhf charm you too."

"Brai Brai Brai."

"Lo punny,", Mandy drop some sugar in her coffee and swirl like senseless cling and clang noise from her spoon. "No, charm you."

"Oh ohhoho Brai Brai."

"Oh no no no no you are the charming one."

On the living room the gang Pokémon overheard Miroir and Mandy real conversation, Lampent is concerned. Worried that Drake is heading for big trouble he doesn't know.

"La Lampent." _"Drake…..Drake…why Mandy have to be here?"_

"Wooper" _"Why pretty lady yelling at Mir."_

"Floette." _"Because Mandy loves to torture Mioir hun."_

""Go Goomy." "_Me think is funny."_

Floette shook her head and ask Lampent, "Floette flo"_ "Do something Lampent."_

"Lampent." "…_..rather not, not yet."_

"Froga Frogadier."_ "I heard about Lopunny, nature teaser and ignorant to someone they like."_

"Man that was so good.", the twins says belching, but Leverett belch politely.

"Thanks Miroir.", Korrina thanks Miroir.

"Yeah thank you.", Drake said and kiss Miroir maw, she blushes.

"Brai." _"Your welcome, Drakey."_, Miroir licks Drake cheeks and he laughs a bit.

"Me too.", Mandy said, or a silent grunt.

Leverett pump himself up and ask Drake, "Wanna train before we battle Olympia."

Drake stretches and replied, "Nah I am goo.."

Miroir grabs Drake shoulder escort him and Leverett to the outside.

Miroir spells, "Yes! He does."

"Good enough for me.", Leverett said.

"Eh?", Drake said.

The gang and their Pokémon went outside too, Drake sees Miroir small cleavage was much more exposed, and it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra or own one. It looked like if Miroir moved too much she would expose a lot more, Mandy did the same but better since she has bigger package.

Korrina stands to the side, she raise her arm up and said, "Ready."

Drake flex his good left arm reply, "More than I can be."

"Good. Go Frogidier!", Leverett yells and Frogadier came to the center ninja style.

"Miroir, show time!", Drakes yells and too Miroir jumps in the middle, doing a twirl and jump up raising her fist facing Frogadier.

Desiree put both her hands to her mouth, "Hey Chavez! That's my line."

"Sorry."

Miroir paws pad were sweaty, if they sweat. She started to wipe her paws on her fur yellow skirt, and then imagined the image of battle for the first time; she might not be good and changed her mind.

"Braixen."_ "I can, do this."_, Miroir said to herself.

"Begin!"

"Frogadier Agililty!", Leverett said Frogadier dashes to the right to the left.

Both Drake and Miroir focus on his moves and Drake commands, "Psybeam! To your right!"

"Dodge counter with water pulse!"

"Spin right into Frogadier attack Miroir!", Leverett said quickly.

Miroir turned around swiftly into spiral right the middle of the aqua rings and tried to dodge his attack. Frogadier was faster.

"Stop her, Screech!"

Frogadier nods, "Frog! Frigit!" Frogadier let out a stringing frog sound like it was scratching a chalk board, makes anyone skins crawl.

Miroir held her long ears down unable to hear Drake from Frogadier loud ribit shriek and he swiftly hit her with water pulses that push to back.

"Brai!", still cringing her ears.

"Mo…Mi..x..Miroir are you okay…I could…switch."

"Braixen!", said Miroir barely gave Drake the thumbs up and got back into her feet ready with her wooden staff in battle position fighting Frogadier attack head on.

"_Drake doesn't have much faith in me, why? He alright with training with Lampent, Larry, Wooper or Floette, but why me? He flinches every time I get hurt, gritting his teeth. I swore whenever we train, I heard him say my name incorrect, Mi.r.x or M..m."_

"Frogadier use agility!" Frogadier leaps toward Miroir.

"Dod..waterpulse", Leverett suddenly change command, causing both Drake and Miroir off guard.

"D..!" Too late the attack hurt her pretty good, she on her knees.

"Bhar.", Miroir groans in slight pain.

Drake quickly grabs Miroir's pokeball and point at her, "Return, Morr-."

"Brai!" _"No, I can doe this!"_

Drake was so nervous and already the end of his rope, they stared deep into each other's eyes and then shared an intense moment. Drake trembled in anticipation. They stared into each other's eyes again, their lungs still heaving slightly. It was the kind of moment that only Trainer and Pokémon, or boyfriend and girlfriend can have. They all trusted each other completely and for good reason; they were each completely faithful. Their trust allowed them to open up, but it can also close down completely shut.

Its up to them to figure it out how do solve their problem, like a seed of love it grows sadly so does mistrust and white lies.

White lies.

Drake hesitate, "Okay...Miroir use psybeam!"

"Dodge! Quick attack!"

"Dodge M..Miroir!", Drake said quickly. Miroir, remember that move and evade Frogadier by twirling to her left.

"Strike him with your staff!" Immediately before Frogadier get back she hit him on this thigh pinning him.

"Frog!", Frogadier stumbles getting up.

"Nice Drake, but I am better."

"In your dreams Leverett."

"Frogadier now double team!", Leverett said to Frogadier.

Frogadier suddenly spilts into six blurry images and surround Miroir.

"Which one the real Drake?", Leverett smirks.

Neither Drake or Miroir can't tell, Frogadier is moving too fast from his increase speed and too much illusion.

"Waterpulse!", Leverett said and his Frogadier's illusion all shot, Miroir panic and uses psybeam at the on her left but it fade, she struck to her right shoulder.

Drake start to panic too, he tries to tell the difference, no such luck as he commands Miroir to use pysbeam on her left, she got hit, to her left, she got hit.

"Brai!"_ "Time out!"_, Miroir said and gesture the time out.

"Time out!"

"Frogadier, rest.", says Leverett and his Frogadier stop in his tracks leaps nearby tree to hung upside meditating.

"Well, this is not going as plan, are you hurt? I can stop this.", said Drake holding Miroir's paws.

"Brai." _"Come here."_, Miroir grabs his ears.

Miroir slightly slaps Drake cheeks, he look at her. By how her face is only shows determination and mistrust. Drake knows Miroir cannot do this without trusting her first and stop comparing her with his mother.

"Brai." Miroir spells, "I got an idea."

"Hmm?", Drake didn't notice she spells.

Miroir quietly took out her wooden staff from her tail and burn mark the snow, to only Drake can read.

"Can you do this? Is it possible?"

Miroir nods her head and Leverett face is unsure what did Drake said and the whole gang too. Miroir walk back to the battle field and she is ready than ever before.

Leverett lean in to see, so does everybody, "What are you playing at?"

Drake and Miroirs smiles, he said, "Nothing."

"Nah haha…I heard you two say something."

"I don't know you what are you saying.", Drake said and Miroir went back to the middle.

"Frogadier! Agility."

"Crap, dodge!"

"Water pulse!"

"Counter with Psybeam...now Miroir."

Miroir barely dodge his water pulse, she uses her ribbon as strings fasten to her wooden staff forming a bow and pull her pink ribbon in a arrow stances.

"What?"

"Brai!" _"Eat this_!", her wooden staff glows with psychic energy travel down into her pink ribbon. Her mind raced. In a smooth flow of thoughts, she went from panic to trust her boyfriend Drake, trust and back to panic.

For a moment, she was lost Frogadier sights, and he began to move in speed at her body, as he began to take in the sight before her. Miroir knows he is going to do a spinning back kick and she anticipates.

"Miroir again! Secret power!", Drake yells, stunning Frogadier as Miroir jump back and she smiles with a glint in her eyes as she felt the rush of her energy through her that form into an arrow.

Frogadier confuse her with double team. She watches as Frogadier, he is going to try to ambush her again by means of his double team.

"Braixen." _"Fuck on this!"_, Miroir pull and shot multiple arrows at the air that flew right back down at Frogadier canceling his attack.

"What the fuck! Dodge Frogadier!", Leverett says try to make his Frogadier to dodge Miroir's arrows.

"Keep at it Miroir!"

Frogadier dodges left and right from her attacks. "Water pulse!", Leverett yells.

Miroir stop firing and let the rains of arrows go and drew her bow, notching an arrow nearly as ready for Drake command.

"Counter it Miroir!"

"Water pulse!"

Leverett felt a moment of shock as he saw the Miroir and draw a bow. Leverett command his Frogadier to leap up and charge at Miroir by screech. Frogadier ran with a surprising speed and threw his weight upon Miroir, knocking her from her stance with a loud fribit cry.

"Leap and use secret power!"

Miroir saw him try to over quickness her and her arrow strike his shoulder, but she was not ready for his speed and the strength, or for him to launch himself at her in such a quick and bold move.

"Miroir now."

"Brai!" "Got it!"

Leverett smiles and exclaim, "Water shuriken."

Drake got confuse, he never hear that move before, "Eh?"

Frogadier stops, he took out his long tongue lick his bubbles sticking it to his web hands and spinning rotating like a playdough, increasing his movement until it took shape into a large watery stars. Frogadier's water shuriken move spins so fast it shimmering the air around.

"Nuggets, Miroir be prepare.", said Drake, Miroir nods and prepare her bow.

"Now! Use secret power/water shuriken!", both shouted.

Miroir and Frogadier unleash all they have heading straight at each other.

"Time out!", Korrina shouted.

"Eh?"

"Heh?"

"Brai?"

"Frogadier?"

They lost focus for a second, Miroir miss fire and Frogadier flew the other way.

"Duck!", said Desirée and she duck into the snow including their pokemon.

Frogadier uses his bare web hands to cancel her attack to protect his master and mysteriously his water shuriken splashes directly at Mandy.

"Fuuuck cold, my fur!", Mandy screams hugging herself with her ears, Miroir smile very wicked way as her wooden staff glow shimmer down.

"We're late!", said Korrina and the whole stop what they're doing pack up and leave in a flash no sooner than later.

It doesn't take long to get dressed - for a serious bike ride.

Korrina uses the spare the bike behind her is Leverett in the backseat, clinging both fear and slightly aroused? Drake rides in fast blaze on his Mach bike shift to speed, behind him is Miroir much to her amusement and sexual thrill, again much to Mandy who is sitting on the empty snow cart. He ran over a small bump which make Miroir hold on him tight, and made Mandy grips for dear life.

The whole gang even though their late and they can go for hours. It's so liberating and enjoyable, the thrive on the intensity and challenge, none most enjoy it than Korrina. It's the first time for Drake on a bike in days and it wouldn't be smart to push too hard.

Desirée on her idea she is having a time of her life because she is skiing by being pull by Whirlipede rollout attack, a natural speed boat for snow. Desirée is lead the gang around Route 17 to goes where the entrance leads to Anistar City. What a glorious, the wind, so fresh and clean, whips past the gang, and soon the hills start, and their breath comes in gasps, thighs burn that are welcome the distraction, the opportunity to think.

They stop to notice a huge ice boulder blocks their path as a small crowd gather to see what happen and ask the Officer Jenny.

"What happen Officer Jenny?", Korrina asked.

"Small avalanche, not harm or damage just this big rock."

The crowd and the gang look to see Desirée catching too much speed, she yells, "Too fast!"

"Sis slow down!", Leverett said.

"Nopey, slippery snow.", said the terrified Desiree, Whiripede bumps into a small pebble sending them into a spin.

"Whirrrlll!"

"Going to hurl!"

Korrina act quickly. "Kehay!", yells Korrina as she lift her leg up and kicks the large boulder, until something appears from the snow dust and it wasn't a large boulder.

"Snorrrrrrlax."

"Oh shit.", said Korrina.

"Crap nuggets"

"A Snorlax?", said Officer Jenny.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaw! Hmpf!", Desirée and her Whirlipede both smash right into the unexpecting plushy Snorlax body.

Miroir felt a deja vu feeling as she remembers hitting the door.

A little girl suddenly ran to the sleepy Snorlax, "Daddy Daddy look."

"Sweet pie no!"

The little girl's plays her pokeflute, the Snorlax face expression turns to sleepiness into pure rage as he woke up roaring light beaming from his eyes.

Desirée and Whirlipede cheese it.

"Snorrrlax!" _"I am angry!"_, the Snorlax roared and the father grabs his little girl.

"Miroir distract him using nature power!", Drake said urgently and Miroir shot several arrows at his belly only to bounce back to the ground, Snorlax face turn red.

"You are making him angry!", one the people in the crowd says.

"He is already angry!", Drake yells back to the crowd.

Elsa came out of the shop to witness the angry awake Snorlax, quickly uses her blizzard attack to try and slow down the Snorlax but it just phase him.

"Right, the Thick Fat.", said Elsa.

"Snorlax Snoooor." _"I am angry! I am hungry and sleepy and hungry."_, he roared and he smell the delicious doughnuts nearby and taking big slow steps toward the Coffee and Doughnuts Shop.

"Noo! He is heading toward the shop!", said Kristoff. "Elsa, try slowing him down, aim for his feet."

"Right.", said Elsa in English.

Anna step in front of her and said in English, "I got this! Coffee in the face attack!" Anna splash hot coffee at Snorlax.

"Snorlax!" _"I am awake!"_

"Uh ho.", Anna uh ho.

"Lampent slow him down, use smog!"

"La!"

Lampent's smog did stop him in confusion, but he still heading to the Coffee and Doughnut Shop as he tries several time to hyperbeam Lampent, even though it just phases her because she is ghost type.

Mandy hops toward Drake pulling on his sweater, "Drake come here pull this."

"Okay and what should I do.."

"Now!"

Drake grabbed the sides of her heavy coat and pulled them apart and without warning Mandy had loosened her light pink blouse enough already so that her breast fell away in Drake's hands. In a swift motion Mandy unclip her dark-pink lacy pattern designer bra pulled it off and she spun around to face the grumpy Snorlax and flashes him.

Everyone man and Anthro burst into cheers as her full naked brown fur breasts and pink puffy nipples were completely exposed. Mandy had a wide grin and was blushing, which made her naked chest and flat tummy look even hotter.

The Snorlax sprung a stupid derpy face, "Snor Snorlax."_ "I am horny for Bewbs."_

"…That is the…..third weirdest name I have ever heard, well….. not really.", Mandy said in disgust tone.

Every guy, all of are almost Anthro, was staring open-mouthed at the stunning topless Mandy as her breast jiggled and bounced as she proudly walked around the charmed stricken Snorlax. Sometimes she would look back at Drake then Miroir and smile, but mostly she was too wrapped up in the attention all the guys were giving her including Snorlax.

Mandy climbs onto the Snorlax large plump body, and she pushes her expose breast at his face, smothering him with her erect pink nipples poke out thanks to the cold air.

"Snorlax do you love my….soft supple….thunderous FIST!", a sudden sucker thunder punch at his face knocking off a piece of his tooth from the process and paralyzing him the same she did for the old man.

Mandy did a powerful round house like high jump kick at his belly, forcing him to submit as he clinches his stomach in pain. She got onto a hands stand position to do a whirl kick by using her long ears to repeat attack his body. She gain enough momentum to use her breasts similar to a dynamic punch against his body as it send the Snorlax flying into the snow and rolled down the small hill collecting snow making him into a snow man as he stops.

The Delibird suddenly appears taking out a hat, a carrot, six charcoal, and a smoke pipe on the snow man and said, "Delibird." _"Oh this will work, useless junk."_

That was shocking to everyone. It seem was fine with them seeing Mandy topless and even almost naked, and the Snorlax feeling her up a little bit, but actually she went to Drake to hook her bra back much to Miroir discomfort.

"Guy, I think I may have gone a little too far.", Mandy said and fasten her clothes back. Her pants were torn in pieces, and hanging off one of her thighs.

"You okay Mandy?", said Korrina.

"Never better."

Desirée jumps up and down in excitement at Mandy, "Mandy! Mandy! Mandy! I know those moves!"

Leverett interrupt her, "Me too its from…"

"I know three years ago, year XXXX.", Mandy says in glee.

"Isn't that the day you.."

"Disqualify using your charm ability.."

"For flashes your tits..ach!", Korrina stomps on Leverett foot.

"Really inappriapote, but thanks.", Drake says petting Mandy.

Mandy blushes for real, "You're welcome."

"Grrrrr.."

[Anistar City]

It's a gorgeous spring day. The temperature finally reaches warm air, and it seems miraculous after the gang had a long drive against the cold winter and too much Snoralx. The gang is awe struck of seeing the Anistar City not the first time but the second or third time. The Anistar City is for the pink-purple crystal Sundial as if it was thrust up by volcanoes, millions of years ago and crafted by the gods themselves.

The blue sparkly as flows around the city shores as rocks creating natural water path, deep pools, and great swimming holes. These rocks sort in a way in the sea isolated and turned the waterway into a play ground. It's a nice area and a beautiful place to play in the water, and just generally have a good time. Outside on Route 17 it had just finished snowing and the town looked beautiful as the snow never here.

The city is very animated as the gang sees the folks are walking around going on their days, Trainer and people, family battle or play around their Pokémon. The gang decided to walk the three blocks instead of going directly to the gym to enjoy the fresh winter air.

The gang drops their stuff and winter clothes at the Pokémon Center, there Desirée digital Town Map lead them to Anistar Gym.

"There it is Anistar City gym!", said Desirée pointing at the purplish building that literally says, Anistar Gym.

Leverett ran in full sprint, "Race you Drake."

"Fuck you."

"Brai!" _"Wait up!"_

Drake, Miroir and Leverett race to see who first in line to the gym, Drake heart is pounding bringing back memory the time him and Allan used to do as kids. Emotion ran high for the them, they train for weeks and endure so much to get this far. Along the way, the gang met each other, as new friends. Drake met Miroir, Leverett meeting his equal Korrina and Desiree finding passion for once in becoming an Idol then being lazy in life.

Miroir felt little nervous, she'd been too nervous. Why was she nervous?! It was just a battle. Miroir and Drake felt a sensation of happiness, joy, heart racing glee and hope as they are running holding hands and paws together as they all near the gym entrances.

Drake, Miroir and Leverett ran into the gym door going inside in such speed that they almost ran over the Trainers coming out.

A bald man sees them running and says, "Welcome bu…"

"Out of the way!"

"Move!"

"Brai!"

They accidentally pushes him down, and he sighs, "Every time."

Miroir is nervous including Leverett too, but other nervous person was none than Drake, and although he had a nervous smile on him face that could tell that he was terrified as well. Miroir could see and feel their fingers/paws shaking as they sat on the edge of the bench waiting for door.

"You guys look scared.", Leverett said. "You two really haven't done this before, have you? Gym battle."

Miroir and Drake both shook their heads no, which made Leverett smile to a sulk.

"Nothing to be scared about, everyone experience for the first since, like forever in school.", Leverett said, reaching over and patting Miroir paw, his hands guides her to Drake including Leverett.

"On three.", said Leverett. "One."

"Two.", says Drake. "Braixen." _"Three."_

The doors opens and Leverett ran insides. "Guess we better get going.", said Drake

"We don't have to do this.", Drake said. "This was really your idea."

"You want to though, don't you?", Miroir spells, she calmly taking his hand.

"I'm scared.", Drake said.

"Me too.", Miroir said.

"You look so, like the time we..you know."

Miroir put her paws on his lips and smiles, spelling, "Let's do this thing."

They walk through the door until they see Leverett talking another bald guy.

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

Me, Miroir and Leverett left the Anistar Gym heavy hearted, still I feel so relieve and this weight on my chest. We all been training for weeks on end, all those hours building strategy including stats and flexing our Pokémon abilities.

Olympia wasn't there, they're closed.

I could tell Miroir is relief as I am and wonder what to do next. We could tour the city around, play games, battle other Trainers. Have fun and maybe relax, getting tired just thinking about.

Maybe something else.

We arrive at the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon, Miroir and Lampent refuse to go into their pokeballs so Nurse Joy's Audino escort them to a special room. Leverett's reach for his pocket to pull out his Holo Caster.

"Strange I got a missed call from sis.", Leverett says and dial Desirée number and her display pops ups.

"Wonder you call back bro, I was going tell you they are closed until next week.", she smirks.

"Gee...you don't say tell me more sis.", Leverett said with this weird surprise I know already face. "Where are you guys?"

"Me, Mandy and Korrina are out shopping at the Pokemart."

"Desirée."

"Relax Chavez, Korrina is in charge of our food budget."

"She is?"

"Yay, oh did you hear about the contest, Olympia is filling for a judge since the previous judge got sick with the flu yesterday.", Desirée say out of the blue.

"What contest", I asked?

"Yeah, what contest", Leverett repeat me.

"It's a grand opening of the Pokemon Contest Spectacular open by none other than herself, Idol Lisia", Desirée reply in glee.

"Mandy! That's is so expensive, and disgusting.", they hear Korrina in the background.

"What? I'm paying for this on Estel...my credit card.", Mandy spats.

"F-Floette don't suck the berry, we have to pay for it first.", Korrina say as she pry off Floette from sucking an Oran berry and she gladly pecks her head.

"Mmmmhmha bye Korrina and sis.", Leverett laughs and hang up.

"Now what?", I ask him, got nothing to do. Haven't this bum out since, well my broken right arm.

"I got something, I hope it will work.", Leverett replied. We sat here about couples minutes hearing the sounds of the Pokémon Center, working, talking about the contest Desiree excited about and my mind begins to wonder again, not good.

The most is despite Mandy, is Miroir no matter how hard I try, I see Minx. I had been through a rough time trying always good for a fight, and after a few debates on myself, I had given up trying. It was hard enough just to keep Miroir from fights the rest of the time, let alone when she had an obvious provocation like me to join into Trainer or first time gym battles.

I see the door suddenly burst open and a women who is pregnant is being escorted by several panicking yet focus Audino into another room follow by the guy who might be the father. I felt a sting in my head follow by massive headache.

_"hEheheh."_

"Your Pokémon are ready.", hearing Nurse Joy.

There she stood. My mother Minx wearing her fur robe before me.

She so different, and her long red ear hair had a bit of silver there was none in my memory. Her breasts sagged lower still large and firm, and her stomach had gotten little plump. Minx had always been hour glass figure, but now she was even, more.

I don't know older I guess.

Her eyes were different than Miroir more, yellow mixed black. They sparkled with joy at seeing me, and I felt a hot stinging in my head. I stepped toward her as she stepped through the door and we hugged. How nice it was to hug her who didn't have anything to hide.

A warm, soft hug, and I buried my face in her neck and clung on for dear life. I buried myself in between her large breasts and softness of her comforting body. Minx hugged me right back, her body pressing against mine, stomach to stomach, her chest squished against my own.

Suddenly Minx pulled her head back, and gave me a kiss. Right on my lips.

"My baby.", mom sighed. She squeezed me once tightly and it was weird, and I started to pull back, but then somewhere inside myself. Pain.

_"HeHEHEhReBOrn."_

I stepped aside and mom brushed past me, and turn she lifted her right, "Come here, my baby boy.", Minx smiled.

Minx is just standing there holding a human baby with a big smile on her face. She is just so happy for some reason a sensation sent a shiver down my spine, and I swayed a little.

_"Is that me?"_

"Oh, my baby has become a man."

I hear a heart beat, saw my mom stomach almost like something in there is, moving? Minx was rubbing her belly while holding I guess me and singing a slow lullaby she used to sing to me.

There I saw, it. A small hand actually pushed it out quite a bit! It was really weird. I don't know how to describe it, but knowing that actually in there and actually alive and growing makes me feel like I'm gross or something. Can't take my eyes away, it would move and go out so far my moms whole stomach would be too stretched out.

Mom is struggling under the weight of her swelling belly as the, thing squirming growing rapidly in her belly nearly doubled her original weight.

_"hEhEh a SeeeAl LooSe."_

I watched mom is struggling in pain and delight on her face, the thing is screaming in my mom's womb. In my mind swore could hear the thing begging for help, begging for mercy, begging for life.

_"I think you were originally impregnated...e..For some reason, developed abnormally fast...your hormones must have speed it up. Minx...abortion."_

_"No! Cas.."_

The thing heard the word abortion more and more. It still didn't know what it meant, but it seemed to make it isn't looking forward to it. The helpless thing struggled uselessly at it hit the walls of my mom wounds. I walk and put my hand onto Minx belly, feeling her fur as it reaches my hand, silently pleading for Minx's love makes my heart cringe and heavy.

I can tell how it struggles for its life as its struggle that makes my mom belly grow, and grow, and grow until she looked like a beach ball, the thing inside her. The difference would be that it would be a baby, wiggling about inside her, stretching her belly.

I don't know. I don't know.

The thing wants me to massage her belly in anticipation, and take my hands and place them on her belly, saying that the thing would grow where my hands touched her. The more I felt it, the more my headache goes away.

Mom saw the hesitation in my fearfull face, and gently took my hand and placed it on her full belly again. Gazing lovingly at me, she slowly moved my hand in circles, encouraging to take over. Trembling with fear, I began to caress her belly, it felt warm and wonderful and could even feel the thing or, worse feel like there more moving around inside her. I could feel its and my own heart hammering in my chest and my ears. It grabbed my hand who was struggling to the top of the womb to add a few more seconds to itself existence!

It wanted to grow more be born and suddenly, it did. Minx's expand belly slowly began to expand. There seemed to be a little more activity inside her womb, Minx's legs spread as they were pushed apart by her lower belly, which continued to grow. She was bigger around than I could imagine, and still growing!

I got up away form her expanding belly gently, wanting to be as far away as I could, but can't it got a good grip on my hands!

The thing presses it, it's face against the wall. I see it and my mom belly made a ripping noises, a line stretches like an x.

"Gross! Wake up! You are drooling me."

"What?", I blink to see Leverett push me to the side and wiping some spit off his shoulder.

My skin felt slick with sweat and was still breathing rapidly, remembering the dream, and said to Leverett, "Did I passed out?"

Leverett finish wiping, "Yes on my shoulder. Dude you are heavy than me."

"I had this bizarro dream.", I said wiping my sweaty face.

"What is it since you drool on me?", said Leverett in curious tone.

We both see Nurse Joy came back with a tray and Audino escorting Miroir and Lampent, "Your Pokémon is read..."

"La!", Lampent suddenly cling to my head.

"Drake I'm waiting."

I open my mouth, nothing, "Its...huh can't remember."

"Braixen.", Miroir saw her hugging and she join in. I breathed in, and I could smell Miroir's jasmine scent, and for a moment I felt utterly safe and loved.

"Lampent", she coos my head.

"Brai.", Miroir licks my cheek.

"Hey girls, I know I love you too."

"Someone popular.", he said jokily.

"Light bulb.", said Leverett, Nurse joy gave us our pokeballs and he put his hand on his chin. Me, Miroir and Lampent stares at Leverett thinking expression and he snaps his fingers.

"Hey, Drake, Miroir.", Leverett said to Drake.

"Yeah?", I said in confuse tone.

"Brai?"

"Guess you guys are going to challenge Olympia after all,", Leverett answered, winked.

"Eh?"

"Ba!"

Leverett points his fingers out, "In Pokémon Contest Spectator!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it got too long and cut in half and will be fused into the next chapter will be posted sooner than you thinks. Insert dramatic tone: Where you'll find out who did Minx, Drake's maybe or maybe not depressant Mother who might've or maybe not so, or she did, shag some guy at Mona's party yesterday. <strong>

**A young man! Who is this young man? Dun dun dun!**

**On the next chapter of Forgiveness, Chapter 19! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn! Find out how many Easter eggs and various reference you guys can find in this chapter. Why not, it's near Easter.**

**That's about it.**


	24. Chapter 19

****Here it is...for all you are waiting for...the reveal who did Minx shaq, snu snu.. and why? Like I said, sooner than you think. Oh, let's say there are secrets that are meant to be locked away than open. Or not could be messing with you. Here is Chapter 19. I wrote this while back for Drake's thirteen birthday, remove for later on the story.****

****Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.****

****[Location]****

****"Speech"****

****_"Thought"_****

****(POV)****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen: Drake And His Mirror And Le Renard Mother Knows Best, From Her Mistakes.<span>

[Anistar City]

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

Me, Miroir, Lampent, and Leverett left the Pokémon Center ready to explore more of this city despite my head feel groggy from napping and drooling on Leverett's shoulder. That part is funny.

Lampent is sitting on my shoulder cradle my head too for some reason, for she never do this sort of thing except Floette. Miroir arms wrap around my left arms, hearts flutters as we walk to the nearest bench to eat dried up Leppa berry and Leverett annoying me to talk into join the contest are getting, well annoying.

Leverett chews and said, "You should enter her, Braixen are the most popular Pokémon and higher rate in Normal Rank to win includes Gardevoir, Gallade, Audino, Roselia.."

Miroir bonks Leverett head playfully using her wooden staff, and I said to him, "My girlfriend doesn't play Leverett, Miroir is not good at those things."

"Oh, I bet she does.", said Leverett.

Miroir bonk him again playfully, yet harsh. "Brai.", Miroir said and her tone is what that is supposed to mean.

"Drake, you've got Miroir, and from what I heard around town coordinators feel that she would be a perfect choice in Beauty or Cuteness Normal Rank. Drake and Miroir you guys got the advantage."

Stun to hear him say that we have an advantage and replied, "Really."

"Vraiiment?"

Leverett proposed his idea to us for about ten minute as we wait for our friends.

He ramble on about Mandy used to be the top contest winner in Pokémon Contest and ex Idol in Pokemon Contest Spectactur, she's perfect mentor to teach us techniques and strategy in the, Talent, Photo, and Battle round.

Desirée will focus on what kind of clothing and designing Miroir outfits to wear in the audition and Introduction and Photo round. Me and Miroir was impress his sister know so much than him, but not so since he told us she focus this more than their school.

Korrina and his part from I heard from his rambling, she a great motivator because I always freeze in the spot light like last time and he will prepare Miroir by giving specific pokeblocks to raise her stats.

"So, what do you guys think?"

I think long and hard for about ten seconds and reply, "….no."

"….ne pas.", Miroir says in French immediately.

"Really? Its a great plan Drake or it's your loss until we go to the next place after Route 18."

I pinch my eyes and said, "Leverett, why don't you join the contest instead of us."

Leverett puts his hand on his chin, "True true, but I can always go back."

I shook my head, "I did thought about it, and still a stupid idea, because it will end in disaster. There was no way we can do this in short time."

"And here I thought my sis was lazy.", Leverett and laughs then Miroir bonks his head.

"Braixen."

"Hahaha ow!" Miroir bonks my head too, and she licks my cheeks for forgiveness.

We later met up with Korrina, Mandy, Floette, and Desirée on this crossed bridge that had been built because there been damaged when a shores, it ran into some land a couple of years before according to Desirée's digital Town Map.

We all follow Desirée's path leading us where we walked across the bridge, gazing and sight seeing the endless sea in the distants, smelling the fresh air as the wind pass by our faces. Lampent seems to enjoy the most than the rest of us. Anistar City had a charm about it even though it seemed bit jam-packed. They had more fun looking at merchandise in the stores-merchandise that had absolutely no purpose but to say that it was bought in Anistar City.

Mandy, and Miroir bought a whole a lot of those kind of merchandize, so far look like a competition between the two. They even bought summer for the kids, I mean the twins.

I ask Leverett what time is it, it was past the afternoon and asked the gang, "You guys hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving.", Korrina said and we all hear her stomach growls and ours too.

We asked around talking to the folks and discovered that everyone recommended, the Anistar City Café and inside has air conditioned restaurant. This Café seem it was sparkling and almost graceful. Any one could've have been in back at Lumiose City. We got separates table, me and Miroir, Leverett and Korrina, Mandy by herself and Desirée hugging her Whirlipede. Our pokemon need rest and Lampent and Floetee are off somewhere.

The food name are confusing and got to thank Miroir for the French names, so we order and the food was delicious.

Me and Miroir were sipping on watermelon cream soda decorate with various candy including Miroir's favorite chocolate wafer on a stick. A blue hair woman wearing fancy coat and shaded sunglass approached our table.

"Comment etait tout?", says the blue hair woman in fancy French.

"Merveilluex!", Miroir says in French while happily munching her chocolate wafer on a stick.

Miroir nudges me. "Oh, great.", I said in English because French is not my strong suit. We was thinking that the woman must be the owner or manager.

"May I sit down?", she asked in English this time.

I want to know and reply, "Sure. Are you the owner?".

"You could say that.", she laughed.

"I eat here at least once a month. My name is Même." she said as she reached across the table to shake my right hand pause to the castes and shook my left hand instead. Did the same with Miroir.

"We're Drake and Miroir, Trainer and you could say boyfriend and girlfriend.", I said grabbing Miroir shoulder laughing, her maw blushes.

We wondered why Meme asked to sit down with them if she wasn't related with the restaurant.

A waiter came by and takes her order and Meme said, "I have a little tradition. Every time I come to this Café, I invite someone, usually a couple, like you, to come the Pokemon Contest Spectacular. It's very interesting to sit at my table and observe the diners. Then, I make a decision. It is usually based on the energy, determination, looks and the attitude of the people. Today I selected you both."

"Répète?"

"Eh?"

"You are my pick!", Même said, and her order came of giant cream soda like our, but really look like its meant for three. Même paused to drink and to gauge our reaction before she continued.

"You two seem to be having more fun than others who are here.", Même said as she swept her hand like a ballerina gesture in the air indicating the whole dining room.

"Especially you Miroir de T.."

A flash of fire suddenly spews out of Desirée's soup. "Whoa never seen that before.", said Desirée, her face and Whirlipede are in soot. Waiters came by and assist the customer by replacing their food.

"What was I'm going say for you two to join in."

"Bien que ce est très gentil de votre part.", Miroir says in French, her voice sounds odd.

I got curious and eager to grasp why Miroir is interested all in the sudden, "When should we come to contest?"

Même check her phone and replied, "Whenever you two wish, but um..has to be within a hour."

Miroir spit her drink on me, "Une heure? Desole." Miroir licks me clean.

"The auditions are over in an hour, you guys have then. If you guys fail you can still go as my guests. You pay for nothing. We have a very interesting show. I think you will like it."

Même took a blue gliter card from her wallet and wrote something in fancy words on the back of the card set it on the table. Then, she stood, pay for our meal and bowed. She turned and walked away as abruptly as she had arrived.

"Now that was very interesting.", Miroir spells as Même disappeared through the Café doors.

I thought about what Leverett had told us.

"Should we go to the contest?", Miroir spelled.

I ponder whether we should enter the contest, two thoughts came to me.

One is Miroir already had, better than nothing practice, because she used to be with Desiree and who wants wasted to pass up this opportunity.

Two, that opportunity to face Olympia in a contest is far more difficult than the battle gym leader itself.

I felt a kiss on my lips, Miroir kiss me. I had kissed her sweet lips thousands of times before but, for some reason, this time seemed like the first time. She seemed different, more responsive, and more sensitive. The kisses were wetter, longer and more intense than I remembered them ever being

I press my head against hers and said, "Thanks."

"Soyez le bienvenu.", Miroir says in French.

Miroir's paw came near my hand, and instinctively grabbed her paw. Miroir could feel my sweaty palm for a second as we got up without having our friends to spot us and are now heading toward the Pokemon Contest Spectacular near Anistar Gym.

We walk for minutes that felt like hours Miroir pulls on my left shoulder and I said to her, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I'm a little nervous but I'll be there, we can stop things if it gets too intense.", Miroir spelled.

Miroir looks at me with concern, and spells "Is everything all right?"

I stop walking and I look at her. She leaned across and kissed me and licks my cheeks tenderly.

"La!", Lampent suddenly phase behind us.

"Bha!"

"Brai!"

"You scared us...huff.", I said and still gasping for breath.

"La! Lampent!", Lampent cheers as she grabs my left arm the one that has the Holo Caster, she turns it on sliding the section where the files says camera, video and images.

"Would you like to play or view these files?", my Holo Caster says.

I slide over the video looking for the one video we took at Carnival, of all the most we took this is the one what makes it so precious, our dance.

"I remember this..you um,"

Miroir blush and did an uncontrollable giggles and she spells, "I butt dial to record by accident…hmmm hahah your butt."

Out from the bushy yellow tail, she lifted the delicate black neck collar I had bought her. I blush when she said that. After admiring herself in the mirror again, she turned to show me.

"Wow, cannot believe you look so gorgeous in these video, dancing and having fun.", I said, feeling the soft fur through her paws.

There was a huge line until we see Même working as a assistant, she told us to flash our cards inside and there they escort us to VIP entry and took us where people are waiting in line, the one who past us must be the last one. Hearing the loud applause, I closed my eyes once again, welcoming the unfamiliar sensation of being watched.

Our hearts are pounding. My skin glistened in sweat of excitement; her fur is frizzle in nervousness. Our breath shortened as we exhale in inhale. We are thoroughly enjoying every smallest thing at this moment.

Suddenly we witness and hear the red curtain opens and we see the crowd applause I look at her emerald eyes as she stares back at my eyes.

"Miroir.", said grabbing her paws.

"Brai.", she says softly.

"We got nothing.", said in a whim tone.

Miroir tilts her head, "Braixen?"

"I mean what will we do?"

"Ba..", Miroir bites her claws realizing our nuggets dilemma.

"I-I forgot what I check, Beauty I think or Cuteness for our auditions?", my voice and mind are in a frenzy.

We are in the midst of panic, no costume, no plans what to do, no strategy or routine and what makes it worse the only routine Miroir had was the cheerleading moves her and Desiree did weeks ago.

I have to say, they both suck!

We suck!

The audience applauses and we see the three judges, Nusey Joy, some old guy, and Olympia!

"I-I-I-I."

"Ba...Bai-xien."

My belt vibrates and pops out. "Woopa Wooper!", Wooper came out and Me and Miroir and pretty much everybody in the stadium all stares at Wooper, hoping and anticipating what Wooper going to do.

Nothing, except he flat out land on his face.

Olympia reach for her microphone, "I don't want to interrupt but, it's not your turn..err." Olympia ruffles her papers.

"Drake, Drake Lyra Chavez. Oh then who is it?", I said and lift Wooper to my shoulder.

Nurse Joy points behind us, "Hers"

"Hers?", said in confusion

"Me." Me and Miroir heard a girl voice and turn around, my eyes wide open, a teen girl who has dark hair cut into auburn with tad of blonde highlights style and is around or maybe taller than Miroir.

"D-Drake….Lyra?"

My throat felt porch, voice trembling, "N-Na…heh…Nadia."

"Braixen…Nad.. Xien?", Miroir says she violenty crushes my left arm.

"Minx?", Nadia says as she stares at Miroir with those inspecting eyes, Miroir has this face saying what the hell she looking at me?

Nadia looks up and down at Miroir and at me then at her than me again while pointing, "Why is your mother still..."

I let go of Miroir graps and immediately grab Nadia's hands, interrupting her and shutting her up, and saying laughing-nervous, "Nadia! Hahaha…."

"Nadia Am Vangernberg.", I said her name completely.

Nadia Am Vandenberg, she used to be my next door neighbor when I was five years old, moved away a year later.

_"Now, now all the time and place she here seeing me and Miroir! She might ruin everything, since she knows Minx used to be a Anthro Braixen. One slip and there goes my relationship with Miroir!"_

Nadia let go of left hand and said, "Drake Lyra…wow it's been a long time, since the uhh you got big."

"I-I am older than you think, th..eighteen."

"Oh." Nadia has this guilt face, "Now I remember. I always remember Halloween, Drake. I remember your last days at school…and the…"

"The bite."

"My cousin, before he died. Burn alive.", Nadia says in low tone, she clinch her fists.

"Woopa!", Wooper says and spits his water at Nadia face.

"Uh oh."

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

Noises woke me up and heard noises as it might from my backyard that it was a little like construction far away. It's my day off including Annie who is not talking to me today and yet I hear more noises of the construction, curse my long ears.

Hard to nap from a strange metallic taste in my mouth, the salvia makes it worse bleh.

My new alarm went off waking up smelling to a foul milky odor and looked down at myself and it became quite apparent what had captured my gaze. My dark blue sports bra was soaked and had become more or less transparent because my lactation is acting up that also wetted the bed.

"_Gross third time to wash my sheets this week; I even pump like five jars yesterday morning. I am disgusted, but at least is not pee like yesterday morning."_

I take off all my damp night clothes including my dark blue matching sports bra and panties, bare naked black fur then turning on the shower and got in the blistering hot shower.

The water pours down my body, washing my legs down to my toes until a pain hits my back and grunts, "OH! OW! Oh, my back!"

The back ache came unwanted in most days, and feels like I am carrying a cargo and hard to move or shower thinking about it.

"My breasts became heavier and tender, nor is not helping my back at allaahh…ow.", I said while rubbing my back.

I turn off the shower reach for towel to dry off my sleek black fur, tender large sore breast and my hourglass body to notice from my mirror that my areolas became, a bit darker and tender looking but still sore.

My x scar across my stomach still stands out the most; at least that part doesn't hurt, anymore.

I rub herbal lotion to my tender sore nipples to sooth them relatedly, "Back ache I can take, but not this."

I went back to my room, and picked out a rose plain black bra matching my fur pattern and put it on. It took effort to clap the hook but it's easier since front hook, yet I have to suck in some mouthful of air. My bras really constrain my breast lately squeezing them like child pressing down a balloon.

I slip in my matching panties and took out some black panty hose and pulled them up over plain white sport underwear. Then I went into my closet and found a long pink sleeve shirt and selected a nice black folded skirt and I put it on.

Admiring myself brushing my long red hair from frizzy to straight hair, a sudden bubble form in my stomach,"Heck!...huh"

It came again, "Vrmmmm…..gonna hurl….no….Vrmmmm….not now…Vrmmm…no….mm..fight it Minx…vrmmm, ok I give."

The nausea numbness triumphs my stomach and ran to the toilet puking like hydro cannon attack. I could taste the acidic pizza like flavor from my mouth flying past my tongue then down to the toilet. My stomach has been punch as if by a Machamp.

I look down and it has yellow chunky color, "Ahh god why did look vrmmmmmmmm…I….hate….. vrmhhwahhhh!Whaaahollyhellaghak!"

"_Why am I feeling sick all day long? Hey, when did I eat corn? Not again…."_, the thought made me vomit again.

After a fun five minute of vomiting up to flushing down the toilet, I was making some fish taco for breakfast until my bladder suddenly hit the switch to go, now. I ran again back the bathroom pulling down my shorts and panties to pee without me saying so, and finally went back to finish my breakfast chowing down on fish tacos.

"Hmmm…So good been a while, one advantage Drake is…no Minx say it. He is not gone, but traveling, yes and treats myself for once and takes a bre…ahdk my back! Vrmmm…", I was interrupted and quickly vomit in the sink follow by, more back aches, yay.

My vomiting became like someone is squeezing my stomach like a sponge and let out everything. Lately I can't eat more than a couple of bites of, and pretty much anything without feeling like I'm going to be sick, so it's almost like the feeling you get when you're really full and even taking one more bite makes you feel nauseous.

I don't know what to do though because I have gain, gain little weight. That part sucks more than the vomiting, back aches and the sore tender nipples.

I am still really sick throughout the days. Food sounds disgusting all the time, just the thought of it makes me feel nauseas. I can't eat anything without throwing it up or feeling extremely sick. It isn't just for a few hours; the sickness lasts all day and all night. I don't know how much more I can handle.

Stomach flu sucks, I never got this sick or Drake had this bad before.

"Great, great stomach flu why not more.", said sarcasm, felts urine coming up and went straight up to pee, to no end.

Came back to bite on some saltines, so salty and crunchy crackers fill my stomach without nausea.

I found that nibbling on saltines helped the nausea. Strangely just eating tiny bites constantly through the day made me feel less sick especially at work. Really bland, salty, crunchy food was almost all I could eat. Sometimes I'd manage cereal for dinner. Mac and cheese was my favorite. If I couldn't eat anything else, usually plain rice was okay, or a rice cake.

I felt a touch on my shoulder, "Good morning Minxy!"

I jumped from my chair; ears twitch sweeping and yelp, "Holy shit Cathy! Whoa, hi...good morning."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you.", she apologize and sat down chair next to me.

"No, I was just... waking up, making some Camille tea. What...vrmm..what can I do for you?", I said while fighting my vomit and ate more saltines cracker.

Go crackers.

Catherine took a bite of saltines cracker and said, "Are you ok, you look in a kind way my son would say, crappy?"

"Ehhhll haha funny Cathy…stomach flu virus.", I said and place my palm on my stomach, face can tell it all.

"Poor, Minxy.", she said in kindness. "Could you help me a bit?"

"Vrmm…Sure.", I said grab my box of saltine crackers and follow Catherine at Estella's Condo, she punches the combination lock and we enter.

"Why are we her Condo Catherine, Estella usually here to get away after work?"

"Surprise you didn't smell her alcohol breath with a that snout.", Catherine sigh pointing toward the leather couch and see there no surprise, Estella wasted and hangover on her stomach.

Yep, I smell her alright thought it was bleach.

I sigh too and replied, "How long sleepy beauty been out?"

"Since last night around midnight and I have spent the night at her Condo, nice place."

"Much nicer than my night."

Catherine understand our sickness, she made us breakfast from Estella's fridge that doesn't make me puke and ask her questions about how the night went, but like any mom it pointless kept pretty quiet on the details.

"Stomach been churning, maybe I got the flu or too old to drink.", she said and pour herself a cup of coffee and handed me a bowl of boil potatoes and white rice along a cup of hot Camille tea.

I ate and munch more saltine cracker, "Cracker helps."

"I know, but crackers are not great nutrition, but you have to work with your body. Keep track of when you feel the best in your day, and plan to eat a better meal at that time.", Catherine said.

"Hmmmmblech.", we hear Estella groaning and tossing around.

"I'll check if she awake.", I said, Catherine nodded.

I check and there was Estella passed out, lying face down on her leather couch. She was wearing a bra, but her pants were down around her ankles. Catherine or me wont' bother, she had just help Estella home drunk and passed out while taking off her clothes.

My phone alarm beeps; it's time to take my medication given by Annie, pull out from my pocket and stare at the red-blue pills.

Taking these red-blue pills helps me bring me back to reality; I don't want to be that person again. To say words to people that isn't true, to think judgments that are mix-up, to act the way of hatred, to act the way of sadness, to feel unneeded happiness and memories that is not real, but fabrication to help me heal better or worse.

This is not my true self, what happen yesterday, say things to my friends, and act toward Annie Drake Aunt and my best friend are gone. I told Annie on the way to the party, only need the pills she gave me not the news one and she finally understood, and forgiven me including my friends. I did request if she can steal, get me lactation regulator.

"Blech.", Estella groans herself awake, pushing her clothes back and getting up to sit with us.

Even from the here, I could smell alcohol on her from my snout, so I thought I'd better at least make sure that she was alright. She seemed fine, despite the overwhelming smell of booze coming off of her and the messy fizzy hair. I touched her on the shoulder to see if she really wakes up.

She wobble a bit to the table and said, "Whhaaa…earthquake…oh, hello Minx, Catherine vrmm..what time is it."

"Past five, time to sober up, here black coffee.", I said handing her the mug, her near gagging almost trigger my vomiting.

"Heh, black like how I like my man.", she said jokily and helps her to the dining table because she missed the chair.

Me, Catherine and Estella discussed last night party was the usual thing, plenty music and drinking and dancing and a certain amount of flirting, but nothing as serious.

There's certainly nothing serious as far as I'm concerned, Annie made it quite clear what she would if she caught me even kissing any of the other wives husband it was an honest mistake, so my actions in that direction have been restricted to a few lingeringly slow dances when the lights were turned down, with my dancing partner undoubtedly aware their erection pressing against me, but never mentioning it.

Estella is one again disappointment, for the party was lame by her standard she wanted us to go to a rave party, whatever that is. We decided take turns where we go each night, the day last night was Catherine was a home party, the day before Annie is a social gathering and it was regular bar party, Estella a swinger party, I sat that one out and today is mine.

Funny, Catherine pick I see and told Estella to get used to the system, couples shots and then, like a rag doll whisk away by the winds. Estella had no choice since her regular friends are in a mixed up, something about who is pregnant by the same guy at the same time and something about a banana?

I did enjoy myself last night and never saw Catherine had moves on her own, it's not unknown, during these moments, for the mother to put her arms round the cowboy man's neck, while he cups his hands round her bottom and I have gone that far with other men, but that's it.

I did remember it was late, and a slow record was playing for about nine or ten couples to dance to in the dimly-lit lounge. I went into the kitchen to pour myself another drink. The serving-hatch to the lounge was open, and I could see Annie dancing with Catherine's son Alan a lively guy, who certainly has an eye for women. He tries but denied by Annie, it was a family dance not do the no pants dance.

It was funny to see him try, Annie is actually a little taller than Allan and actually had to drop her head a little on to his shoulder to dance cheek to cheek with him. Her arms were draped across his shoulders, and his hands were, inevitably, clutching her slim hips.

I did glance round the kitchen to see if anyone else had seen what I had seen including his mother, but there were just two other guys there and they were engrossed in conversation. She slaps it away.

Watching that night, I realized that his hands were doing a little more than just clutching. He was gently squeezing and stroking her bottom cheeks, and I was a bit surprised that she was letting him do that. Then bam! Annie slaps Allan cheeks and walk away, so leaving him embarrassed, and can't blame him since he was a hormonal teen and not choosey.

I had long known that Catherine's son was sexually interested in me, but she knew and just a crush and phase that will go away. I did the same with my father once.

Allan ask me to dance with him, no harm to dance with him and like Drake to Catherine, I'm basically like his second mother.

We did dance, and yes he did try but he stop knowing its wrong and respect me, that and he doesn't want me to tell his mother. I gave in and gave his a kiss on his cheeks, Allan did kiss me back, and there we draw the line.

"That's all I can eat.", I said and push the near finish plate away.

"Are you sure.", Catherine felt for the platter in the center of the table.

"There's still one piece left."

I denied and said, "I'm good Cathy, thanks."

"Hey Minxy, had you get the chance met anyone men, I did.", Catherine said smiling and drank her coffee.

I replied, "Of course, they are nice men, but still looking."

"Blech, need more cream, nice…..m.", Estella didn't finish and grab the coffee cream.

"Did you get to Mona and her family, they are nice people and her older son Donnie is quite a charmer."

I recall the Mona and her family the Allander I think. They had moved into our area this week and their older son Donnie Allender, Mona and Richard older son and Catherine's son Alan had befriended each other during his first week at , I didn't particularly like him, I couldn't quite put my paw on it but there was this feeling about him I didn't like. He seemed to be one of those bad boys to me, but he had never done anything to make the really unreasonable assumption I had of him.

Donnie is a confident young man, the same age of Allan. He has this way of looking at you or anyone else like he was just superior to whatever you thought, if you stammered over anything or dropped an item. He irritated me no end, but I couldn't really understand why. He wasn't rude or offensive in any way he just got under my fur. I therefore tried tell Catherine to discourage Allan from him, not in an obvious way but I would suggest alternatives if he said he was going here there or anywhere with him.

Estella summons hand to reach for her phone. "Hey Catherine, that party was lame.", Estella says her head on the table rubbing her head.

"Just because it doesn't have those fancy lights or thump-thump loud techno can't mean it's a party Estella.", Catherine said and we bang the table laughing.

"Ahk, stop it.", Estella slurred, me and Catherine quietly smile.

"Lame, even lamer with the masquerade party idea you suggest yesterday."

"Lame enough to voluntarily get drunk and passed out. Ah men, Estella.", Catherine said and scolds her with more banging.

Estella builds up mix ginger juices mix Pecha berry, she suddenly looks at her phone suprise at me, "Yes and no Catherine. I did see someone get a little kissy-kissy smoochy-smoochy last night, let's say being a foxy or Persian?"

Catherine turns her gaze at me with the huh face, "You met someone Minxy?"

"Maybe." I blush. "He was charming, sweet man wearing a Herdier masks and has muscle."

"Careful Minxy, behind that mask might be a surprise.", Catherine said shaking her head.

Estella's phone pings, and she got up, eyes wide open. "Well, well well. He younger than you.", Estella says with her head on the table.

"Hmmm?", Catherin jolted her head to Estella and to me.

"What, what are you talking about.", said and my voice is squeaking and scatchy a bit.

"Younger, maybe an older teen. When I found out that you were publically kissing a teenager and had your hand in his lap, you opened a room and closed the door. My first thoughts were, Allan?"

"What!", Catherine and me yelled and she stares at me with that oh no you didn't face.

"I'm playing with you, Allan was watching tv before I passed out, but you did something.", Estella smiled.

The pressure was too much; my face is burning up despite being fire type, heart ponding and sweaty and said, "Please don't hate me. I have something to confess."

"What?", she said in confusion.

"It's true."

"What? You mean... you really, a younger man?", Catherine tone became pitch.

"Uh oh somber gone, I remember now.", Estella said flipping her phone drastically and we turn our gaze at her.

Estella's eyes pin at her phone, look up at me and down and again, "Ehhh….that man or older teen is….well pfftt..no joke, thererrrr.

It's Donnie Bolowatix , Mona and Richard older son."

"What! Donnie! Minxy! Blah!?"

I spit take my drink, "Ehhh! We don't know it's was him, you are a liar Estella!"

"Donnie wore a Herdeir mask, the same one you make out and he is the only one in the party wearing one." Estella chuckles. "Whoa, good one Minx. Never knew you have it being a Persian, it's true."

I retaliate, "No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't.", my voice became desperate.

"Oh yes it is, Minxy the Persian."

By now, my face was scarlet with shame and humiliation, "Fine, one kiss."

Catherine is rubbing her temples and Estella is looking like she could bust a gut.

"Ok, ok. A kiss means nothing. A peck is fine.", Catherine tone is somewhat panic and calm.

"No, it wasn't a peck, lips.", I said in soft tone.

"Oh boy.", said Estella.

"What you did is fine, you are both consenting adults.", Catherine said in dread calmness.

I confess, "It felt good because he is young, it was once, and had not had that feeling in a long time."

Catherine rubs her head and said, "No good Minxy, if he tells his mother or she finds out by accident, Mona and her husband Richard will kill us and bad timing since I have a PTA meeting tomorrow."

"Sorry, Cathy."

Estella laughs and said, "Unless you plan on continuing a relationship with him, I wouldn't bring it up again."

"Minxy, it's wrong and if it was happening to me, I'd sure as hell want to know.", Catherine said while pulling out her phone to call.

"Allan honey, where are you.", Catherine says to her phone, trying to sound casual.

"Here at Donnie's house.", I hear Allan's voice.

Catherine gritted her teetha and tapping the table, "Is he home alone?"

"Yes, his dad is working but not his mom for another hour."

"Good, talk to you later honey, bye."

"Bye."

"Well, it's not, and it's none of our business what Minx does in her life.", Estella said and not sure what she means.

"For Mew sakes, Mona is my friend and if she finds out that I knew about it what you two going to be pissed at me for not telling her."

"Actually, I want to know, Minxy", Estella said and now awake by my story and nightmare.

I finish my food and so does Cathrine and Estella, Catherine brought me another Camellia tea for my stomach, took a deep breath and waited for me to say.

"Well, Minxy. What happen?"

I took a deep breathe and summon whatever courage to say, "Well, we were just started talking about him and Allan in high school. He then asked me about his mom and me are doing and have we been friends, I say not yet. After talking with him for a while about twenty minutes and I kind of realized my life was, empty without Drake."

Catherine shook her head in distress held her head, "Oh Minxy."

"I'm in my late thirties Catherine, single mother, no husband, haven't had sex or dated in holy shit years and living home alone since Drake left for his journey. I just started to break down, Donnie hugged me as I was little tipsy and said it was ok and that I was a really great woman and he said if he knew me and Drake for all the times we could've spent time with him and his family and said any guy would be lucky to have me."

"Sounds charming.", Estella said and Catherine elbow her ribs.

"Ooff.", Estella oofed.

"At that moment I don't know what I was thinking, but I just grabbed Donnie and kissed him. It wasn't just a little kiss on the cheek either. It wasn't a make out but we did share a pretty passionate kiss with tongue."

"Not good, or worse.", Catherine hands on head shaking in disbelief.

"I did not mean to do it and almost forgot who he was in the moment and the thing is I enjoyed it and I think he did as well.", I said and my face blushes.

"All men do..Oof", Catherine elbows Estella again. "Continue.", she gasps and rubs her sore ribs.

"Once the kiss was over we realized what we had done. We were both mind blown we didn't mean to do it. We agreed not to tell anyone. I feel like I have betrayed you Catherine as a friend and I feel like things will be awkward around them forever. I did didn't mean to do it and I feel so bad."

Catherine still rubbing her temples aggressively and drank her coffee, "Not sure what to say, not sure Minxy. Need to process this."

"Is what we did ok and why did I kiss him?"

"Not sure.", Catherine sighs.

"Why did the kiss feel good?"

"Not, sure."

"What should I do about his mother, Mona?", I sheered.

We all sat in silent and finally Catherine spoke, "Explain to him what happened and how it was an accident. Hopefully he'll understand and, huff... tell in time Mona might forgive you. It may be a good idea to get up your courage and explain what happened to Mona. It's better if she hears the truth from you rather than something from her son, she still sees Donnie as her baby."

Estella raises her hand like a student, "I have done some stupid shit in my life, but ironic hearing from me. What you did was not okay, you probably kissed him because of how vulnerable you were feeling and haven't had a man there to comfort you in a long time."

Me and Catherine stare at Estella drunken hangover wisdom.

"Whaaaaaatttt? This kiss probably felt good because of the emotional moment and the closeness you already had with him because he reminded of your son Drake. I know from my younger sister Ally when she dated this one guy who reminded our dad, really like a clone. It was pretty creepy and Ally was daddy favorite, prick.", Estella said and we are shock of her wisdom, but we listen.

Estella chugs her mixed drink and outbreath and said, "Do not tell Mona Minx, just leave it forget about it and move on. Try to go out and meet some guy to fuck around your own age. It would never work with this Donnie."

"Believe me.", Catherine said.

"You need to get him out of you head now. It will create so many problems in your life and trust me it's not worth it because he young, no holy shit he is still a kid and only starting his life. Prick Ally."

Catherine finish her coffee and exhale, "I had to say it Minxy she right for once, Donnie is not going to settle down with a woman same age like his mother. Sorry Minxy, try not to be harsh with him."

I stuttered and they saw me and said, "Easier than done." I look down and my ears too. "There's more."

"Uh oh.", Estella burst into tears, for its a laughter of tears.

Catherine lips quiver, "Minxy?"

My guilty face says it all.

"You...ssss-lept with him?", Catherine said in an alarm tone.

"Yes. I am so sorry, but he is legal age of twenty one. So sorry.", my voice is so...not sure. Catherine gave me this I doubt it expression and pure shock mixed anger.

"Bwahhh!", Catherine yells and hit her fist at the table, making me and Estella flinch.

"Cathy, he says quote he is twenty one, right.", Catherine said, her face is so uh oh. "Ummm….not yet, fuck."

"Right?"

"Ummmm."

"Righ? Cathy…!."

"Hmmmm….Minxy, he is a bit...mrrr...bit younger..too young.", Catherine said barely from cringing her teeth.

"Ooooooooooooooohahahha!", Estella laughs as she fell down from her chair, busting her sore rib.

"Catherine, eighteen is fine. It was just once!", said in panic.

Catherine scratches her face with her finger, she started to sweat like a suspect being interview. I cover my maw gasping, "Oh, shit. I am so sorry."

"Donnie? My new friend's son Donnie? How could you!?" "Six…..sixteen, barely last month.", Catherine finished not looking at me cringing.

"Ohhhhffffffffffuckkkkkk hahahahahahahahahha! Shit! Minx! Minx! Minx! You didn't!", She was soon laughing hysterically, gasping for breath and trying to yell Estella stop, because its not funny all at the same time running around the room like a hyper active Pokémon.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Minx Lyra! Oh, fuck! No! That is not happening right now! Me and Mandy did some crazy dumb fucking shit balls in our life, for even blow one of the judges once, but but! Fuck! No! No! A fucking teen! Haahahahahaha!", Estella continues making a scene.

"Estella!", we both said.

"You just fuck a teenager, not an ordinary teenager but hahahahah…..ohohohoh my ribs….You fuck and probably stole Allan's high school friend virginity! That is every man dream!"

"How many times?!", Estella asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How many times did you sleep with him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes.", Estella still laughing.

"Me too.", Catherine says and I am shocked.

I reply with a heavy tone and heart, "Cathy, why?"

"Because I want to know if this was a one-time mistake or a complete nightmare."

"It was...something in between."

"As in?"

"Twice. No, maybe three times.", my voice stumbles on Catherine's answers.

"Three times or three nights?"

I cover my eyes with my paws and answered, "Three times."

"But more than once?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me that?", I exclaim at Catherine.

"Were you two naked?"

"What?, errr.."

"Did Donnie...cu...ejaculated inside you?", Catherine said.

"No, he was wearing a condom, the third time."

"Did you suck his dick?", Estella said rudely.

"No!"

"ENOUGH!", Catherine yelled and Estella ran to her room laughing.

I never seen Catherine so mad and disgraced before, doesn't look good on her, "You…fucked up."

"I know, I know."

We just sat there in complete disturbing hate and shame feelings.

I need to say something and said, "A-After we had sex, I keep telling Donne I like him, but not in that way and he should find someone else. Just give it time. He will get over me. He says he understands my choice but is just having trouble coming to terms with it, he says he loves me. But if he doesn't get there soon, I am just going to cut all contacts with him."

After a few minutes, my breathing returned to normal, and I turned to face her again. She was looking at me.

"Do you forgive me?", I asked with my long ears down and bit of tears slow from my eyes, reaching down my maw tasting the salty bitter tears.

Catherine breathes in and said, "On one condition."

"What?"

Catherine looked deep into my eyes, "Tell Donnie, and yourself it is over, Minx you are a mother to Drake. Can't do this too him if he comes home and Mona and Richard finds out and listen on what I have to say. Donnie is Mona's son; don't do this to her or Richard or Drake. I am not blaming you, Donnie fault too."

"Why?", Catherine asked me and she suddenly began to sob too.

"I don't know."

"Do you love him? We been friends for a long time and want you to be happy so if you love him I'll will not tell anyone or let Estella if you guys won't say anything."

"No, no no. I don't love him. It was just sex Cathy. I don't know. I wanted something but I don't know what. It might be that I'm getting older and I don't feel that I'm attractive anymore.", I said while crossing my arms hugging my breast.

"You're very attractive, but be careful on what fishing line you toss. Believe me, I done the same thing."

I was going out the door until Catherine calls my name and said, "I still have respect for you and my trust in you. Please, don't end up like me, guys like him leave, they'll always leave. Happy ending with my son Allan, but on what cost, lies. Not knowing his father who is somewhat older than he is, and I am early thirties at that time." Catherine slump her head around her arms on the table.

_"Oh, oh god. Catherine."_

Catherine was still sobbing as I closed the door, and I lick her forehead and pushes my white staff at her side of her head.

"Forgive me Cathy. Cerrado , olvidar todo lo que había escuchado y ser feliz.", I enchanted and Catherine fell asleep. I quietly find Estella passed out and did the same to Catherine and headed toward Mona's home.

On the way, my phone rang, its Annie. My paws are hesitant to touch the answer and I did.

"Hel-lo.", I said and hear her voice inhaling and exhaling heavy.

"Tell me Minx."

"…"

Annie voice trembles, "Tell me did you or didn't you do it? Tell me you didn't fuck, that boy Donnie. Please lord Mew, tell me you didn't fuck him good Mew! What happened after you hung up the phone last night Minx?"

"...I'll fix this."

"You did, didn't you. Like last time with that man, we can't move on. Drake is gone who knows where? We are too deep. God forgive our sins."

"I know, I know."

"What happened? It's eating me alive. Tell me please for Mew sakes. Not again!", Annie begs, she never begs.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore and that I have become someone else completely, the pills are working. Too bad wasn't last night and wonder it's preventable."

"Minx, you're not the only one who always thought. I knew myself well, but now I wonder who I really am. I'm Drake's Aunty and you?"

Took me for a second to answer and said, "I am Drake's mother, and adoptive mother. Who gave birth to him."

"Birth...mh..Now what, should I kill Donnie or you?"

I open my mouth and said very quietly, "No, Annie I'm….done killing, because he is my..."

* * *

><p><strong>On the next chapter, you have to wait a bit, but not too long though because I am releasing preview of my stories because I'm already deleted two, to start fresh.<strong>

**You know what is the hard part of editing, Desirée name.**

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." - Dr. Seuss


	25. Chapter 20 and 21 Preview

**Here is a rough drafts or a preview on Forgiveness, need RNR for Midterm coming up and working on my other stories. It's stiiiillllll...bare to the bone still and going to be deep by more research by English improvement and character development, I hope and please this still acceptable to slight change. Know you might think its finish and taking my time not really. Tell you the truth I did this during class XD! Not submit though. ;/ wink.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

****[Location]****

****"Speech"****

****_"Thought"_****

****(POV)****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: What Does The Foxy Say?<span>

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

It all happened in a bit of a rush. I didn't plan it and expect it to happen, it just did last night. It was a spur of the moment with Donnie that I knew was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Too many mistakes in my life, and some are which involve my own son, yet also involved another son.

Mona's son.

I regret it now, but not too late to unfuck my problem and wish I could unfuck Donnie that human brat.

I chuckle a bit in irony,_ "Heh, same goes for my human son, Drake."_

I needed to get to Donnie's house before his mother comes and it was a couple of minutes away so I decided to walk over there than teleport.

I knocked on the door and was surprised to see Allan answer.

"Sup Ms. Lyra."

I need him away from me and said, "Allan sweety, your mother told me to tell you to come home and to do your homework."

Allan has this puzzle look, "Why, you should've called."

"I know Allan there is...shouldn't you be at school?"

Allan opens his mouth and closed it.

"Allan sweety."

"Promise you won't tell my mom Mrs. Lyra."

He was also a bit embarrassed and tt turned out he and Donnie was skipping school without their mother knowing.

But I did want to go to the party, so I didn't say anything and risk getting into a fight with her and accidentally blurted out; hey I fuck your son last night.

Mona ruffles her grocies bags and her husband Richard is setting up the grill and the hotub

"Did you even bring a bathing suit?", Mona asked me as she prepare the wocamole dip.

"Of course I did," I lied.

"This is not going as plan. Fuck nuggets!"

I lied about wearing underneath a cool and hip bikini frill shirt and shorts.

Mona saw my lie, "Is that what you wear? Cool and hip Minx?"

"Stop it." I said, getting annoyed. "It's not a bikini, didn't know about the grill pool party. What do you want me to wear?"

"I got something.", Mona says and she left the kitchen. I could hear her rummaged through her drawer, pulled out something came back and tosses me a red satin bikini to me.

"Red…why has to be red satin."

"This should fit you, I think.", Mona said and then she guide me to her room to , for since she doesn't want me to be like to be naked in front of anybody.

"Great..,great. This is just got soo worse. Donnie will see me like this.", I said to myself and quickly took off my clothing and pulled on the red satin bikini.

Mona and I are about the same height, but she's a lot skinnier than I am in past years. I was surprised the bikini bottoms fit as well as they did; maybe it because there was so little material to them. The top did not cover my swollen sore breasts as well as they should've have and hope I my breast don't lactate, mine are the worst to wear this.

Suddenly it hit me, I'd really done it-there would be no turning back now.

There a knock on the door. "Are you ready?", Mona said.

I stood and admired myself; I realized it made me look years younger. This bikini like as if it were design to show off my mature figure, expose flawlessly to my hourglass and my 40 DD breast. The colors make sure it's say to anyone, I'm here and see this instead of her.

I admire myself her mirror again and reply with a sigh, "I guess so."

She turned around, and raised her eyebrows when she saw how much of my breasts were exposed.

"Wow, you'll attract some attention at the party. You are single right? I could hook you up with some of my husband friends or Anthros if you like."

I crossed my arms over my breast and answer in embarrassment, "Thanks. Now I feel even more self-conscious than I did a few seconds ago."

"_Not really."_

"Hey Minx."

"Hi Valerie, what are you doing here."

"Can't pass up free food and beer. I need a break."

Robert held up his hands, everybody in the pool applause.

"Ready Valerie."

Valerie nod.

"Sylveon! Veon!"

"Ready Minx."

I nod and said, "Delphox Dela Delphox!"

"Begin!"

"Sylveon use trump card and spin!"

I fell on my back and use my wooden staff on the ground to balance myself to dodge Sylveon attacks and counter by mystic fire.

As Donnie and Allan got closer and closer my motherly heart was pounding. Donnie glanced my way, and after doing a double take, yet he smiled and waved and they continued walking around talking to Donnie's friends and family.

My whole body was trembling by the time Donnie passed.

Donnei lifted me off the ground carrying me while still in the jacket only and the bikini.

"Sorry to surprise you Minxy."

"I know, I know."

"But I've imaginary you ever since I can remember last night. I shouldn't do this... But I can't help it. I just couldn't waste a chance like this. You never know, my luck might be in, uhh..that doesn't supposed to go that way."

"Donnie. I'm old enough to be your mother."

I need to lie about my age, maybe this will help and looking at his eyes, "I'm thirty-five years old. I'm sure you can get someone younger."

"Minx, you could easily look like in your twenties."

I was slightly flattered. He was nice looking and polite. Suddenly the boy's room smell wasn't so bad.

Donnie groans not in frustration, but as a kid wanting his candy.

"Minx, I keep thinking about you in that bikini you wore today. You looked so sexy…so sexy, you have a fantastic body for an older woman."

Donnie came up behind me putting his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck lick my fur, I pulled away telling him no

He took my face in his hands, looked deep into my eyes and kissed me. Our tongues met as I kissed him back.

As he kissed me, he undid my zipper jacket, letting it fall to the floor. I felt my erect sore pink nipples harden against the bikini top as my breast squashed against his firm smooth chest.

Donnie kisses were very passionate and his hands were all over my body. This boy had ever played with breast, he is so unexperienced and although it was rough, it felt kind of good.

Soon Donne's human hands had up under my bottom, and inside my pussie and touching me intimately and he is still unexperienced.

I know I should have resisted and stick to my plan and Catherine's promise, but I didn't and I just let him do to me whatever he liked. Soon Donnie had me stripped naked and he continued to kiss me and play with my entire sleek black furry hour glass body.

I was certainly turned on by all of this attention.

"Get away from my son! You bitch!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty One: Old Friend, Old Wounds and Old Cases.<span>

[Route 14]

(Looker)

"Old man you're home yet, Me and Mimi are already out of school and inside the building! Ess Esspur!", their voice ringing in my ear.

"Not yet Emma, did Officer Jenny Donna pick you?"

"No."

"You walked!"

"At first till she spots me, relax old man."

_"How can I relax she like a bag with nails and hammers place together in a bag."_

"Sorry Emma it just came up, Officer Jenny Donna is going to babysit you."

She groans on the phones and said, "I'm fourteen, not ten. It's humiliating for a high schooler."

"Emma I am investigating an murder last week, and the rest I can't tell you. I'll be home later at night."

"Ghaaa hurry then, we're starving, Donna cooking is organic life style, who eats that way and she stupid because won't let us watch tv, for she says it would rot my brain and nag me to do my homework. I don't have homework it's Monday!"

"Your high school has Monday homework, remember."

I hear her ruffle in her backpack.

"Ah man!", Emma cried.

"Do your homework and not during the night or else you're grounded."

"Wwhaat! That not fair!"

"Life is no.."

"Fair, blah blah."

"Es Esspur!", I hear Esspur in the phone.

"So you just left a sweet innocent little girl with her cute none intimidating Esspur, so all alone outside of school around before five, which might pedophile or kidnapper is waiting on standby and not to forget Social Services inspector is coming tomorrow for evaluation."

"That is not going to happen."

"Are you drinking again."

"No."

"Sound about rights."

_"She got me there."_

"Uhhmmm."

"Jk old man."

I overheard a patch a grass being step on quickly hang up the phone, turn around and aim my revolver.

"Whoa there Looker, watcha think you doing.", he said and too had his revolver on me.

I smiled, "I was going to ask the same thing, Kramer."

[Route 17]

(Drake Lyra Chavez)

Miroir rolled me over to me on my back, looking me in the eyes.

"What's you and Mandy?", Miroir spells.

"I don't...I don't know she my neighbor Anthro Pokemon. Sure she a bit.", I said.

"Slutty?", she spells.

"Miroir, I love you but Mandy is not something you have to worry about. I see as an older sister figure than, you know."

Miroir folder her arms, "Well I don't like it, she makes me angry."

I got up from her sitting on the couch, Miroir hunched over looking at the ground. I sat beside her rubbing her back lovingly.

"You didn't like it did you? No...you didn't."

Miroir shook her head, "Braixen." She even not looking at me.

"Can we...can we not talk about this right now? We have a big day tomorrow to practice and such.", I said trying to divert our conversation.

Miroir stares at me, for that is not the look she used give like black stare, but that Skunk kind of stare.

"No.", Miroir spells.

"Drake, I want a truthful answer not one that you've had time to think through. I want to know what you really think about it and how you really feel about Mandy and us.", Miroir spells.

We sat in silence, and the pain I had experience with my m..Minx came back, and still I said nothing to Miroir.

"Tell me first.", Miroir spells.

I said nothing.

"Tell me who is Minx? Why did your neighbors Nadia. Nadia! Tell us about Minx. Even during our love making.", Miroir spells, her fox whimper came out.

There it is, the pain, the regret of giving Miroir and my friends the white lie.

Ironic that m..Minx had been through, funny.

All I could say, "Tell me how do you fell about Mandy then...I'll tell you about Minx."

Miroir again shook her head.

"Okay fine. I hated every bit of it. From the moment Mandy walked in the door in our gang. I hated her and I hated what was going on.", Miroir spells and turn her head while folding her arms.

I reach for her paw and she hasn't slap away from touch like last time to stare back at her green emerald eyes.

"In the mornings... I'll tell you and everyone."

"Is it any good? Sex for an eighteen year old? Eighteeen?", Mandy asked, wink at me and drinks her milk, suggesting.

"It's not bad can't last long after three…don't tell them or Miroir. Not the right time", I said quickly, trying to clean myself with the sink.

Mandy stick out her tongue and said, "I don't know, can't say for myself. I did foolish things."

"You know most people would walk away if they are having a moment. Can you leave now?", I said in an exhausted tone and sigh, Mandy ignored me.

"Remember you need to sleep can't have you napping all the time tomorrow for practice."


	26. Chapter 20 Part 1

**I said in the preview will custom to changes so don't get your hopes and here is chapter 20 in parts. Midterm in college is over, spring break is here whoooooooowooo. Part 1 Why? Because... **

****Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.****

****[Location]****

****"Speech"****

****_"Thought"_****

****(POV)****

I don't earn very much flipping hamburgers at WcDonalds, dancing around a dancer before me sweaty pole for men as they touch me and see me wear thongs or...a low paying job in a human society during a recession and Annie is busy taking caring of Drake. I've been so worried lately about my finances problem and don't know what to do. Money is a weird invention human makes to gain power and for return favor for products, like me.

Then one day after a long shift at work, I head toward an apartment where me and my son Drake lived for the time being, a human man named Bob, who was very young around my age approached me and then he pulled a big wad ass of bills out of his pocket, for he flips them making this sound last for ten whole seconds.

"Le Rernard you are the fucking sex ass Anthro I had ever seen. Big tasty licking tits.", he said and cups my breast, can't do anything than listen.

"Well develop body that make us men go..wild. Maybe I could help your money problem. I have plenty of money and if you would spend part of the night with me, I'll make it worth your while."

I quickly responded with a loud English voice at Bob, "Watch what you are saying, I'm a dancer, not a whore."

Bod had his right hand away from my breasts yet he is still hugging me, saying, "I apologize. I really didn't mean it that way. But you need money and I need company."

I said in humpf tone warning this asshole, "You better stop flashing your money in this place and especially during a recession. Some fool will hit you over the head for it, believe me."

He responded very quietly and yet polite in my ears, "I don't care, I just bought this company let's say, trading and well... a pile of money and I want to spend some of it."

I started to walk away, until I hear Bob flipping more money and made me jump and turn to see he pulled out a big, big roll of bills and flipped through a stack of hundreds dollar bills.

Bob wave the money in the air, at me saying, "You can have all of this."

I lost the temptation at that moment in my life for a great cause for my baby human son, and followed at the results consequence by saying, "Alright, let's go to a my motel, not to your house".

"Let me get something, before we leave. Emmeline! Get the fuck here!"

-12 Years Ago, Anthro Braixen Form, Minx Lyra.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: The Mad, Clarify, Avert Visión For Le Renard Letourneau Part 1.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

I have been what, walked and nothing but walking away places didn't bother to explore where Bolowatix lives.

Walked senseless for the past half hour around Laverre City, avoiding Bolowatix family home, Donnie home. Every foot step on the ground near their home, I take a u turn which makes me more the anxiety so much as my heart pound like crazy.

Also the feel to need hold someone hands or paws, caresses tight in my empty grip as I walk to get me through this again. This feeling is not new to me, yet not so comfortable to feel again.

How can I explain it? How can I?

You know how sometimes, you got this feeling shit happened, the kind of shit some people hate for the understandable reason. There are moment is going to happen in your normal ordinary life for example a single mother got a little close, and that until to this moment now.

Not any can suspect including me, because it might not happen and because it should happen, not even because you wanted it to happen! But just in funny...hilarious irony in life, because whatever it is! It will happen no matter what anyone says, no point of does or did, yet it will happen again! I had this so many times, magnetic field drawn for mistakes and not bother to count the mistakes I made, or mainly Mona and my own son.

Not anymore, this one is not going into my life folder and become my permeant record. Time to recognize my mistake once and for all, and no more excuse I made up to feel less guilty.

I finally took a leap of faith and head straight for Bolotwix home, no more u turn, and its sad that it took five minutes to see their home. I see people, neighbors never met before, hear laughter and splashing of waters, smelling scents in the wind blowing in the hot crisp breeze, Mona, Richard, some other and Donnie. His scent, that scent instantaneously hit intensity signal into my brain saying that's him, my entire fur including my tail and ears stood up in frenzy.

You might say it's similar to human boosesbump just more noticeable for everybody.

His scent, I remember, knew the instant I saw Donnie last night at Mona's welcoming party, so without doubt or a reasonable question if doubt, that Donnie and I were going to do not love, but sex.

Why? I don't know, don't know or want to knew the reason/excuse.

Donnie was sooo nice to me, talked about my problem and then lead to bonding each other feelings, slowly kissing then…. and I knew it was going to be good heart-pounding-wet-sticky-pussy-penetrate-by a young man's cock sex. The forbidden lusty Taboo, still the bitter salty goodness taste in your tongue and around your mouth feeling, yet as again.

It comes with a cost.

The cost of knowing the consequence committing without doubts to resistant the temptation and the having the knowledge, that reaction my friends knows or used knew my affair with Mona's teenage son Donnie. Very foolish of me for not trusting my senses of smell by recognize his scent, because I met him before in my past or Drake's past.

"_Long time ago."_

I sworn a promise to Catherine, to see the end even I have to break Donnie's teenager heart, and if that doesn't work, the old mind wipe and manipulation will be my last resort. Too bad and too late for yesterday.

Took another leap of faith and stare head on walking, alone like usual.

Had to admit the Bolowatix home is beautiful, beautiful as my own home if were a complete set and everything inside just like a little girl doll house. Lifting my legs by a puppet being pulled by its puppet master, to walk up stairs into the door feeling anxiety, fear, and recognize of betrayal. I took out my wooden staff, clench it so tight that the splinter pierce my paws. The blood slithers down from my grip to the ground.

I need to only focus, focus, focus, and focus the future.

That's how I felt when I ringing the door and then answered the doorbell to find Allan, my friend Catherine son. "Hi Allan.", I greeted Allan in my friendliest tone of voice, and not scratchy tone.

"Sup Ms. Lyra.", Allan says eating a burger.

I need him away from here and said, "Allan sweety your mother told me to tell you to come home and to do your homework."

Allan has this puzzle look as he eats and said, "Why did you come here, you should've call."

"_Hmmmmmmmmmm, no."_

"I know Allan there is...shouldn't you be at school?", I said a lie.

Allan opens his mouth and closed it to munch more of his burger, and not looking at me face.

"_What? He is not in school? That is not like him? He is always a good boy, what's going on."_

I cross my arms and said non-judgmental bust by your mother friend tone, "Allan sweety what is going on here?"

Allan finish his burgers to rubs the back of his head laughs and hiccups. "Promise you won't tell my mom Mrs. Lyra.", he pleas and hiccups again.

I knew Allan enough, as me and Catherine raised our son together, and I knew he hiccups whenever he in trouble or guilty mind. Allan was also a bit embarrassed to tell me and it turned out he and his other friends was skipping school without their mother knowing. At least I promise not to say anything to Catherine and let him be on his way.

_"One problem at time. One problem at a time."_

Entering inside, the whole room has white walls and decorated modern pieces of furniture and russet cabinet. Really nice place to live in. Weird to enter someone home without their permission, and funny memory that Calion used to do this thirteen year ago, for how ironic for myself.

Mona spots me in front of the door while carrying grocery bags. "Minx? What are you doing?", Mona ask and set down the grocery bags

"Hey... hi...what am I doing here?", I stuttered as to tried to gather myself.

Richard suddenly came from the backroom and spots me and his wife; he has a smile on his face.

"Hey Lenard.", Mike smiled, and hug Mona.

"_He-hehhehe….he knows about me! Oh nuggets! Was Richard my previous customers back at Snowbelle City?"_

Mona turns to him and says, "Lenard? Richard."

"Moniiica! Just trying out my French, two years in college why not use it for Kalos Region, Monica.", Richard says in a fancy fake French accent, including her name.

"_Good. I hope so."_

Richard kisses Mona and they made out for couple of second until they remember me being here.

"Oh, sorry. We are having a party for our son getting into the swim team at the Lumiose City Pokémon Trainer Academy, and he won first place! Wanna join."

Impressive...crap and blurted, "Bleh…sure?"

"Great that means more meat!", Richard said and ran off tending more burgers and steak, talking and having a beer with people and Anthro I haven't met or did not socialize yet.

Maybe I should or maybe I shouldn't. Guess I did want to go to the party, so I didn't say anything and risk getting into a fight with her and accidentally blurted out; hey I fuck your son last night.

I see Mona is having a tough a tough time organizing pretty much everything and I ask Mona, "Do you need help Mona?"

"Sure, follow me.", she says and gesture me to follow. While helping Mona in the kitchen I notice a dangle mirror and paused to study my reflection.

This mirror, I see or am a thirty... something year old Anthro Delphox, a mother to a son name Drake Lyra. That's what my neighbors who know me for the past eight years and people see me every day in Laverre City.

If I could touch the dangle mirror to see if we can connect souls, yet instead our paws are now touching each other symbiotically. I see my former self, a young and very unchallenged Anthro Braixen who world turn upside from the best into the worst.

The human sweet innocent baby boy was never my worst, but the best thing had happen in my entire life, my father death, my st..that doll and cousin molesting as my whore mother did nothing, and up to the new beginning by giving life a chance, life.

My mirror reflection is not who I am anymore and only see, a mother I..not used to be, but by now am.

"_You are not someone slut or someone whores. You did those things for the wrong reason, but for the right person that worth the trouble in a trouble world, place and time. __What does Donnie sees you; you're reflection or my new form."_

"I wonder in what manner Donnie sees in me today and why me?"

"Why."

"_Why indeed?"_

I look around realized and in fear the same place as Mona! "No, I really should go. I made a mistake by coming here."

_"No need to be nervous, Minx."_

I stuttered, "I... I.. ..I..oh, god Braixen I'm too nervous. I can't do this."

"_You can and you must."_

I was confused why am I talking to myself and not really crazy I took those pills, "Oh, god. Why did I come? I really am not a whore. "

The Braixen plead, _"Just keep be here and talk to Donnie about you two for half an hour or so. No touching, no kissing, no sex of any kind."_

_"Okay. You promise?"_

"I pinky promise, swear.", I said and we touch our paws. I took in a deep breath and I introduced myself to the dangle mirror, "I'm Minx Lyra, an adopted mother for my human son, Drake Lyra." We smile.

Mona ruffles her grocery bags and her husband Richard grilling up for the guest, yet is it coincidence he called me, Le Renard. After this whole shit moment, I really need to know why and how does he knows my, strippers name.

"I need to warn you this is a theme tropical party.", Mona said.

"I know already.", I lied.

"Did you even bring a bathing suit?", Mona asked me as she prepare the bean dip.

"_Bathing suit…crap."_

"Of course I did." I lied again, breaking into a sweat.

_"This is not going as plan. Fuck nuggets!"_

I lied about wearing underneath a cool and hip red-black style bikini frill shirt and shorts. Mona saw my lie and smirk saying, "Is that what you wear? Cool and hip Minx?" Mona gesture a lame hip movement with her hands around, likes she doesn't care.

"Stop it." I said in shy tone, getting annoyed. "It's not a bikini, didn't know about the tropical theme. What do you want me to wear?"

Me and Mona finish the bean dip. "I got something.", Mona says and she left the kitchen. I could hear her rummaged through her drawer, pulled out something and came back.

"Oh, yes perfect!", Mona squealed excitedly as she tosses me a two piece red satin bikini to me.

"This is the one! I had forgotten I had it, I only wore it one time when I was in Mexico with my Richard for honeymoon!"

"In Mexico?", I questioned myself.

_"Red…why has to be red satin."_

"This should fit you, I think? Yes no maybe so?", Mona said and then she guide me to her room to and for since she doesn't want me to be like to be naked in front of anybody and left leaving me alone with this.

"Great..,great. This is just got soo worse. Donnie will see me like this.", I said to myself and force against my will to quickly took off my clothing and pulled on the red satin bikini.

Mona and I are about the same height, but she's a lot thinner than I am in my past years. I was surprised the bikini bottoms fit as well as they did; maybe it because there was so little measurable size to them. The top did not cover my swollen sore breasts as well as they should've have and hope I my breast don't lactate, mine are the worst to wear this.

Suddenly it hit me, I'd really done it and there would be no turning back now. I was standing in his mother room for no reason. There a knock on the door. "Are you ready?", Mona said.

I stood and admired myself; I realized it made me look years younger. This bikini like as if it were design to show off my mature figure, expose flawlessly to my hourglass and my huge breast underneath my white fur fluff and yellow fur shoulder blade. The colors make sure it's say to anyone; I'm here and see this instead the next girl.

I admire myself her mirror again wiggling my yellow fluffy tail adjusting to the bottom and reply with a sigh, "I guess so."

She turned me around, and raised her eyebrows when she saw how much of my breasts were somewhat exposed. "Wow, you'll attract some attention at the party. You are single right?"

"Yes.", I sigh.

"_I really hope so."_

Mona went through her clothes and said to me, "I could hook you up with some of my husband friends or Anthros if you like."

I responded very, very calm, "I'm good."

"_I really, really hope so."_

"I have seen you in the party, no luck.", Mona said and shook her head.

"_Only if she knew."_

I reply in a cheerfulness tone to make sure I am not pathetic, "Small talks and kisses there."

"_I shag your fifteen year old son in your welcoming party like crazy."_

"Maybe you get lucky with that bikini.", Mona said and tells me to turn around.

"_I extremely not hope so."_

I crossed my arms over my breasts and answer in embarrassment, "Thanks. Now I feel even more self-conscious than I did a few seconds ago."

"_Not really."_

"Does everyone have to wear bikinis or short?"

"Why not, my son won a first place."

Mona tells me to turn around. "How does this one look?", Mona inquired as she posed in a yellow top and yellow-blue poka dot bottom bikini. It was the fourth bathing suit she'd tried on and she was becoming frustrated with my carefree reaction.

"It looks good Mona.", I responded. "I like that one just as much as the others."

"Oh, damn. Not good then" ,she sighed. "Everyone is going to be at that pool party and I have to look spectacular, not just good."

"_She reminds of Estella or Mandy, never in my life to miss that slut shiny bunny."_

It took about five minute for Mona to pick out a same identical bikini except it has green instead of yellow.

After more or less personal readjustment into Mona's barely-fit-can't-believe-wearing red satin bikini, I looked at myself in the mirror again. My heart stopped as I saw how much of my body I was showing. Makes a bit better, however makes me look like I am only wearing a jacket because the bikini resembles more a bra and panties. I don't have any noticeable stretch marks and I'm fine with my legs and arms it's just my stomach x scar that I'm scared to show.

I'll have to lie if they ask and say it's a scar or an old tattoo early in life before my son.

To tell the truth, I had never in my life worn a bikini. Human clothes and garments sure, but never a bikini or alike to one. Did not occur for my time was occupied with my son, that, since I am a part fire type no need for going to the cold beach waters. Now I have nice breasts for an Anthro Delphox, they're about 40 DD maybe more thanks to lactation.

"_Thanks body!"_, I thought sarcastic.

Is which is the cause of attention with a lot of men when I go out to work or ladies night. They're natural and don't hang down as much when I used to breastfeed Drake.

The place was crowded. Mostly girls, but some guys too. I finally join the party, some men was staring at them which were covered only by two thin pieces of material. The material wasn't big enough, and all the sides were faintly rolling out, and desire for them to see. I imagined myself walking down the beach one day, my breast bouncing in this little top, while men admired them.

"No beach for a while then.", I joke to myself to feel better.

Walking down the steps to blend in however, I was noticed all the young or older women or Anthro wearing even skimpier suits than me. Many of them had low-rise suits that revealed a little bit of butt-crack.

Walking around in is tougher than I thought. The bikini bottom was in no better shape than my fluffy yellow tail poking out and it was a triangle that covered my crotch. Mona choice was luscious since it was held together by strings that went high over my hourglass figure. The material hugged my crotch tight and they might be able to see the outline of my base.

I walk getting some food that doesn't make me want to hurl like crazy, watching men turn their heads as they noticed the bikini top barely constrain my breast as the nipples starts to poke due to their eyes. They mostly talk about me in the red satin bikini or the Donnie party, how he achieve with great athletic experience or slurring in alcohol in their hands or paws.

Flushing in red cheeks as I bend down and getting up for a bottle water, Mona tells me everybody Donnie is out getting last minute items, means more time to think while I help Mona with the side cooking. Twenty to thirty people were already by the pool and scattered throughout the large house. Donnie hasn't arrived yet and I decided to relax a bit without alcohol only orange soda and not worry about the evitable disaster or what I am barely wearing.

Doubts floods, I didn't want be here, it just didn't feel right, but I decided to go along as part of me deep down inside was saying go ahead until Donnie arrives. Every time men see me in this red satin bikini a small shiver ran through my body, an excitement or shy. I haven't felt in a long time.

One of Mona's neighbors, a dark skin young human man wearing only tropical shorts around late twenties approaches me in both confident and utter shyness.

"Hmpphfff….hek Hi. Ma'am I mean babe..I mean..Minx.", he stutters his words, he has a nice body and nice too for offering me an ice cold Koke and a burger for two.

"_Wow, that burger doesn't make me want to vomit. Only hunger?"_

I gave him some slack and took his Koke and burger, he smiles a goofy grin.

"My name is…..staph…staph….stpah…Stephonie, Stephonie…damn what's my last name."

"Hemphinghmhmhm.", I giggle to make Stephonie less nervous than he is.

The day was extremely hot temperatures approaching high in degrees with high humidity. For that reason the pool was popular and many of them move around the water, me and Stephonie are talking and laughing. Stephonie is a nice guy if you get know him..

"A121.1212151815141"

..and maybe more when I deal with Donnie today.

The food, the beer and wine was flowing freely as the afternoon wore on and Donnie is not here yet. Richard pulled the cork on a white wine, filling his wife glasses as he flips a burger professionally. Mona looks worry as she drinks her white wine. I adjust my longs ears, gaze toward their direction focusing only Mona and Richard voices in the midst of the crowd.

"Where's Donnie? Isn't he awfully late for his party?", Mona ask Richard.

"I don't know. He may have had something after school. He should be along soon. Why?", Richard says and drink his white raining, he continues his grilling and gave the next person another burger or steak.

"Who is she, never seen her before?", an Anthro Eevee woman ask Mona and Richard hand the brunette another burger.

Richard finish his glass, add some lighter fluid on the grill to bring it back to life which is dangerous. "Oh, she Minx Lyra or Mrs. Lyra I think? Donnie he told me about her. Nice Anthro Delphox I heard.", Richard said.

"Hmmm, I know her from last night party. Catherine told me Minx is an adoptive mother to a human teen name D..Drake, Drake Lyra who used to live just down the street from there. I heard he left for his journey on his thirteen birthdays.", Mona said and she looks at and quickly turn my ears and gaze to look like I am not ease dropping, yet I heard someone. Can't tell who is who?

"I heard she an adoptive mother."

"Whoa, really? Adoptive?"

"Yeah, I heard she raised him since he was a baby."

"Unusual and sooo sweet."

"Awww."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Its legal remember?"

"Duh legalize in XXXX."

"Is she nice?"

I recognize Richard's buzz voice saying, "I think so. Catherine said she's alone a lot since her son left and that's why she works and party."

Also recognize Mona's lighten voice saying, "That suck except the party bit jealous since my son is still in school."

I give Stephonie a kiss both of his cheeks goodbye, he ask for my number and I did, because he is close, close to my age and very handsome man. Stephonie blushes and walk somewhere and sees him doing this yes gesture with his arm.

My ear twitches, Richard's voices, "They're being friendly those two Mona."

"Either that she just being nice because he is young...hey! Don't drink in the pool!", Mona yells the guy who spill his beer by accident.

Richard nudges his wife, kisses her cheeks and said, "Here Mona have some more wine."

"Richard, it's my third glass. I can barely speak without slurring now. You know I rarely drink.", Mona says giggling.

"Oh quit whining.", Richard says with both of them laughing.

"_Maybe he ditch with Allan, bad yes but can be an advantage…oh nuggets. What if Donnie blurted out or tenacity to tells Allan about us last night!"_

"God! What about if he brags about it at school. Everybody is going to know!?", I said to myself quietly, worried to the point of almost sick to my stomach.

"_Great, it came back."_

Suddenly this stingling warm feeling passes in my breast out of my nippels weting Mona bikini top, and it sends shiver down my spine.

_"You….got…to..be…UGH!"_

Quickly cover my breast with two half coconuts piece nearby a fruit salad, and I pretend to wear them as a coconuts bikini joke to fool them and it works, so far so good.

"Oh my God," I heard someone whisper from behind me thanks to my ears, but its some guy doing a fail chug drinking.

I could see heads turning everywhere when walking back inside and I saw men smiling and woman gasping and I felt like I was moving in slow motion as each step away from brought me away from crowd. With each step I could feel my milk leaks from my nipples and worse as they bounce around washing inside coconut.

I ran inside checking some of the room for an empty room and found one as I slipped out Mona entire wet red satin bikini and set it aside including the coconuts bikini. Standing there fur naked I began to look for my clothes, yet no luck and search franticly for another bikini when I heard a voice from over the door which made me jump.

The doorknob wiggles and there's a knock. "Excuse me.", a female voice coming from outside.

"Occupied.", I blurted out.

"Are you done?", I assumed the voice belonged to one of the guest who wanted to changes bikini or suit to try on.

"Yes, hang on." I said without panicking.

"You know, I'll find another room.", she said and hear her footstep leaving me alone. Looking around that I am in Mona's room, good.

"Where! Where! There is got to be one!", I say while ruffling in Mona's clothes.

I continue to search and search until unfold the most bizarre bikini I'd ever seen, for it was mostly white-red string. The bottom had a single small triangle of white fabric. I laughed out loud as I folded it back inside. It was truly ridiculous what Mona buys for Mexico. She might be one of those friends I need in my life to balance off Catherine responsibility and Estella carefree life style. Mona has pretty much both of best worlds.

_ "Note to self, don't wear that if find nothing."_

I found this cute baby blue bikini that is more suitable than the last one and started to tie the top piece on my body. The bottom string across my chest slide under my breasts and then I pulled each cup around my breasts and then tied it up behind my neck. I then adjusted the small string that ran down the center of each cup.

"Not bad, maybe when this is all over I'll buy a nice piece and after the lactation problem.", I said admiring them.

I just got a strange feeling in my breast, they always felt bloated and annoying sore all week long and I could now only sleep on my back. In most morning I woke up to find my sheets were soaked with milk. At first I thought I was just sweat or pee, that's is one of my problem.

"This sucks, why this happens to me.", I said and then begin to rubs my sore swollen nipples to relieve the pain and milk.

Every second of rubbing,new drop of milk formed on my nipple and dropped. I gently squeezed my swollen breast and jets of milk shot out of my nipples. It felt extremely good to feel empty. The more I squeezed the more milk I gave. The many jets of milk showered on the floor not caring the mess I am making and the milk supply seem endless.

"I hate this sooo much. The lactation been a problem lately, my back sucks too and the only problem is that I have a surplus of milk and have to express some daily or else, this!", I said still milking them dry.

My ear twitches and his scent "Hey looks who finally here.", Richard said.

"Sorry dad.", Donnie said.

"Sweety!", Mona said.

"Thanks mom for the party, gonna go up and change okay."

"Crap.", I said and hear him walk into another room.

"Who clothes are these? Mom?", he said next door.

My heart jumped into my throat, because in horror I realized that Donnie is here in the next room including my clothes! I felt, wet and look down to see this baby blue bikini. I stood here in shock and I had nothing to wear except this pornographic like bikini, because this one is a transparent bikini!

"Del! Delphox!" _"You pffttff….er….Mona!"_,I said to myself.

I started to panic. Even with this transparent bikini on I was still fur naked, and how was I going to get into the next room to get my clothes? I opened the door a crack and no one is anywhere to be seen including Mona and Richard. I closed the door. I give up and change into the porno bikini and looked at myself in the mirror again. I was as much as naked or maybe worse.

The white top is merely outlined my bare black fur breasts and the bottom was not just a string that split my pussy, nor from the back I was, well, fur naked.

_"What the hell was I going to do? I could teleport into the next room quickly and grab my clothes in a split second Donnie sees me like this, or I could dash out and..."  
><em>  
>I shook my head.<p>

"_Any way around it, Donnie will see me."_

I opened the door a crack and peeked out to run! I felt humiliated as I pushed passed the hall, knowing that someone might get a free look at my naked body. My face was turning red from the blood rushing all over my body, so tense moment right now.

"Fuck-nuggets-fuck-nugget! Fuck!", I muttered.

I moved to the next room and it was also locked. I tried the next and the next and all rooms were occupied.

"_This was a nightmare! Donnie could any time…"_

"Are you ok?", I heard a voice say. His voice, Donnie.

I turned my head to see a Donnie standing there, witnessing my naked body. My heart and mind went from holy shit to complete shit hit the fan speed. There he is and swallowed my emotion. I'd been looking for him all day, well today and this moment I've finally decided to do something about these feelings I have for him.

"Minx.", he says walking to me.

"Donnie.", I sight to him.

"Minx."

"Donnie Bolotwiz."

"Minx Lyra. Are you ok.", Donnie asked "You look..naked."

My heart still pounding, I had the presence of mind to fold my arms in front of me, hiding if only a little, and my bare black fur breasts from his teenage view.

"I... I left my clothes.. my bikini is, um," I stammered.

"Come with me.", Donnie said and he opens the door and I ran inside and he closed the door behind him, himself as well.

"This can't be happening.", I told myself.

Donnie looked me up and down, studying my near naked body. I finally caught my breath and have to explained what had happened last night, once for all.

He suddenly came up behind me and said, "Is this yours?" He handed me my clothes and I ash him to turn around as I change in a flash. Donnie said nothing, nor did I.

As I was about to leave he hesitantly asked me if I could come inside, his room. I thought it was a bit of a strange requested as he looked quite embarrassed. He was a good looking young man, who was very polite and well mannered no man, he is too young for me. If I was many years younger and no son I could easily date as normal Anthro teen Braixen.

Sadly, no.

Without thinking too much about it, Donnie led me into his room upstairs. I suddenly realized that I was in his room based on his distinctive scent of sweat and cologne. It wasn't unpleasant but was certainly the smell of a young man's room, like my son. I can feel the butterfree in my stomach flying like crazy as I sat down his bed to smooth out my skirt.

Donnie coughs a dry coughs as he need a drink. "Oh-uh-hi, Mrs. Lyra...Minx." He is obviously flustered by my appearance. "Is-uh-errr...around?"

I can feel my heart racing and I take a deep breath replying, "F-Fine...fine...problem there and that...er.." Words are coming out that doesn't make any sense.

I sigh, "I want to ask."

"No. I haven't told my mom nor I will never will.", Donnie said to me with confidents.

_"He-he didn't told his mother...such a good boy. Drake."_

Donnie, Donnie Bolowatix is barely sixteen year old, very good looking he knows it too by his behavior, but doesn't flaunt it, yet has an easy charm about him, a twinkle in his eyes that women of all ages have tended to fall into. He is almost tall as my son except black shiny hair similar to my black sleek fur; he is powerfully built due to swimming without being too muscular.

Donnie took my paws to his hands, I think to myself,_ "Nuggets, I can't believe I'm doing this. Looking up at him I see he's staring at my paw. He looks up at me and takes my paw in his human hands."_

Oh boy, had to admit he and my son who is also very good looking, no wonder I fall for him. He is almost like my Drake, maybe identical. I couldn't stop the treacherous betrayal my body was doing to me, my mind was saying.

_"NO! Get away from him, not again. Not again like Drake."_

"Donnie.", I said to him.

"Minx.", he said so gently, and watches him brings my paws to his supple human lips and gently presses it to them.

Oh wow, I can feel the moisture from his lips, so soft and the heat from his breath as his tongue sneaks out and takes a lick of fur, tickling me and letting out a laughter or a moan. My heart jumps a beat and I scoot closer to the edge of his bed, fighting the forbidden Taboo.

_"My body was saying, yes and so does Donnie."_

Here I was in his room with Donnie, the son of my neighbor, who I had known both for a short time and I was being utterly and comprehensively seduced, and now I was really beginning to love the way he was handling me like a young lady. I feel like a Braixen again all over again..

The horror of committing somewhat Incest Taboo again and toward Mona barely sixteen son! This feeling was it the incredible desire searing through me, the beauty of us together and were so beautiful? Donnie, oh Donnie he always marveled at the way that it could make the most casual clothes look fantastic. I sighed at the thought of him and tucked my legs, the feeling to wait for him.

Could I, we ever let his mother know that her son is skrewing someone like me and who is almost the same age as her?

"Sorry to surprise you Minx.", he said look at my eyes, my heart pound from my chest and my throat.

"I know, I know.", all I can say.

"But I've imaginary you ever since I can remember last night. I shouldn't do this... But I can't help it. I just couldn't waste a chance like this. You never know, my luck might be in, uhh..that doesn't supposed to go that way."

"Donnie. I'm old enough to be your mother."

I need to lie about my age, maybe this will help and looking at direct contact at his eyes and say tenderly like a mother, "I'm thirty-five years old mother same as your mother. I'm sure you can get someone younger."

Donnie smiles and says flimsily tone, "Minx, you could easily look like in your twenties."

I was slightly flattered. He was nice looking and polite for a raging hormone sixteen year old teenager. Suddenly the boy's room smell wasn't so bad when you get used ot the sweat, cologne and pure mess whenever someone eats.

"Flatter won't get you any where Donne. We can't.", I said removing his hands, yet he put it back.

Donnie groans not in frustration, but as a kid wanting his candy. He groans, "Minx, I keep thinking about you in that bikini you wore today, not that one. You looked so sexy…so sexy, you have a fantastic body for an older woman."

_"I need to get out of here, teleport!"_

I focus all of my psychic energy to surround my staff hidden on my tail, and didn't teleport.

"_Oh no."_

"Minx.", Donnie said and wipe away my tears, he is so nice.

_"Why Mona, she had to be her son. Mona can't be here, in case… just watched her friend... Screwed? No, no... made love to? Fucked? Yes, fucked, incredibly fucked by her... son? Drake…Donnie…..Drake! Donnie!?"_

Could anyone can in my position? Worst case scenario is that she had heard our talk or worst watched us in stunned silence?

"Minx, it will be ok. We can be together. I love you.", Donnie says, he lean in for a kiss. "I-I...I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you today."

I denied him by slap his face away and got up and turn back at him, walking away from him crying.

"Minx don't go.", he pleads.

"No! Dr-Donnie."

Donnie stood up, looking like he might cry. "What! What about last night, you said you love me! You just can't ignore this and me!"

"Ohhh yes I can!", I exclaim.

"You can't ignore it, we can't ignore it and it wouldn't be okay Minx. I love you and I want you here, with me."

"Please! Please! Go away, be..be where you belong in girls your age. I was so lonely and I missed sex so very much. That is about it, no connection or love Donnie.", I said with the most harshest tone I can ever do in English.

Donnie is looking down and said, "Remember what I said before we made lo.."

I interrupt him, "Sex!"

"Sex! Love! Whatever. Like I said, I love you and want to grow old with you.", he started yell and he calms down.

"Old!? How can we…I mean I! I am!"

"I DON'T CARE!...you could be saggy and I will still love you.", he raises his voice, sound scratchy like mine. I hadn't seen that coming and to put it mildly, and I didn't like it at all.

"So, let me get this straight Minx. You love me, and you don't want to be together? Well I don't understand why you think you need to do this, and I can't imagine how! My heart is breaking, last night you are the one!"

"_Mine too."_

"I don't give a fuck!", I said retaliation.

"I have a question for you…. and please try to be truthful.", Donnie is breathing heavy.

I nod.

"How would you react if I…. propose to you? Here and now."

"_I don't know, I didn't really think you would refuse me, if I said yes. I want to say yes….no."_

I breathe in and says in most vemon way, "No."

Donnie rubs his head, temples and eyes.

"I said I loved you, but you really, have to broke my heart.", Donnie said and he reach for his pocket and took out, the most gorgeous ring my eyes had ever seem.

"I want to give you this ring the day we might, or not get married. My dad always says, love a woman who loves you, and not the one who doesn't." Donnie walked to me with his head down not look at me and took my left paw in his and he began slip the ring into my digit.

He walks.

I took his hand pulling him to me and we hug, our loud fast beating hearts match.

I whispered his ear saying, "I'm going to end this. Here, now. We are both going to have what we want... what we need." My whisper made him and me shiver in ecstasy.

Donnie has to watch me, a woman same age of his mom and I began unbuttoning my clothes. My reaction dropped to the floor including his mouth. I slowly unfastened my skirt and place digit paw pushed them down over my hourglass figure, feet stepping out and kicking them aside. Reaching behind I unfastened my extremely barely body-hugging 40 DD cup bra and shrugged the straps from the silky yellow fur shoulders black tossing it aside.

I turned lifting my hungry eyes, looking at him. Donnie stood up, and notices he has an enormous erection and begins to caress my breasts with his human hands feeling the soft black fur and my white fur tuff on top.

"I think you're beautiful, incredibly beautiful Minx.", Donnie says.

I pulled Donnie close to me and kissed him hard, shoving my long tongue deep into his mouth. He responded like a young teenager would, he kissing me hard in return and pressing his young body against me pulling me close. I could feel his hard enormous erection pressing into my stomach.

This momet, to watch his eyes as he bent his head to my lips again and gently pressed his lips against mine even though I don't technically have one, yet he try. I turned let my head move closer to his, leaning back and letting my tongue slip slowly along his lips.

"Mmmm, I like that,", Donnie whispers as he draws my tongue into his mouth and sucks gently on it.

"Mmmmm.", I hear myself moan, so embarrewsing to do this in his room, and his parents home.

I keep my mouth to his and let my tongue as he stroke his hands to touch a every bit of my silky fur all over my body, I mean all...allll...over my mature body with his young humans hands snaking. I reached down and slowly pushed my panties down over my hips letting them fall down the ankles, and kicked them aside. Donnie undressed hardly taking his eyes from the breathtaking form of his lover, me.

_"Only me. Only me. Only me. Only me. Only me. Yes, only me his my Drake."_

"You taste so good, than I expect. I mean... knew you would...should've...pftff.", he tells me, I shut him up as my kisses, licks travel to his eyes and across his human nose.

"So, do you, mmmm, you taste like chocolate and...leekkk sweaty.", saying without gagging.

"Sorry Minx...been at the Laverre Gym...training before I come here.", he stumbles his words.

"Quite a nice taste!",I chuckles including himself and he explains that I had just caught him after training with Valerie's Anthro Sylveon for personal training.

Donnie take my left paw and run it through as well his own on my red long ear hair and let my right paw on his strong athletic shoulder as I lick my tongue against the base of his throat, he giggles.

"I love your human skin, so soft. I knew it would be - you're everything I had imagined and so much more Donne. Believe me sweetie." I said and he continues to kiss his way down to my breasts.

"I want you to stay with me. I want you to hold me. Hold me for a just little while. Then, make love to me."

"Is that all?", Donnie ask in a smirk.

He was laying on his side facing me and he smiled as I rubbed his back and felt how soft, muscular and smooth his young skin was at his age. I took his hands and led him to a position by handing me lay on my back and spread legs for him. He gasped in excitement when he release his young large cok and started to pushes against my moist welcoming pussy, and he is humping with such speed, he cried out as our body rocks.

In one motion he entered me, all the way any one can possibly could and Donnie was huge, bigger than any guy I'd been with for the past fifteen years in my life. I gasped and cried out as he pushed into me, filling me up and touching my bottom. This, this moment had gone too far to stop now and I told him, I would give him even more pleasure.

"Fuck me hard, sweetie. Fuck your mother hard, son.", I moan loudly without caring for the world to hear our voice.

"Eh...wha...don't care! Feel soo good! As you wish.", he reply.

We switches postion and Donnie began fucking me slowly, long strokes in and out while I just stood there doing my part, one leg up, and my paws against the wall holding me up, letting him, gasping with each thrust. His hands moved from my hips to my empty milky breasts and began working my big nipples while he fucked me, so good.

Me and Donnie are frantic as he plunged his cock deep into my pussy. He reached around to grabbed my ass and pulled me into him as far as he could go and rubbed my clit against his pubic dick and we both cried out as we orgasm together and his cum shot streams of cum and filled me that is overflowing.

"Donnie! Donnie! Uuuhhhhh! Oh my god!", I shouted in pure ecstasy.

Oh Minx, you are so tight...pftt, ahhhuchk!", he breathes.

"Dela Dela Delphox!"_ "Drake! My son!"_

I cried out as he, guess not fucking me instead love and pinched my swollen nipples harder and rougher as he got more excited, his breathing getting faster and faster. I began to whimper and moan as I approached another orgasm, my body shaking.

As I began stroking in earnest, and arched back slightly and pushed down my pelvis out to meet his, bracing my own paws out to sides to better thrust, and my head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open. Suddenly my legs came up around his waist including my fluffy tail in a vine grip attack and bit his shoulder, hard, yet not so to make him bleed as to tried to muffle my climax or my fox whimper.

_"When in his room. I am not your mother, or is your mom. You are not my son, Drake. Not in here."_

We made love for about ten mintues and came twice and pausing, my lips barely touching his lips and whispered, "Donnie? Can you really cum again?"

He gasping in breath, "Yes, yes I can."

"Oh God the sweetness of youth.", I said as my body began moving quickly over him.

After the third no, five time we came he fell asleep. I am both mad and disappointment for betraying Mona and Catherine's promise. I have been so caught up with the moment again and he cares about me so much to marry me as his age. I hurriedly got dressed and then waited for the right time to sneak out of his home by teleporting without getting caught.

Two weeks had past, and I had these strange dream and another last night and early this morning I dreamt of finding out that I was pregnant and this one I could literally physically feel pressure in my lower abdomen. Enough, I inspect my whole body bare fur naked during a hot shower, and suddenly look down and saw a baby bump and it gave me Butterfree happiness flying around.

Later on the day after asking Estella for a favor to take a day off, I wore a hooded sweater and bought a test secretly, then ran back to my home took a test inside the bathroom to ensure the unsure. When I saw the blue line, it made my heart jumped and my entire body became limp like a wet taffee on a hot day. It took me three hours to grasp the tangible truth as I stare into my ring.

I'd made a serious mistake, the kind of shit moment that could have consequences, serious consequences that already been there and done that. I wasn't on birth control because it never...occur to me since he is human. Donnie only used a condom on the last night we had sex, well the third time he put on during sex. Donnie is the only...man I have ever had sex with other than, Drake, last month.

Glad is not from my own son Drake, bad ironic that I'd given birth to him and not the other way around. Not again, not again.

Should've know, it was the worst possible time because it the end my heat cycle, imagine there millions of his human sperm were swimming towards my egg, if one of them hadn't already fertilized it. I might already be pregnant with his child, and if I wasn't yet, it was chance that I would be before very long and not sure what to do next.

I look at the ring.

Then I realized something within myself. I didn't really want to do anything of those option like Dave or Casey once did, and, that maybe I'd wanted in a way Donnie to make me pregnant, that I wanted to have his child, at least subconsciously or out of guilt. I ran my paw slowly over my stomach and thought to myself.

"Mona own sons baby might even now be growing in the same womb he did once. I might give birth to Mona and Richard own grandchild, Anthro or rare human.", I said to myself in a heavy sigh.

Even now I could imagine my stomach swelling with new life, new life created by Donnie at very young age and I only hoped he did meant what he said to propose. I knew I had to tell him some time or else he will put two and two together later on. This morning pregnancy test, and I couldn't deny it any longer. I was pregnant. It wasn't my own species.

"The way I see it in this shitty moment, I have only three choices this moment and no other else, no excuse this time."

I stare at the ceiling and said to myself in doubts, "I can have aaa-an hehee...an abortion, or can carry it to term and give it up for a-ad-d-ada-da-d-ad-doption, or the worst can keep the baby not telling Donnie and raise it alone with it the baby knowing its father ending up where Catherine and hers son Allan, are.

I rub my baby bump and rub it some more. "I am so sorry Marcus, Annie, Lewis, Drake, Catherine, and Mona.", weeping in my arms, the truth hit me like an oncoming shitty train.

The guilt was killing me and ran to the my room, locked the door and carefully collapsed on the bed. My life is ruined or ruin Donnie or his family. This moment I cannot shake this.

I am pregnant with Mona son's baby.

Donnie's baby!

I got up and stare at my miroir and my baby bump, and weep, "Now what."

_"Start over..like when Drake came into your life."_

There is a knock on the door, its Catherine's scent and she open door because she heard me crying and shaking as she hugs me telling me its alright and she ask what's wrong? All I could do was cry, only cry because, because the story for her that I had had a one...day, day stand, but had no interest in contacting the father. Catherine too cries, because I knew what she knows.

_"Marcus...Lewis...Drake.. and now Donnie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Takes too long, bye.<strong>


	27. Chapter 20 Part 2 And 21 Preview

**This is going to be my last preview for now, going out with my friends during spring break for whom in college s'mores! Beer! Snu snu...nah, me and her are friend zone and won't be back for a while, part 2 is done but need editing so here is one more sneak peek and** **please this still acceptable to slight change.**

**In this preview will contain another preview of my still developing bare to bones side story I am working on in spare time other than Passionate Ring, called Pokémon 1889. To see how it goes, and note these preview are not all I have just a sample including Pokémon 1889.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

****[Location]****

****"Speech"****

****_"Thought"_****

****(POV)****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: The Mad, Clarify, Avert Visión For Le Renard Letourneau Part 2.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

None is your fault, none is your fault, and those words Catherine told me when today. Made me feel better to have a supporting friend like Catherine, yet she did went over and done with this scenario before and it's sad for me and for Catherine to go through this again.

My phone rang, it's Catherine again, she been calling me nonstop for nonstop support and I answer.

"Hi Cathy, I am okay, we are okay."

"Minxy, you will get through this."

"I know."

"You will move on."

"I am, cannot. At least not now."

Catherine voice became stern, "You will find someone else. Better than the asshole, I swear I'll track him down who.."

"Cathy! He doesn't know and I won't make him or force him either.", I lied, she thinks it's some leases man who knock me up than, Donnie. Good, better than worse.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Minxy, tomorrow we are going to do, you are not going to do this alone. Bye."

"Bye...", she hang up. "I am not doing this alone, I really hope."

I couldn't sleep that night my baby won't let me by giving small nausea, so I went to eats some saltine crackers and went my closet and took Dave's old cassette player, replace with fresh batteries put it in low volume, rewound it, and pushed the play button then set it on my belly.

Dave's old guitar music he used to make when he sings to Drake whenever Dave got the chance to be with him after work. I heard baby can sense their mother when they are distress, poor Drake had it worse the time me and Calion ran away from, them.

It feels like something kicking my stomach and it hurts quite a bit, the baby is not moving since its the size of a walnut. That's why I'm wondering maybe it could just be gas? I have a baby bump and Catherine had felt my stomach and said it feels natural since her pregnancy with Allan.

Feel asleep by accident, then my heart is beating fast and things and was wondering how this effects my baby, considering how stressed today. Things got really weird, dreaming about... attacked by feral Pokemon, robbed, carjacked, raped, molested by my cousin and that...doll, stabbed...stabbed..., strangled can't breatehe, my home broken into a flame, Donnie, Catherine, Annie, Estella, and everyone I knew and loved left me in horrible situations alone...alone...alone.

I screamed hysterically awake, "Stop it, Stop it Stop it!" Rubbing my belly to calm myself and the baby.

"Del Dela Delphox Phox." _"It is going to be okay...you are going to see, hear and feel your daddy tomorrow."_, I said to my baby who is snuggle safe inside me and we slept in slumber.

My alarm didn't rang, I over slept and look out the window, the sun was high in the sky, yet a cool breeze blew over Laverre City and the folks are enjoying the day under the warmth of the sun high overhead. Nice day, worse day for me to do this, again.

Shower endless, vomit and pee endless, then ate, and then vomit endless. Eating crackers helps to get me back on my feet, I mean paws.

"I got to do this.", I said to myself rubbing my baby bump. "We go to do this." I reach for my phone to dial Mona's number I got from Catherine's phone when she is not looking after one fake cry session by asking for a tissue.

My paws digits tremble when dialing each number for Mona phone number, each one is scarier to push then the other. Mona's house phone is ringing, the waiting part is killing me than calling her for Donnie to see he is home, because I am too afraid to go over and let his family see, me, us, and it.

"Hello.", Mona answered.

"Hi Mona.", said my voice bit scratchy.

"Hi Minx.", her voice sound happy.

"Mona I would like your son a favor for me."

"Okay it is it?"

"My backyard needs some cleaning and wonder if he wants to make some extra money or maybe spare time then afterward cooks him a meal."

"Mmmmm..sure. I'll ask him….hold up….Donnie sweety.", she reply.

"Yes mom.", I hear his voice in the distance and hear him sound excite and nervous hearing his mother telling him that I need help.

Donnie arrived as promised and help me clean as I promise. My door was closed and I opened it a few centimeters so I could check anyone see him or talk to him. I prepare a good meal for us, at least I think it was, all I could do was think about the possibility of being pregnant with Mona's sons baby, and trying to work out how I was going to tell Donnie.

I decided I'd talk to him after we finished, this time, for sure. Besides, if I wasn't pregnant, what's our relationship.

"Donnie, take me to bed.", I told Donnie gesture my arms to him, he smiled at me, swept me into his arms and carried me to my room in a bridal style.

Donnie carefully drops me into my bed and lay beside me. I offer to put his head on my belly and I said, "Sorry to call you out of nowhere and haven't called you in two weeks."

"Sorry, Minx. I didn't think either, it all happened so fast. Can't blame you for ditching me what, we did two weeks ago.", he apologize.

"I know, Donnie, I know."

I bit my mouth so hard that it slight bleeds and licks my own blood away to say, "The thing is I can't, didn't take the pill. So, when we made love, we had no protection, and I'm in the worst part of my heat cycle."

Donnie's face expression turn into sweat and tensed, I heard from Catherine the first twenty seconds her, man was delighted, then he paused, his face went white and he asked how soon we could schedule an abortion. I hope his reaction is not Donnie, ten more seconds.

_"Nine, eight, seven."_

His face is still blank, no white shade?

_"Six, five, f-four..he is not saying a word!"_

"Donnie?", I said shaking him, I think he is in shock.

_"Three, two, ...uno."_

"Donnie, sweety? You coul.."

He open his mouth finally, and took a deep breathe, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

His response now was like being a bone head because he was freaking out and didn't know how to make it ok. He is fuckin! Sixteen, keeping forgetting he is sixteen year old! Barely and also barely in High School and looked like he was going to faint, he still place his head on my belly touching his, son and I didn't talk to him until he grasp this moment.

I pushes his head more on my belly carefully and softly said, "Yes, Donnie, I am not joking or a tricking you. There's a very good chance,... that I'm pregnant. That I've got your baby growing in my womb right now."

Donnie reached out his right hand tremble, lightly touching my stomach; I move his hand around feeling the baby bump. He gulps and breathes very hefty looking at me with that adolescence face, bearing this moment we are having.

"You might have my baby in here, Minx? Are you sure?", he said looking at me for an answer.

I lick his cheeks, and reacted, "I think that there is a very good chance, we need to check in a hospital. Not if you don't want to, unless you already moved and in that case there's no choice. I'd love to have your baby, but only if you want me to."

Donnie didn't speak and I said with all my strength, "Do you know my son, Drake."

He nod and I continue, "I was your age-ish around nineteen year old, when Drake was a baby. I was going to the same thing as you are now, young and reckless to raise at someone so young."

"Let's get married," he told me holding my paws into his hands. "I love you with all my heart and if you feel the same, we'll should be together. It won't change anything as far as my schooling goes. I'll see that you're taken care of including our baby."

I started to cry, maybe its the hormones kicking in, "What about your parents? I have to tell them. They'll see me, me starting to show in a month or so. Obvious I can't hide it."

Donnie smiles and said as he, held us up, "Hide it? I want the world to know you're my wife and we're going to have a family. We'll get married and then we'll tell my parents together."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty One: Old Friend, Old Wounds and Old Cases.<span>

[Route 14]

(Looker)

"Congratulation, you did it.", I said to Kramer patting his old back.

"Buy me drink instead of the crappy card the station gave me. Cheap ass."

"Hmm.", I agree. "What's in it for me?", I said waiting for payment. He knows my service don't work for free now.

"A little birdy told me you are taking that cold case again, The Blue Flame Tragedy and says you are obsession is, how can I say, at the end of your tether."

"Not desperate, but redemption and forgiveness.", I said in a stern tone.

"Isn't that everyone in the world wanted?", Kramer said.

"Which one."

"Forgiveness.", he replied.

"…"

[Lumiose City]

I belch after eating rounds of walnuts, then finish my third scotch, "Another one Rumack."

He pour me more scotch and said, "Looker, I've never known you to be a heavy drinker, four days ago maybe, maybe. I'm worried about you, brother. You're working on your third scotch and you haven't been here fifteen minutes. I hope you don't mind me butting into your business, but you look like a man who has a lot on his mind. It's slow tonight...I've been tending bar long enough to learn how to listen if you want to talk about it."

He didn't have to say it. I just knew. I was happy to finally let it out. There had been too many conversations in my own head. Rumack listened as I told him my story. He said nothing for a long time.

* * *

><p>Preview: Pokémon 1889<p>

Chapter Two: The Night at The Du Louvre Hotel, and The Intruder.

[Paris, France October 27th, 1889]

(John Limmberman)

Me and my personal maid Caroline, the Lucario beast are riding for numerous hours on the advanced Zeppelin Deutsche Luftschiffahrts Aktiengesellschaft, the crap German they called in Germany airport. The ship they call the racket Germans kept saying the most technical advance airship than whole Europe.

The idiots Captain who is piloted the Deut…the Zeppelin doesn't know between Magnemite placed Rudder and Elevator Flaps that to save his own life than the whole crew, I on the other hand can if given the moment. I have to say the Rigid Structure is not bad being reinforce with fiber carbon stereo paten.

Caroline had a problem with the other passengers onboard, most in hand is her non-tolerance with extreme heights problem and us humans looking at her like a dog not siting in her cage. Caroline has the right since she own a special ticket to be with me and after all my maid. We enjoyed in luxurious comfort the damn Captain says in the speakers. ME and Caroline explore this airship comparing to American Zedder 2 Zeppelin, not as fast but does had a dining room, fancy Germanic library, Caroline happily sits on the lounge with a grand piano being play by Kricketune beast, and we view finally Paris in large windows.

We left the Det..Zeppelin and took a ride on the paid steam-based carriage, heading for our destination in Andre Maluraux at our hotel called, The Du Louvre Hotel high-end recommended by my good friend, Misère Charlse Haufman.

The Du Louvre Hotel is a five star hotel, literally had giant says spelling out the words. Its dark and the whole place led up with Telsa AC electrical light bulb, good for that DC light bubls almost burn me to death. We checked in and the place felt what a five star hotel should be, French. The counter man ask for a reservation and then gave us a key, then a bellboy very unusually eager to take our luggage guides us to our room in the

"Well this be all mister.", this bellboy says and his hand flip over gesture a tip.

"Yay, yay here you tip bub.", I said tossing him a coin, he smiled. "Thank you sir.", he bowed and left me and Caroline alone in the room.

"Master I.."

"Fucker, did I give him a wrong coin.", I said and looking at my belted pants.

"Keine Master, aber doch expensive coin.", Caroline said.

"Why do you learn that bothersome language Caroline?"

"You said while you sleep away back at the Zeppelin, learn because quote, Ain't goona learn that bothersome language, end quote.", Caroline said while quoting her paws.

I unlock the door with the key look around and it was a decent enough looking hotel but I was not used to the size of the room. It was far larger and Frencher than on back at sweet American hotel room. Despite its large size it had a cozy and disheveled decor, for a Frenchman.

"Master.."

I snap my fingers to butt in Caroline and said, "That, did I say about calling me the word, Master Caroline. Only when we are at bar, restaurant or in public you shall call me master, Okay?"

"Yes…Johnathan.", Caroline says and she curtsey her French navy blue burlesquebustle gown Luanne picked out the day before. That Luanne woman Caroline met at our motel at Germany will broke me if she continues her wretched spending on Caroline, her maid outfit is all she need.

I laugh our luggages onto the hard ligneous floor, removing my brown stitches engineer leather clothing and the Plasma resistant work gloves and drop dead into the soft, and yet hard bed. Me being forty five has draw backs in these revolutionary time many folks like me are going. Our backs agree on that's.

"Johnathan?", she says as she sat down with me.

"Not that one Caroline, don't push it."

Caroline nods her head, "Yes, John." She rest beside me facing the other way since we are sharing the same bed. Our stomach growls, that Germany food stinks.

"John.", she said.

"Hmmm? Yes is it, trying to rest."

"Can I change back to my uniform?", she asked.

I gesture my hand to Caroline, "Be my guest."

"Thank you.", Caroline curtsey again and left to the bathroom along with her case.

I hear rustle noise. "Done John." Caroline steps out.

Caroline was dressed in her typical maid's outfit she owns and mostly wears everyday. It was a black one piece skirt with white trim at the wrists and neck. Caroline beast are restrain and there a whole for her metallic spike. Her black bipedal legs were clad in a pair of blue nylons and a plain pair of black-blue impels.

Every detail about her, as well her blue fur seemed specifically designed to twist my tongue into knots into place. Caroline also had an impressive smile for a beast that belied spirited, and a heartshape figure after her progress from a Riolu. But what really made my head spin were her bosoms. The day she progress those things had grown in, and when she visit my workshop to bring me lunch every man in our promptly forgotten their work.

_"It's her heart shape hips that get to me, not beast bosoms, never fancy those like men do back at sweet American or the French."_

I noticed her look strangely at me; it took all my willpower to keep my eyes away from her heart shape hips.

"Master... are you ok? Do you want me to change?", Caroline ask as she correct her maid uniform.

I cough and reply, "No, all its good."

"Want something to eat…John."

"Matter in fact, can you give me something here that is not sound French, sandwich and an American alcohol if they have it here.", I said to Caroline hand her couple of non-American confusing French dollars into her paws.

"Yes John.", Caroline says as she curtsey her maid uniform. I got up and pet her head, scratching her ears making her wag her tails; she had the kind of smile that made you forget about nearly everyone else around you. I swear her smile could put any man or beast in a trance of mystical forces down upon on soul.

Caroline left the room and closed the door. I turn the wretched Edison radio to listen for to help me relax and to ignore my hunger waiting for Caroline return.

Paris France, only here for the musical experience during my transfer to help fix a faulty Magnetische Flyer Modell Eine owned by Ulf Edgar, the Paris élévatrices Flyer Cinq owned by Madam Scarlett Lu, The Third and not to make the French friends I did not even consider it. I am well pay for blessed with a photographic memory and snapshot morsels of my childhood are etched like engravings within my brain, including the War. That one I hope wish to forget in my senile age.

Memorizing during Zeppelin trip I preorder a ticket at which meant that I sat in the same seat every week nearby a Palace Opera after work, there was a juggle on the door, got up groaning since its Caroline because she has the key and yelled at the door.

"What!"

"I am sorry; I thought the room was unoccupied. I can come back later sir. What time would be best for you sir?", from my American ears, she was British and so quaint and she sounded so meek even by hearing her from the wooden door. Were I to guess her age I would have to say anywhere from forty to forty five.

I open the door, she is a beat Zoroark and she sat next to me was in human sense, elderly maid in her primal age. The beast Zoroark named is Elizabeth Hedder, she was quite well built, very pleasant and wore the sort of dresses that were last fashionable in Paris. I found her very easy to talk to while waiting for Caroline. I did not find her especially attractive as her beast, despite her large bosom, but she has the charm similar to Caroline.

"What brings you here Madam Hedder, Elizabeth.", I ask.

"I was paid by Ulf Edgar and the owner of the ship fighter Magnetische Flyer Modell Eine to pleasure you before he pays you.", Madam Hedder says she shift shaft into the most French woman I laid my eyes one.

What a sight she was, her long black-velvet hair was tied up in a pony tail, which opened up her lovely face. Sweat dripped from her forehead past her light blue, almost silver eyes, down her perfectly sculpted cheeks and nose, trickled over her full illusionary lips and eventually dribbled off her human chin. Her illusionary bosom was completely soaked in sweat and her C cup breasts wobbled as she took a light step toward me, to notice she is, shaved her flower in her illusion.

"Why?"

"To persuade you to install the Coil Repeater Gatler Mark 7.", she said and kisses me with those illusionary lips.

The door open, "John I..."

* * *

><p><strong>See ya! Chug! Chug! Don't drink and drive and have the best spring break if you haven't yet, thank you for reading.<strong>


	28. Update 2

**Update**

**I realize the undeniable fact there are grammar errors and to leave it there will lead to confusion. So like I said in my new year's resolution is for me to correct my Forgiveness chapters in a college level since I am in college. This include my other renew story Passionate Ring and a soon upcoming Pokémon 1889 that will require heavily research and dialogue for that era. Thank you world history class! XD!**

**The entire procedure will take about ooohh two weeks-ish depends on several of stuff and I'll do the best I can, but its worth. Once then I will post both chapter 20 part 2! Where you read how will Donnie's parent react to his sudden proposal to his newly fiancé slash baby mama slash Drake's adoptive somewhat bipolar depressed mother Minx and to withstand their sixteen year old son doing no pants dance with a thirt…disclosure year old woman relationship.**

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

* * *

><p>".xniM, evila llits ma I" | "I am still alive, Minx."<p>

_".xniM, evila llits ...ma I" | "I am... still alive, Minx."_

".xniM, evila llits ma I" | "I am still alive, Minx." ".neixiV, evila llits ma I" | "I am still alive, Minx."

".xniM, evila llits ma I" | "Ej sius erocne ne eiv, xinM."

".REdrUM tISpAR xNiM, eVIla lliTS MA I" | "I am still alive, Minx."

".xniM, evila llits ma I" | "I am still alive, Minx."

".xniM, evila llits ma I" | ".Oy aivadota yotse oviv, xniM"


	29. Chapter 20 Part 2

****Here you go...sorry for taking so long, because of last exams and essay at college and semester. Still continue to updating the chapters and I upload this to give something other than waiting any longer, wish me luck on the tests! :D****

****Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.****

****[Location]****

****"Speech"****

****_"Thought"_****

****(POV)****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: The Mad, Clarify, Avert Visión For Le Renard Letourneau Part 2.<span>

[Laverre City]

(Minx Lyra)

Wonder what is a single mother's reaction from a pregnancy test, from either joy or dread depends on the situation. I just felt both from these cold sweats... my heart beating a million times per minute, and felt a little faint while in the bathroom hugging my legs on the floor waiting for the last test.

"_This seriously can't be, and near impossible to have a baby since…..this has to be wrong or right?"_

I pull out the first pregnancy test from my pocket and compare with the last one which is a different brand, and both are saying the positive or blue line. I am pregnant and should've known because of the burden my trash bin had suffered.

"They will all know in matter of months. After all I was thiry…thirty five gha that hurts, and thirty five year old don't get themselves pregnant.", I said to myself as I slump down my couch.

I rub my baby bump, "I cannot go back looking for a clinic to abort it. They all judge a woman and cannot stand being yell a whore than a murderer whenever they approach with other women like me."

"I wish Calion was here, so she can put her arms around me or at least my son to hold me as I cry in his arms, and they'll ask me why I am crying for being happy or sad."

I'm still trying to understand how it went to Tauros shit, because two weeks ago I decided and at least tried to end it immediately with Donnie before Mona or Richard finds out, but it backfired like a bullet shrapnel bomb into my face.

There is some good news. What news you ask that are good enough in this fucked up situation?

Today I had suddenly been given a wakeup call of what was important in my life, or its life growing in my womb. A little stick that I took into the bathroom with me that two weeks ago when me and Donnie had sex at his home during his congratulation party.

I got up and left the bathroom to pace while staring at two pregnancy tests.

"_Pregnant with Donnie's baby! A flippin sixteen year old boy who barely began in high school this year! Worse he is no little older than the Catherine own son Allan!"_

I continue to stare at it, "Who would believe this? Me, maybe, Donnie, not sure, Annie pretty much figures me out from my past mistakes."

The mistake continues to mount on me from my temptation and betray of my friends, but this mistake was going to be a lifesaver for me. To be a mother again and happy with this result that I even danced around the house, blessing my horrified guilty mistake. Too bad that was all in my mind, and react very differently in reality.

"_Oh, I wish that should've happened instead cried out fox whimper teary-puddle on the floor."_

Can't stop to think, for that my world is crumbling like a cookie being eaten by a blue crazy monster and too fast down the lane straight knowing there is a brick wall heading toward me, and all I could do is put on a helmet, enjoy the ride, and brace for the impact.

I had become from an Athro Delphox mother of a thirteen year old human son runs away, for to a milfy Anthro Delphox doing Mona's sixteen year old human son.

Do I see a pattern?

Yes, and no, but I did ruined two boy's life and their mothers too including myself.

I suddenly hear the hissing sound of my tea pot as it calls me that the Camille tea is ready. I got up to pour myself and lay on the couch drinking my much needed Camille tea helps my continuous stomach from its rambling. I stare blankly at the still hot, rich drink as mixing and swirling more of the sugar and honey with the spoon.

I see my reflection down on the tea and saw myself all worry and in terror with a splash of anxiety.

"_In a few months, what would people think? My friends, the neighbor and their families, and their friends and their friend's friends? I don't want them to think my reputation as a Persian, milf or a, whore. Not again."_

I took out my phone and slide around looking at my contact list, for those contacts listed are all of my close friends, however they were used to be my nightmares.

I sigh, looking at my phone, "I don't want to lose them." Among those pictures I found an old group photo of my son as a kid, I was still a young inexperience Anthro Braixen and Catherine and her son. We were smiling that day.

I remember when Drake was still a little boy cutesy at five years old and recall about a couple days after we moved into our new home in Laverre City. The town folks are all new to me, well, except Catherine who took pity on me for being the second single mother. Then fast forward three years when he was eight and I barely evolved into my Delphox form. What a day for Drake to see his mom to evolve for the first time and everyone in town had finally admired me mostly the moms, for me working so hard and raising my son alone without a man in my life.

This is now, and I am not sure I can do this all over again, despite being happy, yet all alone with a baby on the way and uncertain Donnie's reaction since he is the father. The only boy, man I was with last month.

I don't know what to do or where to start. I just want to kill myself so I can stop feeling this pain in my chest and stomach

"Can I?"

"_No, not with it inside me I cannot allow those feeling to turn on me."_

Bing!

I receive a text from Catherine it said, "None is your fault."

I text back, "I know."

None is your fault, none is your fault, and those are the words Catherine had told or text me over again.

So happy I have a friend like Catherine and especially when I told or say cry to her after she saw me crying on the floor. Made me feel better to have a supportive friend, for the reason she has gone through this scenario before and it's sad for me and for her to go through this again.

Laying on my side down on the coach and expressionless stare at the tv which is not even on and then stare at the mirror image, a Braxien appears on the screen and she was standing in a stadium.

I rub my eyes and it was a female Braxien, and clear as day she is happy as any Pokémon can be.

The Braxien was smiling serenely waving at someone and then behind her, and she is pointlessly rubbing her belly. She was wearing this puffy dress with a cute piano dress and then she starts to move around dancing with her paws up, her piano dress coil oh so celestial includes her every step and performing a very similar ballet. Suddenly, out of nowhere a large talon grips her neck and drag into this darkness, until she was flung back and without missing a beat she is still dancing. An egg suddenly appears to strap around her belly in this pouch seem to be heavy, but even in her ballet she had an awareness of her new responsibility to ensure this heavy egg, and that there were now two lives that depended on her every ballet step.

I hear a sudden an old music box playing past by my long ears and the Braxien start to twirl, faster, faster and faster as she twirls too fast and still elegant as if she couldn't afford to slip and fall.

"_Who is she?"_

My phone rang, its Catherine again, and she been calling me uninterrupted for nonstop of missed calls and I answer.

"Hi Cathy, I am okay, we are okay.", I said and rub my baby bump.

"Minxy, you will get through this."

"I know."

"You will move on, because this is not a stop sign."

"I am, cannot, but at least not now."

Catherine rambles on for woman's rights; woman's own life and one choice over man and her voice became stern and somehow annoying.

"You will find someone else and I'll make sure you won't be alone. Maybe later on I'll set you up with someone much better than the asshole who knock you up. Men...you know what I fill file a report of sta.."

"Cathy!", I cut her off.

"He doesn't know and I won't make him or force him either.", I lied, she thinks it's some leases man who knock me up than, Donnie. Good, better than worse.

"Are you really?! Minxy! For all those years and we all know he doesn't even care and probably even fuckin another girl who might be the same boat as you!"

"He is not!", I said in retaliation.

"How do you know?", Catherine pressured in her voice.

"How do you…", I stop there.

"….."

"Sorry."

"…..."

"Bit too far."

"You were cl….to something..Minxy.", Catherine says as her voice sound heavy.

"_That was a close one."_

"I'll talk to you later."

"Minxy, tomorrow we are going get through this; remember you are not going to do this alone. Bye...", she hang up.

The phone beeps an empty line and exhales saying, "I am not doing this alone, I really hope."

I went to the bathroom and undress my clothes and hit the shower and the hot water felt good and put some life back into me. I dress only in an orange T-shirt and red plane floral pattern panties and slowly flop to bed on my back.

I couldn't sleep because my baby won't let me by giving minor nausea, so I went to eat some saltine crackers and went my closet found the special leather bag and took Dave's old cassette player, replace with fresh batteries put it in low volume, rewound it, and pushed the play button then set it on my belly.

Dave's old guitar music started to play slowly at first, then smoother he used to make when he sings to Drake whenever he got the chance to be with him after work.

Dave could play, he plays for Casey, me and Calion, we were very impressed from his night time music because I was the one who stayed with him all night, and I remember Calion begging him to play another song for her and me. He would smile and oblige, as willing to have an audience as we all hear him play and sing in his smooth voice.

Casey always falls asleep, she was never the type to stay up and Dave always picks her up to her bed and sometime to calm down Calion whenever she was near her heat cycle.

I do, truly do missed Dave playing his guitar and Casey always make Calion sing to us and th.. my baby.

I remember the time, that time she sang to me whenever I am at my worst to smooth Drake as he moves around, because Calion was a canine she can hear Drake when they are distressed, poor Drake had it worse the time me and we ran away from, them.

Abruptly, I feel like something kicking my stomach and it hurts quite a bit, the baby is not moving since it's the size of a walnut. That's why I'm wondering maybe it could just be gas? I have a baby bump and Catherine had felt my stomach and said it feels natural since her month pregnancy with Allan.

The smooth guitar music and Dave's voice cause me to asleep by accident.

At that point my heart is beating fast and things and was wondering how this affects my baby, considering how stressed today. Things got really weird, dreaming about... attacked by feral Pokémon, robbed, torn apart, raped, molested by my cousin and that...doll, stabbed...stabbed..., strangled can't breathe, my home broken into a flame, Donnie, Catherine, Annie, Estella, and everyone I knew and loved left me in horrible situations alone...alone...alone.

"_Get away from my Dave's son!"_

"_Calion! Don't you dare! Not all we been…"_

"_RoarrARCHH!"_

"_Security restrains her! Someone call the p.."_

I screamed hysterically awake, "Stop it, Stop it Stop it!"

Rubbing my belly to calm him or her down. "Del Dela Delphox Phox." _"It is going to be okay...you are going to see, hear and feel your daddy tomorrow."_, I said to my baby who is snuggle safe inside me and we slept in slumber.

My alarm didn't ring, I overslept and look out the window, the sun was high in the sky, yet a cool breeze blew over Laverre City and the folks are enjoying the day under the warmth of the sun high overhead.

Dave's cassette player is on the floor and I groan from getting up from bed to pick it up, my back aches so bad and my nipples are no better shape, literally. Nice day, bad day for me to do this, again.

Endless of flinging out clothes from my closet, landing in a big messy pile behind choosing and wearing a different outfit for Donnie arrival, and first impression of the hopefully-great-or total movie romance disaster news.

The first outfit was a black suit jacket and skirt with a white blouse underneath as well matching red sports panties and bra, black sheer pantyhose and black pumps to top off the outfit.

I admire myself and sigh, "Nuggets. Too, ehhch… like a clique hot math teacher that is boing to bang her student...hmm oh the irony, but it matches my oranges."

Next was a red miniskirt that barely met my standards, stopping and inch above the knees and wore a sleeveless white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, proudly displaying my black furry cleavage alongside with my white fur ruff. Then wore red pumps to match my skirt with a pair of another black pantyhose.

I look at the mirror and immediately change, because it makes me look like a High Schooler slut or Mandy at an average Tuesday

Finally, after a couple of minutes I pick out to wear thick orange-white color wool pattern sweater, it resembles a hard swirl candy in addition it is cute, yet has this hot woman vibe. I pulled the black lacy panties from my drawer to slide up my black sleek fur legs, and then pull my long light brown skirt, and a pair of four inch black high heels for no reason. My skirt wasn't that long to begin with to show off the high heels, but it rode up my thighs every time I sat so my lacy panties won't show due to matching my fur.

Only on rare occasions I apply dark purple eye shadow and not easy because it thickly along with black eyeliner from the time Catherine once did to me as a joke yet proves that I can wear some human make up.

Ruffling in my other drawer to pick out a bra for last touch, I grab a mirror to put it facing me and I sigh and sigh so more to stop looking down at myself and tried to put my blue sports bra on. It was too tight I couldn't. I sighed as I removed it putting it back into the drawer.

"Great, great!", I sigh pitching my eyes. "I'm so swollen and big that I can't fit into any of my old bras anymore!"

Sudden nausea hits my stomach and clutches my baby bump, and shushes him or her, "Mommy will make it all feel better baby. Don't you worry about a thing; daddy is going to be here, he did promise us."

I lift the sweater to consider as I cup my perhaps 40 DD breasts and said to myself in the mirror, "I need to try on and buy new bras to see how they fit on me. My underwear is fine, yet I might get a little bit bigger, but I am still growing. We'll just have to wait and see, huh?"

"_Oh…nugget."_

I remember Estella bought me a 45 DD cup bra last year as a ha-ha-you-getting-birthday-joke present. I search around my drawer to find it, a black bra that has dark-purple floral pattern on the side of the corner. Good news, but it was horrible news for me and I held up the bra over my breasts and latch the hook on my back, it fits like a glove.

"Great….thanks Estella.", I said satirical tone.

Needless to say, this has been pretty much unreal. I chose this lifestyle for a reason; I had a young teenaged son that had just gone through one of the greatest tragedies that a child can endure

I was afraid that it could lead to too many problems.

Still, the thought always lingered in the back of my mind. I desperately wanted a decent man in my life again. I wanted to feel the softness of Donnie human skin. I knew that before too long, I would be ready to try again.

I waited and later to endless vomit and pee endless, then ate, and then vomit endless. Eating crackers helps to get me back on my feet, I mean paws.

"I got to do this.", I said to myself rubbing my baby bump. "We go to do this."

I reach for my phone to dial Mona's number I got from Catherine's phone when she is not looking after one fake cry session asking for a tissue.

My paw digits tremble when dialing each number for Mona's phone number, each button push is scarier then the next. Mona's house phone is ringing, the waiting part is killing me than calling her for Donnie to see he is home, because I am too afraid to go over and let his family see, me, us, and his or her.

I couldn't believe I had let things get this out of hand, but there was no turning back now.

"Hello.", Mona answered.

"Hi Mona, it's me Minx. Catherine Anthro Delphox friend.", said my voice bit scratchy.

"Oh hi Minx, what are you calling for?", her voice sound happy.

I breath in and out and said, "Mona I would like your son a favor for me."

"Okay it is it?"

"My backyard needs some cleaning and wonder if he wants to make some extra money or maybe spare time then afterward cooks him a meal."

"Mmmmm..sure. I'll ask him….hold up….Donnie sweety.", she reply.

"Yes mom.", I hear his voice in the distance and hear him sound excite and nervous hearing his mother telling him that I need help.

The hours passed by like waiting forever, day to night. I am hearing like a motorcycle stopping on the ground and the engine dies down Donnie had arrived as promised. He knocks and I open the door.

"Minx.", he said breathlessly to me, he was wearing only a green T-shirt and long black jeans that show off his tone swimmer athletic body.

"Donnie.", I said too breathlessly to Donnie.

"Minx." ,he said He walks with me to where he was so close, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, but otherwise, he hadn't touched me.

My door was closed and I opened it a few centimeters so I could check anyone see him or talk to him. He sat down on the couch and sat next to him. This moment is very tense heavy, like pea soup.

"Motorcycle?", I ask Donnie.

"A gift from two weeks ago and already had my separate license.", he reply.

"So how was school today sw…Donnie?", I asked him to rid the tense.

"Not too bad M-..Miinx, same as always.", he replied and his voice sound nervous with hint of anticipation in pleasure.

"Oh really? So what about that bad grade you had on math class yesterday at the Lumiose City Pokémon Academy? Think you can get away with that huh? Most of your grades have been really low lately.", I said with a humor, he laughed.

"Don't worry Minx I'll do better to make up for it next time, I promise."

"Well you better do so, or your parents will be very pissed if you completely fail that subject. You used to be very good or else the swim team will drop you."

We sat for a while talking normal things as if I was a teenager, both teenagers talking like every day teen would do after school. If only I were his age again.

"You're beautiful.", Donnie whispered, his voice hits my soul hard and deeply embedded in me.

I reply eagerly, "Do you think so? How do I compare with all the girls at your school?"

"Minx, there is no comparison. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thanks, that's such a nice thing to say Donnie, thank you.", I said and for no reason I gave him a kiss on the cheeks, and suddenly we are making out on the coach with me on top.

"Two weeks, Donnie did you miss me?", I said finally as my heart is racing like no tomorrow.

"I wanted to see you.", Donnie insisted, his voice is telling the truth.

"You have to go.", I ordered, not wanting him, at least not right now.

"_Ooh, how I'd missed his scent."_

"Not yet I got to say I lo..", he said as his clenching his hands on my paws, both of them and mine.

"NO!", I cried out, trying to somehow stop his good hearted gesture. "I mean, I want to see you, and talk to you after dinner."

Donnie shook his head in confusion and said, "Okay."

I prepare a good meal for us; at least I think it was all I could do was think about being pregnant with Mona's teenage son baby, and trying to work out how I was going to tell Donnie.

It has to be the right moment and to show him the positive pregnancy test.

I decided I'd talk to him after we finished, this time, for sure. Besides, if I wasn't pregnant, what's our relationship going to be? One timer, like the men in my life that always ended up with me getting hurt.

After we are done, he kindly did dishes and mentally prepares myself for the worst or the best. I slowly walk towards him until he pulls out his fancy phone to play music, and only slow dance kind of music.

He offers me his hands, and I offer my paw as we hold as music move us and as soon as I was in Donnie's arms and I felt it. Felt it between us...a long, unbreakable presence that seemed to want to imbed itself in my stomach. I was shaking from head to toe. I didn't say a word about our baby.

"Ohhhhit..kn..", I groaned softly in his ear as our touch, the baby knew he or she is with his or her daddy.

"Ohhh what?", he said.

Try to ride it off said to his ear, "Touch me."

I felt his fingers lightly move over my butt. I knew he could feel the sudden hardening of my nipples through his thin green T shirt.

"_Maybe not here, somewhere we can be alone and safe that no one can see us."_

"Let's go to a motel.", I said to him without giving any away.

"Okay.", he said hesitantly, he turns off the music and leading me outside where he sat on a red sporty motorcycle.

"A motorcycle Donnie?" ,I asked, horrified at the prospect. "I don't think I want to..."

"Just get on behind me and hold on.", Donnie answered with a grin.

_"Whoopee, we are having a ride baby."_

As I spread my legs and climbed on and as soon as Donnie started the engine I felt the machine purring and throbbing between my legs.

"I don't think I'm dressed for this.", I while holding down my long light brown skirt without it riding it up.

"You're fine, nothing to worry about Minx.", Donnie said with an innocent laugh.

"_Not for him or her, not yet and can't tell him now!"_

"Now hold on.", he ordered as he grabbed one of my arms and curled it around his flat stomach.

"But..", I started to protest as he grabbed my other arm and wrapped it around his waist and then accelerated away from my home in irresponsible speed.

"Wooooooa nuuugetss…", I squealed as I struggled to hold on to Donnie as the heavy machine bucked angrily between my legs passing by a neighbor, the Pokémon Center and stores toward the Lumiose City Highway.

[Lumiose City Highway]

I was clawing his stomach to hold in for our dear life.

"Not so tight.", he yelled back over his shoulder and into the night.

"What?!"

"Where are we going?", I shouted in his ear as we sped through the near deserted streets.

"We can use my friend hotel…. he is not using.", Donnie yells to sure I can hear him from the loud speed and wind.

Donnie was doing his scary wheelies on the busy Lumiose City Highway just to impress me, but for is more like my tail won't stop twiddling.

[Lumiose City]

We exited from the Lumiose City Highway and that had to be the longest drive in my entire life and the car passing us by seeming to make time go slow. My tail won't stop twiddling after Donnie did he scary wheelies during our trip just to impress me, and that was scary because if we had an accident.

I don't know, I should've told him, but it's too late as we pulled up in front of a small, three story apartment block near the Pokémon Center. My arms were still tightly wound around the muscled torso of this strong young man. I'd made no move to lessen the contact between my breasts and his back to give the baby some contact with his or her father as much as possible.

When the deep roar of his motorcycle was finally calmed and I look up to view the apartment and ask him without sounding in protest, "This is your friend's apartment Donnie?"

"Of course Minx, but only whenever he has dates, because you know… cannot bring your date at home to have sex, or its going to awkward like last time."

"Got it."

Donnie parks his red sporty motorcycle on the stand and chained it. My legs and my twiddling tail were still shaking from the constant vibration when Donnie finally hopped off the bike and offered me his young human hand. If his strong arm hadn't supported me when I tried to stand I would have stumbled.

I kiss him and lick his both of his cheeks and he blushed a bit.

"C'mon.", he laughed encouragingly; he held my arm to lead me towards the apartment door, up the elevator and out of his friend's apartment building.

There was absolutely no question that I was going to follow him in the room and there was no question that I wanted to make love with Mona's boy, again.

"_Hormones kicking in, and why no? I am already sinning at this point, and cannot possible get any worse..sorry Annie and Mona."_

"Kiss me.", I suddenly begged as Donnie fumbled with the apartment key.

We enter as the door burst open and we embraced and he kissed me as he pinned me to the glass table. Pushing my tongue into his mouth, I probed and tasted his moist saliva even as I felt his hands lift my brown skirt above my hips and then struggle to pull down my lacy panties.

"Ahhh…Mew Minx.", Donnie groaned as the fingers of my other hand undid his zipper and pulled his restrain erect cock out into this room.

"Fuck me, fuck meeeeee.", I groaned, desperate now to feel him inside me.

I heard some footstep, but I ignore it.

"Mew, not here, oh shit, someone coming… huff….. huff.. must be Leon", he suddenly warned as looking over my shoulder into the building he saw somebody approaching the front door.

Letting my skirt fall back over my butt, he lifts me away from the glass table and he embraced me as two girls, they must be from Lumiose Pokémon Academy students by their uniform that Allan worn, curious grins on their faces, pushed open the door.

"Hi Don!", a teenage Anthro Pikachu says as she enters.

"Hey Donnie.", a human teenage girl says and she too enters.

Both trilled as they passed us, and I'm froze in complete fear.

"_Fuck me on the cob and splatter with butter. Nuggets!"_

"We…umrc…..are using his apartment, did not know you guys are coming here.", Donnie explained to the confused girl. I could feel Donnie's cock between my thighs as he held me close. I kept my face averted, turned into Donnie's neck. His sweat, his scent drives me crazy.

"Oh, I don't know about that Donnie sorry.", one of the girl started giggling.

"It looked to me like you were just getting ready to put your key right into a milfy lock.", the Anthro Pikachu says as she try to look at me, and I duck down.

"Well we gotta go! Have fun!", girls said and left. I could see his face red and mine too.

"Well….that…yea."

"Me too…did you got hard?"

Donnie smiled and he simply lifted me up into his strong arms and started to carry me to the couch. As I looked over Donnie's shoulder I could see the two through the glass, both were laughing now and left running.

I heard his stomach growl and mine start to growl too, it knows.

"Guess we are still hungry. Does your friend have any snacks?"

"Yeah, but no alcohol drink, because this one..night.", he said rubbing his head.

"Got it."

He pointed to the kitchen and in the kitchen; I prepared a plate with two glasses, a choice of soft drinks Zrite and a large plate of cookies. I took that back into the living room where Donnie had made himself very comfortable on the couch.

We sat down eating the plate full of cookies, drink away bubble soda like almost, for maybe this one time I felt like a Braxien again.

Bubbly and happy from the soda I kissed his lips, and emotion sprang inside my womb, because it knows it's his or her father.

"Minx.", he said softly.

"Donnie.", I too said softly.

"Minx for a short time I've known you, I've wanted to see you again and now today, I am so lucky to be here, and I have never seen you look quite so…er…what the word? Sexy. ..you smell so good too…like peaches."

I couldn't believe that I was hearing these words from Mona's son. But why ... what was I doing here?

My head rammed me into reality.

"_I am..a single mother to a sweet boy Drake…he is my son….I am a single mother_…._And not matter how oh so horny as I might feel this very moment, it would be wrong to expose more of me again for the third time to this young man, Donnie. He has a mother almost the same age of me…!"_

My motherly instinct and reason brain screamed at me, _"For Arcesus's sake! He is about half your age, only barely sixteen! Virtually Allan's age! Sixteen year old boy who unknowingly, sudden, unanticipated, unforeseen, is a father to my…I really hope our unborn two weeks old baby."_

I look up to him.

"_Dave, could you take me to bed."_

"Donnie, could you take me to bed.", I told Donnie gesture my arms to him, he smiled at me, swept me into his arms and carried me into this room in a bridal style.

"You okay.", he asked as he slowly withdrew.

"Reliving memories.", I whispered, still shaken by my reaction.

Donnie carefully drops me into my bed and lay beside me. I offer to put his head on my belly and I said, "Sorry to call you out of nowhere and haven't called you in two weeks."

"Sorry, Minx. I didn't think either, it all happened so fast. Can't blame you for ditching me what, we did two weeks ago.", he apologize.

"_Minx, sorry to come in your room out of nowhere and haven't see you in two weeks in your pregnancy."_

"_I know, Calion, I know."_

"I know, Donnie, I know."

"Minx why are you crying? Is..it so.."

My voice trembles, "No…no..There is something I was meaning to tell you."

I bit on my tongue so hard that it slight bleeds and licks my own blood away to say, "The thing is I can't, huff… didn't take a pill. So, when we made love, we had no protection, and I'm in the worst part of my heat cycle."

I took out two positive pregnancy test and present Donnie the truth. He picks up the two and frantically look up at me and down at the pregnancy test.

Donnie's face expression turns into a cold sweat and tensed. I heard from Catherine the first twenty seconds her man was delighted, then he paused, his face went white and he asked how soon we could schedule an abortion. I hope his reaction is not what expected from a teenager, ten more seconds.

_"Nine, eight, seven."_

His face is still blank, and still pale.

_"Six, five, f-four..he is not saying a word!"_

"Donnie?", I said shaking him, I think he is in shock and staring at the space.

_"Three, two, ...uno."_

"Donnie, sweety? You coul.."

He open his mouth finally, smacks his lips, gulps down some Zrite and took a deep breathes, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"_Minx, my ma…Dave…erhh…uhhhh, can't believe it, are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

His response now was like being a bone head because he was freaking out and didn't know how to make it what was going on.

He is fuckin sixteen! I kept forgetting he was sixteen years old! Barely and also barely in High School and looked like he was going to faint, he still places his head on my belly touching his, son and I didn't talk to him until he grasp this moment.

"Come here.", I said and he scoot near me and place his head on my belly.

I pushes his head more on my belly carefully and softly said, "Yes, Donnie, I am not joking or a tricking you. There's a very good chance,... that I'm pregnant, two weeks pregnant. I took enough pregnancy tests to kill a trash pin. That I've got your baby growing in my womb right now."

Donnie reached out his right hand tremble as I lift up my candy like a sweater, and he lightly touches my black fur, then the stomach; I move his hand around feeling the baby bump. He gulps and breathes very hefty looking at me with that adolescence face, bearing this moment we are having.

"_I wonder if fate had me doing this all scenario where I told Drake about me being his parents surrogate mother, and then had sex."_

"You might have my baby in here, Minx? Are you sure?", he said looking at me for an answer.

I lick his sweat brave induce cheeks, and responded, "I think that there is a very good chance, we need to check into a hospital, together if you want to or alone. Not if you don't want to, unless you already moved on and in that case there's no choice. I'd love to have your baby, but only if you want me to."

Donnie didn't speak and I said with all my strength, "Do you know my adoptive son, Drake Lyra."

He shook his head like a small child and I continue, "Well….I was your age-ish around nineteen years old Anthro Braixen and the time when Drake was still a cute baby. No one, not even his parents wanted him….I did from once I saw his eyes open for the first time and….. was going to the same thing as you are now, a young and reckless teenager that wanted to, but have to rise at someone so young and knew so little."

I feel my heart connect against this head as he is relaxing on my belly, possible to hear our baby despite the size of a walnut or a small ball.

"Let's get married.", he told me holding my paws into his hands. "I love you with all my heart and if you feel the same, we should be together. It won't change anything as far as my schooling goes. I'll see that you're taken care of including our baby."

I started to cry, maybe it's the hormones kicking in, "What about your parents? We have to tell them. They'll see me, me starting to show in a month or so. Obviously I can't hide it."

Donnie smiles and said as he, held us up, "Hide it? I want the world to know you're my wife and we're going to have a family. We'll get married and then we'll tell my parents together."

"Donne sweety, I don't think I should, it wouldn't be right, I could never face your parents again.", I tried to reason, but already I knew what I wanted.

"Believe me if my parents love me, they will surely love you….Could I see the bump?", he said.

I feel our baby move in excitement. "Of course!", I replied, and then calmly undid my creamy sweater and slipped it off my shoulders. I was standing completely naked in front of him and not a bother to me to deny him, seeing his kid and my baby bump is sticking out!

"Wow, it looks… wow!", Donnie said, and he put his trembling hand on our baby bump.

"Well let's hope it's big like its daddy rather than like its mummy!", I said jokily with a smile that can hurt someone face.

"Don't be silly Minx…babe, you looks beautiful…so alive, and speaking of huge, have your breasts grown?", he asked.

I smiled, _"Still a teenager….can't help it huh baby? Your father is a perv."_

I replied shy, "Um, yeah, they're now a 45 DD cup."

I reached out and took hold of his hand and place it my bra and unclip the front exposing my breasts, and he caressing my nipples with his thumb and his delicate forefinger.

"Mmmmmmmm, you know that turns me on.", I moaned.

"Well that would make two of us!", he replied.

For a second a vision I had seen my deceased husband Marcus flashed across my brain, but then he was gone, erased by the jolt of ecstasy and happiness.

Donne pulled me to kiss him very passionately as our tongue wrestles for dominance as he won and he left me down on his lap as I tried to feel him grinding the bulge in his jeans against my butt, it gives me the shivers and getting bodily goosebumps. I felt at Donnie's hand squeezed my sore swollen milk filled breasts on my sweater and lightly pinch the nipple, which made me feel strangely nice, but so relieved of my swollen pain at the same time.

I thought I was dreaming, or a vision, I could feel Donnie's hands removing my clothes come off, but did not have the strength to do anything. The next thing that happened he was undoing my ear hair out from a bun to fall onto his shoulder, and completely undone and pulled away exposing my breasts the warm air.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw ourselves naked, except for Donnie's boxer shorts. I then felt someone's fingers on my nipple, which was already prominent out unbending, and started to very gently play with it, it did feel very nice. I was yearning for Donnie to suck my milk and relieve myself and relieve my pain.

My body got weaker and my juices began to flow. Then he started to run his finger up and down my little slit. That felt so good I opened my legs even wider and a warm feeling seemed to spread right through my body. I just closed my eyes and let him do whatever he wanted to me. Suddenly I felt a pressure right at the top of my pussy and opening my eyes, I looked down the length of my body to see him looking me in the eyes with his big teenage cock going in and out, I felt like I was on fire for once, and never known this feeling and there were little electric shocks shooting through me.

"Oh my god, that was so nice.", he gasped as he pump in and out of my pussy, and his face says too much for me to bear.

I couldn't get away and pushed his cock harder against my pussy. He was breathing hard and fast with exertion.

"Oh, tight", Donnie groans.

My eyes shot wide open, when I felt the head of his cock slip inside me. He pulled back and whispered to me to relax as he positioned himself again and pushed into me, this time, forcing me open as another inch of his cock disappeared up into my belly. He stayed there for a while, allowing me to get used to the feel of his thick cock inside of me.

There were no words, thumping noise or caresses as we made love moans, instead it was simply a needy, animalistic coupling of two hungry humans who'd been apart for two whole weeks, and we starve our baby from knowing his or her father.

We both climax as his release and so much of his teenage seed into my needy womb. There I wondered what messages were being delivered to Donnie's baby that was growing deep inside my womb.

But as I lay sleeping in his arms that night I dreamt of the baby, I somehow knew he'd put inside me, from some strange feeling that I knew it would be a boy.

Our son.

The door opens and hear two different foot step, its Richard and Mona telling from their scent!

"Hey son I know what you are doing there.", Richard said over the door.

"Don't be embarrass, I actually approve, but at least take some caution."

"Dad.."

"If is she in there? Go tell her to dress up and we'll talk father to son."

"Not now dad!"

"What,…oh…oh…okay. Then I'll just slide down here."

We both see a stack of condoms slide underneath the door.

"_Little too late."_

"Wait Richard. What are you still doing here?"

"To giv.."

"Dad."

"Oh my god Richard!", we hear Mona voice in a gasp.

"He old enough to have se.."

"Richard! Please don't say sex! He is my little boy, why are you giving him co.."

"Uh oh.", I said and Donnie slips out his still erect cock from my pussy.

"Donnie! Donnie! Open this door right now this instant!", Mona said banging the door.

Donnie whisper to my ears, "Hide Minx."

I look left to right and then up…up.

The door slam open and Mona's face is bright red.

"Where is she!"

"Who?"

"That slut who is stealing my baby's virginity."

_"Harsh, I thought I was tough."_

Donnie didn't answer, but merely shrugged from his mother response.

Richard came in and held his wife shoulders, "Easy….Mona if he was fooling around and he is sixteen and..."

"I masturbated!"

"_Oh Donnie."_

"Oh Donnie.", Mona said.

"Okayyyyyyy…...", Richard said.

They let Donnie put on some clothes after his erection calms down.

"Eh…mom, dad why are you here?"

I saw Richard and Mona face looked…oh my god…I know that face from anywhere.

"Your mom lost the baby."

I looked at him and said, "No..."

"_Dave…Casey…Richard….now Mona? That are the odds?"_

"Mom you should've drunk."

"It's not from the alcohol tooties."

"Son. Remember a week ago after the car accident we had, and that sent your mother to the hospital with abdominal pains. Those pains turned out to be a miscarriage of a pregnancy that had lasted only one month."

"We're going to try again, don't you worry.", Mona said and she seemed so happy standing as they all hug.

Sweet at this moment, but my claws are slipping and running low on my psychic energy to keep my balance on the ceiling.

"Again?"

"Try what again, Mom?", he said and his voice sound like he is concerned and I want to know.

"To try again, of course tooties! I'm turning forty soon, and your dad too. We have very little time left to have another child. It was luck of the card I got pregnant this one."

"I hope there's a little of that magic left! You're going to have a baby sister or brother", Richard said and he kiss his wife and patted her butt.

"Ohhh Richard you fisty! Hahaha!"

Donnie start to sweat and he slump his head, mine too.

"_Great….how…..not ironic…yeah…ironic me and Donnie must be feeling."_

I should be happy for them, but I am not. I feel guilty and fear at the same time.

"Tooties, you took it so hard when I lost the baby. I thought you'd be happy."

"Er…mom.."

"Is something wrong son?"

"Nothing mom and dad. It's just..."

"Scott. I know when something's bothering you. Now, tell Mom what it is."

"Maybe you should not have a baby.."

"Tooties…are you jealous we won't give you attention after the baby?", Mona said cutely and she hugs and kiss his son.

"No..mom..I"

"Son there is no shame.."

"Dad…mom.. It's just I don't want you to be disappointed if... you guys lose another."

"Donnie, all those years that your dad and I couldn't conceive, yet something deep inside me told me right from the start. But, this last time, by the time I got home from the clinic. I knew! You can't imagine how I felt. I knew!"

"_Nuggets. The guilt and both term in betray are really kicking in now. I had to make a decision, probably the second biggest decision of my life: should I tell Mom?_

"I don't want you to get your hopes up you guys.", he said and he couldn't even look at them.

"What's wrong Donnie?"

"Son, this isn't like you.", Richard said.

"Come here tooties. Come to Mom.", Mona says as she held her arms wide. "What is it tooties?

"What aren't you telling us?", Richard said.

"_Don't do it Donnie."_

"I-I….uhh."

"Donnie, I know when you're lying. I always do. Tell me. There's nothing so bad that we can't work it out together, and just like we always have.", Richard said and he pat his son head.

"I wouldn't even know how to tell you.", he mumbled and stumble.

They both sat down the couch and already my claws are slipping away. They talk and his parents are literally chipping away all sort of problem as he slowly losing it.

"Is it your scholarship son?", Richard asked.

"No, I still have my scholarship, dad."

"Grades?"

"Good enough."

Mona taps her chin, "Is it about money Tooties? Me and your father can help you, and you have that part time job last week."

"No… Let's forget it.", Donnie said.

"Not in your life son. This is called narrowing it down. Let's see.", Mona retaliate.

"Is it about a.."

"Girl? Donnie, heh did you got some girl pregnant."

"_Bingo…Nugget, crap balls. Come on Donnie!"_

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiindaa?", Donnie stumbles.

"Kiiiiiiiiinda?", Richard repeat his son.

"No…..ehuh…..there's no kinda tooties to it. Is she that woman…who is here?!", she yells and look around the living like a blood hound, literally.

Mona look pissed as hell and she gave Donnie these angry eyes I used to give to Drake, "Quit fooling around and I want that bitch you knocked up."

"Mom!"

"Mona!"

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"She…"

Pop!

"Delphox!" _"Nuggeeets!"_

My claws fail me and plummet onto the glass table, smashing and surprising them, but at least I landed on my feet.

There I was, only in my bra and panties, meeting his parent for the first time, well second time an unwanted time to tell them about our baby and again in my worst choice of underwear saying out loud, I was fucking your sixteen year old son behind your back.

They all stared at me, Mona eyes blazed at me like a predator found its prey. My heart is hammering away in my chest from the sudden fright. Mona's eyes quickly scanned me up and down, and then her son to me while perhaps unprepared mind finally caught up with the situation, including Richard.

Mona's face suddenly turn from pure blind rage into this long and pale expression like a cleaned white board and her mouth tried to work, but didn't. Richard is ruffling his hair and his face all sweaty from this unnerving tension. Richard reached out for the back of a chair, and missed once or twice while Mona fumbled on her chair too.

I walk over at Donnie as he carefully moves his right arm to place his hand on our baby, and they are still staring at my barely visible baby bump despite the black fur.

"Son why is Minx here, and only in herrrrr…sexy underwear?", Richard said in surprise, yet he is flabbergasted as he stare at my whole body and I cover my upper body with my fluffy yellow tail.

Donnie said quietly, "Mom….dad…sorry…didn't expect you guys to find out this way…mom….dad….Minx is here for a reason. Well, this is my baby, our baby…I had sex with Minx…with at least one condom and rest aren't….two weeks ago during my party and now she is yeah…two weeks pregnant and Minx never been with another man for about…."

I reply, "Thirteen years."

"Thirteen years..wow..yeah..years."

"This baby is mine….no one elses. This baby is my son or daughter and ours.", Donnie said with confidence with his chest pump up.

Mona might have been either unconscious or staring at the space and Richard is taking this in all too well or in shock, and for their son was saying. Mona and Richard sat there without blinking, and maybe without breathing either.

We both sat down on the couch, holding his hand with my paw very tight and waited. Waited, and waited. Waited some more, and waited a bit more. Tinsty bit more….

"I cannot believe what I am hearing….son…my son…..father…..too young Donnie.", Richard gasp and take in some air and his face color too.

Mona got up, my tail and all fiber of my fur and instinct jump into protective mode to protect our baby.

"You….got him…..you…..pregnant with my little boy YOU BITCH!", Mona screams at me.

Donnie got up and got in front of me and said, "MOM! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know. I never thought we'd have to this way!"

"Oh my God...! Mona, let me explain...", I shrieked, trying to pull myself away from her son.

"You have nothing to say to me you lying piece of whore!", his mother says with all the venom she had.

"Mo.."

Whack!

That's when she slapped me, hard on the face. The sound was so loud that drowns our words, but they didn't carry the same sting I felt being called a whore. No mother likes to be called a whore. Mona's slap knocked me back into the couch, and my eyes blurred with tears. Not so much about the slap, but mere the word whore that let the tears of my emotions out.

Donnie hurries to my side and he places his hand on his baby, "Minx? Minx? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, we are okay.", I thanked him and lick his tears from his cheeks.

"My god Mona.", Richard restrains his wife. "Get control of yourself, she is pregnant!"

"It was a mistake...nothing bad happened...and it will never happen again in any case.", I plead at Mona who look like a steam vegetable who might scratch my face.

"Mom we just.."

I interrupt Donnie and said, "No... No... I..."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this Minx. You've been busted, whore.", Mona screams at me.

"Alright...! Alright...! Please... enough, no more please! No more...Mona let's just stay calm.", Richard says quietly and he hold his wife.

"I don't want to talk about it Richard!", Mona say on the matter. "Arceus, I can't believe we're having this conversation."

It took us a while to convince Mona to calm down and her eyes were puffy and tear streaked cheeks.

"Mona."

"Don't hi me Minx.", Mona says in slipping into sobs. "Don't talk to me. Don't come near me or my son. I want you to just leave me alone while I try to deal with this."

"But mom, you..."

"No, don't you mom me Donnie! God knows what you guys…. Like some fuc... I'm ashamed, Arceus how can I look at my son or at you bitch without anger or shame."

"Don't you understand what you did?", she in a crack voice. "Just stay away from me until I can sort it all out. I don't know what we're going to do, what I'm going to do. Just leave me be, I don't want to talk."

Donnie slump his head and said, "Do you want me to move out? To leave?"

I reply quickly, "You could stay with me Donnie."

Richard got up with his hands up, "No Donnie, we don't want that."

Mona brushing away her tears, "I just don't know. I don't know. I just don't know. Maybe it would be best. Just not fair."

"Fair?", Donnie said.

"What's fair Mona?"

"_Fair?"_

"Never mind…Why? Why?"

"I want to know too son and Minx.", Richard said.

"Mona and Richard, I will tell you everything. Just be patient with me since it is a long story."

"I guess I can do that.", Richard replied.

"O-kay.", Mona hiccup.

I told his parents everything.

"That's just it. You two didn't think! You two didn't think of all the consequences, and, and... the morality of it all, that a single mother who almost same age as me drunk …gha!", Mona suddenly flared.

Mona went into a fit until she came down and drank her tea. Later she forces to take an expensive looking hi-tech pregnancy test that she has in her purse and even watches me pee on the stick! Mona took the stick and places it on the partially smashed glass table, and its said pregnant. She made I took about a lot more I did at home and all says pregnant.

Mona sat with her arms folded and looked at me for a long time and Richard is patting her back. The ridiculous pile of pregnancy test sat on the partial glass table between us.

"Wow/Damn.", both Donnie and Richard said.

Richard lean in to see how much was there and look at his son and said, "Donnie, son you had a choice in front of you, and being too young and rash, you plunged ahead without thinking ahead."

She looks up at me suddenly, "Do you love him or something?"

That took me off guard, and I was motionless and quiet. I could feel the beating of my heart.

"_Do I?"_

"Answer me, Minx. Do you want to be with him?", Mona said.

"Mona?", Richard ask his wife by means of confusion and his face is streak with shock.

I reply, "I won't do it again. Please forgive me. I promise I won't do it again."

"Minx do you love him?"

I answered honestly and proudly, "Yes Mona, I do love him. I love him very much. He is very important to me. Donnie means a lot to me and not the reason that I am pregnant, but I will leave you too, and get an abortion if this is a way to…"

"But, that's where you're wrong.", Mona said and interrupted me. Her tone got quiet.

"Wrong? I don't understand."

"Richard…come."

"Sure."

They both went outside and hear their foot step and seem to walk far enough for me not to hear them. Finally, they came back

"We talk about and we decided it best for you two to be married and must hide Minx's pregnancy after nine months.", Richard says to his son.

"Then once the baby is born, we'll adopt and say it our adopted baby.", Mona says to me.

"Do you two understand?"

"…No.", we both said.

Mona look at me and then Donnie, "When the pregnancy thing and what you had done, I was in shock. The idea makes me feel like a failure as a mother."

"A father too.", Richard said. "The whole thing is unpredictable was something that tore us."

"I was a blank son."

"I was furious Minx."

"I felt calm son."

"I felt relief Minx."

"What?", said Donnie.

"Eh?", I said.

Mona sips her tea and says, "Minx what I said not fair, I meant you had taken the most intimate thing a woman can do from another. By having a baby before me."

"Reason why is because we did the same…thing.", Richard says and he blushes.

"Your father was younger than me. I was eighteen when your father was…"

"I was fifteen when we had sex and I lied being eighteen."

"Fifteen!", we both gasp.

"We are having a weird de javu and it comes with Richard's parents….his mom bitch slap me too….so glad my parents are not caring."

"Now you know the truth, and you are going hate us.", Donnie said.

"We don't hate you Donnie and you too Minx..sorry.", Mona said to me with her being sad.

"How was it?"

"Hmm how was it Mona?"

"Finding out that you are pregnant at your age."

"_Hey Minx! What the word…!"_

"_Are you pregnant?"_

"_Yes I am Casey….and double yes Dave!"_

I smiled and said, "When I heard I was pregnant, that was the happiest moment in my life…other than legally adopting my son Drake."

All of them smiled.

"I would never have another baby anyway and I don't want those pounds again!", Mona said and she gave this laugh of relief. We all laugh too.

"How's the face?" She put her hand on my chin.

"Good."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Donnie I am sorry….didn't know."

"Me too son. No wonder you took it so hard. You going to have a baby and we just lost ours, a brother or a sister."

"It's fine dad."

"Sooo are you okay with the baby?", Mona said.

"_Calion….do you love our baby."_

"_Minx…I saw you as a beautiful Braixen, a Braixen who wanted a baby with my master and his wife. Our son."_

"Sure..to be frank I had three kids before Drake."

"Whoa.", Donnie said.

"Wow!", Richard said.

"Oooh."

"Give me some detail, daughter-in-law!", Mona squeals and she scoot next to me rubbing my, our baby.

They slept after hours of talking, laughing, and sharing Mona, Richard and Donnie had finally fell asleep. I slip out of bed next to Donnie with his hand on my belly and walk outside around to get some fresh air and clear my head what just happen.

"A loving husband, for some lucky woman or Anthro, a great family for someone else, beautiful babies and children for someone else, and perfect life to spend, someone other than me.", I said to myself and Donnie's baby.

"… _baby, how can you..."_

_"…you have no say in it."_

"…_. this baby now. I'm sorry."_

That little voice in my head warned that the consequences of that would be far-reaching and unpleasant for me. I took a deep breath and kept walking.

"I don't deserve this, I know already.", admitting myself.

"You don't.", a heavy slurred voiced appears behind me, and something cold press against the back of my head.

"Le Renard.", again slurred voice behind me, too muffle and cannot tell if it's a woman or man, but I can tell he or she is heavily drunk by the disgusting stench of alcohol in the breath.

I never realized that I had someone stalking me! I turn around and a flash of light blinds me and held up my paws to block and to see who is he or she, and I only see something shield like shiny object and a revolver gu..

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Clink. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Clink. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Clink. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"_Mo…"_

"_You can do it!"_

"_Mo…mah…mommy!"_

"_Yes! Yes! Sweety!"_

"_I love you my son….and we will always be together, even we are apart, and we are gone…..we will meet each other again, at home. Together we will come home.."_

"_Ho-home?"_

"_Yes…home."_

"SOMEONE CALL AN ABULANCE! SOMEONE GOT SHOT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Too long and means delay for chapter 21 for part 3 : But! Had it done already, but only after this week or early! See ya then!**


	30. Chapter 20 Part 3

**This will be the last to post until on those updates for specific re-uploads, the months delay for the reason is because I did a lot phew in this chapter and need time also change in work and upcoming school been busy, but luck enough to get this finish! **

**Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**[Location]**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty: Part 3, In The End. Deaths And Reunion.<span>

[Lumiose City]

(Annie)

I knew something was wrong when Minx didn't answer her phone, because tonight I can't seem to find her. Minx had been distant lately. In spite of my gut feelings that more like stomach gurgling like eating a bad chili cheese dog, I didn't think about it.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. I was determined to not let my paranoia get so bad that I started seeing things that weren't there, I wonder Minx felt this the day of her pregnancy?

A thirty eight year old mom and a sixteen year old teenage boy….bleh. It wasn't that right away. I assumed that Minx was having an affair with a young man that literally older than her own son! To be so careless and so stupid to put both herself and Donnie's life that if they were caught….who knows? That was just too unbelievable. Maybe Minx was dealing with some kind of weird connection that only Donnie can fill as a replace of Drake and not telling me so that I wouldn't worry. I knew if that were the case and I asked directly she would just deny it and says it's just one of her phases in her heat cycle, to be exact this is too many to count.

I already killed too many back in the war as well witnesses in my lifetime, so that we can have a normal life and a normal family with our Drakey. I wonder will Donnie be my last to kill?

However, I don't care. Whatever she has done, it's done. Hard day of work and my suspicious is giving me a headache, so I made myself some dinner, and then time for some tv.

It was the news…

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Oh my god. No."

I see her so desperate to try to crawl away; she even left an ungodly amount of blood trail grazed against the concrete behind her, but a shadowy figure approaches behind and shot her in the head, her body jerked and then death. Almost immediately after shots were fired there is a crowd gathering, shocked and afraid are on everyone faces. There are at least ten or twelve of cops are surrounding the area as the car flashes their red-blue lights. All of the cops are now pointing their guns at a single place, the murder scene, the murder.

Even with the cops surrounding the area, everybody came out of mostly in every building are clatter around and even try to peek what is going on.

"Oh God, don't let this be true!"

"He can't be serious."

"Or can he?"

"He shot someone!"

"By god her body is there, ugh, going to throw up."

Suddenly an even more bunch of cop car is rushing into the scene surrounding making sure no one gets in, and no one is getting out.

This is getting really tension as a helicopter flew in and shine a bright light showing two cops, one older looking and one wearing a brown trench coat in the middle of the dark streets of Lumiose City and literally the streets are filled outside to see what had happened, someone was shot. The older cop is now pointing a gun at the trench coat cop, closer look there is blood on his hands where the is holding his gun and some smear on his face, his emotionless-blank face.

Her body is the floor; all of her blood now resembles a small pond is underneath her still body and as well her red hair, her body on the street. She's dead. She's dead. I notice that her last movement was frozen in place of her hand over her stomach, dear god.

She was pregnant!

The elder cop's hands are trembling as he tells the other cops to stand down, and says, "You now I have to take you in."

"Yeah, I do.", the trench coat cop replies without even looking at the elder cop.

"Put the gun down.", he said calmly.

"..."

"PUT IT DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW AND HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Out of nowhere, Catherine came running toward the scene trespassing cops behind her.

"Wait why is Catherine doing there?", I said and watch from a far.

"Miss, you have to go around! I.."

"That's my friend, Officer! My friend! Please! Let me in!", Catherine interrupted him while screaming. The older cop looked at Catherine for a second, and then waved the other cops to get Catherine out, but she suddenly evades the cops as she slump down to the body, then the whole area are attacked by the local media pointing the camera at her.

"Miss...for fuck sake...don't move!", the older cop yelled at Catherine and still focus on the trench coat cop with his gun.

I had no idea how Catherine or what she was doing there. Why can't they just leave her alone with all those cameras and possible even danger to herself?

The trench coat cop slowly put down the gun, and he raises his hand in the air. "Man...no...are you serious...just...no, no, no!..", the elder couldn't' finish his sentence and he smack his head to try to make any sense.

"It's worth it..", the trench coat cop said.

"Worth what! Man you had a daughter to take care of, for the fuckin Mew she fuckin fourteen now!", the elder cop yelled.

"I know!", he yelled back.

"Why! Why did you shoot this woman?"

"THIS BITCH KILLED MY FRIENDS, AND THEY DIED FOR NOTHING!"

"YOU COULD'NT LET IT GO! Lo.."

"I WOUND'NT!"

"Now here we are, me arresting a fellow cop, from a cop...fucking mew!"

"Go..ahead...don't care anymore.", the trench coat cop grown and he turns to Catherine crying as she cling to the dead body. He must have another gun from his coat!

"Oh...OH! That's it?! The blood lust! This woman has a kid!"

He turn to look to Catherine protecting the body, "Too bad.." He slowly reaches for his coat.

"Noo! Drop it Lo.!"

"Ahhh!", he yelled.

The older cop pulled his Glock immediately from his side and he shot at him twice, one in the abdomen, knowing it would be painful, but knows he will drop the gun and the second round a few seconds later in the heart. The trench coat cop fell on his back very slowly, gasping for breathing until he stops, ending his life. The older cop looks to see if Catherine was alright and the gun, but instead it was the photo of his daughter, written the word, forgive me.

Some time had passed.

I was enjoying my day off until I remember I have to be somewhere, because last night, and learn some horrible news; I am going to a funeral today for a good friend. I could say she lived a rather decent normal life, but she had to go do something predictable and stupid to which not only I warn her about the consequence and now die from it. I learn you can't blame the dead, only the living should. She wasn't supposed to die that way and no one should, or at least I think they didn't do. Now I am all alone.

We were good friends over the years, really good friends like sister actually. Cannot believe she is now dead, and worse that another of my family are now gone, and I had never expected her or my brother Marcus to go first before me.

I look outside of the apartment window, and it was raining or rather pouring as the water drips down the window. For many the rains can be happy, sad or depressing. To me, the rain always brings back a particular memory, because the memory is so sweet like a piece of rare candy for my soul. Emotionally exhausted, I sat down and ate my breakfast while watching a little tv, and recalling breaking news.

"Today at Kalos Region News. A pzz….found dead on the…."

I smack the remote.

"_Stupid satellite tv."_

"Bullets were riddle all over the victim's body…pzzzzzzzz….tortured as she was shot while still walking from bullet to her legs,…pzzz.."

Click.

I check again and it's raining, and still pouring. The sky looks like the day is night, but somewhere else it is bright from the sun shining smile upon the land. I wish I was there, then here.

I walk to my room to get ready for her funeral, which is around 8 p.m. I opened the top drawer, and my custom rental car keys are found, but there was a photo album though hid among on my clothes. A really aged photo album she kept over the years and curious to see what had in there. I removed the album and opened it up.

The first picture was a happy Minx while in her Braixen form with her arm around Catherine; both of them with a drink in one hand and the other are patting their son's head. This photo was taken eight years ago, they looked so happy, and I know because Minx sent me this when she moved to Laverre City.

I smile and turned the next page to see another picture. I flip through the album that more of a movie as time passes by. I was about to put it away when I saw the last picture was a nearly burned photo of Dave and Casey together smiling while Minx and Calion are posing for a happy portrait, funny that Minx did this peace sign. Another is that this photo is the only picture of Dave and Casey exist, and hard to imagine I never told or shown to Minx. She will probably tear up it to pieces if given the chance, because this is the only photo of Calion in existence too.

"Can't blame Minx, I really hate that lesbo, we both hated Calion.", I said.

The time arrived sooner than later, I got dressed in an all-black slim blouse, brought along black overcoat, and nice long skirt the way people worn for funerals, and leaves the apartment turn in the car and drove in the heavy rain, in a heavy traffic for about half an hour. I parked in the parking lot near the Lumiose Museum on North Boulevard, which is surprise full, turn off the engine and outside the funeral home; I shivered in the darkness of the parking lot, drawing my overcoat from my custom rental car.

The rain lazily drifted to the ground beneath the bright blue Lumiose City street light which reminds a Pokémon, a Lampent. I heard that Lampent are known to be around whenever someone is in death bed.

"Why the fuck am I out here?", I said in grief.

I don't like funeral, and for the reason I had been going to see too much for one lifetime. The first my brother or in wise Minx's deceased husband Marcus, their God bless their soul children, then there was Drake's parents, Dave Chavez, Casey Shane Chavez.

I guess Calion that fuckin lesbo.

Now it ends with her the truth, we promise to keep, my precious friend. Our friendship had always been a strange, weird, strange, and again strange, but from her perspective is a blessing. Now everyone is all dead, and funny when my time going to come?

"God bless their souls.", I whisper.

I gather my courage and walk to the funeral home and saw everyone who knows her inside was quietly shuffled in; many were crying or in disbelief; everyone was wearing black or dark colors clothes. I manage to slip in with a large group and worked her way into the building. When I reached the sign in book, I decided to use my real name instead of Annie.

"Anniel. I have always hated that name because it sound like anal, yet the name Annie is the nickname Minx actually gave the day we first me, and it's sad that Drakey doesn't know it too. He should've known on his thirteen birthdays or any day before he ran away."

I stared up and said, "Drakey. Where are you?"

I walk around and somewhere in the crowd there I saw Catherine Heil she looks nice wearing all black clothes, fits with her pink hair and her son Allan, and he looks handsome, and a lot like Drake in some way.

"_Them being here…is not necessary, but for a reason it is something beyond me."_

Catherine and her son weren't supposed to be here, yet here there are. I moved around quietly and I slipped into what thought was a restroom, and closed the door behind me. To my shock to be in the viewing room and I thought it was odd the door had been closed, but assumed it was to not upset anyone. I walked up and saw the open casket, and deceased longtime friend lying there.

I remembered how we had met, and how silly it would have thought it sounded if anyone else would have told us the same story. Her body is in there on the casket all still like a perfect frozen statue being presented and I accept it, yet why do I feel it's my fault?

"Well, if it is a funeral, but was I expect to cry for you, a longtime friend? If you care about someone whom I probably do, I should've felt empty right now. To feel dead for you, but I'll ask myself.", I said to her and touches her cold face.

"When I do, and when I do, to tell Drakey the news, I'll be in such pain and so will he. I know this from experience, when he sees you here laying there in the coffin, and your hands places on top of each other, your eyes closed, and seemed so peaceful."

I couldn't help but a slight of tear escape my eyes, and said, "I was hurt so badly that day you died, and I felt like the world was ending, leaving me all alone to face this unknown world we used to….f-f.f-..f..oh god…..sniff…"

"L-Losing someone is a hor-rrible feeling, and already lost soo..much in our lifetime…", my voice became all dry, and can't keep my cool. My whole body betrays me from shivering to see her.

I reached down, touched her hair with my pincer gently the way she would to him whenever he sleeps, "You sleep too until he sleeps forever or I fall asleep."

"You left me alone.", I whispered to myself. "You really are dead now aren't you my longtime friend?"

I couldn't see any way to continue my life without her, but our Drakey prevented me from following her into an endless slumber.

The funeral quickly moved the casket toward the grave. Standing at the foot of her grave, I still couldn't believe what was plainly happening right in front of me. The burial crew arrived, many left for they cannot bare the burial. The crew came and told us to clear out came and they began filling the pit that contained the mortal remains of a great friend, and possibly the few remaining who knows the truth.

Everyone drifted away one by one from the grave, one by one, unwilling to watch as the body that was once lived with life cheerful even in the darkest hour unknown to everybody where she became what she is now until her death. Everyone, that is, except me, and one other, who loved her almost as much as I did.

I was alone. I see Catherine and Allan, she came up to me.

"Sorry for your loss Annie.", said Catherine with a sad expression.

I took a breath and reply, "I'm okay Catherine, thank you for coming."

"Going to be okay?", Allan asked.

"You know her more than me, can't bear what pain and grief you're feeling.", said Catherine in sympathy as she pat my shoulder.

Catherine and Allan said their goodbye and left me standing in front of her grave, alone.

I remember the first time someone I experience a funeral, that someone was my brother Marcus and Minx's wife and the father of their children. I still remember Dave thought that about why we visit the graves. Not to forget and for when somebody has died, either suddenly or unexpectedly, or both and their living relatives this is a heart breaking event and sometimes, Dave learned visiting their grave can let them say goodbye as they most probably didn't have the chance at the funeral.

Drake never had the opportunity and the knowledge of his parent's grave or at least where are their grave, little sad.

"Maybe I should call Drake, oh wait. I don't know where he is?", I said to myself.

Out of nowhere a Delibird appears before me. "Package deliver.", he said. "Are you Anniel The Leavanny?"

I grunted, but smiled and reply, "Yes."

"ID please."

I show him my legal name from my ID.

"Okay, sign here.", he said and sign the form. "Thank you"

He gave me a wrapped package, and he flew away. I open the wrapped package and inside was two items, one green purse, and two golden wrist bangles, the second used to belong to Minx.

I hear rustle of grass, and her scent became obvious.

"She's dead, Annie?"

I chuckled and replied, "For a second, I didn't think you could not make it. Where you been for the past six hours?"

"Sorry, I had to be at work and, well on a date. Nice man."

On a date and fucking missed her funeral, and reply, "How old?"

"He is a human man coworker at the RNT at Lumiose City, and he is thirty five if you will and he is not those douches men tend to be.", she said with confidence and pride.

"Sure you do, keep on telling yourself.", I reply.

I turn around to see Minx wearing a blouse like mine, except more womanly because she has breasts and I don't. At least Minx is wearing a decent black skirt with black pantyhose, but not only her human dark clothes, but her Delphox's fur robe as a fur pullover fur coat. She looks like a fancy trophy wife.

"I got the phone call, never suspect she died."

We both look at her freshly buried grave and her stone tablet. Born January 23, XXX to May 9, XXXX.

"I missed Bell.", Minx said and reach to touch Bell's grave marking.

"Bell Severna. She was a human veteran nurse at the XXXX on the XXXX. What a horrible year for Bell and there she started to smoke to relieve her stress, and which grew into chain smoker like a nonstop chimney, and she died from.."

"Lung cancer.", Minx interrupted me.

"That's what they told her family. No, and no on the heart attack, but she did choked on her nicotine gum after Bell's family got worried from her habits including the hole in her neck. Irony she died that way."

"I could see that way.", Minx said.

"I'm worried about we are going to tell Drake, and how since we don't know where he is for almost past month.", I said.

Minx got some tissue from her purse and said, "Bell loved Drake as a baby, and she the one who taught us after Da…Ca… died. Bell helped me on getting papers to live in the human cities."

"Bell was a sweet woman, too bad Drake only knows her enough as his grandma, I think."

We stood here as we cry, hug, and finish crying for the death of our family that is now tearing apart. However, this moment is not the right time; I needed to know about last night.

I let go of Minx and look at her straight in the eye. "I want to know, no excuse this time Minx. Is it that boy from the party last night?", I asked. "Mona's sixteen, sixteen! Minx for god sakes! Sixteen year old son?! You could've gone to jail!"

"Sit down.", she said and we both sat down.

"Sadly, yes."

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends you two had sex? What is this, the fifth time you fucked someone half your age!?", I said without sounding as if I weren't screaming.

Minx shook her head in disbelief, "It wasn't planned. I wasn't looking for a young man to fuck. It just happened. I should never have even let it happen. Only that one time last night Annie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. I might be pregnant, from Donnie that night….too early to tell until two more weeks or maybe next week."

Shocked, but I'm not surprise, she doing it again and I decided played along if she was wrong or, right. Hope not.

"Is it his?", I asked.

"I am not sure it's Donnie's unborn baby."

_"Great, not again. I hope she give it up again like last time she got pregnant."_

"You can find out."

"How?"

"Simple, I heard about they do these tests, but the procedure holds a certain degree of risk to the baby."

"No..Annie he is the only man I had sex with other tha.."

"Don't, say, it.", I cringed my jaw; because I'm still angry about her doing it with Drake that started this mess in the first place.

"Annie! I know I make some mistakes….but this time…..it wasn't me."

"Explain."

"I know what I did was wrong, but Donnie, timing was everything, until I look into his memory, he thought he did with me was actually one of Mona's friends who moved last week. She is a Anthro Ninetails and her name is Lily."

"Lily?"

"From Donnie's memory, Lily is Mona's err..you might say, a nympho."

"Wait, if Donnie had sex with Lily and I saw you leaving with a young man last night."

"Annie to be honest I cannot remember. So ... if I'm really pregnant? I wonder who is the father?", she tentatively asked.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know Annie.", Minx said and rubs her stomach. "I might be."

I knew Minx enough from having Drake that the idea of an abortion or putting the baby up for adoption was out of the question for her, because from her past it will tear her apart and relive those moments she had with Dave, Casey, and most importantly, Calion.

"Annie.", she said.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?", Minx stammered in her question. "Um, well, I was just wondering how you feel about abortion."

I was caught off guard and really, I do not know.

Took me a moment and said, "Well Minx, from my position things….uhh...from good book...tsk... hasn't changed ever since the war. The war and the things I had seen the blood..., the wounds...um..even from enemies, and learned that every life are sacred, and any baby of all kind most them of all. So abortion's a sin that Arceus himself said so, except for rape."

"Okay.", Minx said, and her maw turn with shame of shame and probably she wanted to crawl into a hole and die, not this time. Not this time.

"I'll tell you something Minx, we all had sin in our lifetime, we have to let go and forgive ourselves, you used to be a lesbo and I used to..er you know."

I saw Minx's eyes grew hopeful, "So... with everything?"

I knew she meant and said, "Huff….with the baby being not Donnie. It is up to you. I will be your sister not matter what."

"I don't deserve you as a friend, you know?" she said leaning into my arms.

I hugged her and asked, "Donnie out of the picture, and fucking teenage boys' right?"

"That's completely over.", she said, hugging me tighter.

"Minx.."

"Hmmm?"

"Could you."

"Hold on longer.."

"No...ow..burning me."

"Sorry.", she said and let go of me.

Minx sighs really deep and me too.

"Oh thank god! That's over.", I sighed. "Minx, I'm just saying ..."

"I don't know. You can't tell anyone I'm pregnant, especially with Donnie, Mona or Richard, even Catherine and Allan. I don't want them finding out."

"Donnie, probably his parents, Catherine and everyone are going to find out eventually.", I said.

"I just don't want to deal with Donnie now."

"I get it, I can't be pregnant then.", Minx said and looks like she is about to cry.

"You're really okay with this?", I asked. "If you want Minx, I can drive ... I mean ... there's abortion down ..."

Minx hugs me to shut me up and said, "You don't believe in that Annie. I don't either not since I been through."

"You're sure?", I asked softly.

"Yes...", she said one last time.

"Okay."

"Ooh.", Minx grunts as if she was punched in the gut and pushes me away and grab her stomach as she stand in one knee in the ground.

"What? Is it the baby?"

Minx started to sweat and her eyes are wide open. "I got my, period.", she whispers.

"Say that again? You got your…"

There is a faint smile and sadness on Minx's face.

"Your..not…pregnant.."

I help her to the nearest bathroom, rustling noise means she is getting a tampon from her purse. Yeah, she was right, she is not pregnant.

I came inside; Minx was washing her paws with extremely hot water and splashes her face. What a day.

"Annie, it could be either miscarriage or had my period, but I am not pregnant, and I guess the alcohol from yesterday gave me a hanger over then false thinking and, well for once reminding me the first time.", she said barely holding any tears and quiver as she hold her hair from her face.

I don't know what to say next and this news won't hit me like Bell death, I will probably be freaking out in about couple of hours until it catches up with me along the grief.

"I'm sorry making your day, crappy, but I know what will cheer you up."

For once Minx is starting to care about someone more than herself, for once and I replied, "Look Minx I already gone the stages of grief hours ago. I accept that Bell is gone."

Minx hugs me again despite that is burning me, but I don't care, "You know what will cheer you up."

"What will cheer me up?"

"A beer."

I rolled my eyes, "That your way, not me."

I heard a snap and notice she holding an apple cider at my face.

"With good friends.", she said and smiled and I took it.

I wonder why she had drinks, but I shrug in submission and sigh, "Why not." We left and see that Catherine and her son are waiting for Minx. "Minx, I know you been busy, but had you watch the rerun of Bill and Organize?"

"Sure, I felt so bad for her, and I didn't know that Catherine was in tv!"

[Laverre City]

After a good nap on the couch, I felt a whole lot better than a few hours ago; it is amazing how Laverre City can look sunny in this time, more like breaking dawn. I also saw scratch marks on the wall; those must've come from Calion on that night. Didn't see it at first until the light shines on the wall, Minx was good of cleaning up, mess than I am.

Minx is on the wall phone after calling and inviting Estella and Valerie, the one with the creepy eyes to bring drinks.

She dials again, "I know its short notice, but do you want to come over and drink? Okay then bye Cathy."

Minx also got a call from Mona and she said yes, because the party for her son something about swimmer gold medal that became like a bro thing and decide to hang out with us ladies. Minx twitches every time Mona mentions her son.

"Buy food.", I said and got up to stretch my back.

"Food? Are hungry?", Minx asked me.

"No, because if you'll just can't drink and don't eat, someone is going to get sick.", I said and did a gesturing of what had happen last night.

"Got it."

"I'll go to the store to get dried mixed berry chips; I'm going need some stuff. What times are they are getting here?"

"About half an hour, I need to set up in the backyard."

I came back with my dried mixed berry chips and we went outside to notice Minx was surprised. I saw an in-ground square fancy hot tub planted right in the center of her backyard.

Curious I asked, "You got a hot tub?"

"I got a hot tub?", she replied curious too.

The door open behind us and out was Estella carrying some stuff in a plastic bag. "Hi..wech!", Estella got grab by Minx fury, and her red ear hair is glowing.

"Estella.", Minx says in anger.

"Yes.", Estella replied with dense tone.

"Explain."

"Explain what?", Estella dull tone.

"Why is there a hot tub in my backyard?"

Estella turns her head away and cring, "Are you going to be angry?"

Minx smiles, "No, no course not."

"Sure? You sound angry."

"Because I am!", Minx yells at Estellas.

Minx argues about invading one property without asking him or her in this case permission, we all let her cool down, and then she let go of Estella. Catherine and Mona came and by the looks of them carrying bags they must've come from the Market, and they happily cooked for us some meat on the barbecue for dinner and everybody was started drinking except for me. The drinking gotten worse since Estella and Valerie brought an irresponsible week's supply of alcohol for absolutely for no reason and they weren't wasting any time.

They decided to take now owned fancy advance Minx's hot tub, including swimsuit once they came back. Minx asked me to help her choose her outfit, because I know that she knows that she sucks picking one out, and she usually choosing one that will end up being, too tight.

"What do you think?" she said. "Isn't it just perfect?"

"What the heck is it Minx?" I asked and all I could see was a this swimsuit that should belong in a museum, too small and too old.

"It's my old swimsuit Annie remember.", Minx said and she sat down at her bed and looked at me cheerfully waiting for an appraisal.

Can't believe she bought daisy dukes and kept them all these years, surely they were cute on her, when she was a Braixen! I told Minx, she was fine and we went downstairs. I couldn't believe what I saw, however, not really surprise that Estella and Valerie are both wearing matching an inappropriate red spaghetti strap bikini top. Catherine on the other hand is wearing a cute one piece red swimsuit which is good for her, because she is starting to open up with her slight chubbiness, Mona is wearing normal white bikini, and Minx just wears her blue sport bra underneath a white shirt and her daisy dukes. Good grief.

We pray and cheered without drinks for Bell. Of course they all asked me question like, what she likes, age, did she had kids, and how we met. Tired, I excuse myself from the group.

"I got excellent cable access in her tv.", Estella said.

"She does?", I said.

Minx drags her out in her fury again.

"I'll explain!"

"Estell…a.", Minx said very deep tone and by the looks of her ears on fire, she toast.

"Minxy! Let go of her!", Catherine said as she grips onto Minx's shoulder, while she shakes Estella violently in the hot tub.

"Bwahahah!", Valerie laughs pointing at them.

Again, once Minx calms down, Catherine handed me one of Mona's famous virgin Pina Colada before I enter inside. Good, because a bug type like me cannot handle alcohol as much they do, so I grabbed a recommend book from my boss called Fifty Shades Of Kyurem I brought from my purse to read, and it was still a nice still bright-enough for a drink day outside of course, but not enough for me to join in Minx's new unwanted hot tub.

I can't wear bikini either, no breasts, weird slim body include my obvious bug rump, for me means no swimsuit.

My time away from either the pharmacy or my apartment is what I need to get rid of being grieved, and Minx and Catherine's friend Mona are right, that virgin Pina Colada is delicious! Minx, Catherine, Estella, Mona, and our new friend Valerie are quickly, having a good time without drinking as much now than later, yet are making a lot of noise. They were quite distracting with the laughing and I couldn't concentrate on the lewd bondage book and decided I should watch some cable access.

"Neat, can't believe Estella had this install, the fast forward button."

Click.

"This is the replay of early today at Anistar City's Poke.."

Click.

"Try out this new hemroi.."

Click.

"Introducing the conta.."

Click.

"Had you been feeling down in the weather, try.."

Click.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Anthros! Welcome to today Pokémon Contest Spectacular Grand Opening and here is your…"

Click.

I pick this channel for now, and saw my virgin pina colada is empty and yell at Catherine, "Hey Catherine! Are that pina colada ready?"

"Almost."

Click.

I click back the channel and see a huge crowd; the camera comes up to an obviously dye blue haired woman with an impossibly cheerful-radiant white smile that could blind a blind person. She's dressed in a blue suit and a red tie, with her hair held tightly in place by ribbons, and she holds up a microphone. Behind her, a large crowd sits cheering.

"Hi, I'm the only! And only Pokémon Idol! Luuuuuuuuuuu!Lucia!"

"Welcome! Welcome to the Kalos Region first ever Pokémon Contest! That's making people everywhere proud to attend this great contest. Aaaaaand…. To see who will become the next!..."

Lucia gestures back at the crowd, who on cue shouts, "Pokémon Idol!"

I fast forward until one of the judges ran off with his hand on his mouth.

"Now we had to do one more substitution today other than Olympia. Now introducing, you know him, you love his pink mustache...Wildford Warfstache!"

The camera panned to a human man with an unrealistic pink mustache and his oldies clothes like he should belong the olden times.

He spun around and said to the camera, "Hellororo my namero is Wilford Warfstachere...brought to you by NOTA-PE-NIS, now come with.."

"I knew it, I knew it.", Nurse Joy interrupts Wilford. "I told them not to eat sushi from.."

"SHUT UP NURSE!", Wilford suddenly snaps at Nurse Joy

The camera suddenly panned back to Lucia all nervous and sweaty, "Okay! Well let's get started!"

I again fast forward passing by of blurred Wilford Warstache all about screaming either at the contestants or the Nurse Joy, mostly the Nurse Joy, always at the Nurse Joy. While those two have it out, Olympia only smile and nods, but she always rejects about half the time of each contestants every categories.

"That's right we been all through the categories, but none are more popular and the last for today…..issssss…Beauty!", Lucia says with her radiant smile. "Let's meet today's contestant."

"Hi, and your name is?", Lucia asked the petite dark skin girl who is wearing a red-yellow maroon cheerleader uniform.

Lucia holding out the microphone toward the nervous girl, and waiting for a response as the crowd waits in excitement.

"My name is Desirée. Desirée Anais.", she says, giving Lucia the same radiant smile.

"Helloro, Desireerere, and rwhat are your….?"

"Boring….", I said.

Click.

"Vagis.."

Click.

"Show time Whirlipede!"

"Whirli!"

"Whirlipede use rollout and…"

"..Fuckatasticere!"

I fast forward and see Wildford Warfstache came back when he ran way after a performance involving a little girl and her Teddiursa.

"Next!" Lucia look at the side of the camera. "Oh! Look like here we have a somewhat celebrity."

Drumrolls and spots lights are shining behind Lucia and at the curtains waiting for the somewhat celebrity.

"I wonder who is it.", I said to myself and took a drink of Mona famous Pina Coloda.

"He is known to be the winner the Fiesta! Fiesta! Fiesta! Carnival contest, and save a beloved donut coffees shop from a rampaging Snorlax that also block the entry of Anistar City."

"Here is the today celebrity…D….wait." Lucia grabs her ear and again look to the side of the camera, "Wait what you mean…damn."

Lucia ran furiously back behind the curtains.

"You two don't have!..dfdefdfdfdf...What! She invited you? Okay…..stop moving…dkfjaoifjdkajfffdfdfdfdf..I done this….what size are….Hey! Brai! Whoa sorry….done!

Lucia pops out and she forcefully drags out a young man who is wearing a half white mask. He wore a black suit with a white shirt ruffled in the front and at the cuffs. "Drake Lyra Chavez!",

"PheppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhoaciaocisosdkAxhklskd!"

I spit take all over Minx's tv, the fluid drips on Drake image. I immediately turn down the volume, with Minx's long ears, she can hear anything.

"Ache!"

"_I'm choking on my virgin pina….ach!"_

"You okay?", said Catherine from the backyard.

"I-I'm okay, practicing spit takes."

"Gross.", said Minx.

"Annie, don't waste then.", Catherine yells from the hot tub.

"Drakey!", I said quietly enough so that Minx won't hear me with those long ears of hers.

"This is where you been at. Should've known you are heading toward Snowbelle City. Snowbelle City. Uh oh."

He looks so nervous that his face is twitching. Not good since he was homeschooled means that he can't handle the pressure of being watched. Despite him being twitching, he is so handsome and almost looks like his father. The time had flown by and Drake was no longer the child, he used to be and we all knew. Now, he had grown up, by force. When had our baby boy become a young adult?

"Flrgal."

"Okay…", said Lucia as she points her microphone away from sweaty Drakey.

"Yes helror…now sponsor by the NOTA-PEN-IS MINI LITE…"

"Isn't that one involved with the accidental penetra.."

"Shut up Nurse!"

The camera zooms back to Lucia now wiping even more sweat from her forehead.

"Okay! Introducing his choice of Pokémon in entering the beauty categories and please give a round of applause to his choice and also slash girlfrrieeeeeeeend!"

Lucia again drags, a Braixen! Lucia let go of the frantic-pissed off Braixen, wearing a Nurse Joy outfit that includes the uniform hat and black pantyhose around her bipedal legs.

"Say welcome to Miroir! The Braixen!"

"Pfffffffff!", I spit take again.

"Annie!", Estella yells at me.

Drake and now this, Miroir look at each other, then suddenly joins hands. They are not afraid anymore, but sweaty.

Music starting play, I know that music anywhere. Stumble at first and sometimes they step on each other foot, but as their dances became progressed to the more intimate variations, it was clear that Drake and Miroir were becoming more comfortable.

"Go Drakey! Go Drakey! You can do this!", I whisper and cheer for him.

Could tell that Drake and Miroir dances are random sure, but that followed were perfect that they mirror each other move. Sure, they were really, really sweaty, probably from being nervous and the bright spot light burning on them, maybe not mirror and tired and probably didn't smell the greatest, but the proximity of both Drake and Miroir, holding each other close to their own body, intimately, slightly seductively, was surely a bond they had together. How long those two have been going? How did they meet?

Minx and Miroir, something was so much alike that even I couldn't tell them apart if they met in different time.

"Annie are you listening to something?", Minx yelled.

I yelled out, "No, I was practicing beat, boxing?"

How can Drake do this to himself, I mean their resemblance was uncanny and even their howls were even the same. Why? Why would he have to be with someone that raped him? I watch Miroir dances, and she actually looks a lot like Minx did when I first met at her Braixen form, the day of that…..wow like looking at a mirror. Can't blame Drake, Miroir was pretty, just like Minx, Miroir laughs, just like Minx, and Miroir must like Drake, just like his mother, although she didn't have the Anthro body.

I'm scared for Drake. He is stepping on stones which he will fall, just like his father.

Drake and Miroir dances are a bit out there, but the way laugh, twirl, and enjoying themselves means that this mirror of Minx is changing my nephew for the better more ways than his mother could.

Drake is happy, without his mother.

Ironic that includes me as well. Ouch.

Paranoid came back in the instants I finally realized. There's an old saying from my brother Marcus, and probably has a lot of truth to it even if it's not entirely accurate. He used to say, if you want to see what your girlfriend will look like in twenty years, look at her mother. In this case the Drake's girlfriend Miroir's final evolution into a Delphox, and really hoped that the old saying was not true.

Drake and Miroir finished their dance, the whole audience applause and the judges are writing down and talking amongst each other.

"Fucktastic, what will happen if…if…if….i-if his Braixen Miroir evolved…i..into a …his mother…a Delphox...how will he take it?"

"You just have to be like your father Drakey. The apple never falls from the tree."

The audience applause for their either horrible that is great or seductive comedic dance.

"Alright let's see what are the results.."

"I lika yourre styler.", said Wiford as he clap very childlike.

However only Olympia wasn't smiling, nor was she displease, she actually...

"Annie, hey watcha.."

"Leavanny!" _"Leafblade!"_

Smash! I smash Minx's tv into bits and piece. I panic, because I didn't know that Minx was barely behind me and karate chop her tv into pieces from, shock, hesitation and fear to prevent Minx to see his son.

(Minx Lyra)

Annie quickly drops off a torn wrapping box and she left in a hurry after apologizing for a karate chop my only tv and promise to pay later, but doesn't explain why she karate chop my tv. Took me about a month to buy a tv as well how to buy one, oh well. I return inside the hot tub, the sizzling hot tub bubbly water soothes my fur and boy this is the best I had since the discovery of the custom high heel for Anthro and the taste of none virgin Pina Colada was no less than perfect.

"Alright who want to the done this and who done that drinking game!", Estella said out of nowhere.

"I do.", said Valerie.

"Sound fun.", said Mona.

"Pass.", said Catherine.

"C'mon Catherine.", Valerie tries to persuade Catherine into her drinking game.

Catherine roll her eyes, "Fine, but no strange question."

"Deal, how about you Minx."

"Why not Valerie!"

"Good, who's first!", said Valerie.

Minutes passed by and already feeling a bit tipsy from one to many non-virgins Pina Colada or other alcohol Estella had brought. Estella drank the most, even the most ridiculous question like the one with the banana, cheating, and first time. I guess Valerie lied, but everyone does that and I am too tipsy to care.

Valeria pokes Estella's cheeks and she snaps her finger at her face, nothing, "She passed out cold."

We were a little tipsy to move Estella onto my couch so Valerie volunteers and as long Estella is not on her back, she is going to okay.

"My turn", said Mona in cheer. "Who here dated a celebrity someone famous?

I took a drink, and Catherine hesitated, then she drank

"Oooh..should've known.", said Valerie.

Catherine lick cleans her cup and Mona refill her cup and said, "I'm not telling, but I was in tv, and we dated."

They all turn their heads on me, "Me, I dated a rapper named…pac back in the day, and even got to be in his music video."

"Porn?", Valerie said very sly.

I laugh, "No….no. Just a dancer."

"Wha..", Valerie got interrupt by somehow her drink splash on her.

"This was before the internet…so…not even in the internet, only I know.", I said in success as Valerie sulks in defeat.

"Now, this question is not weird, but, but, but, is something I can get all you guys to drink….who here had children.", Valerie said in a slur.

Me, Catherine, Mona all grunted and took out drinks.

"Nahaa!", Valerie said and grab my drink. "Not you Minx."

"Valeria Minx raised Drake.", Catherine said to Valerie.

"Sorry doesn't count."

"Eh, she right Catherine.", said Mona.

"Hey, I had children before Drake, to tell you the truth I had five children.", feeling a bit loopy, I accidently slurred out something I should kept for myself.

"Shut up!", said Valerie.

"Really Minxy!", said Catherine.

"Where are they now?", said Mona.

_"Whoops."_

I took another sip and sigh, "Don't know and not sure whether they are alive or dead. There old enough to be on their own.

"What are their names?", Catherine asked.

_"I hate lying.",_ a thought just pop up.

"Ooh, let me think…ah…Daladero, Rachel, Althero, Kakishinoru, and the youngest one named Eon."

I explained my newly form groupie that I had them when I was fifteen years old and that time was accepted in the culture of my tradition okay to have in that age. They asked about stuff like was I married and describe about my husband, which is a male Arcanine, but was short lived after Rachel, Kakishinoru, Althero and Daniel left home together to live their lives, since he wanted more kids where I wanted more us time. Went our separate after Eon left a year later, and I was able to obtain a legal Kalos Region citizenship papers to leave the cities and work. I ended up working as a bus driver at Anthrotroplis due to lack of skills and had low entry skill to begin with.

"Holy shit Minx! Five kids….no wonder oof.", Catherine jab Valerie's ribcage.

Mona however look a bit depressed and at the same this this well-hidden expression of jealousy written all over her face.

"_Whoops."_

"So why did you adopt Drake?", said Mona with that look.

"Well I…"

"Where are his parents?", Mona kept persisting.

"Excuse me?"

"Mona!", Catherine react at Mona.

"Sorry Catherine, but I been hearing rumor going, not bad one, but about you a Pokémon and your son which is human. That is not a normal thing."

"You don't have to answer that Minxy.", said Catherine to protect me.

The back door open and Estella came back into the hot tub with a bag of ice on her head.

"What-hat going on?", said Estella and like she was going to throw up or already had.

"Minx is about to tell us about how she met her son.", Valerie said.

"Cool, actually I want know.", Estella said and got into the hot tub, and we all kind of lean away from her.

"Me too.", Mona said.

"Really, you two Estella and Valerie.", Catherine said.

I raise my paw up and said, "No it's okay."

"Wait what?", said Catherine.

"I am okay with it."

"Are you sure Minx, I mean you never did talk about it."

"Yes. For starter I never get to know his birth parents."

"Why?", they all asked.

"Drake doesn't have one. All happened, after few years of being single, I worked during the night shift, slow day and usually peacefully. Then, during one faithful night on April 26 XXXX, after one late shift and heading toward the station, from a distance a baby crying, and I went to check, there he was, a human baby boy. I looked at him and took him in my arms shaking in fear. I felt that he was abandoned he didn't deserve this and while I cradled him, tears ran over my face. In some way, because I used to have kids, this trance of duty to be with him as his mother."

"I checked and he was about a month old baby, all abandoned, scared, crying, and cold to the bone wrapped in a thin blanket only my fur to keep him warm, and wonder why who was cruel to abandon this sweet innocent baby on the seat of a city bus filled with Anthros only? I found this note pinned to the blanket said, take care of him...I reported to the Police Department then on that day.."

I heard someone approach my door from my long twitching ears, and someone is knocking low, someone who is short.

"Excuse me, someone is at the door.", I excuse myself out of hot tub and dry myself by shaking off some water off my fur.

I wrap myself in a towel from the bathroom, something fell, and it was my wooden staff lay there on the ground. I'm still terrified to see, to see thing that hasn't or will not ever happen.

Who will kill me in two weeks? Will it happen? How can I defend myself? A man with a shiny badge, worn trench coat drank like the homeless, and burden of pure anger that might kill me in the dead of time.

Suddenly, I notice a particular scent when I reach doorknob and took a step back.

_"The bitch came back, she always came back. Not again, I will face her."_

I walk toward the door again and open door very slowly. Miranda saw me, but I did not think she had recognized me ever since I evolved into a Delphox.

"Vixien, it's you isn't it? My Vixien, come here and let me look at you.", she said and lung to hug me, but I push her back.

"Yes, and why are here, you piece of shit.", I said with such anger.

She took another step back and gasped from my retaliation, "Oh Vixien what have.."

"My name is Minx Lyra you piece of shit.", I said with much venom in my voice.

"You gotta learned that you cannot run away, even if she has not bothered about you for years.", said Miranda trying to sound be polite.

"Why are you doing here?", I asked.

Miranda smiled and said, "I'm here to see my grandson you never ever had the time to tell me or even introduce me, Drake his name right?"

"Well bitch, my son is not here, he is actually on his journey being a Pokémon Trainer.', I said and it god hurts to say it.

"Hmmm.", Miranda said and she turns her head away from me.

"Hmmm what?", I retaliated.

"Hmmm as in I expected from a shelter life that, and by that time Drake should've receive by..."

All my fur stands up and I grab her up in the air said, "What, gift?"

_"Wait, this bitch knows where my son at?! I better weasel the info out of her, but have to keep cool about not knowing, and pretend to know."_

Miranda again smiled, "Oh Minx. As his grandma, it is my duty to pass on guidance and he needs a guidance to teach him what you lack to teach, like sex ed. Someone to look after him, and perhaps not to take him in jail."

My heart started to race to the point it could go off any minute. All, and literally all of my fur stand up including my ears and tail and grab her, "You sick of a bitch you gave him a prostitute!"

Whack, the bitch slaps me.

"Minx Vixien Diania! She is not a prostituted young lady! In fact she is a teacher!"

I took out my wooden staff from my tail and pointed at her including baring my fangs, "Give me a reason."

."I heard from a little birdie. First, you never get the chance for my grandson near any girls other than yourself, all boys have need and it's a bad idea when he learns by himself, especially without no father or father figure to help him with those needs, like yourself."

"He doesn't...I am all he need...as a."

Miranda suddenly shoves a photo at my snout and I took it.

_"By god she kept this."_

"Mother, you're his mother, not his wife, not his mate, or his girlfriend and nothing else Minx. He is a vulnerable young boy and confused being thirteen; he has to know about the danger of STD, knocking some girl up, or worse! He might have those indecent feelings with you!", she said with a both cold and polite tone as she pokes my 40 DD breasts to prove her point.

_ "Ouch, this bitch cuts deep. I already got this from Annie alone, but this. Not from her. She cannot know what I did or else she will go to court to revoke, and…"_

I hear footsteps and the smell must be Catherine, and I let go of Miranda before she saw me including the photo.

"Oh! Pardon me.", said Catherine and she is caring her drink.

Miranda immediately extends at Catherine for a handshake, Catherine kneel down to shake.

"Hi my name is Miranda, no last name. Please to meet you."

"Hi Miranda my name is Catherine Heil! Minx do you know her?", Catherine said and look back at me.

Miranda is not going anywhere, because she found me and for now she is only value to is where is my son at and said, "Yes, because she my mmmmmmmrmmmmmmmrrrmmrmr mother."

"Whoa! Minx I didn't know your mother was a.."

"Catherine is my fiancé!", I retaliated in response.

"Pfftt!", Catherine accidently spits her drink at the bitch.

"Oh my.", Miranda said shakily.

_"Whoops."_

[13 Years Ago, Hoenn Region, Fortree City]

(Anniel)

A few hours ago I heard the familiar cry of a baby, a human baby crying in the forest. Took me about few minutes, until I found an Anthro Braixen holding a human baby boy and she was standing underneath a tree they were both hungry and terrified. At first the Anthro Braixen she bares her fangs at me, fur standing up, including her long ears pointed down, then saw me for a couple of seconds of growling until she sees me a known threat.

It wasn't surprising that a young, really young Anthro Braixen holding a small human baby in her arms, but I am surprised about how she obtains the small human, a baby boy in the first place and now she is following me back toward Bell's home tree

I guess the reason is because she must desperately and was wet from the rain early on, and no thought to cover herself with her tail, that her human baby boy is the one being shielded.

On the way the Anthro Braixen whimpers her foxy noise and said she is scared.

Scared of what?

Passing by the forest until we manage to reach the entrance and enter the main housing city.

"Are we there yet?", she said behind me.

I shook my head from my thought and reply, "Almost."

I moved her toward Bell's home tree on the spiral staircase; most of these homes are connected by bridges that other folks can cross as well their own spiral stair case to get up or down. I try to help her up, but she growled when I asked to hold the human baby boy. The Anthro Braixen settles down onto the couch, she sneers at me until she calms down.

"Brai." _"I need help."_, she said with plea.

"Leav...Leavanny." _"Of course I'll help you, but first let's get you dried off, and then you can tell me your problem. Let me get you a towel."_

I got her a towel, she must trust me enough since I am a stereotypical Leavanny, and she handed me the human baby boy carefully in my arm and began drying off her hair and snout.

She finally relaxes and gave her some Oran berries which she scarfs down.

"The rain came in so fast, and it was time to feed him, and I was going to do it in the…" Minx paused, and I asked her if there was anything else she needed like Momo milk for the baby.

"No.", she laughed. "I carry everything I need for feeding the baby on me."

I laughed, too, but the implication of what she was saying and what she was going to be doing in the next few minutes surprise me when she, breastfeed hi... him.

_ "Okay?"_

I look at the wall clock to avoid looking at them or to say anything, its 2:56 p.m, and said to her, "My Trainer will be here after doing her nails for the third time, just a few more minutes."

"Leavanny?" _"Worried?"_

_"I should be, why is she breastfeeding him?"_, I thought.

Minx violently nods her head.

"Levanny?" _"What's your name? I forgot to ask."_

Minx looks up from Drake and said, "Brai Braixen Xien." _"Call me Minx, Minx Lyra."_

I want to take a closer peek at the human baby boy and asked, "Lev Leavanny anny?" "_And that human baby boy wrap around your tail?"_

Minx smile as she looks down to unveil, closely to look and perhaps the cutest human baby boy I have ever seen, yet I am horrified for me to be involved in their life, especially, her suppose son.

"His name is Drake, Drake Lyra, he is my son."

Baby Drake suddenly opens his eyes and look at me, he smiles and giggles.

"_What funny? Drake, what does he see in me?"_

"Leavanny Lea Lea." _"He looks very different from any human I had met; his skin is light brown. Is Drake's black."_

"Brai?"_ "Black?"_

"Leavanny.."_ "Black or he had black parents."_

"Braixen?"_ "Black? What's a black?"_

"Le Leavanny."_ "Black…you know xxxx. There called, xxxx some human called them."_

"Braixen xen?"_ "There are black humans called xxxx?"_

"Leavanny vanny."_ "Yes, and there white humans too and lighter one."_

Minx tilts her head and has this puzzle look like talking to a kid about physics, "Levanny Lea Lea." _"I don't follow, sorry. They all look the same for me, the humans."_

This is a little embarrassing; I realize Minx does not know the concept of different race of humans. Great Mew. Well at least she didn't bring a xxxx.

_"I hate xxxx."_

"Lea Leavanny."_ "Never mind. Well Minx. He does look cute with his light brown skin."_

"Braixen Brai"_ "He is, he got a lot from father side, but he has his mother smiles and her blue eyes."_

Nervous I asked, "Leavanny.."_ "I want ask how.."_

Minx suddenly tucks the baby around her tail, "Braixen Brai."_ "Leavanny not, now. Can we trust this human?"_

I tried to talk her down and said, "Leavanny Lea Lea vannny."_ "Most definitely yes, Bell is the bested human I have ever known for the past ten years. Ever since the war."_

The door buzzed open and came out was my former Trainer Bell Severna, I still lived, but only as roommates. Afraid what she will say as she was slipping off her thick-soled walking shoes, the unflattering but comfortable kind worn by women who spent their working days on their feet. Bell work as a cosmetics saleswoman that is also supporting her need of plastic surgery. Yikes.

"Oh my god! Anniel! You didn't tell me we have company. Oh my god better get snacks then! Ach!", Bell gawk in her deep smoky voice and took another smoke.

I thought Bell was going to get so mad, but she didn't. Bell returns with some crackers, tomato juice in a pitcher and she took another smoke inhaled deeply, by the look on her face she loved the taste of the tobacco as it reconnected her with some past she had never had before the war.

"Ach! This brand is shit.", Bell said in disgust in her deep voice.

"You look like you could use a smoke.", I said and handed her specific brand of pack of cigarettes, the Camarupt.

Bell pulled a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from her purse, and not just any cigarettes. These cigarettes were the over length, off-white pack with stripes of tan and gold down one side marked cigarettes, her favorite.

Bell withdrew one from the pack, lit it precisely in the center of her fake large implants lips. She drew inward, and just before the crest of the deep drag, she snapped the cigarette away between the tips of two long bony fingers from the war, finished filling her already struggling lungs, then exhaled a long exquisite stream of smoke into the waning sunlight filtering through the window behind them.

"Is my smoke going to bother you?", Bell asked Minx.

Minx shook her head and she lean toward me to whisper, "Braixen Xen." "_You didn't tell me she smokes."_

"Brlomom.", Drake suddenly crawls out of Minx's tail and surprise Bell.

"Oh my god! Oh my god Where did she get that baby!", Bell said with her heavily manly voice and she took another smoke.

"It's her. Well it's complicated."

"Oh my god did you bring a .."

"Braixen!" _"I AM NOT A WHORE!"_

I whisper to Bell what Minx was saying, and Bell replied, "Sweety I never going to say whore, but you are welcome to say if you like. You can call me Bell and her name is Anniel."

I truly hate that name, sound like anal.

"Why did you bring her here? And why is she holding a baby?", Bell asked and she stop smoking, because of the baby.

"Well for starter this Anthro Braixen.."

"Anthro? Oh right her titt."

"Grr..", Minx growls.

"Her name is Minx and this baby is named Drake, a-a mother and son relationship."

"Never in my life I have ever heard such lovely thing….oh my god then I better stop smoking then Oh my god!"

There was a knock on the door, and open to see a tall Anthro Arcanine, she was a girl from her scent and her breast too. She wears a brightly colored skinned from an obvious Pokémon and into drab pelt that is actually barely fit her tall body and a black cloak one around her shoulder and her crotch area. This Anthro Arcanine must be belong to some isolated tribe, because her maw and expose navel is riddle with battle paints and scars. Out of most feature is attached to her back, was this long staff riddle with symbols and a tip is sharp black stone spear that has four side blade, a large backpack like material behind her and her hip attach with robe, was a plushy Banette attach around its neck.

"Arca Arcanine Nine." _"FJDoigneoiafinheoir"_

I couldn't understand from her accent, sound very off, but her voice is beautiful. Never in my life heard a voice exist like that.

"Arcanine." _"EIofjgseen a ..."_

She coughs and said, "Arcanine-nine."_"Excuse me, have you seen a, female Anthro Braixen around here."_

Suspicious, I reply, "Leav." _"Why?"_

"Arca Arcanine." "_Nothing, just." "She was very dear to me and someone else too."_

"Lea?" "_What is it?"_

"Arcanine nine." "_A part of my master that should belong to me."_

She peers at me, really as if she was staring straight at my soul.

"Leavanny?" "_What's your name?"_

"Arcanine Arca." "_Chief tribe of Pokémon Village. You can call me Calion, Calion Chavez"_, she said so proudly.

"Lea.." "_Well..I"_

Suddenly I was knocked down in the ground, and a blur went past me, it was Minx as she pounces on the unexpected Calion.

"Brai!"_ "Calion!"_

"Arca!"_ "Minx!"_

The two ran into arms, but more like Minx ran into Calion's arms.

"Braixen xien."_ "I thought...lost you!"_

"Arcanine!"_ "Me too!"_

Minx and Calion kiss very suddenly, making out in front of me with any regard that I am here! Slowly, Minx began to kiss Calion's towering upper body. Starting with Calion's maw, the two tongued each other's open mouths with obvious delight, gross. Giggles had now given way to groans and moans of pleasure from Minx as she began to tease the hard buds of her nipples with sharp claws. Eventually the kiss broke. Calion gasped air into her lungs and slowly kissed her way down to Minx's neck and to the upper slopes of her white fur breasts.

I better stop them before I vomit and yells, "Leavanny! Vanny!" "_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the Arcesus going on here!"_

They both looked at me curiously, but not in the least shocked by my answer to them question.

"Leavanny?"_ "Wait, you know her?"_

"Brai Brai!"_ "Of course! She is my mate!"_

"Leaa…."_ "Uhhhhhhhh, what?"_

Minx grabs onto Calion large shoulder, "Braixen Brai!"_ "And another mother to our little boy."_

"Leaa…."_ "Uhhhhhhhhh, what?_

"Arca Arcanine."_ "You know, two mothers."_, said Calion as she grabs Minx beside her both smiling.

"Lea…"_ "Uhhhhhhhhh, what?_

_"Great, fucking lesbos. The human baby I could work with, but not, them. Yuck."_

I put on the fakest smile and said without vomiting, _"You two love each other. At least you've found love." _

"Arca?" _"Were you eating a strawberry?"_, Calion asked me.

I lick my lips and said, "Lea."_ "No..."_

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Who will this be this time?", I said in sarcasm.

Before I can answer the door, I heard a yelp. "Master Dave!", Calion shrieks in English toward the door on her fours like a puppy, she also knock me down and stomp on my back.

"Oww..", muffle into the hard wooden floor.

I lift my head to see the door flung open as she tackles a brown skin human man with brown hair into the ground, her towering body almost makes him disappear underneath Calion's body as she is licking all over his face with slobber.

"Stop!..Hahah!", he giggle underneath Calion gigantic body.

"Okay that enough young lady.", white human woman wearing all black dress and a blue floral ha, and she have long blonde hair came behind him.

"No.", Calion said like a spoiled child.

"Yes.", she said in a playful tone.

"No.", said Calion and even pushes her away with her tail, playfully.

"Calion down girl please, I need to get up.", he muffle underneath Calion.

"Okay master!", said Calion and help him on his feet, her tail is waiving like crazy.

The two humans introduce themselves are Dave and Casey Chavez. First on impression to me is that Dave must be a lumberjack from his red-brown flannel shirt and boot jeans and Casey must be his wife so nothing new, Calion got to be Dave's Pokémon lesbo, but, what does Minx belong to? Casey?

"Where my baby..there he is!", said Casey.

"Mi hijo!", said Dave with a bright smile.

"Arca.." _"Drake….",_ said Calion softly.

"Bhaam daid.", Drake said cutely and he reaches out his chubby hands.

Dave and Casey immediately ran toward and including Bell, but Calion came in lighting speed to look, talk, do that goo-goo noise at the baby Drake. Once settle, our guest became relaxed in our home tree, Calion changed from her tribal clothes and now wearing a loose fitting dress that buttoned down the front, sitting on the couch with most of the buttons undone and her bra, and not ordinary bra, a nursing bra!

While Bell is talking to Calion as she explains about Minx, her master Dave and his wife Casey how they got separated and even lost, Calion suddenly uncovered her right nipple making no attempt to hide to Drake to feed him, but fell asleep. It didn't take long for the conversation to change from breastfeeding to how much both Calion and Minx enjoyed feeding Dave and Casey children due to Casey has difficult with her hormone levels plus it hurts her, and gotten weirder about causal talking about Calion's huge breast and Minx's large breast can produce enough for Drake as long they taking their vitamin supplements. Bell seems to be taking well unlike me, and want to know the fuck, what is going on in this twisted family doing in our home?

Drake woke up and starts to cry, and there Calion immediately take Drake in her furry arms and breastfeed him. "Yesh…you doooo…mommy's bewby taste gewd! Yesh they do!", Calion says in English goo-goo gaga voice to her, their son?

"Hmpieb!", Drake smile and soften in glee as he feed from Calion's breastmilk.

Calion return his affection by rubbing her snout at Drake's soft face, he giggle as the fur tickles him.

"Oh my god! That is so cute.", said Bell qawk in her deep voice.

"He eats a lot, they all do in his age, esh it wight!", said Calion in that voice again.

"Hpmp!", Drake squeals as he looks at Calion with glee.

"Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful singing voice?", Bell said to Calion, and Calion blushed from that comment.

"Mmm... nope. Don't think so.", said Calion in English and she divert her face from us.

"C'mon Calion, we all know that you the most beautiful voice.", said Dave.

Casey pats Calion back, "Your voice is lovely Calion."

"Thanks master, thanks Casey.", said Calion and her tail wags like crazy.

Minx came back with a tea pots and cups in a plate, they all thanks her for the delicious tea she made. Casey saw me and I turn away, she excuse herself and head toward me, "You know, it seem to be strange site, but it's a beautiful thing."

My arms till folded turn my head at her and replied very cold, "How?"

Casey also folds her arms too and shrugs, "I don't know. So lucky to have them in our lives including our miracle baby, Calion and Minx loved Drake as much as me and my husband do, maybe in more." Casey bites her nail, odd.

"Never in life had I seen this, especially that Arcanine.", I said to Casey.

Casey turns her head to see her baby and Calion, "Yeah, it does, but Calion is really loyal to my husband, even when he released her years ago after we got married. Sometime Calion comes and goes, and she still with his side, and will be in Drake's life once he is old enough." Casey bites her nail again, like she's nervous.

_"I wonder, but is Calion really a lesbo or both…blech."_

"Brai! Brai!" _"Play! Play!"_

Minx was playing with Drake as he plays with her fluffy yellow tail and her wooden staff. Minx licks his cheeks, he smiles, she smiles.

"How do you guys met Minx?", I asked Casey.

Casey replied and she bites her nail yet again, "We didn't, about two years ago Minx found us on the door step all sad, lonely, scared, and she had told us about four children died from a raided on her village, something I can relate too."

My head just explodes said, "She had…. lost her kids! She had four kids, she too young!"

Casey sighs heavily and she turns to look at Minx, "I know, I know shocking at first. Calion told us that Minx was a survivor, because there were bruises and water burns in her fur from the rain and Calion treated her wounds. The worst pains Minx felt, she once said was her stomach, the x scar she has now. The relationship with Minx and Calion are…..long story, tell you later."

_"Explains why Minx is so attach to Drake, in war times I heard mother who lost their children tend to adopt yet, there is more to Minx and or Calion. Wait."_

I kept looking at Drake and how both Calion and Minx, just the way...

"I want to ask about them, what do you mean more, you are his parents?"

Casey nods her head a little, means there is something going on and she said, "True, but I didn't, and can you keep a secret.

"Sure."

"Pinky promise.", Casey said and she extends her pinky at me.

"I can't, I don't have pinky", I said and show her my pincers.

"Oh….well. I didn't give birth to Drake, because... I-I can't and not even my older sister Helen."

"What?", I said in a whisper.

Casey lower her head, "You can guess that I am the, lucky women among the billions to be born not to give life hehe, but lucky enough that we know someone who can give life."

"If you didn't give birth to your son Drake, then what human did?"

Casey just smiles; there are tears in her blue eyes. "Guess.", Casey said and point her finger off my direction

I look where she pointed, either Calion or Minx, and gasp, "Whaaaaaaaaat…no."

I tried my best to understand this new information. How could a Pokémon have delivered a human baby? I mean the answer is god knows, but I was too shocked to be thinking straight. I don't know what killing me more, the process or the birth?

"Yes…"

"How? It is impossible! Fuck...what...ugh...geh!?"

Casey took my arms and led me outside and whisper, "A process called, Surrogacy. This one was illegal Gestational Surrogacy, means that the child will not be related to the surrogate. Highly illegal and highly dangerous to the surrogate, but we all took the risk, and now we are blessed with this miracle child."

Casey points and she was pointing at her son.

"Hahaghehhe hmam.", I hear Drake giggles inside the tree home. Calion and Minx play around with Drake. Calion lay on her belly as Drake crawl on her and Minx uses her tail to distract him, like a cat to a tool. This is a lot of information to process.

"Who was it that volunteers to be the surrogate? Calion or Minx?"

"Its.."

A week passed by when I learned the truth, but I moved on and already they found jobs, barely. Dave found a job at the local Sawmill working on a half fallen tree nearby. He was praised from the town folks when the tree suddenly collapsed almost leveling some home, and if it weren't for his thinking by commanding Calion to hold that tree the city would be toast. Another that lesbos is known for being manly strong.

Casey was offered to work with Bell on cosmetics or a waitress, but refused and still looking for jobs anything involve with computing coding. The lesbo Anthro Arcanine, Calion found an interesting job at Café Leaf and not surprise as a singer every night, and lastly the lesbo Minx to work as an assistant on welding that she told us, I think, because Minx always comes back, tired-cramped hands, thirsty, a bit sweaty and some metal or sparkle all over her fur.

As we loved them, they want their own home to rent, so they gave Bell the last rent money yesterday, because they found a place for their own next door, and never been happier instead only one thing that was hard other than the lesbos making out or shit-like-they-can-have sex session from afar, was the baby.

Don't get me wrong, Drake is one cute human baby, but he is also one loud-cute human baby. I heard from Bell that Drake had got a bad ear infection, and the medicine is making him woozy and makes him more reason to cry. Poor Drake, all in pain and only do is to cry, but poor me too. Drake cries are getting annoying, Bell slept all the nights with her plug lavender scented mask like usual, Dave too tired including Casey to bother about from being awake, however Calion and or Minx always wakes up to mend Drake's cries.

I heard lately from Bell, some bad news. Dave and Casey sometimes fight not in physics, but in silent that the baby won't see, but all of us see it, and Bell knew that their relationship in a strain, but it is normal for beginner parents even more difficult in hard times. Casey has been acting a bit sad, I think she might be depressed, hard for her and I noticed she seemed to be slipping in and out. Dave never, ever, ever let Casey near any kitchen knife or anything is sharp.

Today in the afternoon Dave and Casey asked me to help babysit Drake around 9:30 pm, because Minx was called suddenly in her day off and only Calion was available, to prevent making Dave and Casey looking bad by having their baby all alone with a Pokémon. I've to come over to check on the Drake.

As promise around 9:30 pm I went up the wooden spiral staircase and knock on the door. The door open and it was Calion, she was wearing one of her tribal clothes, a one piece red-brown tunic.

"Hi-hi", Calion said in English.

"Leavanny."_ "Hello."_

"Brbm..", baby Drake coos in Calion's giant furry arms.

We both knew that we don't get along. Drake's parents trust me, Minx trusts me with caution whenever I am around with Drake, but Calion always has this expression of how her ears are down. I know from the war that means a warning saying to back off, and Arcanine is very territorial Pokémon, especially with their pups, in this case baby Drake. If I am not careful Calion not can, but will rip me apart whether accident or intentional.

The hours passed by of unbearable babysitting until it was around midnight, Dave and Casey are not back yet, nor does Minx? Means they are running late, great. I told Calion that can handle Drake by herself; she said yes and already been around her just give me shivers.

I was in my bed trying to sleep in the dead of night, but I couldn't sleep so I got up and made myself a berry sandwich in the kitchen to munch on.

"Whaaahahamama!"

Drake suddenly starts to cry and boy his voice travels.

I put the sandwich and sigh, "Great mew he is awake."

While eating, I notice now that no one is getting Drake, and his cries became louder each second to the point his voice now echoes.

Frustrated and slam my pincer on the table, "No one is getting him?!"

_"Odd, this time Calion is up like in a flash. Is no one getting him?",_ I thought.

After minutes of being tired both from sleep and the cries I grunted and said, "Well shit."

I walk down the wooden spiral staircase instead of the bridge and up toward to their home tree. I don't have the key so I pick the lock with my pincher, walk carefully where Drake is sleeping and pick up Drake from Calion's arms. He suddenly stops crying and immediately latches onto my chest.

I sigh and said, "Sorry baby, I have no breast, nor nipples for you to feed on. See." I patted my chest and nothing is there, but Drake looks at me and stops with his sucking, and he starting to laugh. He reaches out his arms, I lean in and he hugs me around my neck.

I feel his soft gentle skin against my skin, his breath and giggle tickles me and couldn't help but smile and said to him, "Ahh...you are cute."

I said to his ears, "Tell me, who is your true mother?"

"Bham.", he said and his hands suddenly reach behind my neck.

"Hmm."

"Bmam."

"What?.."

"You got him."

I jump, turn around and holy fuck Calion is behind me, creepy glowing eyes and her tall figure tower me like a, a tower casting a shadow.

"Mew fuck! You scared me."

Closer look and that Calion looks so exhausted, her eyes are a bit droopy. Calion breathing more slowly, she reaches to grab Drake from my arms, and so afraid to explain how I got inside and why I have, her baby.

"My baby is hungry. I got this, go back to sleep.", she said in an odd train-droopy-tired tone.

I gave Drake back to Calion, she lay down onto the couch, her lift her button shirt and shift her fur until unveil her breast at Drake for him to feed. Calion tiredly smiles and again muzzle her snout at his face as he feeds.

"I...so crazy for youuu...touch you once and you know it's true."

I closed the door behind me; again for lesbo she still has this beautiful voice.

Thinking, when I looked at Calion and Minx, it's not a pretty sight to see them in love also an abomination, but that is not how Drake sees them. Drake immediately like that reaches for Calion, he sees them as his mother(s), or breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Seriously, I'm not getting used to seeing Pokémon breastfeeding a human. Lesbos is one thing, but that, is some weird shit going on. Minx makes it weird by will her breast expose despite her white fur fluff, but calling is the least since she is huge and Drake disappears in her fur like a blanket. Out of sight, and out of mind.

Still odd to see Pokémon to act like a surrogate or figure parent for a human, but they're out there and now there is one here before my eyes. Two mothers, wow go figure for a baby from a well-hidden trouble parents. Calion the Anthro Arcanine, loyal to Dave and stupidly protective of his son Drake, and Minx the Anthro Braixen, unknown about her or why she with them other than she lost her kids. Minx can be scary how she looks at Drake with those yellow eyes, and scarier in the dark.

Like almost a prey, tricky fox. Give me shivers just thinking about it.

All these crazy thing going on in that family, but despite some error I could a happy family among them, us.

I walk back to my home tree and slump down on my bed.

"Anniel."

"What..", I groaned.

"Wake up."

"Why"

"You promise to look after my son when I came to town."

I push my will to open my eyes, its my brother Marcus. "I did."

"Yes.", Marcus said with his arm crossed.

"Okay.", I groan awake.

_"Wait! Bingo"_

"You know, there is someone you might actually like.", I said very devilish.

"Anniel. I am perfectly fine raising my son alone.."

"Hear my out. Her name is Minx and she is an Anthro Braixen, she is also available and loves kids…really, and in fact she is not only babysitting her master baby, but also breast…."

Marcus shook his head in disappointment.

"Maybe I should keep that one out."

"You should."

"Deal breaker huh?"

Marcus shrugs and said, "Um, not sure and it is inappropriate to bring up something that should be personal sister."

"Ah C'mon just try brother. Minx is a sweet Braixen, and I heard she is desperate, but not in that way."

"Again with the personal sister."

"Sorry."

Marcus mumble to himself and sigh, "Well….What could go wrong?"

_"Yeah...better get rid of Calion first, and I think I know how to sabotage her...relationship. It's time to reunite with her master."_

* * *

><p><strong>I troll you guy by Minx having a what if vision, all those things didn't exist only the party that Catherine thrown did happen...well not really...vision can be a bit, foxy. Still the mystery remain who had sex with Minx? Not Donnie, but whom in the party? <strong>**Minx mother unacceptably arrived, but for what reason and what are her gift? **

**Also the story was in development hell for about months from writing onto Minx and Donnie path onto parenthood from accidental impregnation or snu snu that lead to similar in that one movie with Adam Sandler, you know what I mean, but scrapped. About thirty pages was made, however not sure what to whether to release once this series ends as an alternative deleted scenes or possible on it's own, but different character and story. Who knows? **

Here is an example.

Our wedding was the most delightful experience we had so far enjoyed since the time I fell from the ceiling and expose our dark secret, all good memory. Like most woman, I too have guilty day dreaming to always have an enchanted wedding, ever since I had Drake.. Me in my beautiful white dress, a handsome husband named Donnie, and of course, the blissful wedding night together, talking, laughing, crying over our bundle of joy that is barely two months old.

Donnie have been most supportive during my pregnancy. In fact he is actually begin to develop a father role and growing up so fast, and I sort of felt guilty to rob of his years of life just to raise another. However, last Monday night when I lay naked in his strong arms, I see Donnie could feel the changes in my body. He rubbed his soft skin over my body and my now new size of 44 DD breasts that swallows his hands and when he moved them lower I could tell that he could feel the small bulging hardness where his baby was.

Our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend introduce me Markiplier, and his persona is soo funny, that he have to be one of the judges!<strong>

**Please note the characteristic of the character does not reflect who I am, totally separate. **


	31. Update 3

**Cover art is up. A good friend of mine paid a good artist to do a commission art cover for my story Forgiveness and maybe others, not sure. The artist name and the credit goes to Lumineko. My friend thought this will cheer me up from my hiatus and I'm still fixing my large grammar mess. Coming back real soon baby!**


End file.
